


What Happens When A Blind Man--

by TokioMisa



Series: Humans, Hunters And Hybrids Oh My! [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Badass Im Jaebum | JB, Blind Mark Tuan, Bottom Mark Tuan, Cat Hybrid Im Jaebum | JB, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute Mark Tuan, Dog Hybrid Jackson Wang, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hybrid Im Jaebum | JB, Hybrids, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mark is like a kitten to Jaebum, More tags to be added, Must protect and love, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Romance, Sex, Smut, Some angst, Sweet Mark Tuan, Top Im Jaebum | JB, but also a big softie, but the humans don't know hybrids exist yet, cat hybrid youngjae, he's got tattoos and piercings, naughty mark, people think he's scary at first glance until you get to know him, rest are humans but with the ABO dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 102,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Walks into a bar?No Jackson, let me finish.A mall?NoYou sure?Jackson! What happens when a blind man walks into another person?A person? Well probably-They fall in love.Love?Love
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Humans, Hunters And Hybrids Oh My! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098416
Comments: 320
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back guys! I hope we can enjoy this story just like the many others! :D

Panting can be heard as Bam and Yugyeom are bent forward and resting their hands on their knees as they try to catch their breath.

“Any luck?” Mark asks with hope in his voice.

“N-No,” Yugyeom manages to get out as sweat is falling down from his forehead that he wipes off with the bottom of his shirt.

“Dammit! Why did Jackson run off in the first place?!” Bam lets out as he leans against Yugyeom.

“You tell me cause Jackson is always there to help guide Mark around,” Yugyeom gets out in frustration himself.

This was just great. Fantastic in fact as everything in their life right now was falling apart. First Suga hyung managed to get them away from America and to Thailand where they met Bam on a stop to get to Korea. But something went wrong with the tickets and they had to stay in Thailand for a while. A good year or so actually but hey Yugyeom wasn’t complaining any. Anyway, they eventually got the tickets to go to Korea like Suga hyung originally wanted to do to get back to his homeland but...things didn’t go as planned either. They’ve literally been in Korea for what...a few weeks now and not only has Suga gone off to work since two days ago and hasn’t come back yet, now Jackson randomly takes off for no reason into the huge crowds of people. And now they’re lost in the middle of a korean city they know nothing of. 

And Mark is already tearing up.

“Hey hey, no, don’t cry. It’s gonna be ok. We’re gonna find Jackson,” Yugyeom is quick to try and calm his brother.

Mark is actually older than Yugyeom and Bam but with Yugyeom’s height, he looks like he’s the eldest. Still, all three of them are just teenagers lost in a big city. 

“But Gaga...and Suga hyung…”

“Hey now, you know Suga hyung has to leave for days for his job but he always comes back and Jackson, he might’ve just been super excited about something. You know how affectionate he is but he’s protective over you and loves you a lot so you know he’ll come back too. I bet right now, he’s trying to find his way back to you,” Bam adds as he rubs Mark’s arm soothingly.

Mark lets out a pitiful noise as he curls into Yugyeom’s embrace. The two instantly feel bad for this wasn’t easy on Mark at all. Being fully blind and lost in an unknown place is horrible enough but now that his guide dog is missing on top of it, Mark doesn’t have the security to help make him feel safe and grounded. And all the noises and scents can make his anxiety get really high to having a panic attack.

Think...think...AH!

“I got it! I remember seeing a store a few blocks back that was advertising those one pillows,” Bam exclaims.

“A pillow? You think a pillow will help right now?” Yugyeom questions in disbelief.

“Not just any pillow but a pillow designed specifically for omegas! It’s to help those feel safe and loved when they don’t have an alpha or are missing their alpha figure in your life.”

“You sure it’s not a heat thing? Cause I swear I saw that too and it says it has alpha scents and is like a body pillow to help omegas through heats-”

“Same thing.” 

“Same thing? Mark is on the verge of having an anxiety attack and you want to give him a heat pillow?!” 

“Well what better idea do you have? Cause the longer we stand outside, the faster he’s gonna panic.”

He’s got a point. 

“You’re right. Let’s go find that store. Any kind of distraction is good right now until we can figure out what to do from here.”

“See? My ideas are always good.”

“That’s what you said about just picking a random door in the public bath and it ended up being the wrong one that led right into the ladies room!” 

“Oh come on, It was a fifty fifty chance and I happened to be wrong that time but at least I chose for us so we didn’t just stand there for hours and we got a free bath.”

The two continue to bicker a bit as they walk down the sidewalk with Mark in the middle as they hold his hand to help lead him in the right direction. Mark is actually thankful for their light bickering as it’s calming to hear their voices surrounding him than all the other noise. And he’s glad that he still has these two and is not completely alone since Jackson suddenly took off.

“There it is! The store!” Bam lets out as Yugyeom pulls gently on Mark’s hand to lead him to the left.

Mark hears the sound of the doors opening on top of another noise letting the store know more people entered. Though Mark can’t see, he can tell right away there’s less people in here than the crowded busy streets and he lets a breath of relief out at that. But it still doesn’t change the fact that Jackson is missing.

“Gaga,” Mark whines and the two are quick to try and distract Mark further.

“You’re gonna love this pillow, Mark, just you wait,” Yugyeom speaks first.

“Doesn’t matter the price either. You chose the one you like and we’ll get it right away,” Bam adds.

Yugyeom suddenly stops in the beginning of the pillow section as he realizes one big factor. They don’t even have any money! They’re just teenagers with no job in a new country for crying out loud. How the hell are they gonna get Mark a pillow?!

Yugyeom lets go of Mark’s hand for a second so he can pull Bam off to the side to discuss this important matter. 

“And how are we gonna get the pillow for him?” he whispers to Bam who shrugs,

“Any means necessary,” he replies.

Mark is now by himself and is starting to feel anxious again. He’s in the pillow section right? Mark tries to keep himself calm by reaching out and feeling for some pillows. He ends up finding some but they’re just the simple ones. Still, it’s helpful as it means he’s in the right spot and just needs to keep going to find the pillow Bam and Yugyeom were talking about. He doubts it’ll help but he is curious if they really have alpha scents on them and how it’s supposed to help an omega through heat or to feel safe and warm in general. So taking careful steps, Mark busies himself in moving forward and further away from the flailing and bickering couple when he starts to pick up on a scent. 

Oh? 

Stopping for a moment, Mark tries to breath in more of it as he finds the scent very pleasing. It makes him let out a little noise as he finds he’s liking it more and more as he continues to smell it. In fact, it’s practically addicting and Mark wants to roll in it. So much so, that’s he’s instinctively moving closer already. 

Is he picking up on the scent of one of those pillows maybe? It does smell like an alpha for sure but there’s just something about this scent. Something different from any other alpha he’s smelt before. Where it makes every nerve light up in his body and crave to get closer. Where it makes him want to release more of his own scent in response.

Oof!

Mark lets out a little noise as he’s made contact with something solid and firm. His hands reach out and the first thing he touches is something warm. He really likes it as he starts kneading and letting out happy noises while he’s fully content doing this for a while. And that scent. It’s so strong now and surrounding him in paradise before his hands start to wonder further down.

Damn, just what kind of pillows are these? They did mention body pillows but literally...they do feel warm and solid and Mark is falling in love because this body pillow is definitely for him. Especially when he wraps his arms around it and feels so safe and warm...god, Mark is in heaven as he buries his face further against it. He might even be purring...wait, is he purring?

Mark pulls back some as he’s curious to hear more of the sound but it stops. Hmm, oh well. Back to hugging as this was too nice to let go and he wants to thank the two for leading him to such a wonderful thing as he totally wants this so badly.

“Guys! I found the one that’s perfect just for me! Feel so warm and safe and I want it so bad!”

The two who were bickering earlier before getting so into it that they ended up making out in front of a pillow section, pull back at hearing Mark’s voice calling out for them and turn to see the pillow Mark supposedly found.

That’s not a pillow.

“Ah! Mark what are you doing?!” Yugyeom freaks out as he rushes forth.

Bam’s wide eyed too as he scrambles to get to Mark as they take in this tall dude being groped by Mark himself. And we’re talking about over six foot, tattoos on his arms, many piercings from his ears to his nose to his lips and who knows where else as he’s covered in black attire from head to toe in a chic punkish, ‘hey I’m a bad boy’ type vibe. He’s also twice Mark’s size with broad shoulders and raven hair that matches the black nail polish he’s currently wearing. 

“Hmm?” Mark wonders as he doesn’t understand what’s happening.

“That’s a person you’re hugging, not a pillow!” Bam lets out as Mark perks up at that.

“Person?” Mark questions as he turns to face the ‘pillow’ and lets his hands run up slowly.

His fingers brush against a jawline that’s sharp before feeling lips that release a breath against the tips of his fingers as though Mark can’t physically see this person, he can feel their heated gaze locking onto him.

Mark starts to go beet red as he realizes this is really a person and not a pillow. How embarrassing!

“S-sorry,” Mark stutters out as he grows all shy and lets go.

Suddenly there’s loud laughter coming from next to them as there’s apparently another person that’s been standing there too.

“Oh my god! I can’t...I’m sorry but I can’t keep quiet anymore for you’re just too cute! Jaebum, stop staring and say something.”

The figure Mark had been touching finally decides to speak and confirm even more that he’s indeed a person.

“Hey.”

The person beside Jaebum cracks up more at how soft and affected his voice was from the simple greeting.

“This is too funny. Where is Jinyoung? He should’ve been here by now to see this.”

“Um…” Yugyeom starts as he doesn’t understand what this person finds so funny.

He’s completely different looking from Jaebum too as he radiates sunshine and laughs loudly to the point that he’s contorting toward the ground cause he finds this hilarious. 

Bam ends up chuckling a bit at watching him, “You’re really enjoying yourself there.”

The person waves their hand to gesture to give him a second before he collects himself and stands back up and wipes tears from his eyes,

“I’m sorry, I know it’s rude of me but it’s just that my older brother had been sulking and all upset that I dragged him out to the store to find me a pillow so I can sleep better when he stopped in mid sentence and hasn’t moved from this spot. And when I turned Mark had come up and just started to grope him. I was shocked at first into silence because who has the confidence to do that to someone? But he...he thought Jaebum was a pillow and its...he’s too cute.”

“It is not,” Mark states as he hides in Yugyeom’s arms now. 

“You’re precious,” Bam tells him.

“We’re sorry about that, we had told Mark about there being a body pillow that’s supposed to mimic an alpha so he thought that’s what you were,” Yugyeom apologizes for all of them.

He bows politely the best he can with Mark still in his arms as he doesn’t want to upset Jaebum for he looks like one you definitely don’t want to mess with by looks alone. Instantly, Jaebum’s wild and passionate eyes lift to make eye contact with Yugyeom and Yugyeom tenses.

“Who are you?” 

“Me? I’m Yugyeom,” Yugyeom points to himself in confusion as he can swear Jaebum is sizing him up and that they might have to fight.

“And I’m Bambam but you can just call me Bam!” Bam cuts in to try and ease the tension growing.

The guy next to Jaebum elbows him hard in the ribs, cutting Jaebum’s hard stare off as Jaebum winces at the pain and moves to rub at the sore spot.

“What was that for, Youngjae?” Jaebum whines.

“Because you’re being rude. You know how you can come off too alpha. Besides, we need to text Jinyoung to find out where he is cause he should’ve been here by now.”

Youngjae pulls out his phone to text as Bam speaks up,

“You guys looking for someone too?”

Meanwhile, Mark is still being so darn cute as he turns in Yugyeom’s hold to take a peek even though it’s obvious that he can’t see. But those bright blue eyes are so captivating to Jaebum and the fact that Mark can sense Jaebum is looking at him still as Mark quickly ducks his head back down to hide against Yugyeom. 

“No, come back,” Jaebum pleads softly, “I won’t hurt you.”

Mark lifts his head again as the two are getting lost in their own little world. 

“You’re not mad?” Mark asks and Jaebum shakes his head before realizing he needs to speak.

“I’m not mad. If you’d like, you can come back and hug me again, I don’t mind.”

Youngjae snorts at Jaebum’s attempt at flirting before a ding is heard.

“Oh, Jinyoung replied! Wow!” Youngjae exclaims and it gathers everyone’s attention to look at his phone.

“He said he was almost here when he got tackled to the ground by a random giant dog. Look at that thing! It looks like a brown wolf!” he says as he shows them the photo.

“A wolf? Let me see, there’s no way there’s a dog like that-” Jaebum starts as he leans in to see.

The two gasp and point, “It’s Jackson!” 

“Gaga?!” Mark perks up as he hears Jackson’s name.

“Oh? Is he yours? Jinyoung says the dog keeps following him after coming out of nowhere,” Youngjae tells them.

“Thank god we found him!” Bam exclaims as Yugyeom agrees.

“He’s a service dog and Mark’s guide,” Yugyeom explains, “He never ran off from Mark before but I’m glad he’s safe.”

“Can you please take me to him?” Mark asks sweetly as he reaches out to touch both Youngjae and Jaebum.

Their hearts instantly melt before Jaebum is taking Mark’s hand in his,

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.”

Mark’s heart beats faster at Jaebum’s deep tone and feeling him so close. Not to mention, they’re holding hands and Mark hasn’t held another alpha’s hand that wasn’t Yugyeom or Suga before. It makes him go all shy and blush again.

“T-thank you.”

“I’ll call so we can meet halfway,” Youngjae tells them as he’s already dialing the number…

Sure enough, by the time they make it outside the store and down a block, they find Jinyoung coming with a giant brown dog walking beside him but behind enough at the back of his heel all happy as can be. Tongue hanging out and tail wagging as Yugyeom and Bam glare,

“Jackson! Don’t go looking all happy! We literally chased you for minutes!” Both holler at him as Jackson and Jinyoung get closer.

Jackson’s ears perk up at hearing them before he zeros in on their scolding expressions. Jackson instantly yips before ducking completely behind Jinyoung who chuckles at him because Jackson is huge and Jinyoung can’t hide him.

Mark on the other hand touches their shoulders to help calm them before he speaks toward Jackson,

“Gaga!” he calls out happily.

Jackson’s ears go right up and his tail starts going like crazy as he peeks around Jinyoung’s leg and sees Mark squatting down and smiling in his direction,

“Come here boy, come to Yien,” he says in Chinese.

Jackson reacts right away as he rushes forth and launches himself into Mark’s arms. Mark goes down with fur all in his face with hot breath and a tongue lapping at the side of his face in kisses. Hearing Mark’s giggles brings smiles to their faces but Jaebum isn’t happy as he crosses his arms over his chest and glares. Youngjae is quick to whisper something into Jaebum’s ear before Jinyoung speaks,

“It’s good that the owner was found. I was just walking down a good ways from here when he came out of nowhere. I honestly thought I was getting mauled at first,” Jinyoung tells them.

“Yeah, mauled by affection for that’s what Jackson is all about,” Bam lets out.

“But even if Jackson is a huge people person, he doesn’t just leave Mark’s side to get love,” Yugyeom protests.

“I wonder why,” Jaebum says in question as he eyes the dog with a look.

Jackson looks up, eyes catching with Jaebum as the two have a sudden stare down. Jackson soon growls as he moves off Mark to stand in front of him. 

“Well this is new too,” Yugyeom points out as Jackson’s never done this before either.

“Dude, I’ve never seen him do this to strangers,” Bam is just as surprised.

“Down boy,” Mark tells him as he grips onto his fur to help stand back up, “It’s ok.”

Jackson stops growling as he looks to Mark and whines as he stomps his paws on the ground like he knows something Mark doesn’t.

“Bummie and Youngjae led me back to you. They’re good people.”

“Bummie?” Jinyoung questions with a smirk growing.

“You’ve missed so much already,” Youngjae tells him.

Jackson huffs after a moment before completely standing down and with Mark’s instruction sits beside him. Mark pets the top of his head as he smiles softly,

“Good boy.”

Jackson gets happy at that while Jaebum sulks.

“Well, it was nice meeting you guys but we should head back now. Our hyung might be returning from work soon and we don’t want to worry him,” Yugyeom tells them.

“Aw, but we just met,” Jinyoung frowns a bit.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again as we’re new here so if you don’t mind, can we have your number in case we need help finding places?” Bam asks.

“I knew you guys weren't from here,” Youngjae exclaims.

“Mark and I are from America where Bam is from Thailand,” Yugyeom points out.

“Wow, all the way from America?” Jinyoung is surprised.

“What made you come here if you don’t mind me asking,” Jaebum is curious.

“Our hyung doesn’t like to stay in one place too long so wherever he goes, we go,” Mark replies.

“But you guys look to be around our age so we’d see you in school too, right?” Youngjae asks as he finishes putting in his number into Bam’s phone.

Mark goes quiet as Yugyeom and Bam look at each other and are stumbling for a response.

“I...um…” 

“We’re home schooled,” Mark says with confidence as Jinyoung finishes putting his number in as well as Jaebum’s into Yugyeom’s phone for ‘reasons’. 

“What he said,” Yugyeom and Bam say at the same time.

“Ah, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Jinyoung reassures them as Bam laughs nervously and Yugyeom scratches the back of his neck.

“We should definitely hang out more,” Youngjae states.

“Tomorrow?” Jaebum asks in hope Mark will want to see him again.

“I mean today is thursday so with it being friday and the weekend starting tomorrow I don’t see why not,” Bam begins to reason with Yugyeom who looks hesitant.

“Bam,” Yugyeom warns for him to not push too hard but then Mark speaks,

“I would like that. It’s also the least we can do as thanks for finding Gaga.”

Well it’s settled then. 

Jaebum lets out a dorky grin with excitement building up inside as he can barely contain it. 

“We’ll text you later to figure out a time and such!” Jinyoung tells them as they nod in agreement and start to head in the opposite direction. 

The three smile and wave before watching the other three leave with their dog until they’re just far enough away that Youngjae rounds on Jaebum,

“Bruh, you need to cool it-”

But Jaebum is too hyped up because this is a date right? This is gonna be another day and more time with Mark! He ends up getting too excited that he lets out a noise of happiness and jumps up into the air with a fist bump before they hear someone clearing their throat.

The three turn back to see Yugyeom standing there all embarrassed.

“Um, do you guys mind pointing us in the direction of Main street? We’re kind of lost.” 

Jaebum is quick to act like he didn’t just expose how dorky he is and clears his own throat as he nods. Youngjae smiles fast while Jinyoung is trying hard not to burst out into laughter at all the amusing events happening one after the next…

Looks like their fated encounter isn’t over quite yet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Yes, there might be some similarities from other stories but hopefully it's still different in it's own way and a nice spin on things that it's still enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy today guys so I'm sorry if there's mistakes or it's boring today

“How are we gonna fit seven in one car?” Yugyeom asks as they approach Jaebum’s vehicle, 

“We can take mine as well-” Jinyoung starts.

“Yours is too far. It’s fine,” Jaebum butts in as he’s not losing out on this chance to have Mark in his car.

Youngjae cackles as he knows what Jaebum is doing so to help him out he suggests,

“I’ll drive!” 

He takes Jaebum’s keys from his hands and races to the driver’s seat as the others move slower. Mark is heard giggling as though he can’t see, he can hear the excitement in Youngjae’s voice and it brings him joy from imaging in his mind of what he’s doing. Jinyoung catches on fast and starts to run,

“I call shotgun!” 

Jackson barks in excitement himself and rushes forth that the moment Jinyoung sits down in the passenger seat, he finds Jackson suddenly jumping in and right into his lap.

“Not again!” 

Yugyeom and Bam start laughing as Jackson’s tail is swatting Jinyoung in the face as Jinyoung tries to situate the big animal.

“Is he being naughty again?” Mark asks with a smile on his face.

“He’s having the time of his life right now,” Bam tells him as they help lead Mark to the car.

“Well at least we’ll have slightly more room in the backseat since Jackson is in the front but still...hmm, Bam should we-” Yugyeom says as he starts to think of making it even easier when Mark speaks up,

“I can just sit in Yugyeom’s lap, it’ll be fine.”

Mark starts trying to move them forward so they’ll get in first and with his pushing, Bam goes all the way to the other side with Yugyeom in the middle and Jaebum sits down at the end. But when Mark gets in, he just immediately sits down in the first lap and that is Jaebum’s. Jaebum instantly stills as he gasps at having such a beautiful creature in his arms.

“So nice and comfy,” Mark voices as he leans back against the solid chest.

“Um, Mark that’s not-” Bam starts to tell him but Mark beams with a shy giggle,

“Oh? Is this not Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom and Bam share a look before trying to hide their smirk.

“Should I get up?” Mark begins to move when strong arms wrap around him to keep him in place.

“No, you can stay, I don’t mind,” Jaebum tells him as he’s more than happily enjoying this.

Mark blushes a bit with a soft smile of his own, “K.”

“Are we all good?” Youngjae asks as he looks into the rearview mirror and sees Jaebum holding Mark gently and being careful not to touch inappropriately. 

The others all voice loudly that they’re ready to go as Jackson makes sure to bark in response as well and Youngjae puts the car in reverse before backing out and then throwing it in drive to take the others home…

He’s wiggling. Mark is wiggling on his lap and it is sweet sweet torture right now as Jaebum is trying so hard to not get a boner. It’s already hard enough with Mark’s warm body against him and his scent surrounding all around him. Plus, Mark keeps feeling around him and that’s definitely his hand against his thigh--

“Are you uncomfortable? You’re moving a lot,” Jaebum asks while Yugyeom is telling Youngjae what street to go to.

“That’s just what he does. Because he can’t see, he likes to use his other senses to feel out the atmosphere and surrounding space as he listens in. Touching things helps him map out in his mind where he is, what things are and helps to calm his anxiety,” Bam informs as he looks to find Mark reaching out to touch the door frame too.

Ah, so like painting a picture since he can’t see it physically. 

“He also likes to be touching someone he knows so he knows he’s not alone,” Yugyeom adds and it pulls at the other’s heartstrings.

They can’t imagine what it must feel like to be blind and how scary it can be. 

“Have you always been blind?” Youngjae asks gently in case it's a sensitive topic.

“Yes. I was born blind.”

“Does that mean you’ve had Jackson since you were little too? He doesn’t look to be that old though,” Jinyoung says.

“I didn’t meet Gaga until I was ten.”

“How’d you get around before him?” Jaebum asks as he feels Mark messing with the hole in his pants around his knee.

“Self taught,” Mark says after a moment.

Yugyeom smiles sadly before reaching out to touch Mark’s arm. Mark instantly reacts to the familiar pattern Yugyeom draws out and moves his hand to intertwine with his. 

“Then he had me once I was old enough to help guide him until hyung was able to take care of us.”

“Ah, I remember you mentioning him. What’s his name?” 

“He goes by Suga,” The three tell them.

“What about you now, Bam? Have you always been with them too?” Jinyoung is curious to know more.

“Nope,” Bam says as he pops the p, “We met last year in Thailand where they ended up staying for a while.”

“Yugyeom got bit by a snake,” Mark informs.

“Yah! It was horrible! I was just walking past all the stands they had and then a snake came out from underneath one of them and bit me right on the ankle. Next thing I know, Bam is down on his knees and sucking out the venom and spitting it out on the ground before looking up at me and stating he saved my life, now I owe him money.”

“Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures and I did save your life by the way. But you ended up saving mine in return,” Bam states as he winks at Yugyeom.

Yugyeom smiles and playfully smacks his shoulder as Bam starts laughing.

“I didn’t have any money to give you though and after hyung tried to run you off, you still followed us to where we were staying and you never left since.”

“Not gonna lie, I was determined to get either money or steal something from you guys but after hanging out for a while, I found something more valuable and priceless.”

Yugyeom blushes from Bam’s obvious flirting and the way he’s looking at him right now. It makes his heart beat faster and swell with more love for the boy beside him. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” they coo until Bam says, 

“Yeah, his dick was too good to let go.”

“Bam!” Yugyeom hollers as Mark goes into a fit of giggles and Bam is hurrying to get out that he was kidding.

“I mean, I’m not kidding about his dick being good but I fell in love with this lanky, goofy tall boy who was not afraid to get down and dirty under the blankets just a few feet away from his brothers.”

“You’re giving away too much information!” Yugyeom tells him as Bam is enjoying himself.

“Oh come on, talk about how you begged Suga hyung to take me with you guys. How you tried to handcuff us together so he couldn’t say no. It was so romantic and hot and it was definitely sweet how you confessed you loved me and wanted to spend the rest of your days with me no matter where we ended up--”

Yugyeom is going beet red and burying his face into Bam’s shoulder as Bam is beaming away at telling of their love story.

“I think it was destiny that something went wrong with the plane tickets that had you two meet that day,” Mark says softly.

“You believe in fate?” Jaebum whispers into his ear.

Mark shivers from having Jaebum right there and saying it in his deep voice. It makes his heart skip a beat and his body start to react more,

“I do,” Mark replies as he tilts his head to look toward Jaebum.

He can feel Jaebum’s heated gaze on him and wishes he could see him. What does Jaebum look like? What is his expression right now? 

“Wait, I just realized you left your home country. Your family was ok with that?” Jinyoung brings up.

“These guys are my family,” Bam is quick to tell them.

No other words needed to be said to guess how Bam’s life had been before meeting Yugyeom and Mark. 

“I’m sorry-” Jinyoung starts to apologize but Bam shakes his head,

“I’m happy with them and that’s all that matters. Besides, I never would’ve met them if my life hadn't been how it was so I agree with Mark. I believe in fate too.”

The others grow quiet as they think about how they all ended up meeting now. Was that fate too?

A growl is heard as Jackson peeks his head over the headrest to see Jaebum thinking about whether he can hold Mark’s hand or not. And when he watches Jaebum reach out to brush against Mark’s hand, Jackson voices he’s not pleased by it.

“Jackson, Mark’s been in his lap for over ten minutes now and you just now noticed?” Yugyeom lets out as Jackson isn’t letting himself be distracted by Jinyoung anymore.

Except well, maybe a little bit right now as Jinyoung starts to pet him again. He can’t help it as Jinyoung gives him the best pets and scratches all the good spots and--

No, must focus!

Another growl comes forth and Jaebum glares back at Jackson who is very expressive toward him.

“I still don’t get it because Jackson has never growled at anyone but for some reason he doesn’t like Jaebum,” Bam tells them.

“Gaga, what is it?” Mark asks worriedly as he reaches out to touch Jackson’s face.

Jackson stops growling instantly as Mark threads fingers through his fur and looks so concerned. Jackson leans forward and bumps his head against Mark’s to reassure him he’s safe. All while Jaebum sulks and Youngjae is trying hard to not laugh and give way that he’s been watching them through the mirror.

“There’s main street, you can just drop us off there,” Yugyeom perks up as he sees the sign.

“We’re already this far, I can just drop you guys off at your house,” Youngjae tells them politely.

“Oh we couldn’t possibly bother you guys more than that, especially with you guys using gas-” Bam is quick to reply and try to decline them politely back but Jaebum speaks up.

“It’s not a problem. We’re friends right? Let us take you guys home. Gas means nothing.”

Yugyeom can tell the guys aren’t gonna let them walk the rest of the way home as they’re too kind and caring.

“Thank you,” Yugyeom says as he starts naming another street to go to.

Bam feels Yugyeom subtly touching his side to let him know to go along with it and Bam relaxes with his touch and leans into him to let him know he understands.

“You guys really don’t have to,” Mark protests as he feels bad enough for taking more time away from them.

“Trust me, we want to,” Jinyoung reassures Mark, “Besides you guys are new and we’d be worried you’d get lost again or Jackson might run away.”

Mark starts to tear up and Jinyoung begins to panic as he thinks he’s said the wrong thing,

“Oh please don’t cry-” 

His heart can’t handle it!

Youngjae and Jaebum start to panic too until Yugyeom says, “Mark is super sensitive with his emotions too. He cried the other day when a little girl gave him a flower.”

Mark tears up more at recalling that day.

Oh, their hearts! Mark is too precious! 

The car comes to a stop in a nice little neighborhood as Bam gets out first as he goes around to help get Jackson out. Jackson whines as he doesn’t want to get out but when he sees Mark attempting to get out himself, he hops out and is right there, to make sure Mark doesn’t go out into traffic. Of course, Jaebum was there to make sure of that as well, as he kept steady hands on Mark so he didn’t trip on his own feet and even covered Mark’s head so he didn’t accidentally hit the top of the car getting out. Jaebum even wants to get out to help Mark to the door but Yugyeom is already there by Mark’s side as well,

“It’s ok, we got him,” he tells him with a warm smile on his face.

Jaebum tries to not pout as his excuse to be close is taken from him.

“Thanks so much for giving us a ride,” Bam bows politely as they move onto the sidewalk.

“We’ll text later so we can hang out again,” Youngjae says back with a smile of his own.

Jaebum is already sulking as he misses Mark and he’s only mere feet away. Come back!

But then Mark waves and with a heart skipping smile, he says,

“Bye Bummie.”

Happiness shoots right through him as he melts with a dorky grin on his face. The others wave back too and after a moment, Youngjae drives off and the three wait for the car to disappear around the corner before Bam’s shoulders slump,

“It’s hard keeping secrets man.”

“Let’s just get home,” Yugyeom replies with a squeeze to Bam’s shoulder before they start heading down the sidewalk.

They head away from the nice neighborhood and down a few blocks to the neighborhood they actually are staying in. A very rundown spot with buildings falling apart and places broken into it and destroyed. There’s a lot of shady people around them and though they have some that’ll watch them as they walk, none would approach and they’re not sure if it's because of how big Jackson is or if it’s due to Suga. Either way, they hurry to get inside their little rundown home and deadbolt the door behind them. 

“Are we gonna hang out with them again?” Mark asks as they move through the tiny one bedroom place and into the kitchen.

They help Mark sit down in the chair as Bam opens up the fridge and frowns at there not being much food left.

“I don’t see why we can’t.”

“We just need to be careful is all. They are still strangers,” Yugyeom warns them as he pulls out some food to make for them.

Jackson circles Mark’s feet under the table before finding a comfortable spot to lay as he plops himself down right over Mark’s bare feet and the table physically moves from how big he is.

“I think they’re very friendly. Their voices and aura didn’t give away that they had ulterior motives,” Mark says softly.

“Yeah but you couldn’t see what Jaebum looked like. He’s like those you see right out of those movies where they’re all badass, bad boy type and get into trouble and that,” Yugyeom tells his brother.

“Yugyeom, I literally stole for a living,” Bam reminds him while moving around the kitchen with him to help cook the meal.

“Your situation was different. That was your only way of surviving and you didn’t just steal for yourself. You would get food for others too. What I’m talking about is someone who does that shit for fun or bad reasons.”

“There’s no way,” Mark furrows his eyebrows in disbelief as he runs his fingers over the table before him.

“I’ll give credit that he does look like that with all the tattoos and piercings with the, don’t mess with me vibe he’s got going on but he was nice to us. Even gave us a ride home in his car and the other two don’t look like they’d hang out with Jaebum if he was like that. Jinyoung literally looked like a handsome bookworm and Youngjae is too bright to do evil.” 

“True...but I can’t stop thinking about why Jackson would growl at him so much.”

“Ah, you got a point there. That is concerning but then again, we rarely hang out with strangers and Jaebum is an alpha so Jackson might’ve just been super protective since hyung isn’t around.”

“Tell me more about Bummie. I want to know exactly what he looks like,” Mark interrupts their conversation.

The two stop from what they’re doing for a second as they turn to look at Mark who is genuinely curious to know more about Jaebum,

“Why do you want to know so much about him?” Yugyeom frowns as he goes back to what he’s doing at the stove.

“Sounds to me like someone has a crush,” Bam exclaims as he waves the knife in the air.

Yugyeom is quick to take the knife from Bam before he harms someone as he replies,

“No way. That guy has to be a playboy. Did you not take in the car we were in?”

“And here I thought you were gonna say he was straight,” Bam counters, “Do you not know your own hyung then? Cause looks can be deceiving as our hyung is a big softie inside and it makes complete sense why he’d be into Jaebum because of that.” 

“Are you saying Mark has a brother complex?” 

“No! Lord...anyway, we can’t forget Mark thought he was the perfect pillow earlier either.”

“I really wanted to take him home too,” Mark whispers.

“What?” the two ask as they turn their attention to him again.

“I said, start with his hair color so I can paint a picture of him in my mind.”

Worst thing Mark could’ve asked from those two to describe Jaebum for him. Because the two ended up bickering right away as Yugyeom got jealous when Bam said Jaebum was handsome but then Bam countered that Yugyeom was going into too much detail and before Mark could get a decent idea of what Jaebum might look like, those two were making out right in front of him with the dinner thankfully already done.

Mark ends up eating his portion of the food as he isn’t bothered by the two getting freaky in front of him or the loud noises of Bam accidentally knocking stuff off the counter as Yugyeom helps to sit him on the counter. With his food gone, Mark pushes the plate back carefully so he doesn’t knock it over when he goes to stand. Jackson instantly moves to help assist Mark from the kitchen and toward the bedroom where Mark flicks on the light even though he can’t see. The light is still noticed by Mark though as he can feel the change in atmosphere and the small warmth it gives as he finds the bed and lays down. 

He may not have what Jaebum looks like but he does know his voice and his scent. Knows his aura and his touch that has Mark wanting more. He wishes he could hear Jaebum talking now and getting to know more about him. Like what are his hobbies? How old is he? What type of people is he into? 

His heart beats all funny at that thought. Does that mean he has a crush on Jaebum? He’s never really had a crush before or been with anyone. But he does find himself thinking about Jaebum a lot. He finds himself missing him even though they just met. And he can’t deny how Jaebum’s scent and touch make him feel all warm and tingly.

Jackson curls up against his backside as Mark continues to just lay there and think about Jaebum to the point of falling asleep and hoping he’ll get to see him very soon again…

Yugyeom and Bam ended up cleaning up their mess and taking a cold shower as the heater was broken before hurrying to hop into bed. They curl around Mark as Jackson moves the moment they get on and lays by their feet for a while until he knows their breathing is steady and heartbeats lowered to determine they are fast asleep. It was time to move.

Jackson is quiet as he gets down and leaves the bedroom. He makes it to the kitchen where he makes sure everything is good before something magical happens---

He shifts.

Fur starts to become skin. Paws turning into hands and feet and the reddish brown fur that he once had is the hair on top of his head as he stands before the fridge in the nude. Looking exactly like a human as he opens the door and peeks inside. 

But wait! That can’t be right! No human can shift into a dog! Not unless you’re a hybrid but humans don’t know about hybrids. They’re not supposed to anyway as it can lead to many things that tend to be more bad than good. And if we’re being honest here, Jackson never planned to live with humans. He just couldn’t help that fateful night when he found Mark all alone in the back alleyways, especially with him being blind. Jackson had helped him get back home, listening to how Mark had wandered out cause he wanted to find the store so he could get a surprise for his brothers but got turned around after having an anxiety attack. He found out what a kind and pure soul Mark was that he couldn’t abandon him and stayed to be Mark’s guide dog. And such a beautiful bond blossomed between them. 

Now one might think that Jackson has been stuck in his dog form twenty four seven but he’s actually shifted back and forth many times but mostly always in front of Mark. Because Mark can’t see when he changes forms as he’s still him; he’s still Jackson. His scent and aura doesn’t change. Just his shape and Jackson has to fight with himself to not speak out loud as there’s been many days where he wants to hold conversations with Mark. To comfort him more or to laugh with him. To join in on activities and such, but he’s afraid if they knew the truth, they’d react differently or kick him out. And just knowing they chased after him and were so worried about him today made him feel so happy to know how loved he was but also felt bad because he was the one that ran off. He didn’t mean to either but the moment he caught Jinyoung’s scent, he couldn’t help it. His whole body moved on its own as his instincts screamed to find this person. And when he did, my lord the ass he was packing. Jackson was mesmerized as he needed to tackle this person to the ground and just take, take, take, claim! 

But then he realized he was in his dog form still and well, this person was human to boot. So Jackson loved him the best he could in this form and maybe, might’ve humped his leg a little bit before he could control himself but hey it’s a lot harder to control oneself in their primal animal form ok? Cut him some slack. He’s actually a gentleman. 

He’s having a dilemma though because he wants to see Jinyoung again. Like everything is screaming to go find him but he also doesn’t want to leave Mark’s side. Mark is his buddy, his best friend. They’re Markson for life here! But he also wants to get closer to Jinyoung. To be in his human form you know, but that would be impossible unless he exposed himself. Plus, he hasn’t forgotten about Jaebum here. He knows Jaebum isn’t human either. That damn guy is definitely a feline of some kind along with his brother, Youngjae and Jackson doesn’t like it one bit as Jaebum is trying to make moves on Mark. Argh! What does he do?! He can’t stop Mark from being around Jaebum without exposing everything and chance him losing out on being with Jinyoung. But Mark…

Jackson shoves food into his mouth as he thinks. Grabbing some orange juice to swallow right from the jug as he can’t leave evidence of a glass as he goes over his options. I mean yes, Jaebum is another hybrid alpha but he’s in the same boat he is. Jaebum can’t just go about showing Mark what he is and as long as he stays nearby, Jaebum can’t get too close right? Yes, sounds like a plan--

Jackson hears a sound coming from the bedroom and is quick to abort his mission as he shoves the jug back into the fridge and shifts right before Yugyeom walks in while rubbing his eyes sleepily,

“Hmm?”

Yugyeom had woken up cause he was thirsty and came to find Jackson inside the fridge with a piece of bacon hanging out his mouth as he looked at him all happily and tail wagging.

“Jackson, not again!” Yugyeom whines as he comes forth to shoo Jackson away.

Yugyeom groans as he takes in the mess the dog made and finds their food is all gone now.

“Great, now we’re gonna have to find a way to get groceries tomorrow...at least you left the milk so Mark can have his cereal still.”

Of course Jackson wouldn’t dare take Mark’s cereal and milk from him.

Yugyeom sighs as he takes a swig from the orange juice himself before putting the jug back and shutting the fridge,

“Sorry boy, I know dog food must taste horrible compared to our food. If Bam says anything I’ll tell him he was sleep walking again and raided the fridge.”

Jackson leans into Yugyeom’s touch and smiles at him with a wide mouth and tongue hanging out. His family loved him so much.

“Ready to go back to bed now?” Yugyeom asks and Jackson races off in front of him, making Yugyeom chuckle…

All in Jackson’s plan to get them to go out tomorrow, hehe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is gonna lead them to Jinyoung and the others if they don't run into them tomorrow while getting groceries. But hint, they do as Jaebum wants mint chocolate ice cream and finds Mark in the cereal aisle. Coincidence? I think not. Sounds like fate to me. hehe :D


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum and Youngjae’s parents are up early and getting ready for work. Normally their two sons would still be in bed sleeping before school but not this morning as Jaebum is heard coming down the stairs two steps at a time. He ends up jumping off the second to last step as he heads from the living room and into the kitchen where he’s rushing to grab something quick to eat.

“Wow, what’s the rush there, son?” His father, Vector calls out as he sets his coffee cup down on the counter.

“Nothing,” Jaebum tells them as he’s busy trying to make some toast. 

He opens the fridge after putting bread into the toaster and is grabbing the butter and some juice from inside.

“You do realize what time it is right?” His mother, Vivian questions.

Jaebum nods as he inhales his juice. The two watch as Jaebum then grabs the hot toast and almost burns himself as he’s trying to move it to a plate so he can butter it. Jaebum then slabs some butter down before rushing to put the butter tub back into the fridge.

“This can’t be our son,” Vector comments because he knows his son isn’t this excited to rush off to school now.

Cause the Jaebum they know hates getting up for school and is almost late every time if it wasn’t for Youngjae helping to wake him up. And the way he almost chokes on his toast and exclaims how hot it is tells them something must be going on.

Hell, he’s grinning like a dork right now too as he’s mumbling to himself.

“Son,” Vector calls out to him again and is about to ask what’s really happening when they hear Youngjae stepping into the kitchen and rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

“I knew it, you’re trying to sneak out to go see Mark before school,” Youngjae states as he’s waking up more.

“Mark? Who is Mark?” Vivian asks with general interest.

“Youngjae!” Jaebum whines his name cause now their parents are gonna ask a bunch of questions.

“Why do you have to see him before school?” Vector asks before Jaebum can answer the first one.

“You better not be messing with drugs here-” 

“Dad! I don’t do drugs! It would be stupid to anyway cause you guys work in the police force for crying out loud!” 

Youngjae starts laughing as he finds all of this amusing while he looks through the fridge for a drink.

“With the way he was smiling and the look in his eyes, I think someone is in love,” Vivian says and Vector’s eyebrows go up.

“Love? Isn’t Mark a guy? You’ve never dated boys before.”

Jaebum groans as he doesn’t want to be having this conversation right now, especially with it cutting into his precious time he could be spending with Mark!

“Yes, Mark is a guy. He’s a very sweet omega too and is new to Korea so I want to check up on him before school, ok? Alright? Good, be safe guys, I love you!”

Jaebum tries to rush out the words and make a break for it but Vector blocks his path and points for him to sit back down. Jaebum sulks but does as he’s told and plops down in the seat next to Youngjae.

“I’m not saying I’m against it, I’m just surprised is all and in no way do I want you to feel or think for a second you can’t tell me about things going on in your life like people you’re into.”

Vivian comes to stand beside Jaebum and run fingers through his hair softly,

“I think it’s very sweet of you to go check in with him and you know your father and I are always here if you ever want to talk.”

Jaebum is flushing in embarrassment as Youngjae is smirking beside him.

“You should tell them how you two meet in the pillow section and Mark came right up to you and groped you-”

“Stop! They’re gonna take it the wrong way!” 

Vector frowns and Vivian says, ‘Oh my’ as they definitely took it the wrong way and now Jaebum is becoming more flustered.

“It wasn’t like that! Mark is blind and thought I was a pillow.” 

Instantly the two had let the words sink in and then started cooing,

“Oh that’s adorable,” Vivian exclaims.

“He really is and Jaebum has been so wound up in wanting to meet him again that he kept texting me almost every hour last night asking what he should do and what Mark might like. And what if they won’t see each other again---”

Jaebum sinks down in his seat until he’s underneath the island and just curls up in pout in between the chair legs as his tail and ears are out. His ears flicker and his tail swishes wildly as he tries to become one in the enclosed space and disappear.

“Son, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, but no matter what tiny enclosure you attempt to go in, we still see you,” Vector points out as he smiles at his son.

Jaebum is trying really hard to will his surrounding away as he stares at one spot and doesn’t say anything.

“Just be you, son and everything will work out. If it’s meant to be, fate will keep bringing you together,” Vivian tells him as she pats his head before leaning over to kiss Youngjae on the cheek.

“Now you two behave and I expect to hear more about Mark when we get home and no skipping school!” she tells them as she grabs her purse and cup of coffee to take on the go.

Vector tells the boys bye and to be safe as they soon exit the house, leaving the two boys alone in the kitchen. Things remain quiet for a moment as Youngjae finishes up his breakfast before he comes up with a way to get Jaebum from underneath the chair,

“Mark and Jaebum sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G---” Youngjae starts laughing as Jaebum glares and then is hopping out from under his seat and chasing after him as the two go in circles around the island…

Jaebum is ready to cry. Tell him it isn’t true!

Gripping the steering wheel, Jaebum hits his head lightly against the top part of the wheel as he sulks.

“Hey, come on now, maybe it’s not what it seems,” Youngjae tells him.

Even Youngjae feels bad as he tries to comfort his brother by rubbing soothing circles across his back.

“No one is home, Youngjae. In fact, no one even lives there! We dropped them off at this house yesterday!” 

Youngjae winces as the more he thinks into it, the more it looks bad. 

“True but we did just meet them yesterday and they could just be cautious. We were the ones who wanted to drive them home when they said we didn’t have to. Besides, they could just be nearby in one of the many houses on this street and the next surrounding.”

“Did they answer any of your texts though?” Jaebum asks as he realized last night that he never put his number in, it was only Youngjae and Jinyoung who did. 

“I did one but no reply-” Youngjae starts as Jaebum groans and goes to hit his head harder against the steering wheel.

That was it! He was never gonna see Mark again! He lost out on his one and only chance of getting to know more of Mark and making him his!

“Many things could’ve happened though as to why they haven’t replied, plus it was getting late yesterday so they could’ve gone to sleep. They have a life too, you know. And they just moved here so they might still be unpacking or something. Tell you what, how bout as soon as school ends, we go to the store and get your favorite ice cream while we figure out how we can find them again.”

Silence fills the car before Jaebum lifts his head just enough to peek to the side at Youngjae,

“Mint chocolate?”

Youngjae smiles at him warmly, “All the mint chocolate you want, my treat.”

Jaebum sits all the way up at that before putting his car into drive and they take off toward Jinyoung’s house…

“Bummie…” Mark mumbles in his sleep as he wiggles about to find a more comfortable spot.

He can’t move much as he’s surrounded by bodies with Jackson by their feet, Yugyeom against his front and Bam behind him. All of them are tangled up together with limbs swung over and bodies flush together but still Mark can’t help but wiggle in his sleep as his fingers move to take hold of something. And that something ends up being Yugyeom’s chest as Mark starts practically kneading them,

“Bummie, Bummie,” Mark mumbles out happily as he wiggles more and more in excitement.

He must be having a good dream as the two are waking up, especially as Yugyeom tries to slap away the hands groping him and thinking it’s Bam,

“Stop, it’s too early,” But Mark doesn’t want to stop.

And Bam is having a hard time himself as Mark’s ass is wiggling against his front and Mark may not realize it but he is definitely grinding against him.

“Bro, you’re giving me a boner!” Bam says sleepily as he opens his eyes and finds it’s Mark and not Yugyeom like he first thought. 

He pushes Mark more into Yugyeom to get him away but he ends up pushing both of them off the bed completely. Yugyeom lands with an ‘oof’ as he’s woken abruptly before Jackson jolts up from his sleep and comes to check up on them by licking them both in the face.

Mark ends up whining at being disturbed from his good dream as he comes back to reality. A reality that is black at the moment instead of the vibrant colors his dream had painted for him. 

“Oops, are you guys ok?” Bam asks as he leans over the bed to check and finds Jackson won’t stop licking Yugyeom’s face.

“I’m up, I’m up!” Yugyeom lets out as Jackson’s hot breath is still in his face now as his tail wags happily that they’re ok.

Mark moves his hands to feel the person underneath him and Yugyeom carefully wraps around him,

“It’s me, Mark. We’re on the floor thanks to Bam.”

“I forgot the bed is small!” Bam lets out like he didn’t intentionally just push them two seconds ago.

“What time is it anyway?” Yugyeom asks as Bam goes to check their phones.

“Well…” Bam starts as he shows Yugyeom that their phones were dead and that the charger they had was chewed through by a mouse or small creature of some kind.

“Too early to be up I see,” Yugyeom sighs out.

“Breakfast,” Mark says as his stomach growls to emphasize that he’s hungry.

The two chuckle at Mark’s cuteness and excitement as Jackson helps Mark up and is leading him toward the kitchen…

By the time Bam and Yugyeom make their way into the kitchen, Mark is carefully finding a clean bowl from the dish rack. When he gets his hand on it, he smiles as he enjoys being able to do the smallest things like this. The two watch as Jackson is nearby just in case but so far Mark is able to do everything just fine as he feels out the cabinets and starts counting. After getting to three, he stops and opens it as he gently reaches inside to feel for a cereal box. And he knows his favorite cereal from just the feel alone as it has a certain texture and the writing on the box can be traced and felt with his fingers. The way Mark’s face lights up as he finds his box of cereal brings a fond smile to their faces. 

The two start moving now as Yugyeom gets the milk out of the fridge while Bam makes sure the chair is pushed back so Mark can sit down easily. Mark is determined as he focuses on trying to pour the cereal into the bowl and beams when he can hear the cereal hitting the bottom of the bowl. Jackson barks to let Mark know he can stop pouring and Mark sits the box down next to the bowl before carefully picking the bowl up and moving to the table. Jackson guides him by gently leaning into his side to keep going straight and with Bam’s help, he moves Mark closer to the table while Yugyeom puts the milk into the bowl.

“Look at how good you did, not one piece of cereal fell onto the floor. Though I think Jackson might be pouting about that,” Yugyeom says as he scratches underneath Jackson’s chin as Jackson is already laying down over Mark’s feet.

“Thank you,” Mark goes shy and blushes at the praise.

The two coo and wait for Mark to take the first bite of his cereal before moving away and Bam notices the fridge is empty,

“Dude! What the hell?!”

“It’ll be fine, we can get groceries later as we need to get more of Mark’s cereal anyway,” Yugyeom says as he closes the box of cereal and puts it back up in the cabinet.

Bam shuts the fridge and turns to look at Yugyeom who is already looking at him with a sad smile. 

They don’t have much money left.

Bam keeps from voicing anything that’ll have Mark let onto that as they know how Mark worries. 

“We have to wait until school’s over though right?” Bam says instead and Yugyeom nods.

“Yeah, don’t want a cop to pull us over wondering why we’re not in school.”

“You’re telling me. I already know the mess it would be since I got caught once for stealing back in Thailand. They love to pry into things that aren’t their business knowing. Here, they’d probably do a whole investigation and I refuse to go back to Thailand.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them take you from me,” Yugyeom tells him and Bam feels his heart swell as he comes closer and wraps his arms around Yugyeom’s middle.

“You’d go all alpha just for me?” 

Yugyeom gently rests his hands on Bam’s hips, “I would. I’d do anything to protect you and my family. And with hyung out, that puts me in charge.”

“Hyung…” Mark calls out his name as he starts to tear up.

He misses Suga.

The two immediately pull apart to rush to Mark’s side to comfort him.

“He’s gonna be back real soon,” Bam states as he smiles nervously though Mark can’t see that.

“Hyung never leaves for too long,” Yugyeom agrees.

Though both haven’t heard a word from him since he left days ago. And both have started to worry themselves that Suga might’ve gotten into some serious trouble. But what Mark doesn’t know won’t hurt him right? What he can’t see can be a blessing right? Right? 

The two’s stomachs let out angry noises as they’re starving.

“You guys haven’t eaten yet?” Mark lets out in worry.

“We will, don’t worry. But let’s get you into the bath first and then we’ll eat while you wash,” Yugyeom is quick to ease him.

Mark nods as he doesn’t want to waste any of their time and since he’s done eating, he has Jackson help guide him to the bathroom with Bam talking away about something silly. Yugyeom takes a moment to just breathe as he feels bad for lying to Mark sometimes. Where he feels bad that he keeps things from Mark. But it’s for Mark’s own good. He doesn’t want him to know that some nights it’s just Mark who gets to eat. That sometimes, they have to do things in order to survive. And that today at the grocery store, well, they might have to go to desperate measures if hyung doesn’t come back in time…

School took forever today. Like too damn long. Every time Jaebum looked at the clock to see if it was getting closer to the end of the school day, only a minute would’ve gone by. It made him sulk more as he wanted nothing more than to go out and see if he can run into Mark again. He kept texting Youngjae and Jinyoung if they got a reply back yet and nothing. They even tried calling during their lunch break but the call instantly went to voicemail on both ends. 

He just wants to see Mark again!

Finally though, the bell rang and it was his chance! The girls surrounding his desk that had been trying to get his attention are taken by surprise as Jaebum didn’t even notice them as he was too busy thinking about Mark. And now he was stuffing his things into his bag before abruptly standing up and bolting out the door and down the hallway toward the parking lot. 

“Come on, come on!” Jaebum says out loud after he ran the whole way to his car before realizing he still has to wait for Jinyoung and Youngjae.

Which he sees they’re taking their sweet time as they enter the parking lot and head toward the car. He’s gonna combust in his seat if he doesn’t get to leave soon. 

“We’re coming, don’t get your panties in a twist,” Jinyoung sasses as he hops into the passenger seat.

Youngjae slides into the back as Jinyoung puts his bag back there with him.

“Still nothing?” Jaebum asks in hopes a miracle happened.

“Let’s just get to the store first,” Youngjae suggests to try and steer Jaebum away from that topic. 

“I just don’t understand. Did I do something wrong? Did we scare them off somehow?” Jaebum starts rambling as he reverses before putting the car in drive and heading out of the parking lot.

Jinyoung fixes the seat belt as he relaxes back against the seat,

“It honestly could be anything. Also they’re home schooled so maybe they’re not allowed to answer their phones,” Jinyoung tries to reassure him.

Jaebum grips the steering wheel a bit tighter. What if Jackson had something to do with it? What if he thought he’d be exposed so he did something...but he wouldn’t harm them right? It wouldn’t make sense for Jackson to pretend to be an actual dog for so long even if he was gonna kill them later cause he spent too many years with them...but maybe he told them the truth about hybrids so he exposed himself to keep them away from him and Youngjae? 

Jaebum meets Youngjae’s gaze in the rear view mirror as he wants nothing more than to verbally talk about it but there was a slight problem here. Jinyoung didn’t know hybrids existed either and they can’t just go around telling anyone. It’s better for everyone as well as will keep them safe from the unknown...but still...he wishes he could go against his family’s kept secret and tell his best friend. Hell, how is he gonna hide himself from Mark? He wants to be close so badly but he’s gonna have to hide his true self from him and he can already hear his parents telling him the dangers of exposing himself even if one has feelings for the other…

Parking the car, the conversation had moved onto the topic of ice cream flavors and Jaebum ended up in a heated debate with Youngjae about people hating on his favorite flavor of ice cream. It continued into the store until Jinyoung said he’d meet them in the freezer section as he needed to grab something really fast. 

“Ah, that reminds me that I need to grab what Mom needed to cook later! You go ahead, Jaebum, I’ll catch up too!” Youngjae exclaims as he’s already moving ahead.

Jaebum huffs slightly with a pout as he drags his feet toward the ice cream section. As he makes his way closer to the freezer section, he wonders what kind of ice cream Mark likes and if he would be disgusted that he liked mint chocolate. And what if Mark and him shared an ice cream cone?

Jaebum’s mind starts wandering in naughty territory as he’s quick to shake his head. 

No. Bad. Bad teenage hormones. Bad.

First he can’t stop thinking about Mark. Now he’s having intimate thoughts about Mark. And what’s worse is he swears he can smell his scent too! Wait---

Jaebum stops in his tracks as he had glanced up briefly and looked down the aisle while he was going past before he’s now walking back fast and looking again cause holy shit he must be hallucinating because Mark is on the cereal aisle!

It’s like a bright halo of light surrounds Mark in all his breathtaking glory. He can’t look away as he watches the beautiful angel happily humming as he slides his fingers along the many boxes of cereal while he looks for a certain kind. Mark soon stops in front of a couple as his fingers trace the outline of words before he’s moving his hands up higher. He grows excited when he finds the box he’s looking for but in his excitement, he ends up pushing the box back and out of reach. Determined, Mark gets onto his tippy toes as he sticks his tongue out the corner of his mouth and reaches as far as he can but the moment his fingers brush the box, it goes even further out of reach. 

Before Mark can do anything else, he finds someone wrapping an arm around his middle and standing flush against his back as they reach above him and grabs the box easily,

“Is this the one you’re looking for?”

Mark gasps at recognizing the deep soothing voice as well as the powering scent surrounding him. 

“Bummie!” Mark perks up instantly and Jaebum melts on the spot.

Mark looks so happy to see him with those bright blue eyes and warm smile. It makes him forget that he’s still holding onto the box of cereal up in the air like a dork until he notices it a second later.

“I-um...hey,” Jaebum stutters to think of something to say but his mind blanks from Mark’s beauty that he just smiles like an even bigger dork.

Mark feels for the cereal in which Jaebum hands over and it’s totally worth it at seeing what joy it brought him.

“It is my cereal, thank you,” Mark says back sweetly as he hugs the cereal close to his chest.

God, Mark is too precious!

Jaebum goes to strike up a conversation with Mark but the second he goes to open his mouth, he hears Mark’s name being called out. The two turn to see Yugyeom and Bam approaching with Youngjae before they hear barking and see on the other end Jackson leading Jinyoung into the aisle…

Dammit, there goes his chance to be alone with him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jaebum, they had a chance at fate again to meet but now he barely got a moment alone with Mark. He just wants to love on him. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

“There you are!” Yugyeom breathes out in relief.

“We told you we wouldn’t leave without your cereal, Mark!” Bam exclaims as he puts a hand to his chest in relief as well.

The both of them had the scare of their life when one second they were trying to find the right vegetable to use in tonight’s dinner when the next, they noticed Mark and Jackson were gone. No doubt, Jackson would’ve led Mark to the cereal aisle but still. Mark is too cute and vulnerable to be wandering alone by himself!

“Yah, Jackson, you made me think Mark was hurt or something with how you were leading me back here!” Jinyoung lets out as he had been worried too.

He had been in his own aisle when Jackson came bounding up to him and was trying to push him to move so Jinyoung began to worry Mark needed help. But it seems this time, Jackson just wanted Jinyoung to come greet Mark. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure no one took my cereal like that one time a kid got to it before me,” Mark says sweetly and no one can be upset with him. 

Instantly Jaebum can just imagine a sad Mark and it makes his heart hurt that the next second, he’s grabbing all the boxes of his favorite cereal and adding it into Yugyeom and Bam’s cart.

“Um…” Yugyeom frowns as the whole top of the cart is now full of Mark’s cereal.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay for it,” Jaebum tells him as Mark perks up.

“Pay for what? Did he put more boxes of cereal in the cart?” Mark is curious as he looks toward their direction.

“He put all twenty boxes in there,” Jinyoung clarifies and Mark beams happily as he reaches out for Jaebum.

Jaebum moves his hand to meet Mark half way and the moment Mark feels him, he flings himself at him with a hug. Jaebum stands there frozen as Mark is so sweet and so close and his heart is for sure beating like crazy.

“He’s malfunctioning again,” Youngjae begins to laugh loudly toward the end of his sentence as Jaebum looks to be in heaven.

“Oh, I now see what I had missed back in the pillow section now,” Jinyoung smirks.

“Thank you, Bummie, you really don’t have to do that for me,” Mark tells him shyly as he has yet to let go now.

“I can provide more---I mean, I can take care of you--no, wait, I want to see you smile more---ah, fuck!...I don’t mind?” 

Jaebum tries to get out the words but he keeps blurting out what comes to mind and straight from his heart as he further embarrasses himself until he ends in a question of, ‘like this is believable right?’ But when he looks up to the others who are trying so hard to not laugh and their smiles are so wide, he knows he was not being badass at all despite his image and that he’s in fact a huge dork. Is Mark into dorks? 

Mark’s giggles pull Jaebum from his face being all red as he finds Mark just smiling away at him. 

God, can he just take him home already? 

Jaebum smiles back like the dork he is and the others can’t contain it anymore. Jinyoung has to lean into Youngjae to muffle his laughter as Youngjae stomps his feet in glee. Yugyeom is bent over the cart as Bam leans against his back as they all let out huge laughter. Jackson finds himself barking along with them as Mark grows curious as to what is so funny.

“What did I miss?”

The others are about to tell him when Jaebum is quick to take Mark’s hand in his and lead him away,

“Hey, you like ice cream right?”

Marks perks up at that and nods as he lets Jaebum take him toward the freezer section.

“Wait, come back, Jaebum, we’re sorry!” Youngjae calls out.

“Yeah, we were laughing with you, not at you!” Bam tries to say while they follow behind them.

“No, I was laughing at him,” Jinyoung sasses while Yugyeom snorts again,

“I guess you could say laughing beside him.”

“Was that a spongebob reference?” Youngjae asks as he turns back to look at Yugyeom and Bam while now walking backwards. 

“You guys like that show too?!” Yugyeom exclaims like he just met another best bud for life.

Youngjae nods as Jinyoung makes sure to keep Youngjae from knocking into the stand at the end of one of the aisles.

“You guys are totally cool in my book now,” Bam replies.

“Does that mean you’ll reply to our texts now?” Jinyoung asks when the two suddenly frown in response.

“Wait, you guys texted...oh! That’s right, our phones died!” Yugyeom lets out as he remembers Bam showing their phones were dead this morning.

“Yeah, sorry about that. It appears a rat chewed through our phone charger so both our phones ended up dead,” Bam apologizes.

“See, a logical explanation!” Youngjae shouts that part as he turns back to tell Jaebum just to find him lost in his own little world with Mark in the freezer section.

“We were worried we might’ve scared you guys off or something,” Jinyoung explains.

“Trust us, we’ve met quite a bit of people around the world and you guys don’t come close to fitting into those types of people to scare us,” Yugyeom tells them.

“We should get you guys another phone charger. I’ll grab two, be right back!” Youngjae says as he takes off before the two can stop him.

“Guys, no really---why the hell are you putting in five gallons each of cookies n’ cream and mint chocolate?!” Bam starts before seeing Jaebum putting more things into the cart.

“For Mark and me duh,” Jaebum says like it’s obvious.

“You like mint chocolate?” Yugyeom questions and oh boy, here Jaebum is gonna go on a spree again.

Jinyoung tries to intervene as Jaebum is already opening his mouth when Mark speaks,

“Bummie says it’s really good and I’m curious to try it and he said he’d try mine. I also wanted to share with everyone my favorite flavor too!” Mark tells them as he lets his fingers mess with the cart while he speaks.

“You know you’re gonna be disappointed if Mark doesn’t like it,” Jinyoung sasses before he suddenly lets out a noise.

The others turn to him as Jinyoung’s face goes beet red from the embarrassing noise he let out while he quickly turns to glare at Jackson who just decided to stick his whole nose right up between his luscious cheeks.

“Jackson! Bad!” Jinyoung tries to scold him but Jackson just sits there happily with his tail wagging and tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he shows no remorse for what he did on purpose. 

And Jinyoung can’t stay mad for long because of those big puppy eyes and ugh! It’s not fair!

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jinyoung whines as Yugyeom and Bam snicker behind him.

“I can still hear you,” Jinyoung rounds onto them and the two gasp in horror at Jinyoung’s scary glare.

“Scratch that, you might actually be a hit man,” Yugyeom states as Bam clings to him for safety.

Jaebum chuckles at that, “And they say I’m the only one with the scary glare. You should see Youngjae when you’ve upset him too.”

“Don’t start talking about me when I’m not around,” Youngjae’s voice is heard as he approaches.

“What, it’s true!” Jaebum counters.

“Not to interrupt the lovely sibling conversation about to take place but we should hurry and check out or the groceries will spoil and the ice cream will melt,” Jinyoung points out.

Shit! Yugyeom and Bam start to worry as the others lead the way toward the front. With everything that happened about Mark disappearing and then running into the others, they totally forgot about how they didn’t have enough money for any of the stuff they put into the cart. That the original plan was to go to a self checkout, swipe and pay for Mark’s cereal and then have Jackson cause a distraction so Bam and him can pretend to swipe all the other food and just leave. 

Now what do they do?

They’re both looking at one another and silently trying to hold a conversation that leads to wild gestures that capture the other’s attention.

“Is everything ok?” Youngjae asks as they reach the self checkout.

Bam and Yugyeom are quick to turn and face them with forced smiles,

“Peachy,” Bam tells them as he watches them help unload the food onto the conveyor belt.

Meanwhile Mark wants to swipe his box of cereal first that he’s been holding onto this entire time. Jaebum can’t resist in wanting to help him as he gets behind Mark,

“Can I help?” he asks into Mark’s ear.

Mark shivers from his deep voice before nodding. He soon feels Jaebum’s hands guiding his toward the scanner where Mark hears a beep next before the crinkling of the bag is heard as the box of cereal goes inside.

“You did so good, Mark,” Jaebum praises him and Mark flushes right away.

Those words instantly make his heart race and body go all warm from the reaction of Jaebum saying them. It makes him want to do more things so he can hear Jaebum say it again. So now he’s trying to reach out to scan more items as Jaebum is happy to keep going. To keep being this close as the two work through scanning each item. Youngjae and Jinyoung smile fondly at the sight while Youngjae stands at the ready to take a full bag to put back into the cart as Jinyoung unloads all the items until there’s no more. 

All while Yugyeom and Bam can’t help but watch the price go up and up, especially as the others forgot that they were buying things separately. Now there’s definitely no way to pay for all of this--

The two watch as Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to take out his wallet and helps Mark swipe his card and enter the pin before paying for all the items.

“Dude!” Yugyeom and Bam both exclaim in shock.

Jaebum just shrugs with a happy expression on his face,

“Whoops, I got carried away there. Don’t worry about it, ok?” 

Their mouths drop open as Jaebum isn’t phased one bit and puts his card back up before speaking into Mark’s ear with more praise. Mark blushes beautifully as he gets all shy but leans back against Jaebum further as he wants more of it. As he feels all nice and warm; all safe in Jaebum’s hold. 

“To the car right?” Youngjae asks as he takes the cart from the two as well so they can’t protest.

“We should all have dinner together and then celebrate with the ice cream,” Jinyoung suggests.

Mark perks up at that, “Can we?!” 

Jackson is already on board as he follows closely behind Jinyoung happily with Yugyeom and Bam unsure about this. They’ve never hung out with others like this before. They’ve only had short encounters with strangers and then move on with their life. They don’t get names. They don’t ask more about their life and they don’t head to their house either. It’s always just been them but now…

They look to see Mark enjoying himself. How he’s been smiling and happy instead of down and in worry over their hyung these past few days. This could do them some good. Just to get away from reality for a while. To not think about how Suga is past due in being home. Nothing bad could happen right? 

So deciding to just let it be, the two help put their groceries into the back of Jaebum’s car before hopping in…

Jaebum is excited. Too excited. Mark is in his home! I repeat, Mark is in his home! It makes his chest rumble happily as he leads Mark through the front door and toward the kitchen area as the others are already bringing in the groceries.

“We can keep your stuff here until you’re ready to go,” Youngjae says as they don’t hesitate to stuff bags into the fridge and freezer and put the dry goods on the counter.

“Thank you, you guys really didn’t have to do this,” Yugyeom tells them.

“We’re friends, remember? It’s what friends do,” Jinyoung says before catching sight of Jaebum taking a small tub of ice cream and leading Mark out of the kitchen.

He elbows Youngjae to see the same thing before the two know what they must do. Keep Yugyeom and Bam occupied so Jaebum has some alone time with Mark. 

“Do you two play video games?” Youngjae asks and the two perk up.

“What are those?” Yugyeom asks genuinely interested.

Oh, this was gonna be fun for sure.

“Come, it’ll blow your mind,” Jinyoung smirks as Jackson barks excitedly and rushes to follow to the living room where Jackson makes sure he gets to be in his lap at all times…

Meanwhile, Jaebum has Mark upstairs and entering his little den. 

“This must be your bedroom cause it smells strongly of you,” Mark says with a soft smile.

“It is. That’s ok, right? That doesn’t make you uncomfortable?” 

Jaebum wants to make sure Mark feels safe at all times with him.

“What are you, the big bad wolf?” Mark teases.

“Not exactly,” Jaebum replies back as he’s not a canine but he is a feline--

Mark giggles as he finds Jaebum’s bed and sits down on it,

“You’re funny, I like that. You’re also very sweet too. Not many alphas are.” 

Jaebum finds himself flushing a bit at that but luckily Mark can see that. He also can’t see how Jaebum is trying to control himself right now as Mark is not only in his den but on his bed and it makes Jaebum want to pounce so fucking bad...calm...gotta remain in control here!

“Are you ready to try the mint chocolate ice cream?” Jaebum asks to try and distract himself from the beautiful creature before him.

“Yeah, but don’t tell Suga hyung I had dessert before dinner,” Mark says and Jaebum chuckles at that as he agrees to keep it a secret.

Coming to sit on the bed in front of him, they both get comfortable as Jaebum opens the container and scoops some up with the spoon. His heart is racing as he can’t help but stare at Mark and seeing him waiting so patiently. How those bright blue eyes still shine despite not being able to see and it’s like Jaebum can peer into his soul and finds himself wanting to know more. Wanting to get closer. 

It doesn’t help that Mark is reaching out to touch Jaebum’s knees. That his fingers are sliding up to his thighs as his way of seeing Jaebum in front of him. That Jaebum can feel the warmth of Mark’s touch and how his sweet scent is getting stronger from being this close. How Mark has his mouth parted and ready to taste the ice cream.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Jaebum tries to keep his hand steady as he finds himself leaning in closer instinctively as he tells Mark he’s about to taste the best thing in his life. Mark digs his nails into the material of Jaebum’s pants in anticipation as he even closes his eyes too. Jaebum presses the spoon to Mark’s mouth gently so he won’t be scared. Mark lets out a noise from the coldness before opening his mouth a bit wider to accept the spoon. Jaebum feeds the ice cream to him before removing the spoon back carefully and Mark closes his mouth to get a better taste. Mark’s long eyelashes flutter as Mark is hit with the cool mint and goes to speak about the taste,

“It’s not bad, it just packs like a punch--” but Mark finds himself cut off as lips attach to his.

Tingles are felt from his lips as a warm sensation starts to spread through Mark’s body that leaves him breathless. Jaebum pulls back after realizing he had lost control and done something he shouldn’t have but Mark is quick to reach up and grab onto his broad shoulders to stop him.

“Wait, I didn’t get a good taste, give me some more ice cream,” Mark tells him.

Oh can Jaebum resist? This was dangerous. So dangerous. Just one kiss. One taste and Jaebum needs more. Already his ears and tail are out as he can’t control himself with Mark so close and not turning him down. He takes the spoon to scoop more ice cream but this time he feels bolder. Feels wild and slips more as he takes the spoon into his mouth instead and then cups Mark’s face before crashing their lips together again. 

Mark gasps at the warmth of Jaebum’s lips and the coldness of the ice cream as Jaebum’s tongue is coated with it and trying to slip his tongue inside. Mark’s body shakes under Jaebum’s touch as he parts his lips and Jaebum wastes no time in trying to mix his taste with Mark’s along with the ice cream. Mark melts like putty as the ice cream reacts to the heat and spreads a cooling effect to the many fireworks going off as lips meld together and tongues collide.

Jaebum can tell Mark hasn’t kissed before but he’s eager. Very eager to follow his movements and push back with some of his own. How he’s becoming very vocal with needy noises and clinging onto him as he doesn’t want this to stop. Mark even ends up in his lap with his scent spiking and driving Jaebum crazy. 

Mate

Mate

Mate

Fuck, he needs Mark like air. His body thrumming to claim him. To take him right now. 

The ice cream is forgotten on the bedside table as Jaebum leans Mark back against his pillows. Jaebum’s tail is flicking about in the air in arousal as Jaebum practically devours Mark with the next kiss. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss further. His ears attuned to every sound Mark releases and wants to hear more. Wants to keep Mark caged in just like this and--

The sound of the bedroom door opens with a loud bang as it hits against the wall. Jaebum and Mark jolt apart as Jaebum looks to the door to find Youngjae standing there,

“It’s time for dinner!” he tells Jaebum excitedly before his eyes go wide and he wildly gestures that his ears and tail are still showing.

Jaebum hadn’t even realized it as he reacted so naturally and instinctively but when he touches and finds Youngjae wasn’t bullshitting, he starts to panic as he can hear more people approaching and rushes into the bathroom before Jinyoung appears with Jackson next to him. 

“Oh, don’t go hiding, Jaebum, I knew it!” Jinyoung states proudly.

Youngjae wasn’t expecting Jinyoung to try and sneak up on them and starts to panic himself that he might’ve finally caught onto them and knows they’re feline hybrids---

“You were trying to get down and dirty with Mark before you even took him out on a date!” 

Youngjae sighs out in relief against the wall as Jinyoung walks in to head toward the bathroom door while Jackson rolls his eyes and huffs at these silly, not careful felines. 

“Open the door so I can see your embarrassed face mr. sappy romantic who can’t keep it in his pants!”

Jackson goes over to Mark on the bed to check up on him. Hopping up, he noses against Mark’s still flushed skin as Mark is panting and catching his breath. 

God, what a wonderful experience. Was kissing always like that? No wonder Bam and Yugyeom love to make out all the time. Fuck, his body was still tingling and he feels so safe and sedated and ooey gooey. Even when he breathes out, he can’t still taste the mint chocolate and Jaebum’s taste mixed in. 

“Can’t we just skip dinner?” Mark manages to get out as Youngjae is now cackling at what Mark is referring too.

“This is why they tell you not to have dessert before dinner,” Jinyoung teases as he turns to see Mark having a dopey expression,

“Though I can see why you would like mint chocolate now,” he ends up smirking as he notices what Jaebum did there.

“Ah, so my brother’s a perv. I mean, he is an alpha,” Youngjae states.

The door flies open and Jaebum stands there back in control, “What is that supposed to mean?!” 

“I’m just saying that it’s harder for alphas to control themselves, especially you as you’re very passionate and put your all into everything so of course you’d want to dive right in.”

Jaebum starts to head toward Youngjae so he’ll stop talking as Mark can hear them loudly in the background as Jackson helps Mark to sit up.

“How bout we talk about it at the dinner table, come on. Here, let me help, Mark,” Jinyoung says before he offers Mark his hand by gently touching his fingers.

Mark takes his hand sweetly and Jinyoung begins to lead Mark out of the room as Youngjae and Jaebum are wrestling on the floor. But the moment Jinyoung exits the room with Mark, Jaebum stops right away and looks toward the door and whines,

“Wait, don’t take Mark away!” 

Jaebum gets off of Youngjae and races out the door, almost tripping over his own feet as he doesn’t want to let Mark out of his sight. Youngjae can’t help but start to laugh as he counts in his head before he can hear,

“MOM?! DAD?! You’re home early!” from Jaebum.

Youngjae doesn’t want to miss this so he races down the stairs and to the kitchen to see Jaebum become a pouty mess as he’s gonna have to behave himself but stops as he finds there’s another situation going on. Another funny one in fact because while everyone else was away, Yugyeom and Bam had helped themselves to the food Jinyoung had cooked, but there wasn’t a spec of food left as a mess was the only thing left of any evidence of there being any food to start with. And Yugyeom and Bam look so guilty with sauce still on their faces as Bam says,

“Oops?”

It was no way because they hadn’t eaten in a while and that the moment they had tasted the delicious food they couldn’t help themselves…

It totally was. 

“With an appetite like that I say we should order pizza,” Vivian states with a smile and the boys instantly cheer in glee…

“That we’re all gonna eat together,” Vector finishes and Jaebum tenses right away.

Oh this was gonna be fun indeed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe there were a lot of silly cute moments and then our Jaebeom couldn't help himself and was ready to do more naughty things. But now his parents are there and they already heard Mark's name so they know better than to leave these two alone. Oh, the torture for Jaebeom that's gonna ensue. XD 
> 
> P.S. Jackson totally wanted to be all up in those luscious cheeks of Jinyoung's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the naughty, silly and fun chapter I have written today. XD

They’re touching. Their thighs are touching! Like literally Jaebum is ready to combust on the spot and just from a simple touch as he sits next to Mark at the dinner table. He has no idea what conversation is going on at the moment because all he can focus on is the heat against his thigh and how the burning need to touch more is growing inside of him.

Just a little touch will be fine, right? 

Jaebum’s fingers twitch against his knee as he’s having a hard time controlling himself again. He tries to not look down and takes another bite of his pizza. He attempts to actually look up to try and focus on the conversation happening as Bam says something that gets Youngjae to cackle loudly and smiles and laughter all around. Yugyeom joins in with a little silly dance of his own that gets more smiles and laughs that even Mark is giggling before taking another bite of his pizza. 

Oh, Mark looks so breathtaking right now too. 

His hand reaches out instinctively, fingers brushing against Mark’s knee. Jaebum’s heart is beating so fast, his eyes trying to gauge Mark’s reaction if this is ok and when he feels fingers brushing back along his hand, he has to look down to see that he’s not dreaming.

Mark is touching him back, fingers moving playfully before wrapping around his pinky and squeezing.

How can he be so adorable right now from just holding onto his pinky?! Ugh, his heart can’t take it!

Jaebum moves his hand carefully, fingers moving to trace softly underneath Mark’s wrist. He can hear a little intake of air that has Jaebum looking back up and seeing Mark’s eyelashes flutter a bit as his eyes are closed.

Mark is very sensitive to touch he finds out. Which is bad because now Jaebum wants to keep going and do more. Wants to see more of his expressions. Wants to see how else he’ll react. And Mark, it seems Mark wants to play right back because the next second, Jaebum finds Mark moving his hand to his thigh and digging nails in. 

Jaebum’s hips jerk, heat pooling deep in his loins as his body reacts to Mark’s touch instantly. He has to bite his lip to stop from voicing how good it felt and is lucky no one is paying attention to them right now. Which, speaking of now; since he started this game, he’s not gonna chicken out for if Mark wants to play, he’s gonna play. Not like he can’t control himself to stop anyway. So he takes Mark’s hand and places it right there over his hardening cock for Mark to feel how he’s affecting him. 

He’s just not expecting Mark to be really curious and naughty as Mark wants to feel the whole length. Making sure to slide his hand from the base to the head before thumbing just right--

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck

Act normal. Don’t make any sound. Don’t make any movements. Shit, it’s too late as his hips are trying to move on their own to get Mark to keep going. And...oh god...he’s unzipping his pants. He needs to stop this. They’re at the dinner table for crying out loud! Anyone can notice them. All it’ll take is for Youngjae to look to his right and down and he can see Mark’s fingers wrapping around his cock.

It makes his cock twitch at the thrill and danger of getting caught. His dick pulsing as this was so hot and trying not to make it so obvious that he’s watching Mark’s pretty hand stroke him. Tease him. Fingers wanting to trace and feel out the entirety of how big and thick his cock is.

And how can Mark do this while looking so nonchalant like that and eating pizza still?!

Precum is oozing from the tip of his cock as Mark circles the head. Squeezing the fat head to get more precum before using it to make the strokes smoother. 

Jaebum is gonna die. He’s gonna bust a nut so fast and then he’s gonna die. But either way, he’s gonna be in paradise when he does...fuck...right there...fuck he’s about to cum...fu--

“Mark, honey, you’ve been quiet all this time,” Vivian starts to speak to him.

Suddenly, Mark squeezes him hard and stops him from cumming. Jaebum was luckily already hiding his face by leaning into his arm so no one can see his expression but still he can feel his face heat up as if he’s been caught already.

Mark moves his hand away subtly and Jaebum wants to beg for him to come back.

“S-sorry,” Mark manages to get out as he blushes shyly and in no way because he was just jacking off her son at the dining room table.

“Mark is always quiet,” Yugyeom and Bam tell them and take their attention away for a moment.

It’s all Jaebum needs to hurriedly stuff his cock back inside his pants but not because he wants to but because he knows his parents aren’t gonna stop talking to Mark for a while now.

Fuck, it was painful with his cock throbbing for release and for Mark to touch him again.

“No need to apologize, I would just like to get to know you a bit more,” she tells Mark.

Mark ends up sitting on his hands as his own body has been tingling and becoming aroused but with him getting all shy in front of Jaebum’s parents, it does help to dampen the mood fast.

“N-not much to know,” he tells her softly.

“I’m sure there’s plenty,” Vector encourages, “Like where are you from?”

“America,” Mark says, short and sweet.

“Oh? That’s pretty far. Did you know korean before coming here?” Vivian wonders.

“I know multiple languages though Bam is still teaching us his native tongue.”

“And you’re from,” Vivian starts and Bam beams,

“Thailand! I met the brothers a little over a year ago.”

“And you came to Korea just like that?” Vector frowns in confusion.

What about Bam’s parents? How were they ok with that?

Bam can see Vivian and Vector were worrying so before they can think too far into it, he quickly says,

“Ah yeah, it’s an exchange student program.”

“But didn’t Yugyeom just say you guys are home schooled?” Vivian brings up.

Oh shit. She’s right! Bam starts to get super nervous and looks to Yugyeom for help as he fucked up. 

“That’s because um…” Bam is stumbling to find the right words when suddenly Jaebum yelps and jerks hard.

He slams his knee into the table and hisses in more pain as he was first reacting to Jackson ho out of nowhere decides to nip at his ankle. It might’ve been to save Yugyeom and Bam’s ass but it also might’ve been because Jaebum was reaching over to touch Mark again. Either way, now Jaebum is grumpy as his left ankle and knee hurts painfully and completely killed his boner.

“Gaga,” Mark scolds as he moves Jackson to lay back down over his feet again.

“You ok?” Youngjae asks as Jaebum rubs his knee and nods.

“Don’t mind me.”

“Does he normally do that?” Vector asks as he’s talking about Mark’s guide dog.

“No, for some reason he has something against Bummie,” Mark tells them. “He’s the only one he’s ever growled at too.”

Vivian and Vector don’t question about Jackson further and keep their expressions unreadable--

“Are we allowed to get more?” Yugyeom questions politely as he can’t help but interrupt.

He’s mighty hungry and though he’s already eaten four slices on top of the food Jinyoung made, he can still see more boxes not even touched yet and he is a growing young man.

“Oh please, help yourself. I got plenty so you can eat all you want,” Vivian insists.

Both Yugyeom and Bam hop up in excitement as Mark goes to raise his plate as well. But before one of the two can take it, Jaebum is out of his seat,

“I’ll get more for you. Just cheese right?” he asks sweetly.

Mark nods and blushes cutely, “Thanks Bummie.”

Everyone snorts at that, especially how Jaebum grins like a dork and happily goes to get Mark more pizza…

Soon, the boys have gone through all the boxes. Mark, Yugyeom and Bam sliding pieces down for Jackson to enjoy as well as laughter and smiles were all around. Luckily, Youngjae, Jinyoung and Jaebum made sure to keep the conversation from going back to the other’s life as they could tell the three were uncomfortable talking about it. Now with their bellies full and after helping to clean up the mess, they retreat to Youngjae’s room to play some games.

Still completely unaware of what went down underneath the table except for Jackson who had a front row seat unintentionally. 

Sitting down in a circle, Jackson tries to get right into Jinyoung’s lap but Youngjae ends up pulling him to sit in between them as he at least pets his head to make him feel better. 

Damn felines!

Jackson sulks but doesn’t lean away from the feline’s touch as an empty soda bottle is situated in the middle.

“You guys ever played spin the bottle?” Jinyoung asks as he’s excited to start the game.

“Isn’t it like truth or dare?” Bam asks and Yugyeom looks at him.

“You’ve played before?” 

“I’ve seen kids do something similar.” 

“I’m in,” Mark says before knowing the rules of the game.

“Good, cause it’s starting,” Jinyoung tells them as he spins the bottle.

They all watch the bottle spinning as Jinyoung explains,

“The person who spins the bottle gets to ask whoever it lands on truth or dare and if you can’t do either, you get a penalty.”

Yugyeom and Bam lean in close to Mark as they get excited to play this silly game. Meanwhile, Jaebum is unsure because he knows Jinyoung can be ruthless like Youngjae when it comes to games and the fact that the two purposely made sure he’d sit away from Mark too. 

The bottle comes to a stop in front of Bam.

“Yes baby! Hit me with it!”

“Someone’s eager here. Alright, truth or dare?” Jinyoung asks with a smile.

“Hmm, truth.”

He says it all cockily like nothing Jinyoung can ask him can have him all flustered or hesitant to answer.

“How many have you slept with?” 

Bam whines as he had hoped for a more exciting question,

“Like way too many to count. We’d be here all day. But they were all before Yugyeom. Now it’s just Yugyeom,” Bam clarifies as the others are shocked by Bam’s answer.

The fact that Yugyeom isn’t even phased told two things. One, that Yugyeom already knows Bam’s past and two, there’s more they don’t know.

“Spin, spin!” Mark voices as he wants the game to continue.

Bam spins the bottle this time and the moment it lands on Youngjae, he’s ready to ask the question,

“Truth or dare, Youngjae?” 

“Dare,” Youngjae says.

Jinyoung is quickly leaning over to whisper something into Bam’s ear.

“Yah! Don’t go giving him ideas!”

“Oh! Really?” Bam says back to Jinyoung as the two ignore his earlier comment.

“I swear to god if you told him what I think you said,” Youngjae warns and sure enough, Jinyoung did by the smirk on his face.

“I dare you to find your crush on social media and send a private message that you like them.”

Youngjae instantly glares at Jinyoung who knows Youngjae doesn’t like to lose to a challenge. None of them do. Jaebum feels for his brother as it’s written all over his face,

“Ah, Youngjae you know you can just take the penalty, it’ll be ok--”

“No, no. I’ll do it. Not like anything will happen from it anyway.”

“Who is your crush by the way? I know you have one but not with who,” Jaebum is curious to know and tries to lean over his brother’s shoulder to see.

“Hey! No looking! And you don’t need to know so while I do it, pay attention to who the bottle lands on next,” Youngjae instructs as he spins the bottle and then turns away so no one can see who he looks up.

Jinyoung knows though and is humming happily as he watches the bottle spin to a stop in front of Mark. 

“Mark, truth or dare?” Jinyoung asks for Youngjae who looks up to see who it landed on.

Oh, pay back will be so sweet and he can torture his brother. Now, Mark just needs to say dare.

“Dare,” Mark says to Youngjae’s glee.

And when the smirk comes onto his face, Jinyoung knows he’s in trouble. 

“I dare you to kiss Jinyoung on the lips.”

“WHAT?!” Jinyoung and Jaebum both exclaim as Youngjae cackles.

He finished sending the message to his crush before locking his phone and gestures for Jinyoung to move things along.

“Oh come on, it’s just a simple kiss.”

“But Mark’s never kissed before,” Yugyeom says.

“Wait, I was Mark’s first kiss?” Jaebum goes from jealousy to in awe in a matter of seconds.

Mark blushes as he nods and Bam gasps in shock,

“When did this happen?! How could we have missed that?!”

“Can you two just kiss already?” Youngjae brings back up the main topic here.

“Wait,” Jaebum goes back to jealousy fast but it’s too late as Jinyoung gets closer to Mark.

Mark can feel Jinyoung’s breath against his face and before he can get too shy, he leans forward the rest of the way for a kiss. Now what makes this even better is that Mark could’ve just done a small peck on the lips. Not this slow feel as he keeps kissing while checking to see something here since this would be his second kiss and with a different person than the first.

Bam squeals in delight as Yugyeom lets out a noise of having to watch what’s happening before him. Jackson barks loudly unhappily while Youngjae is laughing even louder that no one hears the low growl coming from Jaebum.

Yep, Mark didn’t feel anything when kissing Jinyoung. Though Jinyoung’s lips were soft and warm, there were no exploding sensations or the need to do more. No reaction or becoming addicted like he was with Jaebum--

“I like kissing Bummie more,” Mark says bluntly while Jinyoung is a flustered mess right now.

Because Mark is a good kisser for not knowing how to kiss and it wasn’t bad at all and totally unexpected.

“Ha! He’s mine!” Jaebum points out as he perks right back up at knowing Jinyoung can’t take Mark from him.

“I was never trying to take him from you!” Jinyoung retorts as he’s trying to recover here and ends up hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Ooo, looks like someone enjoyed themselves,” Bam teases before they find Mark is moving.

They look to see Mark reaching out for Jaebum as he finds him from his scent alone on the first try. Jaebum is speechless as one second Mark is crawling toward him and the next he has a lap full of him,

“Kiss me again, I want to see,” Mark says sweetly and then he’s leaning in before Jaebum can reply.

“Oh my god!” Yugyeom lets out in shock at seeing his brother boldly kissing Jaebum right in front of them.

“Now this I like,” Bam smirks before Yugyeom is covering his eyes.

“Don’t watch!” 

“What about the game?” Jinyoung asks as it seems those two are lost in their own little world now while Youngjae is losing it on the floor in laughter.

But then Jinyoung notices the bottle moving as Jackson is booping it with his nose until it lands on Jinyoung himself. Jinyoung looks from the bottle to Jackson and can see the determined glint in his eye that he’s about to do something naughty.

“Oh no, Jackson, down boy!” Jinyoung tries to tell him to stop but soon Jackson is launching himself and down goes Jinyoung.

He lands on his back with Jackson lying on top of him and licking him all over his face, neck and any skin he can reach. Even trying to nose his way underneath Jinyoung’s shirt to lap at his tummy.

“Why does your dog like molesting me only?!” 

There’s loud chaos going on in the room but all in all, it was a good bonding atmosphere…

“Alright, I think that’s enough fun for tonight don’t you think?” Vector’s voice is heard and everyone looks to find him standing there at the doorway.

Vector came just in time too before Mark and Jaebum could get past the first kiss and go into dangerous territory. And it is now confirmed that Jaebum does indeed like Mark.

Jaebum flushes in embarrassment as well as starts to sulk cause he knows his father is gonna separate them now. 

“Aw, but the fun was just getting started!” Bam whines before Vector raises his eyebrow and Bam laughs nervously,

“Whoops, wrong choice of words.”

“Though it’s a Friday night, it’s still getting late and I’m sure your parents will be worried.”

“It’s just our hyung and he never gave us a curfew,” Yugyeom tells him.

“Your hyung is ok with you being out whenever?” Vector frowns more.

“Hyung cares,” Mark states back defensively. 

He doesn’t like when anyone talks bad about him.

“I’m sorry, what I meant was, he never gave us a curfew because we normally stay home all the time so this is really our first time coming to someone’s home and staying this late,” Yugyeom tries to diffuse the situation though he’s becoming tense himself.

He can tell Vector is questioning Suga’s parenting skills and he doesn’t like that either. 

“Dad,” Jaebum and Youngjae warn their father as he was getting into a subject he shouldn’t.

Vector deflates, “I’m the one who should apologize. I just can’t help but care in general and sometimes it comes off strong.”

“It’s cool,” Bam says for the three of them.

“How bout I take you guys home to make up for it?” Vector suggests.

“Not cool,” Bam is quick to say.

“No really, we’re ok to take the subway or just walk,” Yugyeom starts.

“But you have a lot of groceries,” Jinyoung worries they’ll spoil and it’s a lot to carry.

Jaebum can’t help but think of this morning where they went to the house that ended up actually being abandoned. They don’t want them to see their actual house for some reason. And though he really wants to know why, he would rather they weren't pressured or backed into a corner. He wants them to feel safe and happy around them and come out of their shell more than be forced.

“Why not just stay the night and I’ll drive you guys back in the morning? Jaebum suggests.

“It is a friday night so no school tomorrow,” Youngjae adds.

“Plus you did say it was late and if their hyung is ok with it, it should be fine,” Jinyoung agrees.

They just became friends with these three and they don’t want to scare them away. And right now, the three show their appreciation at helping them get out of this situation.

Vector soon caves with a sigh, “Alright, you win. But there’s no way you’re all sleeping in the same room. So I’m sorry, but you two have to move and can sleep together in Jaebeom’s room.” 

Jaebum and Yugyeom groan together as they don’t want to be separated. 

“Come on now, let’s move it,” Vector tells them.

The two get up while Jackson thinks he’s gonna stay his happy butt in here with the omegas. Jokes on him though as he soon finds Jaebum dragging him toward the door,

“You’re coming too. Besides, you need to be taken out to the bathroom before bed, right?”

Jaebum’s face is evil as he laughs and Jackson whines in protest as he tries to dig his claws into the carpet but to no luck as he soon disappears out the door with Yugyeom laughing at the scene.

“Man, it’s almost as if Jackson is a real person,” Jinyoung states.

“Yeah, he’s always been so expressive and acts like he understands everything we say and do,” Bam notes.

Youngjae sucks in his lips as he fights to not say anything that’ll give way to the reality of hybrids.

They really had no idea.

And then sweet sweet Mark goes,

“Do you think Bummie likes me?” 

Meanwhile, Yugyeom goes on ahead to the bathroom to do his nightly thing as he gets ready for bed while Jaebum takes Jackson out to the bathroom. Jaebum got full enjoyment at refusing to go back in until Jackson does something and ends up watching Jackson glare at him before Jaebum ends up glaring back when Jackson lifts his leg to pee on the flower bed. Making sure Jaebum sees his balls and everything while he does it.

Cocky bastard

Coming back inside almost thirty minutes later as Jackson made sure to take his time now and diddy daddle in the cold night air just so Jaebum can suffer before finally they head back up to the bedroom. Where they find Yugyeom is already out like a light on the bed. And if they had been up here, they would’ve seen how Yugyeom literally laid down on the bed and groaned at how nice the mattress was and how soft the blankets and pillows were and that he only had to rock himself for a minute before clonking out. But no, the two were having an ongoing war between canine and feline that is continuing as Jaebum heads into the bathroom to do his thing just to find Jackson coming inside and shutting the door behind him before shifting right before him…

“Dude, I’m literally on the toilet and you decide to shift right now?” Jaebum groans as Jackson stands there with his hands on his hips with all his private parts right there near Jaebum’s face.

“Who’s laughing now?” Jackson says triumphantly with a cocky smirk.

He just gets a wad of clothing thrown at his face in response...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, a kitten appeared last night so I've been attending to it.

“Really? You think it's bad of me to be standing before you naked when you literally gave me a front row seat of Yien stroking your cock?” 

Jaebum winces as now that he thinks about it…

“Why were you looking then? And is that why you bit me?” Jaebum accuses at the end as he continues with his nightly routine and tries to ignore Jackson.

“How could I get away? And like I’m gonna tell you why. Besides, you were trying to touch Mark inappropriately,” he retorts as he puts on the spare clothing that was thrown to him earlier.

Jaebum glares through the mirror at him,

“Says the one trying to make moves on Jinyoung. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you already marking him.”

“Cause he’s my mate! You think I would leave Yien’s side on purpose?! I can’t help it with my instincts going wild, especially with the first time I picked up on Jinyoung’s scent. I couldn’t resist. Just like in the grocery store. One second I was helping Yien into the cereal aisle and the next I was racing toward Jinyoung. Which! I did take him back to Yien so I was only gone for like a minute flat, no probably fifty seconds! No biggie!”

Jaebum turns around to face Jackson, “Do you plan on being Mark’s guide dog forever because that’s what he thinks you are and you’re supposed to be doing your job, not chasing tail.”

“Excuse you! Did you not hear me when I said Jinyoung is different and is my mate? And I’m not just trying to get into his pants. I want to be with him,” Jackson huffs out.

“Like how? Cause you’re stuck in doggo mode as that’s all Jinyoung sees and no, he doesn’t know about hybrids either.”

“Well shit…” Jackson deflates as he had a feeling Jinyoung didn’t when Youngjae and Jaebum reacted as they had with them coming up the stairs that time.

And Jackson hadn’t really thought this through. In fact, he never anticipated being someone’s guide dog, much less for years, much less actually finding his mate during it!

“Then help me so I can win Jinyoung’s love.”

Jaebum snorts sarcastically, “Help you?”

Jackson puts his hands on his hips and frowns, “Yeah, what’s wrong with that? Just cause I don’t like you or you don’t like me, doesn’t mean we can’t help each other. You want to get with Yien right? Well I can help you.”

Jaebum frowns now, “I don’t need your help.”

“You don’t even know his life.”

“You don’t know mine either.”

The two end up in a staring contest as hackles are rising fast. 

“I know all his favorites. How he sleeps, what he enjoys doing. I know everything about Yien better than the other two. We’re Markson forever.”

Jaebum’s eyebrow twitches in jealousy, “Doesn’t mean I won’t get to know him like that. Besides, I’m his first kiss which is something you don’t have with him.”

Jackson snorts this time while shaking his head, “Of course you would be, Yien’s never been in a relationship before much less been around people that aren’t his siblings and Bam. Maybe an hour tops but never this long.”

Jaebum is confused by that, “What do you mean? You make it sound like he never goes out-”

Jackson realizes he’s already said too much, “Uh...I mean...oh look at the time. We should really be getting some sleep,” Jackson starts as he even holds his arm out like there’s gonna be a watch there.

“Jackson,” Jaebum calls out his name as he demands to know more. 

Jackson starts to panic; ears and tail popping out as Jaebum looks hella scary and immediately bolts for the door. Jaebum tries to stop him but Jackson is already throwing the door open and trying to make a run for it. Jaebum is quick to pounce, his own ears and tail are out and manages to catch Jackson before he can get far. Jackson is heard yelping as he falls onto the bed and right on top of a sleeping Yugyeom. Jaebum has him caged in and squished against Yugyeom’s front as Jackson struggles to get Jaebum off him when Yugyeom starts to stir. The two freeze in horror as their ears and tails go straight up as eyes go wide--

He’s gonna find out! 

“Bam, not right now, you can top tomorrow…” Yugyeom mumbles in his sleep.

What?! 

The two are speechless at that before Yugyeom suddenly reaches out to wrap his arms around both of them and flips their positions. Jaebum and Jackson both let out noises at the fast movement before finding themselves entangled with each other and Yugyeom bear hugging them. With Yugyeom’s back to the door now and even wrapping his long ass legs to keep the two from struggling more, the two find themselves stuck with Jackson laughing.

“This isn’t funny!” Jaebum hisses as quietly as possible.

“I think it is cause you don’t want to be stuck with me like this but yet here we are...buddy,” Jackson adds the last word with such amusement and a big grin.

Oh Jaebum wants to murder. But he can’t because he’s now squished between the two alphas. 

“Just you wait until I get free,” Jaebum warns him and Jackson just keeps on smiling.

“Good luck cause Yugyeom is a cuddle bug and he doesn’t let go once he latches onto you.”

True enough, no matter how much Jaebum tries, he can’t get free and there’s no way he’s shifting and accidentally exposing himself.

So, admitting defeat, he decides to just glare to make himself feel better which eventually turns into both of them falling asleep as they refuse to admit sleeping in each other’s arms come morning. Morning, that came mighty fast as Jaebum’s face is buried against Jackson’s shoulder until he ends up rolling over in his sleep. Yugyeom must’ve let go of them sometime during the night and Jaebum sighs happily as he can stretch out his limbs now and plans to curl against Yugyeom’s back when he finds someone’s front against them. Hands instantly clinging to him and kneading his pecs. This person smells so wonderful too that he wants to roll in it. His ears and tail come out naturally as he begins to purr and bury his face against their neck. 

God, this was sweet sweet heaven--

He can hear a giggle coming forth from his one cat ear flicking against their jawline. Oh, it’s Mark. 

Instantly Jaebum is on full alert and opening his eyes.

Shit!

He starts to panic that he’s been caught when he remembers Mark is blind and that Mark is actually still asleep. That he’s still kneading away with a big smile on his face while he clutches those pecs in enjoyment. 

Mark was too precious.

Jaebum can’t help but watch in fascination as Mark looks so prince-like or like an angel when sleeping too. He gets lost in his own little world as he gently touches him, just letting his fingers softly caress his cheek. Mark leans into his touch, even trying to get closer as he buries his face right above his chest and clings. 

Oh his heart!

Jaebum wraps his arms around him and keeps him close, burying his face into Mark’s hair to breathe in more of his scent. His purring comes right back as he lets his tail wrap around Mark’s middle too and soon finds himself falling back asleep. 

‘Mine, mine, mine,’ Jaebum thinks the whole way into dreamland…

Just to be woken up later by Mark’s wiggling. How his scent is even sweeter right now and Mark is...wait that can’t be right...no, no he is! Mark is humping against his front…

The fuck?

Jaebum opens his eyes as he can hear Mark’s little hitched breathing into his neck as nails dig into his arms before Mark’s hips jerk forward again.   
“Nnn,” Mark lets out a needy noise as he can’t help himself right now.

He honestly doesn’t remember how he ended up here but he is known to sleep walk so it could be that. But just a few moments ago, he woke up with morning wood and since he’s a wiggler, once he started grinding against Jaebum’s front, it was hard to stop as the pleasure ran through him. As he’s growing wetter with slick forming and his cock leaking precum.

It doesn’t help that he feels drunk off Jaebum’s scent. How his body feels so warm and his teenage hormones have him not thinking about that maybe he should not be doing this right now. 

“Oh!” Mark suddenly gasps as he feels Jaebum’s leg slide in between his thighs and lifts his one leg higher.

Now the movement has them even closer and at a better angle as Mark continues to hump against him.

“Mmm, Bummie,” Mark moans out and Jaebum’s cock is already going rock hard and twitching.

And Mark can feel that. Reacts to it as he keeps sliding their cocks together through the material. 

Fuck, Mark’s only wearing underwear too down beneath the long shirt that’s way too big on him.

Jaebum’s hands instantly go down to run fingers over the thin material that’s soaked with slick. He finds himself groaning right along with Mark as he kneads and gropes Mark’s plump ass. 

“Shit, baby,” Jaebum groans out into ear.

Mark trembles in his hold as he lets out a shaky moan in reaction to Jaebum’s touch and aroused voice.

Jaebum grinds back, his hips moving on their own in a slow grind to meet Mark’s own thrusts. The delicious friction is felt right away and even greater. Cocks pulsing and beading out more precum.

“F-feel...good…” Mark can barely get out as he’s overwhelmed with such emotions and pleasure.

He’s never done this with someone else and he finds it a whole different experience than jacking off by oneself. And the way Jaebum’s fingers are now brushing against his hole through the thin material is short circuiting his brain. Making him want Jaebum to slip his fingers inside, his hole twitching in anticipation for it--

“You’re so wet, baby. Soaking your underwear already and shaking in my arms. Couldn’t help yourself could you?”

Mark is letting out one little needy moan after the next as he bites on the material of Jaebum’s shirt to try and muffle it. God, Jaebum is going crazy here. His control going way out the window as Mark not only fits perfectly into his arms, he’s so damn beautiful. So breathtaking and the sounds he’s making is driving him wild. Just seeing the omega falling apart under his touch has him ready to pounce fully and want to fuck. How Mark is tinier than him as he’s twice his size has him ready to be dominant and man handle him where he wants him and shove his cock inside his tight heat--

Fuck he’s gonna cum just imagining it. His hands moving inside Mark’s underwear to grope his ass better and hold him in place as he grinds faster. Mark’s breathing picks up with him, both panting and letting out noises as they’re reaching the edge fast,

“Bummie...nnn...too much...gonna cum...gonna…” 

Mark can’t stop letting out noises as Jaebum isn’t stopping. Jaebum’s groaning back into his ear, tail tightening around Mark as his cat ears flick constantly.

“Oh fuck baby...fuck…”

Jaebum grinds fast and dirty, hips moving in abandon as he’s right there and he doesn’t hesitate to call out Mark’s name as he goes over the edge and is cumming. Mark’s own moan gets cut off as he can feel the warmth of Jaebum’s cum soaking through his underwear and sweats as he groans his name against his ear. It’s all it takes for Mark to cum too as his body convulses with each spurt of cum inside his own underwear.

They both ride out their orgasms as they start to come back down to reality. As they both hold onto one another and Jaebum is purring so loudly while keeping Mark close in his arms and nuzzling against him sweetly---

“Do you have a cat?” Mark ends up asking curiously.

Jaebum freezes as he realizes that’s him and that he let himself show instinctively again. 

AH!

Jaebum is quick to cut off his purring and try to get himself under control again,

“Yes,” Jaebum states confidently even though he’s currently freaking out.

And to make matters worse, Yugyeom is now waking up as he sits straight up like he’s awoken from the dead. Jaebum’s eyes go wide in fear as Yugyeom is wiping sleep out of his eyes and beginning to mumble,

“Is it morning already?”

Mark goes to answer him as Jaebum quickly checks in the mirror that he’s good but then he gasps as he sees Jackson still asleep next to him in his human form. 

Abort!

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to move his arm and shove Jackson hard off the bed when a loud thud and Jackson yelping is heard. Both Mark and Yugyeom jump as they turn toward the noise but Yugyeom can’t see over the bed from here.

“What the hell?” 

The door soon swings open and Jinyoung is there with hands on hips,

“Really, Jaebum? You just couldn’t wait to get your hands on Mark that you stole him from our room?” 

Jackson hears Jinyoung’s voice and is wide awake as he realizes he needs to shift and thank god he did for Jinyoung comes closer to the bed right as Yugyeom leans over the two to see Jackson popping up in his dog form. Jackson even licks Yugyeom right in the face as Yugyeom groans back and moves away to wipe at his face,

“Ew, dog slobber.”

Mark giggles before he finds himself being caged in underneath Jaebum as Jaebum is currently trying to bat away Jinyoung,

“No, go away. Go take a shower or something.”

Jinyoung snorts at how cute Jaebum is being while trying to keep Mark away like he’s the most precious thing in his life.

“Fine, I’ll give you ten minutes with him. I doubt you’ll be pervy enough to try something with Yugyeom in the bed with you anyway. But only ten!” 

Mark blushes shyly as he hides his face into Jaebum’s shoulder as they’re reminded that they totally did do something naughty and pervy in the bed with Yugyeom and Jackson right there asleep. 

Trying to not let his smirk show, Jaebum nods, “Try not to trip on your way out,” he teases.

Jinyoung flicks him the bird playfully before heading back to the door, “I’m surprised you guys are up this early though. Usually I’m the only early bird. Oh, and I’ll have to show you the picture I took of Bam and Youngjae cuddling.”

Jinyoung holds onto the door knob as he takes one last look at them. Completely unaware as Jackson is trying to follow after him but is denied the moment the door is shut right in his face. Jackson looks so defeated as he plops his butt down and sulks. 

Jaebum can’t help but feel slightly bad for the guy that he ends up getting up and opening the door for him. Jackson perks up, eyes looking to Jaebum who is looking at him grumpily,

“Don’t think this means we’re buddies.”

Jackson’s tail starts moving fast in excitement and his tongue comes out in happiness before he’s trotting off to find Jinyoung. And speaking of showers, Jaebum needs to take one along with Mark.

“Did you want to take a shower, Mark?” Jaebum asks sweetly as he comes back to the bed to help Mark get up.

Mark nods and takes Jaebum’s hand before coming to a stand. Yugyeom whines as it’s still too early when he looks at the clock and goes to lie back down. But when he does, he stretches out his arm and he touches a wet spot on the bed and frowns,

“Why is the bed all wet here?” 

Jaebum and Mark both freeze as they start to flush before Jaebum can think of a lie,

“Jackson’s drool.”

Yugyeom instantly jerks his hand away in disgust as he gets up to go wash his hands. Thank god, Yugyeom is only human so he can’t pick up scents really strongly like hybrids can cause hoo boy can Jaebum pick up Mark’s sweet scent filling up the room. And that the bed is mixed with his spunk and Mark’s slick and that makes heaven! But reluctantly he takes the sheets off to be washed before he helps lead Mark toward his bathroom.

Meanwhile, the whole house wakes up as they can hear Jinyoung shout when Jackson slipped into the bathroom and hopped right into the shower with him…

It was worth the time out Jackson got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yep, Jackson and Yugyeom were dead to the world when the naughty scene took place. XD And also yes, Jackson got to see Jinyoung in the nude and he enjoyed every second of it he had.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh no you don’t,” Vector says as he’s quick to pull Jaebum out of the bathroom.

“But Dad!” Jaebum whines as he’s taken away from Mark.

Vector keeps a firm grip around the back of Jaebum’s neck like one would grab the scruff on a feline’s neck,

“You know good and damn well why you can’t.”

“But he needs help getting into the bath! I promise I won’t look!” Jaebum tries to convince him but sulks further when he finds Youngjae and Bam are waiting in his bedroom.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, son,” Vector tells him as he gives him an authoritative look.

He definitely can pick up on what happened in his boxers this morning.

Jaebum flushes out of embarrassment as Vector gestures for Youngjae and Bam to head into the bathroom,

“You guys can bathe together while you,” Vector looks back to Jaebum, “You can use any other bathroom. In fact, how bout you go ahead and use ours.”

Jaebum so badly wants to dig his claws into any type of furniture or the wall. Maybe even the door frame if it means he can remain in the room near Mark but he knows better than to go against his father and he can’t chance exposing himself so he lets his father lead him away.

That’s what he gets for helping out Jackson…

“Wow! His bath is just as huge as yours is! Do you guys all have jacuzzis or something?!” Bam exclaims as he goes over to the tub and dips his fingers in.

“Mark, come feel! It’s all nice and warm with jets and everything!” 

Mark perks up with the distraction as Bam meets him halfway and leads him to the water to feel.

“Oh!”

Mark starts to tear up and Youngjae goes wide eyed,

“Why are you crying?!”

He goes over to Mark’s side as Mark tries to stop his tears from falling. At first, he’s thinking several things. Like one, Jaebum did something because he can definitely smell cum and that meant intimate things happened and that Jaebum fucking scent marked him too. Secondly, did Mark burn himself? Was the water too hot? So many things are going through his head but then Mark finally speaks,

“It’s been so long since we took a hot bath...it’s too nice.”

What?

Bam is too excited over the tub to have heard Mark’s quiet answer as he raced to take off his clothes and hop in. But Youngjae heard him loud and clear with his hybrid abilities.

What does he mean it’s been so long? Do they not have hot water at their place? How have they been living? Do they actually have a house to stay in?!

Youngjae has so many questions to ask but then he sees Mark’s excited expression as Bam is already trying to get him out of his clothes and into the bath,

“Hurry! You must feel what I’m feeling!”

The two look so happy and relaxed as they snuggle close in the tub that the words Youngjae wants to ask catch in his throat. What if he ruins the moment asking sensitive questions? He feels like he should wait a bit even though he really wants to know so he can help them if they are living in a horrible and dangerous environment. But for now, he’ll let it go so they can continue their fun which seems to be growing fast.

“I don’t ever want to leave,” Bam sighs out as he leans his head back against the tile and lets the jets do their thing.

“It kind of tickles,” Mark giggles but he does like the sensation as he keeps putting his hands over it. 

Youngjae can’t help but find himself smiling at their curiosity as Bam starts messing with the jet settings and Mark letting out exciting noises as the water pressure changes and such. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Youngjae is quick to undress and get in.

“Don’t forget to wash now or do you want me to do it for you?” Youngjae asks Mark.

“You want to help me wash?” Mark perks up at that and Youngjae tells him that he does.

Mark starts to tear up all over again. 

“Yah! Stop being so cute! It’s just putting soap into your hair and rinsing it out!”

Youngjae can’t handle Mark’s cuteness.

“But no one else other than my brothers or Bam has offered before.”

Why does Youngjae have a feeling there’s much more to that? 

“Well now you got me to help you anytime you’re over,” Youngjae is quick to say as he moves closer to Mark’s side to get started.

“And he says we spoil him too much,” Bam snickers as Mark is now getting a nice head massage as Youngjae runs fingers through his hair.

“Mmm, Youngjae has the right length of nails and pressure,” Mark hums out happily.

Youngjae laughs at that while his sunshine smile comes forth. His secret is that he’s actually using his claws but with his fingers in Mark’s hair, you can’t see that. 

“So Mark, tell me, what were you doing in bed with my brother this morning?”

Mark looks so innocent when he reacts to the question,

“You know...I have no idea...did I sleep walk again? I remember going to bed with you guys and then I had a dream about Bummie being an actual body pillow that the next thing I knew, I woke up to him right there.”

Youngjae can’t help but snort because he was originally asking Mark for dirty details but Mark took it literally as to how he got into the bed with Jaebum. 

“You do tend to sleep walk and talk a lot. One time we found him on top of the fridge asleep. How he got up there, we don’t know but it took us forever to find him in a wild panic until Jackson barked and nudged the fridge,” Bam tells him.

“What? Wait, wait, let’s not get off topic now. I’m talking about, did something happen in the bed...you know something intimate?”

“W-we snuggled,” Mark stutters out shyly as he starts to flush.

“Yoh! I knew it! I thought your underwear was soaked when I helped you out of them. You did something naughty!” Bam grows excited in the middle of washing his own hair.

Suds are going everywhere and his hair is sticking up in all sorts of places as he demands to know what went down.

“Was it? It...it just felt good and I couldn’t help it. I woke up horny and rubbed against him and then my hips couldn’t stop…”

“Oh my god, you humped my brother!” Youngjae exclaims in just as much excitement as Bam.

Mark is going beet red all the way up to his ears as he tries to shy away but Youngjae won’t let him as he pulls him back close and goes back to washing his hair,

“Hey it’s ok. It’s nothing bad. It’s just a shock coming from you. You’re so sweet and innocent.”

“But Bummie did it back...and it’s not the first time...we touched under the table at dinner too.”

“Excuse me?!” Bam and Youngjae both let out in shock.

“Touch how?” Bam wants to know.

“I jacked him off-” Mark states before he’s cut off as Bam and Youngjae explode.

“Right in front of all of us?!” 

Bam is so shocked that he ends up getting soap in his eyes because he was in the middle of rinsing when Mark just drops that bomb. He’s now letting out noises as Youngjae reaches for a towel for him to wipe his eyes with without even looking away from Mark.

“Is that why you asked if my brother liked you?” 

Mark bites his bottom lip before speaking, “Well that and because he kissed me. Unless kissing is the way you enjoy that type of ice cream...but it really had me curious after what went down at dinner because Yugyeom and Bam do things in front of others all the time so that would mean he likes me yes?” 

“Ah! I’ve corrupted him!” Bam whines as he realizes Mark has been paying more attention to them than he thought.

“But Jinyoungie said that Bummie does like me so that means we’re together now right? Or is what we did in bed this morning too soon?”

Bam hides his face in the towel as he feels shame, “Yugyeom is gonna be so upset when I tell him.”

“I mean...all relationships are different when you think about it. Some aren’t even looking for relationships and are expecting a one night stand that sometimes leads to more. Plus, not everything goes in order. But typically, one asks the other out on a date to get to know each other more and then if they both like each other, a kiss or two might happen and then you hang out more and then eventually more intimate things happen as your relationship progresses.”

Mark listens intently before it clicks, “Oh, so just meeting and then having sex the same day isn’t what normal couples do.”

Bam is heard whining loudly as his face is still buried in the towel before he lifts his head and talks,

“We thought you were asleep during that! Oh, Yugyeom is gonna be so upset when he finds out we fucked right in front of you and you were awake...ugh, why couldn’t you just think we snuggled hard in the same sleeping bag or something?!”

“You guys have done more in front of me though,” Mark states sweetly.

“Don’t remind me!” 

“I don’t see anything wrong with it. It makes me happy to know you guys have such a strong bond. Besides, Yugyeom was right there on the bed with my and Bummie so…”

Bam stops with his noises before a smirk comes onto his face and then he’s laughing,

“Oh, I can’t wait to tell Yugyeom now to see his face!”

“You bounced back quickly. Something tells me you feel no remorse for what you’ve done,” Youngjae says.

Bam throws the towel off to the side as he’s done being dramatic, “I will never apologize for wanting Yugyeom’s dick. I’d kill for that dick.”

“Is sex really that good?” Mark asks and Youngjae fumbles with the bottle of body wash as Mark asks it so innocently.

That’s right. Mark’s never been in a relationship before. His first kiss was with Jaebum too.

“Too good,” Bam states happily.

“Do you guys even use condoms? How the hell aren’t you prego yet?” Youngjae asks Bam.

“Cause I’m sterile. First thing they do to kids who live on the streets. They make sure they can’t reproduce like their deadbeat parents who abandon them to start with,” Bam says before he thinks about it.

“Bam,” Mark says his name while reaching out to touch him.  
Bam realizes what he’s said as Youngjae goes quiet and finds himself intertwining his fingers with Mark’s without looking toward Youngjae’s direction.

Shit, he said too much and it’s all because having kids was always a touchy subject with him. 

“Bam,” Youngjae manages to say after a moment of silence but Bam cuts him off,

“It’s cool. You didn’t mean anything by it, let’s just drop it ok? And please don’t tell your parents. I have a family now. I’m good. I don’t need no charity case.”

Youngjae slowly nods even though he wants to say more but he’s respecting Bam’s feelings and well being. 

“Um...well...let’s change the subject then...oh! My crush replied to the message I sent last night but I’m too scared to check it.”

Bam perks right back up as appreciates Youngjae and the fact that he’s willing to share something so private about himself too in order to keep their bond growing and not lose his friendship. 

“Ooo, let me see!”

One grumpy and sulking Jaebum through the shower, you can find him all freshened up with his hair still a bit damp as he makes his way downstairs since he’s not allowed in his room yet. Which is not fair because he can’t stop thinking about how cute and beautiful Mark is. How the shirt he borrowed last night was twice his size and went down mid thigh and the only reason he didn’t have pants on is because every pair was too big and fell off him. Ugh! Why must he be tortured?! He should’ve taken a picture when he had the chance but no, Jackson had to go and ruin it all! 

Speaking of Jackson...

Jaebum finds him facing the corner with his tail just whooshing away happily even though he’s in time out and fur is all damp. Jinyoung is sitting nearby reading a book before looking up to give Jackson a stern look as he decided to try and take another peek at the beautiful human.

“This is not something to be happy about, Jackson. You about tore down the whole shower curtain, got water everywhere and I’m not even gonna go into further detail about how your nose went right between my butt again.”

Jackson seems to beam more at the last part and Jinyoung just shakes his head while Yugyeom who is nearby on the same couch as Jinyoung, is laughing away in amusement.

“He’s never been so attached to anyone other than Mark before. So I don’t know what’s going on with him. Maybe it’s the air in Korea?” 

“What does that even mean?” Jaebum furrows his brows as he comes closer and hops over the back of the couch to sit next to them. 

“You know like when they say it must be in the air?”

“No, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jaebum replies.

“You’re telling me you haven’t seen people talk about like with Kpop idols and how they act a certain way in their hometown but once they venture to a different place, they let loose or act differently?” Jinyoung tries to explain better.

“So you’re telling me that Jackson is a thirsty dick in Korea but in America or Thailand, he’s not?” 

Yugyeom cracks up at the choice of words Jaebum just said that his whole body and limbs are moving as he flings himself back against the couch. 

“It’s even funnier because it looks like Jackson is glaring at Jaebum.”

Jinyoung finds himself chuckling too as Jackson is so expressive for a dog.

“Don’t give me that. Because of you I couldn’t take a bath with Mark,” Jaebum tells him.

“Hello! You wouldn’t have been able to keep your hands to yourself mister and you’re not corrupting innocent Mark!” Jinyoung declares.

Oh, if Jinyoung only knew the things they’ve done…

“Don’t get me wrong, my brother is sweet and innocent but he has his naughty moments. There’s been plenty of times when Mark will ask for privacy to have ‘alone’ time. He even yelled at hyung one time when hyung thought he was in pain and busted into the bathroom to catch him in the act,” Yugyeom starts to laugh some more, “I can still remember Mark shouting that hyung killed his boner.”

Jinyoung and Jaebum can’t help but laugh too at that.

“There’s been too many times Youngjae has walked in or I walked in on him,” Jaebum states, “There was a time Youngjae even knew what I was doing but barged in and said, keep doing you I just need to borrow your laptop charger cause mine died and then walked back out once he had what he needed.”

Jinyoung laughs hard as he remembers them telling him about that day.

“It gets even worse. I’ve walked into the locker room at school before as I was looking for Jaebum and found him having sex with some girl. He didn’t even stop when he noticed I was there!”

“Like you have room to talk. I literally went over to your house one time when YOU told me to come over and walk right in to you getting dicked down by the team captain of the basketball team and begged him to not stop as he saw me standing there. Guy thought we were a couple or some shit.”

Jinyoung smirks at that, “He didn’t stop though did he? And I wasn’t expecting him to drop by after I said that so not my fault. Besides, I bought take out to make up for it.”

Suddenly Jinyoung feels a cold nose against the back of his neck as he had leaned his head back against the arm rest to sprawl out. He jerks forward, leaning back up before turning to see Jackson there looking all upset.

“Jackson, I didn’t say you could leave time out yet-” Jinyoung starts to say but then Jackson is already hopping up onto the couch before using his body weight to push Jinyoung back down and starts licking all over his neck.

“What the hell! Stop! It feels weird!” Jinyoung scolds but Jackson isn’t listening as he’s determined to mark every inch of Jinyoung’s neck and when he laps over his scent gland, Jinyoung lets out an embarrassing noise.

“Jackson, down boy! Down!” Yugyeom tries to help pry him off before Jaebum moves in as well.

He wraps his arms around Jackson’s middle before lifting him off of Jinyoung. Jackson starts protesting as he refuses to stop but Jaebum carries him away to the spare room where he shuts the door and locks it behind him.

Jackson instantly shifts before curling up in a ball on the floor as he’s pissed. 

“He’s my mate…” Jackson pouts.

Jaebum sighs as he squats down close to him, “My bad. I shouldn’t have brought that up which was completely unintentional.”

Jackson glares at him, “Sure it is. I took away your chance to bathe with Yien so you decide to tell me about another man with my mate! Let me guess, they’re dating too?” 

“No. They’re not dating. Jinyoung doesn’t date. He only does hook ups to start with as he claims he doesn’t have time to date when we both know he’s afraid of falling in love and getting hurt. So if he’s attracted to someone, they’ll fuck a few times and move on.”

Jackson pouts further, “But I wouldn’t hurt him. And I don’t just want to have sex. I want to love him.”

Jaebum leans into his hand as he watches Jackson be all dramatic on the floor.

“Well good luck with that cause I don’t know what to tell you since he only sees you as a dog. Which, you really need to control yourself cause human or not, you can’t just go around doing intimate things like that.”

“You try being in my shoes! At least you can be close to Yien. I can’t yet and besides, if you heard someone dicked down Yien I bet you would lose control and want to mark him as well.”

Jaebum’s expression quickly goes lethal, “He hasn’t though right? I was his first kiss so there’s no way-”

“Calm your tits, bro, I was just saying,” Jackson is quick to stop Jaebum’s rage as he could see how fast Jaebum’s claws came out to tear into someone.

Not to mention how his eyes flashed of his feline.

“What are you anyway?” Jackson asks.

“Black panther,” Jaebum replies, “You? Cause no offense but you’re one weird looking dog.”

Jackson huffs, “I’m part dog, part wolf. My Mom was raped and I’m the outcome. She didn’t want anything to do with me cause I reminded her too much of the father...she actually took her own life cause she didn’t want to be forced into marriage with that man. I left to find love after knowing my father was never gonna give me any. And eventually I found Yien and now here we are with you asking me this question.”

Damn…

“Jackson,” Jaebum’s voice tells Jackson how affected he is from what he just said.

Jackson looks up from the spot of the wall he was looking at when he said those words and finds Jaebum’s expression is raw and sincere.

“Hey now, don’t go getting all soft on me. What happened to wanting to fight me? We’re enemies right? What feline gets along with a canine? But thanks, what you said earlier makes me realize I really do need to control myself. I don’t want to let the wild nature of my wolf take over. If I ever hurt Jinyoung, I would never forgive myself.”

You can tell Jackson means that. That he truly cares about Jinyoung and it pulls at Jaebum’s heartstrings as he feels for him.

“Maybe...maybe we can work together in trying to court our mates. Though I’m not sure how we can go about with you in this situation but if things come down to it, I think if you showed Jinyoung who you are, he might not freak out like most people would.” 

Jackson perks up at this, “You mean you want to go against your parents and everything hybrids taught each other and show a human who we are?”

“First of all, I said you, not me cause I don’t know how Mark would take it and if that means I have to hide who I am for the rest of our lives together, I will. But you don’t really have an option. It’s either you stay as you are and lose out on ever having a chance or you try it, see his reaction and deal with the aftermath later.”

“You do realize if things don’t go well, you’d lose Yien too right? Cause I’m still Yien’s guide dog.”

“I’m aware of that,” Jaebum frowns.

Oh, but that meant Jaebum is taking a chance. He’s willing to risk his own chance with Mark to help give Jackson one with Jinyoung.

“I think I’m gonna cry,” Jackson says as he starts to tear up.

“Don’t even think about it. And I’m doing this because I also want happiness for Jinyoung just so you know. He’s my best friend and if I think for a single moment you’ll hurt him, I will end you.”

“Please do.” 

Ugh, Jaebum was starting to find himself liking Jackson just a tiny bit.

“Now can you tell me why Mark would just stroke someone so naturally underneath the dinner table?”

Jackson starts to laugh a bit, “Because of Yugyeom and Bam. Those two have done so much in front of him that it must seem normal. And just so you know,” Jackson teases back, “Yugyeom and Bam had sex the first day without ever announcing they were together, so Yien either already thinks you and him are a couple or not sure if you even like him. Could be both though given how one guy asked Yien for a one night stand back in Thailand. Don’t worry I made sure to pee on his leg before leading Mark back to the others.”

Jaebum starts to panic, “Oh my god! What if he does think I just want something sexual from him? Shit! I need to go tell him right now!” 

“Wait, wait, Jaebum!” Jackson tries to stop him but Jaebum is rushing toward the door and unlocking it

Jackson is quick to shift back right before Jaebum throws open the door and takes off toward the stairs. Jackson tries to go after him with barks that capture Yugyeom and Jinyoung’s attention as they look over the couch to see them racing up the stairs. 

“What the-” Yugyeom’s voice sounds far away as they’re nearing the top and Jackson slides on the last step and into the railing.

Jaebum is already gone down the hallway at this point and toward his bedroom before Jackson can stop him from throwing open the door,

“Mark I like you and want to be your boyfriend!” Jaebum is declaring as he enters the room before thinking about what could be happening.

Which is the three omegas still naked and trying to get dressed. And Jaebum is now realizing as after his declaration, his eyes instantly land on Mark in all his glory.

“God damn…” Jaebum breathes out in awe right before Youngjae shouts,

“BRO!” 

He’s quick to throw a towel over Bam’s face before he can see Jaebum’s eyes flashing of his panther and moves a dramatic Bam back into the bathroom where he shuts the door behind him. Mark is standing there blushing as though he can’t see, he can definitely feel Jaebum’s hearted gaze and heard everything he said before entering the room and after. And boy if only he could see Jaebum wants to pounce so badly with his ears and tail about to come out in the process before Youngjae can grab his brother and is ready to shove him out the door when he senses someone coming. Cursing, he pulls Jaebum back toward the bed as he thinks about just shoving him into the closet or something when Jackson comes barreling in and jumps mid air and right at them. It ends up with Mark getting pulled in somehow as well and all four end up on the bed together. 

Youngjae thanks the sky that he at least has underwear on so none of his private parts are in anyone’s faces but the second he feels Jackson’s hot breath against his front down there, he yelps and kicks out of reflex. Jackson goes flying off the side of the bed as Youngjae scrambles to sit up and away from the other two right as Jinyoung and Yugyeom enter the room and Bam gets the bathroom door back open. It’s at this moment that they all see Mark somehow ended up with his ass right in Jaebum’s face butt naked and on all fours while Jaebum, well, Jaebum is currently having the time of his life and a nose bleed.

“Fuck, I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Jaebum manages to get out.

Youngjae gasps as he’s definitely going to expose them so he takes a pillow and politely ‘smothers’ him.

“Perv!” Youngjae tells him while Jinyoung sweetly helps Mark up and to get dressed in the bathroom.

He ends up pulling Bam back inside as well since Bam was not afraid to walk out naked for all to see…

Tissues are being shoved into Jaebum’s nose as Youngjae has him in his own bedroom now and away from the others that eventually moved to the living room.

“Bro, that was so dangerous! You almost exposed us!”

“It wasn’t my fault though! I had to let Mark know my feelings that I forgot you guys were taking a bath still and…” Jaebum trails off as he recalls exactly how Mark looked.

Youngjae watches as more blood tries to seep out past the tissue and starts to shove it up further.

“Ow! And I’m not a perv! I think Mark actually broke my nose when his ass bounced wonderfully on my face. Cause I definitely heard a crack as well as felt pain but god, what a view. Damn, I didn’t get a chance to taste him either-ow!” 

Jaebum whines as Youngjae rebreaks his nose to put it back in place before it starts to heal like it never happened.

“You’re still a perv.”

Jaebum sulks, “What if Mark doesn’t know I like him though? Did he hear me when I said I wanted to be boyfriends?”

Youngjae can’t help but smile at his brother being cute right now.

“Everyone in the house and whole neighborhood heard your declaration, Jaebum,” he tells him as he throws away the bloody tissue into the trash can.

“But how am I gonna hear his answer when Mom and Dad are already waiting to separate me the moment I step out of here.”

“You’ll just have to be a good boy and wait then, I don’t know what to tell you. All I know is they’re already talking about taking them home themselves, which…”Youngjae’s expression starts to change as he nears the end of his sentence before trailing off some.

Jaebum can tell something is off as he sees the raw pain showing,

“What’s wrong?”

Youngjae looks hesitant to answer before he’s whispering in case his parents are listening,

“I’m starting to think they don’t live in a good neighborhood and that’s why they didn’t want us to give them a ride home and gave us the wrong address.”

Jaebum’s expression matches Youngjae’s, “I have the same feeling.”

“What should we do? They obviously don’t want anyone to find out but you know the moment our parents find out they’re not gonna let them stay in that environment. Hell, I don’t want them too, but they’re so adamant on going back.”

“Because of their older brother. They said he goes out for periods of time for his job so they must want to keep going back to wait for his return.”

“Maybe we can convince them to just stay with us when he’s away then?”

“Maybe. But we need to come up with a reason to still be able to take them home. As much as it pains me and will drive me crazy knowing Mark is in such an environment, I want them to be able to trust us with anything. I want Mark to not hold back and let me in until I can show him I can fully provide for him and protect him.”

“You’re so whipped for him,” Youngjae can’t help but tease.

“Of course I am, he’s my mate,” Jaebum clarifies.

“He’s definitely something because you don’t do relationships either.”

“It’s not because I didn’t want a relationship but because I knew they weren't my mate from the start. So I had no interest, felt no feelings towards them and only did hook ups for a while until they got too clingy or wanted more after telling them from the beginning that there wouldn’t be more and then would move on hoping I’d find the one eventually.”

“No wonder you have playboy, bad boy under your name at school when here you are still believing in mates. There was a reason humans and us stopped mixing you know. But after seeing how you are with him, I can't help but think it might be ok. So in saying that, I think it would also be best if you talked with Mark more about how serious you are and take him on a date. He asked us last night if you liked him so please communicate properly with him and not just with your body.”

“That’s what I was trying to do before this happened!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Youngjae lets out as he helps his brother clean up all the blood and make sure everything was good to go before they leave the bathroom.

The two still didn’t know what excuse they could come up with that’ll convince their parents but it appears they didn’t have to because the moment they make it down the stairs, they hear the doorbell ringing.

“I’ll get it!” Jaebum calls out as he can’t help but be protective.

They rarely get visitors and it was still early in the morning so it wasn’t the mailman dropping off a package. His alpha instincts have him ready to throw down if need be as he approaches the door with Youngjae right behind him.

Youngjae suggests looking through the peephole but Jaebum isn’t afraid to just open the door so he does…

And there standing before him is a shorter male with a lethal expression and aura of a bad ass human alpha. The male looks up to Jaebum before giving a lazy smirk,

“He wasn’t kidding when he gave a description of you.”

“Excuse me? Can I help you with something?” Jaebum cuts back defensively.

“Yeah, like letting me in for one. Where are your manners?” 

Jaebum is two seconds from throwing hands with this alpha as he can’t help but get hot headed until he hears Mark’s voice from inside due to his hybrid hearing,

“Suga hyung is coming here?! Is that him?!”

“Wait, Mark, you don’t know your way around the house-” Bam is quick to try and keep Mark from hurting himself as Mark was already trying to leave the couch to head to the front door.

“I texted him the address last night so it could be him, let me go check,” Yugyeom states as Jackson barks and helps lead Mark to a safer pathway and not right into the wall like he was heading to. 

Wait a second…

Him?

This guy?

Jaebum turns his focus back onto the male before him who seems to be growing more impatient by the second.

“Look kid, either you let me in to see my siblings or I force my way in. What’ll be?”

Yugyeom soon appears and sure enough, he spots the male standing at the door and his face lights up,

“Hyung!” 

Yugyeom rushes forth and goes to hug him excitedly.

It was Suga himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, Suga is back and already the two don't like each other. Could this spell the end of Jaebum and Mark's relationship before it can even take off more? And what is Mark's response to Jaebum's declaration? How does he feel knowing his most private parts were right there in Jaebum's face like that? And Jackson, poor Jackson...he ends up not being able to sleep that night in worry of trying to show Jinyoung he's the one that he goes out for a run super late at night just to find Jinyoung sitting at the park all by himself...


	8. Chapter 8

Suga lights right up as Yugyeom engulfs him into a hug. You can’t even see Suga as Yugyeom’s long lanky body and limbs cover him up completely.

“We were all starting to get worried!” Yugyeom tells him as Suga pats a part of his back that he can reach.

“I’m sorry it took so long this time. Some things came up that I had to take care of.”

“Bro!” Bam exclaims next as he’s letting out sounds of excitement while leading Mark closer.

Yugyeom pulls back and in comes Mark who clings and doesn’t want to let go. Suga chuckles as he wraps his arms around Mark’s middle and slowly rocks them back and forth.

“Hey Mark, hyung missed you guys.”

“I missed you more,” Mark manages to get out with tears in his eyes before he’s burying his face into Suga’s neck.

“Welp, looks like I’ll have to get my hug later,” Bam chuckles a bit with a fond smile as he knows Mark isn’t letting go any time soon.

Youngjae smiles at the fond scene himself until he glances over and sees Jaebum staring hard at Mark clinging to Suga with a huge sulk on his face. He ends up snorting before he sees Jinyoung and Jackson come forth as well. 

“So this is your guy’s hyung?” Jinyoung asks and the two nod as they even make jazz hands toward him.

“He’s shorter than I imagined,” Jaebum lets out and Youngjae is quick to smack his arm so he’ll tone it down.

Yugyeom and Bam both gasp in shock though and turn to Suga with wide eyes because if there’s one thing you don’t say to Suga, it’s that he’s short.

“You wanna die, punk?” Suga lets out with a lethal glare as he still holds Mark lovingly.

“Hyung no, I like Bummie,” Mark tells him while clinging tighter so Suga can’t harm Jaebum.

Suga’s one eyebrow twitches like that. 

“What do you mean by, ‘like’ ?”

“Like as in boyfriends,” Mark confirms.

Jaebum goes from grumpy jealousy to grinning like a dork with his chest puffed out and heart swelling with so many emotions. 

Mark just said boyfriends! That means they’re dating! That means Mark heard him and wants to be with him!

But Suga is not having that.

“Oh hell no. You are not dating this punk, I won’t allow it.”

“And what is so wrong with my son?” Vector’s voice is heard before the others turn to see Vector and Vivian standing there.

Vector and Suga eye each other up. Mark can sense the tension in the air as Suga gently moves Mark into Yugyeom’s arms before he’s taking a step forward toward Vector.

“I have this feeling so I don’t like him. Besides, I don’t know him, just like I don’t know you. Now I thank you for letting them stay over for the night but I’m taking them back home. You have a problem with that too?”

Suga dares Vector to say something else as the two glare daggers back and forth. Vivian sighs and nudges her husband to quit it.

“Let me help gather their things. They have some groceries in the kitchen that they picked up yesterday.”

Jackson is barking in protest as he doesn’t want to leave right now. He wants to spend more time with Jinyoung and fears he won’t see him again from how Suga is really not liking the Lim family. The guys all seem hesitant to leave each other’s presence as well but Yugyeom, Mark and Bam have always followed their older brother. So when Suga shuts the truck with all their things inside and tells them it’s time to go, they look to the other three with sad expressions as they wave before starting to get into the car.

Jaebum tries to go forth as he didn’t even get a proper goodbye or a hug from Mark but Youngjae grabs his arm and stops him,

“Don’t, you’ll make it worse,” he warns him.

But it’s not fair!

Jaebum can’t help but let out a small whine as he watches Mark get in with the help of Yugyeom before the doors are all shutting. The car starts up and they can see Jackson pop up in the backseat as he’s giving puppy eyes right to Jinyoung. Bam is soon moving Jackson down and the car takes off down the long driveway…

So much for first impressions…

“What do you mean I can’t see him?” Mark asks as his voice shakes a bit.

Mark doesn’t understand. He’s never been told he can’t talk to someone before. That he can’t see someone. He’s always had freedom to make his own choices and decisions but suddenly Suga is telling him he can’t?

“Hyung, Jaebum may look like a bad boy but he’s really kind and car-” Yugyeom tries but Suga cuts him off.

“My word is final. Nothing you say is gonna change my mind. You’re not dating him so forget it.”

Silence fills the small rundown home as the groceries have all been put up and Suga was preparing food for them in celebration of him coming back. But the joyful occasion died fast when Suga asked how come they got so many groceries. When they told him Jaebum paid for it, Suga told them back that they weren't allowed to hang out anymore.

Suga’s never been like this. Suga is kind and caring and spoils them and loves them more than anything. He’s taught them so many things while raising them all by himself since a young age. And Mark, Mark’s never been told no before from Suga. So he might be acting like a brat when he abruptly stands from his spot at the table and tries to stomp away.

“Where are you going?” Suga asks as you can tell Mark is upset by the expression on his face.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Mark says fiercely as he almost bumps into the counter if it wasn’t for Jackson guiding him in another direction.

It’s hard to focus when one is upset but Mark is determined to make it to the bedroom.

“Mark, you need to eat,” Suga tells him as he watches him move out of the kitchen and into the tiny living room to head to the hallway.

“I don’t care,” Mark bites back.

Yugyeom and Bam stand there in shock as Suga and Mark never argued or fought before but as Suga sets the knife down and follows after Mark down the hallway, they hear a,

“Fuck you!” from Mark and the bedroom door slamming shut probably right in Suga’s face.

Suga comes back with the silence now ringing loudly in the rundown home until they watch Suga pick the knife back up and goes back to chopping. The sound of the oil sizzling is soon heard next and Yugyeom and Bam remain quiet as they’re also upset that they can’t hang out with their friends…

“I don’t get it. I like Bummie. Why can’t I be with Bummie?” Mark whispers as he rests his head on the hard pillow.

He’s curled up while facing the wall and Jackson lying next to him. Jackson wishes so badly that he could speak to Mark. To try and help ease his emotions so he does what he can and curls more around Mark from behind while resting his head on Mark’s shoulder to let him know he’s listening.

“Bummie’s not bad. Is it because he’s an alpha? Because I actually like someone for once? He’s never said we couldn’t hang out with others before. We just...we never stayed in one place for long. Never encountered the others like we had. Never met such nice and caring people...people that actually wanted to see us and get to know more about us…”

Mark goes quiet again as his mind is racing with thoughts. His fingers messing with the fray blanket that he tries to pull up more over his body as he’s cold. 

Why is it so cold? Why does it feel like he can’t get warm? 

He misses Jaebum’s warmth. Already he longs to see him again and now he can’t…

“Is it because I’m weak? Because I’m blind?”

Those words hit hard as Jackson whines knowing that Mark had originally been abandoned at the orphanage because he was born blind. That his parents saw him as no good. That the orphanage didn’t even want to care for him as they claimed he was too much work. Where Mark had to teach himself simple functions in order to survive. In order to try and receive love and affection. He never wanted to be a burden to anyone again. He just wanted to be loved and to love in return. 

It pains Jackson as Mark starts crying. Where he can hear his quiet sobs as Mark doesn’t want to be too loud and have others hear. He didn’t want others to always feel like he needs tending to twenty four seven. He didn’t want to give more reason to end up being abandoned again…

Mark ends up crying himself to sleep before the others come to check up on him. Jackson moves so Yugyeom and Bam can curl up around Mark from both sides. Watching them as Bam gently wipes at Mark’s dried tear stained face as they both feel for him and snuggle close to provide warmth and affection. And with the rain hitting against the window outside, the two end up falling asleep while waiting for Mark to wake up so they can love on him…

Suga sees them all curled up together on the bed as he stands there watching them with a raw expression before closing the door back behind him and leaving the house shortly after…

“Pillow...Bummie…” Mark mumbles in his sleep as his hands reach out in search of those glorious pecs.

Soon his hands start kneading and Bam is woken up from his nap as fingers trying to go in his nose and eyes.

“Yoh!” Bam calls out as he quickly grabs Mark’s hands and pulls them away from his face after Mark manages to squish his cheeks a few times.

“Want...my pillow...Bummie,” Mark whines in his sleep as he’s deprived of the alpha he wants.

Bam ends up snorting loudly before moving to get up. After some stretching and seeing Yugyeom is still out like a light, Bam goes to use the bathroom really fast. Jackson huffs lightly as he’s still wide awake and has been for a while now. He’s been listening out for Suga but he still hasn’t come back yet and it’s already well into the afternoon. The sound of the toilet being flushed is heard and Jackson’s ears twitch as Bam comes back out and lies down again but with his phone in his hands this time.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to turn my phone back on after charging it.”

Turning it on, the phone slowly loads before multiple dings are heard. Perking up, Bam sees where the others were talking about how they tried calling and such to reach them before he finds there are a few texts from Youngjae and Jinyoung recently. 

Youngjae: Hey, just wanted to check in with you guys. Hope we didn’t cause you guys any problems

Jinyoung: Please text when you have the chance. Hope we can hang out again soon.

Bam decides to text Youngjae back first since he sent his first,

Bam: Hey, sorry about that. Ended up taking a nap with the others. We’re all good here. Hyung is just overprotective sometimes.

Youngjae’s response is mighty fast that Bam can’t even text Jinyoung yet,

Youngjae: Hello! :D It’s good to hear from you! And a nap sounds good right now with the rain still going on but Jaebum is still whining loudly from his bedroom that I couldn’t nap if I tried.

Bam: He’s missing Mark that much?

Youngjae: You have no idea. Ooo, wait, I’m gonna add Jinyoung and him to a group chat, hold on.

Sure enough, Bam sees names being added before multiple texts come through;

Jinyoung: Yoh Bam!

Jaebum: Mark too?

Bam: Nice to hear from you again too, Jaebum. And Mark is still asleep next to me.

Youngjae: Finally he’s shut up with his obnoxious noises. Quick, send him a picture before he retorts back!

Bam snickers as he does take a photo of Mark asleep and still cuddling with Yugyeom cutely. 

Jinyoung: Oh how precious

Youngjae: I want to join the cuddling session! Also, there was a loud thud coming from Jaebum’s room after I heard him exclaim in some dorky noise so he might be afk for a while.

Bam laughs louder and this time Mark starts to stir. His eyes opening slowly as Bam takes notice and sees Mark trying to come back to reality.

Bam: I accidentally woke Mark up! ><

Jinyoung: Bam!

Youngjae: Didn't we conclude in the bathroom that Mark is a light sleeper?

Bam: Don’t remind me!

Jinyoung: What happened in the bathroom? Youngjae you better update me

Jaebum: Tell Mark hi

Bam snorts again at how dorky Jaebum is before he hears Mark speak,

“Bammie? What’s so funny?” Mark asks sweetly as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

“Your boyfriend. He says hi by the way.”

Mark perks right up that when he sits up, he brings Yugyeom right along with him who is still fast asleep and snoring into Mark’s shoulder now.

“He’s here? I don’t sense him though...or pick up on his scent.”

“He’s not here in person but in the group chat. I’m currently texting the others.”

Mark frowns as he had hoped Jaebum was here but then perks right back up at being able to still talk to him though.

“Tell him I said hi back and that I miss him.”

“God you’re adorable,” Bam states as he does as he’s told and Jaebum’s response is immediate.

Jaebum: I miss him more

Jinyoung: I can hear the sappiness from my own home  
Youngjae: You have no idea

“What he’d say? What’s happening?” Mark is growing excited as Jackson is too.

Jackson doesn’t even bother nicely climbing over the others as he just shoves his way through so he can see and his tail ends up smacking Bam in the side of the face.

“Watch it man!” Bam exclaims as he tries to move Jackson at the same time as Jackson sees the chance to type with his nose.

He boops the phone and Bam ends up dropping it as he wasn’t expecting that and the next second the phone is dropping to the floor face down.

“NO!” Bam shouts as he manages to get Jackson off and picks up his phone to find the screen is cracked badly.

Jackson starts whining as he looks so sorry for what he’s done when all he wanted was to say hi to Jinyoung too. 

“I can’t see their texts now from all the cracks!” Bam whines himself and Mark starts tearing up.

“Bummie?” 

Both Jackson and Bam can’t handle Mark’s tears and immediately try to fix it.

“Wait, wait, there’s still Yugyeom’s phone!” Bam lets out as Jackson tries to soothe Mark by nuzzling against his face.

Bam scrambles to find Yugyeom’s phone which somehow ended up in the bed with them and surprisingly not broken. Lifting Yugyeom’s limbs, Bam grabs the phone and turns it on to hurry and text the others, not knowing what the others were saying.

Bam: sifsfsdfdshfishfi

Youngjae: The what?

Jinyoung: What the hell kind of language is this?

Jaebum: Mark?

Youngjae: You think Mark took the phone to text you? 

Jinyoung: That would be too cute! I want to talk to Mark too!

Jaebum: No, he’s mine! Talk to Jackson

Jinyoung: Why would I talk to a dog?

Youngjae: They do say that dogs are man’s best friend.

Jinyoung: Then I would just talk to Jaebum.

Jaebum: Are you calling me a mutt?

Jinyoung: Am I?

Jaebum: Don’t make me drive to your home to wipe that smug look off your face

Jinyoung: You know me too well. ;)

Youngjae: Guys? Bam? Hello?

Jinyoung: It is taking them a long time to respond now

Jaebum: We should go find them

Youngjae: Calm down, they don’t need to be rescued

Jaebum: Yes they do. From their hyung who is a dick

Jinyoung: Only to you and you did call him short. Plus, your Dad looked ready to throw down so it’s understandable why Suga wanted to leave

Jaebum: He started it, not us.

Youngjae: Oh wait! Bam is texting me from Yugyeom’s phone now…

It takes a few seconds and during that time Jaebum bursts into Youngjae’s room to see what’s happening. Youngjae adds him to the group chat again.

Yugyeom (though it’s Bam) : Sorry bout that! Jackson got excited and wanted to say hi that he accidentally booped the phone right out of my hand and broke it.

Jinyoung: I swear Mark’s dog acts more and more human than normal.

Youngjae: He’s just a very intelligent animal.

Yugyeom: A very giant loving one  
Jaebum: Do we need to buy you a new phone? Do they have phones that Mark can use?

Jinyoung: Calm down lover boy, one thing at a time.

Youngjae: Yeah, like how Yugyeom really is a deep sleeper. Is he still out?

Yugyeom/Bam: Yep. Snoring away against Mark’s back.

Youngjae: Hmm, so you two really did do the naughty earlier. ;)

Jaebum: I’m literally right next to you, why did you have to text that?

Jinyoung: OK, now I must be really missing out on some juicy bits. 

Youngjae: Oh yes. You should’ve taken a bath with us instead

Jaebum: Wait, Mark told you about us?

Youngjae: Wouldn’t you like to know

Jaebum: That’s why I’m asking!

Yugyeom/Bam: Aren’t you two still sitting next to each other? Why are you still texting each other?

Jinyoung: Please continue so I can know everything.

Youngjae: We know all about how Mark was fisting your cock under thesldkfdkskfhgkhfk

Jinyoung: o.O Excuse me?! Jaebum you better stop wrestling with Youngjae and let me read the rest!

Jaebum: Youngjae’s the best brother to existtttttttttttt

Jinyoung: Oh for crying out loud. Screw it, I’ll find out later

Yugyeom/Bam: Ha! Mark is giggling as he finds this all funny as I read the comments out loud.

Youngjae: Mark! 

Jaebum: You still have my phone you goof!

All of them were laughing at Jaebum’s dorkiness before the phones were given back to the rightful owners.

Jaebum: I can’t wait to see you again! I hope it’s soon. Is tomorrow too soon? Or now?

Bam is hesitant to read now as he recalls the conversation from earlier.

“Is he saying something?” Mark asks as he waits patiently with such a sweet hopeful expression.

Bam gives a sad smile back even though Mark can’t see it, 

“He uh...he says he wishes he could see you again soon.”

Mark’s expression bursts with happiness until it suddenly starts to falter as Mark remembers Suga’s words. The way Mark deflates pulls at Bam’s heart.

“Tell him...tell him…” 

Mark is torn. He really wants to see Jaebum again too. He wants to be able to see him and get to know more about him and bond more but...but he can’t. Not right now at least. Maybe he can convince Suga but until then, they’ll just be more arguments and Mark really doesn’t want to fight with him. Suga’s done so much for him. More than he could ever thank him for and it hurts him that they even fought in the first place.

“Tell him I’m sorry.”

Ugh, Bam’s heart! How is he supposed to do that?! Mark is so happy with Jaebum and Jaebum seems like such a good guy since getting to know him a bit more. He can’t just tell Jaebum, hey sorry bro but looks like Mark’s breaking up with you when it’s obvious Mark doesn’t want to.

Fuck it.

He’s going with what his heart tells him to do.

Yugyeom/Bam: We can’t hang out right now but when hyung leaves for work again, we can

Jinyoung: Why do I get the feeling Suga doesn’t want us hanging out together?

Youngjae: Aw man, did he really forbid you guys from seeing us? Or just Jaebum and Mark?

Jaebum: Just because we became boyfriends? He doesn’t even know me yet!

Yugyeom/Bam: Which is why he’s being overprotective right now so please don’t hate on him. This is literally the first time he’s ever said no to Mark so he has good reason. Hyung is a good person.  
Jinyoung: I’m sure once he got to know us, he’ll see we are good people too so until then, Jaebum, put down your car keys and sit your ass back on Youngjae’s bed.

Youngjae: Don’t worry, I hid his keys right after they left this morning.

Jaebum: It’s not fair! I want to see my baby!

Yugyeom/Bam: Oh, I think hyung is back. Got to go! Talk when can!

Bam leaves the chat and locks Yugyeom’s phone. Yugyeom starts to wake up as he heard the front door shut and Suga call out to them.

“Guess what I have?!”

All of them perk up when the bedroom door opens and they take in bags full of goodies. Instantly Yugyeom and Bam get up to check in the bags and find all of their favorites. From take out to snacks and desserts to a huge ice cream cake.

“Mark! Can you smell all the goodies hyung brought us?” Yugyeom lets out as Jackson helps guide Mark out of bed gently.

“He even got you a cake of your favorite ice cream flavor with, ‘I love you’ written on top,” Bam tells him.

Mark can’t help but smile at Suga’s loving gesture as he was obviously trying to make up for the fight that took place earlier.

“Ooo, I didn’t know you liked mint chocolate, hyung,” Bam points out as he picks up the small carton of it.

Suga is quick to take it and put it back down in the bag, “It’s a good flavor.”

Mark smiles more as Suga encourages them to come out to the living room where they can all cuddle and pig out while finding a movie to watch together. And when Mark feels someone touch his hand, he knows it’s Suga right away. And as Yugyeom and Bam take off ahead with Jackson with all the goodies, Mark can feel Suga writing, ‘I’m sorry, please forgive hyung this time’ along his palm. 

Now it doesn’t mean he can see Jaebum nor does it give reason as to why he can’t. But Mark does know that Suga loves him and that he isn’t doing this to upset him on purpose or hurt his feelings. So for now, Mark lets it go so he can spend much needed time with his hyung. Where he can laugh and be reminded of the good times they’ve all had. All the things they’ve been through that lead them to here. That the whole reason Mark is even alive to this day is because of Suga. Because of his brother that never stopped loving him from the very first time they met and were separated. Suga searched for him for years and never stopped until they were able to find one another again. And Mark has always followed Suga since. Always let Suga intertwine their fingers together and took it day by day. So he knows how much Suga loves him…

It’s late into the night now. They all binged watched classic movies Suga managed to get while eating till they almost popped. With them all in the bedroom once again, Jackson takes in all of them snuggled together on one small bed but can’t find himself able to sleep like the rest of them. No, instead, he’s thinking about Jinyoung again. Thinking about how much he really wishes he could do human things when back then it didn’t bother him so much. Now, he can’t stop thinking about it. How he wishes he could’ve met Mark differently. How he didn’t have to hide himself. How he could’ve done been trying to woo Jinyoung instead of feeling trapped in his own skin when Jinyoung would be right there in front of him but he couldn’t do anything. 

He feels restless. He needs to move. He needs to try and clear his head. He needs to let the ‘human’ part of him out. So after making sure everyone was sound asleep and would be hopefully for a while, he manages to find some spare clothes and shifts in the kitchen before sneaking out the front door with the key.

Ah, fresh air!

The cool night breeze blows against his face as he jogs down the empty streets. Yes, he knows he looks stupid jogging in the middle of the night but this was something he needed. Something that reminded him that he was alive. That he was also part ‘human’ even if it wasn’t by much. That he refused to become completely animal or feral. He refused to become like his Dad. He still has a heart. He can hear it beating in his chest. He can hear his own panting of air as he can still feel emotions. As he still can’t get Jinyoung out of his head and has to stop himself as he was already halfway toward Jaebum and Youngjae’s home in search of him. 

Shit.

Coming to a sudden stop, Jackson squats down in the beginning of a park as he tries to control himself.

I can’t go to him. I can’t…

A noise heard off in the distance catches Jackson’s attention as he lifts his head a bit and sees down a goodways that there’s someone sitting on the bench underneath the pole of light. Someone that is so beautiful and breathtaking. Someone that shouldn’t be out here this late at night and all alone. Someone that he’s finally able to meet in this ‘human’ form of his…

Jinyoung

And why is he crying?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! If I have more time today, maybe I can get in more. But I wanted to go ahead and post this part because many had questions and some shall be answered. So buckle up, kids! Enjoy!

This was either fate or karma...maybe it would end badly or be good in the end but for Jackson, he can’t just walk away. Even if it was probably for the better. But instead he finds his feet moving him forward toward Jinyoung. And not because this was finally his chance to have Jinyoung see him for him. But because he can hear Jinyoung crying and it’s breaking his heart.

“Why are you crying?” 

Jinyoung jerks so hard at Jackson’s voice. He never heard Jackson nearby and though one would think that was the sole reason, Jackson knew better. He knew from watching how Jinyoung not only jerked but ducked back further against the bench and away as if Jackson was gonna attack him. And when Jackson was able to finally see Jinyoung’s face, he can tell why.

“Who hit you?” Jackson asks as he tries to come closer but Jinyoung glares at him.

“Just fuck off. I don’t even know you.”

Jinyoung looks ready to fight even with tear stains drying on his face and a cheek that’s bruising quite painfully. It pains Jackson even more that Jinyoung is obviously scared and hurting.

“You got a point there but I assure you I mean no harm,” Jackson tries to ease him as he stops moving closer and holds his hands up as if surrendering.

Jinyoung scoffs, “You expect me to believe that? What are you even doing out here?” 

“I could ask the same of you and if you must know I was out running.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrow, “At this time of night?”

Jackson shrugs, “I needed to clear my head.”

Jinyoung stares at Jackson for a long while, his tears having stopped thanks to him showing p and distracting him.

“What school do you go to? I’ve never seen you before though I feel like I know you somehow.”

Jackson gives a small smile, “Oh? Is someone interested in me?”

Jinyoung snorts, “Don’t get full of yourself.”

“Ah, but I got you to smile!” Jackson lets out as he saw Jinyoung crack a tiny smile.

“God you’re weird.”

“No, you can call me Jiaer,” Jackson winks and Jinyoung finds himself relaxing more.

“Alright, Jiaer. Are you gonna tell me the real reason you’re out here now?”

“Are you?” Jackson throws back gently as he comes to sit down on the bench but at the end so Jinyoung is comfortable.

Jinyoung’s expression sours right away as he’s reminded of why he’s out here in the first place. Silence starts to fall between them and Jackson worries Jinyoung might close himself off so without thinking twice about it, he decides he’ll open up first.

Jinyoung watches as he notices Jackson starts to mess with his clothing before lifting up his shirt. At first, Jinyoung thinks Jackson is gonna pull something out that can do him harm or that he might just be some freak but before he can react, he finds a long scar showing from Jackson’s side that runs down along his hip bone and stops right at the pants line,

“You see this? This came after my mother died and my father blamed me for her death.”

Those words strike Jinyoung hard as Jackson can see it in his face. Can see it in his eyes as he connects with that. As Jackson has no idea how much those words affected him.

“Your mother died too?” Jinyoung can’t help but let out.

It’s as if a dam was cracking. As if it became harder and harder to hold back from talking as Jinyoung took in Jackson’s expression when he had shown his scar to him and said those words. Like he understood completely. Like he already knew and was telling him he wasn’t alone. And it made words come out before he can stop himself. Words and emotions he’s tried to keep down for so long.

“She took her own life so she wouldn’t have to be with my father.”

Jinyoung finds himself feeling very drawn to this person now as he turns his body more towards them and confesses some of his life,

“My mother had an illness that isn't curable. She passed when I was a child.”

“Mine did too.”

Jinyoung’s heart was beating faster. His emotions ready to overflow as he found someone who knew the pain he was going through. As he felt he could truly open up even if they were a complete stranger and they wouldn’t pity him. They wouldn’t say I’m sorry like it would fix things. Because they already knew what he was feeling. Already knew the pain and sorrow. How he can’t fill that small part inside of him since his mother passed and his father ‘died’ with her. It’s the whole reason he refuses to fall in love. 

“My father...he wasn’t always this bad...it's just that since she passed and I grew older...I look just like her so my father is constantly reminded she’s gone and so when he drinks...he…”

Jinyoung wrings his hands together tightly as he finds the words catching in his throat as a sob tries to come forth. 

“Why don’t you go to a friend’s house when he’s like this?” Jackson suggests as he hopes he can convince Jinyoung to go to Jaebum.

That if Jaebum knew about this, he wouldn’t let Jinyoung go back to that dangerous environment. He wants Jinyoung to leave. To leave like he did. To find a safer place and he wishes he could tell him to come home with him...but he can’t.

Jinyoung looks down at his hands as his expression is raw,

“I don’t want my father to get in trouble. It’s not his fault the world took his soul mate away. My mother was his everything so when he drinks to try and get away from reality, I try to stay in my room or I go to the park here and wait until he’s passed out. Today I just happened to have not noticed he came home early and already started drinking so I walked in at the wrong time is all…”

Jackson can’t help it as he gets closer and reaches for Jinyoung’s arm over the long sleeve jacket. He’s noticed Jinyoung has been rubbing his wrist constantly and when he reveals it, he already knew the marks would be there. Bruises old and new as he was grabbed roughly,

“Don’t lie to me and don’t stick up for him. Yes he may be hurting but that gives him no right in taking it out on others, especially his own son. So don’t be like me who waited years hoping one day I’ll get my father’s love cause it nearly got me killed. Learn to love yourself-”

Jinyoung yanks his arm out of Jackson’s grasp, “Love is bullshit! Love is full of lies and pain! It’ll build you up and make you feel whole and complete before tearing you apart till there’s nothing left. I don’t want it! I don’t want love! I don’t even know how to love anymore!” 

Jinyoung shouts into Jackson’s face as tears are welling up in his eyes and you can see all the pain and hurt. All the emotions he’s tried to keep buried. How he’s tried to fix himself and the growing void in his heart. How he’s tried so hard to get his father to love him. How he misses his mother and the family he once had. And how desperately he wants to love and be loved even though he’s trying to fight it and put up walls so he doesn’t feel more pain and heartache. So he won’t be abandoned again. 

Jackson cups his face, eyes determined and shining with passion,

“Then I’ll give you all the love you need.”

Jinyoung finds himself affected by such a declaration before he finds Jackson crashing his lips against his. It knocks the breath out of him as tears fall and Jackson doesn’t let up. One kiss turning into two, three, four. Each one just as powerful. Each one trying to fill him with love. With his everything as he wants to make Jinyoung whole again. As he wants to give him all the love he can to make up for the love he couldn’t receive. To heal over the invisible scars that he wasn’t able to be there for his mate. 

And Jinyoung is starving for it. He’s never been kissed like this before. With so much passion and devotion. With Jackson trying to devour him whole. Their tongues melding, noises muffled and his body growing hot so fast. Like he was set on fire and need for this alpha before him is driving him insane. So insane that he finds himself letting Jackson lay him back against the bench and cage him in with his body. That his mind short circuits when Jackson pulls away from the kiss and starts trailing love bites and marks down his neck as he’ll surely do so to his body.

And it won’t be long before Jinyoung is standing and letting Jackson fuck him from behind while gripping the top of the bench as Jackson won’t stop kissing the back of his neck lovingly. Praising him. Telling him such sweet words and grounding him. Surrounding him with his warmth and aura as Jinyoung finds himself craving for more and more...

Jackson is on his way back to the rundown home as he can’t help but recall what just took place. How beautiful and breathtaking Jinyoung was. How his body felt. The sounds he made. How they fucked like animals in a public place before he was able to walk Jinyoung home. How he made sure Jinyoung’s father was passed out and Jinyoung would be ok as they ended up staying in his bedroom way longer than he should’ve. To the conversations they had as they snuggled before making out again till the sun was about to come up. 

Neither wanted to part but Jackson promised him he’d see him again and before Jinyoung could ask questions like how or what about a phone number or something, Jackson kissed Jinyoung breathless after leaning back in through the window. And how Jinyoung watched him climb down the side of the house until he disappeared around the corner.

In which Jackson ran like hell back home with the clothes in his mouth and is currently trying to get back inside without getting caught. But he just can’t help but daydream about Jinyoung and how he already wants to go back and love on him. 

Looking around to make sure he was in the clear, he shifts back behind a trash can before quickly dressing and heading toward the door. He’s in the process of thinking what he should do to be able to see Jinyoung again in this form when he unlocks the door and enters. Closing the door behind him and making sure it’s locked, he finds the light flickering on before he can even turn back around.

“It’s not like you to wander off, Jackson.”

Oh shit!

Jackson slowly turns around to find Suga sitting on the old couch with his feet up and kicked back as he flicks the knife back and forth in his hand.

How did he know? For how long? 

“Sit down. If I wanted to hurt you I would’ve done that ages ago.”

Jackson finds himself sitting as Suga’s gaze becomes less harsh,

“Where did you go off to? The Lim’s house?”

“No, I went to get some fresh air. Ended up in a park across town,” Jackson tells him.

“The Lim’s are like you, yes?” 

Jackson’s eyes go wide as he realizes this was the reason Suga didn’t want Mark to see Jaebum anymore.

“How did you…” 

Suga ends up leaning forward with one elbow on his knee as he leans into the palm of his hand lazily,

“I come from a well known family of hunters, Jackson. They hunt your kind for a living.” 

WHAT?!

Jackson’s heart starts to beat super fast as he can’t help but have fear begin to seep in. He’s been living with a hunter this whole time. He could’ve been killed the first time they met and he didn’t even know--

“I’m not telling you this because I’m gonna kill you, kid. I’m telling you this because I trust you. But I don’t trust the Lim’s. Besides, you’re family.”

“A hunter thinks I’m family?” Jackson is shocked.

Suga chuckles a bit, “I don’t fake love, kid. Even if I was trying to use you or something, I wouldn’t go out of my way to be nice to you for it. Besides, I never did get along with my parents. They wanted to kill all hybrids on sight where I said we shouldn’t kill anyone unless they give reason for it. They kept telling me I would see that they’re all monsters. But in reality, I feel like humans are just as monstrous,” Suga states as his eyes show the raw emotions of his past.

“Wait, wait, but Yien doesn’t know about hybrids or Yugyeom,” Jackson says as he’s trying to wrap his mind around this.

“Because I haven’t told him and I’m never gonna tell him. When our mother was carrying Mark, they had poured so much ‘love’ into him. Talking about how great of a hunter he was gonna be. The same things they said about me. How they only show ‘love’ if you’re doing a good job. If you pass the training. If you show great skills. But step out of line and you get hate and punishment. But Mark...literal seconds after he was born, I truly found out how fake their love was from the very start. How fast they turned against their own child just because he was born blind. My mother shouted at the nurse to kill him. To get rid of it as she refused to call Mark her son. Where my father said no blind child could be a hunter. I didn’t even get to hold my brother before the nurse took him away. Where my parents acted like Mark never existed.”

“Those fucking bastards,” Jackson lets out as he’s growing heated fast.

“Don’t worry, they trained a lethal weapon so when I had the chance I took it and went looking for Mark. It’s where I later found him at the orphanage with Yugyeom attached to his hip. Poor kid slept through the whole car crash just to wake up with his parents gone and his whole life changed so I took him in too.”

Jackson lets more of the words settle in as his expression saddens,

“So the reason we left America was because-”

“Yeah, it’s because of other hunters,” Suga lets out with a sigh.

“I managed to keep them off my tail for a while but it’s a lot harder when you have others to take care of too. And honestly I thought they would’ve given up trying to get petty revenge on two heartless people but my parents had such a big cult you know. They’re still loyal even after their death.”

“No wonder you don’t want to tell Yien,” Jackson says as he feels his heart ache. 

“I didn’t want to tell you either but I don’t have a choice. I have to make sure we’re safe here and unfortunately I have to leave soon for a while but I don’t want Mark around that kid.”

“But I don’t think Jaebum is bad. We’ve actually become friends a bit,” Jackson tells him.

“That’s not the point. Mark can’t fall in love with a hybrid. Even if our parents shunned him, he’s still a hunter. Hunters know who he is. And if I can’t stop the hunters from finding us, we’ll have to move again and not only will Mark’s life be in danger, the whole Lim family will be too. I don’t want to hurt Mark from keeping them apart but it’ll be better in the long run than having to separate them later or worse.”

Aw, man Jackson wishes he wasn’t told this cause now he’s torn on what to do. And that also makes him think about Jinyoung. How Jinyoung is human and he’s a hybrid so if a hunter ever came after him, they would go after him too. And what if they did have to leave again. How can he part from him? But he wouldn’t be able to part with Mark either. 

Suga smiles sadly at him, “I’m sorry I put this on you, kid. If I had other options, I would’ve done that but I’m afraid I’m running out of time here.” 

Jackson can see how tired Suga really is right now. How Suga has so much on his shoulders from such a young age and has done so much by himself for others for a very long time now. Oh how much Suga must’ve gone through. How he must be feeling but never once let others see emotions other than happiness, grumpiness or excitement. 

“We’ll make it, we’re a family.”

Suga comes to a stand at Jackson’s words before his hand lands gently on Jackson’s shoulder where he squeezes,

“That is my motto isn’t it?” Suga teases back as he gives him a gummy eyed smile.

Jackson feels warmth and his heart swells knowing Suga still sees him as family and one of them after already knowing what he is. 

“Try and get some rest now ok? I could feel you were restless last night. Whatever it is, it’s gonna be alright.”

Suga ends up ruffling his hair a bit as he walks past Jackson toward the hallway. Jackson remains in his spot for a bit longer as he lets everything settle in until he shifts back into his dog form and trots toward the bedroom to sleep with the others.

Jackson really hopes everything will be alright…

Meanwhile, Jaebum is currently letting out the sound of his people as he runs around the giant home in his panther form as he misses Mark and wants to see him again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Jackson is in an even more complicated situation. What is he gonna do? Is he gonna try and keep Mark and Jaebum apart? Is he gonna tell Jaebum? And what about Jinyoung? Of course he's gonna try and go see Jinyoung again in the middle of the night to make sure he's safe. And we all know Jaebum isn't gonna stop seeing Mark. He'll find a way. And what about Suga? Will he survive when he leaves again? But first, Youngjae might strangle Jaebum if he doesn't stop pacing and meowing the house...


	10. Chapter 10

“For the love of god, Jaebum, shut up!” Youngjae whines as his brother has yet to stop whining.

One noise is heard after the next as Jaebum is pacing and running through the home like his life depends on it and with his feline form enabling him to go fast and so fucking loud for Youngjae’s super hearing.

“I can literally hear the pads of your paws against the floorboard and you’re so lucky Mom and Dad were called into work right now because they would be so pissed right now!”

There’s silence for point two seconds before Jaebum is letting out the sound of their people into the air. Youngjae groans in frustration before throwing his pillow off to the side as he can’t block out his brother’s obnoxious sounds and decides to get up and take care of the problem himself.

“Like really, why can’t you just be jacking off right now instead? I can tune that out just fine,” Youngjae huffs out as he stomps his way out his bedroom just to find Jaebum rushing past.

His long black tail is swishing back and forth anxiously before he’s disappearing down the stairs. 

“Bam said once Suga goes back to work we can see them again,” Youngjae says loud enough that he knows Jaebum can hear with his own super hearing.

Jaebum comes back up the stairs and runs past and into his bedroom to just do the whole cycle over again but Youngjae knows this so before Jaebum can leave the room, he’s quick to shut the door behind him and stay in front of it so Jaebum can’t get back out. 

Instantly Jaebum whines pitifully as he plops himself down onto the bed and starts to do the sound of their people as he’s trapped in the room. 

“Alright, that’s it! We’ll go find them! Surely, we can track their hyung’s car down around the address Yugyeom took us to.” 

Jaebum stops, his ears and tail going straight up as his eyes get so wide and excited.

“This was your plan all along wasn’t it?”

Jaebum jumps off the bed and straight for his closet as he shifts back in mid jump. Youngjae can see his naked butt disappear into the open walk in closet as he can hear the excitement in Jaebum’s actions. Clothes are being thrown and hangers clattering together as Jaebum looks for something decent to wear along with his favorite hoodie.

“Why don’t you just pick the first thing you see? It’s all mostly black attire anyway,” Youngjae tells him as he watches one black shirt get thrown out after the next to land in a pile near him.

“It has to be perfect!” Jaebum says back, “I gotta woo Mark!” 

“You do remember that he’s blind right?” Youngjae says in confusion.

“I know that! That’s why I’m trying to find clothes that he’ll enjoy the texture and feeling of.”

“Oh, because he likes to touch a lot.”

“Exactly! And if it's soft and nice to the touch, he’ll keep touching.”

“You really are a perv!”

“Not in that way! Though if the chance arises--”

“Yep. A perv,” Youngjae snorts at the end as he shakes his head fondly.

“AHA! I found it!” 

Jaebum comes back out of the closet fully dressed and his favorite hoodie being put on in the process.

“You still have that thing? It’s so old and has holes and stains and one string is missing!”

Jaebum’s head pops out before he adjusts the hoodie and flattens it against his body,

“Don’t say that! It’s been with me through middle school years and it’s still a good hoodie. Better than any other hoodies I’ve had and besides, I’m hoping to give it to Mark.”

Youngjae is speechless as he sees the big dorky grin on Jaebum’s face as he touches his hoodie and thinks of Mark.

“I must be dreaming because there’s no way you just said that. Mom has been trying to get rid of that hoodie for years and you pitch a fit every time. Even drug it out of the garbage truck one time and refuse to let anyone else touch it...and now you want to give it away freely? Oh, this must be true love indeed. Wait, I need to text Jinyoung about this because he’s gonna have a field day,” Youngjae finishes as he holds his finger up for Jaebum to wait a second while he goes to grab his phone.

Jaebum follows closely behind as he sulks a bit,” But I don’t want to waste more time. What if I miss my chance at being able to give it to him? I want him to have something of mine until we can see each other again.”

Youngjae grins as he picks up his phone from the bedside table, “So romantically sappy but I also know it's because you want to scent mark him more so others will back off too.”

Jaebum sulks more, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh, you can’t fool me mister. I think it’s cute.”

“I’m not cute.”

Youngjae’s smirk is growing and Jaebum looks ready to wrestle again but then a ding is heard from Youngjae’s phone,

“Jinyoung just texted me before I could text him. He’s usually never up this early. Did he not go to sleep either?”

Curious, Youngjae opens the text;

Jinyoung: I need help...my heart is feeling things...I feel like I’m going crazy...I can’t stop thinking about him. Help me stop feeling. ><

“Him? Who is him?” Jaebum asks with a raised eyebrow before Youngjae elbows him to stop invading his privacy.

“Excuse you. If Jinyoung wanted to tell you, he would’ve texted you.”

“I’m his best friend though! Why wouldn’t he tell me first?!”

Another ding comes in from Jinyoung;

Jinyoung: He was stupidly handsome. Like right out of those romance novels handsome and his eyes, god I was so drawn to them...to him...and his dick, fuck, Youngjae, his dick was so fat and filled me so full--

Jaebum lets out a noise as he’s quick to close his eyes and step away while Youngjae is laughing hysterically. 

“You know what? I’ll meet you in the car. Please don’t take forever,” Jaebum says without looking back and leaves the room while Youngjae finishes reading the text.

Jinyoung: We literally fucked like animals that if I wasn’t on birth control, I would’ve been prego ten times over from how much he came inside of me. And you know I don’t let who I sleep with cum inside me. But instead I was begging for it. Even told him to knot me! I didn’t even care that we were in the public park either. What is wrong with me? And now I can’t stop thinking about him. He even made sure I was ok. Kissed me like the world would end tomorrow. Held me like I was his lover of many years. He walked me home Youngjae! Held my hand the whole way and up to my room where we talked for hours and kissed some more and...and...fuck my heart is beating so fast just thinking about it. And I’m blushing! I don’t blush!  
Fuck texting, Youngjae calls his phone and Jinyoung answers,

“You met this guy at the park just a few hours ago? What were you doing out there? But wait, not the point. Holy cow, if I’m reading this right, then I’m getting that this guy is something special to get you to react like that.”

“No, you’re supposed to be the one to tell me it’s not true! Lie and say I’m just addicted to his dick or something! Just don’t say that one word!” Jinyoung groans back into the phone.

But Youngjae says it with pleasure, “Someone seems to be sporting a big crush on this guy, if not falling in, ‘L-O-V-E’ if you know what I mean.”

Jinyoung is heard sighing dramatically, “Is this karma for making you text your crush? Cause I don’t want it.”

“No it’s not karma. Though I totally get where you’re coming from. Love is overrated.”

“See? This is why I told you and not Jaebum cause Jaebum would be sprouting love this and love that and that I should follow my heart and that he might be my mate, which is really weird how he calls partners, mates instead you know?”

“Well we all knew Jaebum was weird to start with,” Youngjae says happily as he makes his way to the car.

“But,” Youngjae says as he finds himself stopping and thinking about how Jaebum is around Mark. 

It reminds him of how his parents are around each other that for a brief moment it makes him think that maybe mates really are real. That it wasn’t just his parents getting really lucky that they’re so compatible. That maybe it was something more. That maybe there was someone made just for them out there. But it would be harder for hybrids no? Do hybrids get that chance of actually having a mate? There’s more humans than hybrids and there’s reasons why humans and hybrids don’t come together anymore. Why their relationships fall apart. Hell, Youngjae was in a relationship with one back in freshman year of high school. Where he honestly thought that he was the one for him just to find out it could never be. Love was stupid. It made you feel things you didn’t want to feel. It made you do stupid things too. And when your heart gets broken because of it, it makes you not want to put your heart out there like that again. Which is why he refused to do anything about a silly crush on Danny that he didn’t tell anyone the name of. Because one, Danny is a hybrid. Two, he’s a dog. And three, mates is just another fairy tale probably written to give hybrids something worth living for in life you know. 

Still, he can’t help but see what’s blossoming before him between Mark and Jaebum though…

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t hold back though. You said his dick was good right? I don’t think you would talk details about how good his dick was if you were trying to come up with reasons not to see him anymore. So, why not keep hanging out and just going with the flow? If anything, you can be fuck buddies.”

Youngjae is about to get in the car when he freezes. Oh snap! Wait! He totally forgot all about Jackson who Jaebum had confirmed that he really likes Jinyoung and wishes to get with him.

“I um, what’s the guy’s name by the way? Describe him more for me. Do I know him by chance?”

Youngjae opens the door and gets into the passenger side.

“He told me his name was Jiaer. He had reddish brown hair and bright brown eyes that were so expressive and puppy eyed almost. I never saw him before so maybe he’s new but I felt like I knew him from somewhere.”

Jiaer...is that his Chinese name? Cause he described Jackson down to a T and it would make sense why Jinyoung thinks he knows him because he does. Well sort of, Jinyoung just isn’t expecting a dog to be a person too. But man, so the two were able to meet last night…

Youngjae leans back against his seat after putting on his seat belt and Jaebum is pulling out of the driveway,

“Sounds to me like he’s totally your type and you should go for it.”

“Youngjae! You’re not helping me here! Start talking me out of it!”

“Nope. The choice has been made. You met by fate and now if fate brings you together again then you’re gonna let yourself get dicked down again,” Youngjae teases toward the end.

He can hear Jinyoung letting out noises at the same time as Jaebum that has Youngjae cracking up,

“I’m kidding, though I assume it’ll happen again. Besides, Bam convinced me to go hang out with my crush Monday after school so we’ll be in the same situation together.”

“How did Bam manage to convince you but not me?” Jinyoung questions.

“Well, he might’ve taken my phone when I was helping Mark dry off and sent him a reply for him to meet me after class and jokes on me but we have the same class at the end of the day.”

“Oh my god! Bam is so smart!” Jinyoung exclaims.

“You won’t be able to escape,” Jaebum chuckles before getting louder as Youngjae smacks his arm. 

“But who is it? What guys do you have last period with?” Jaebum questions out loud as he tries to think.

“Oh no, we are not playing guess who here. And you better not try spying on me!”

“But I’m your brother. I should meet this guy, especially if I don’t know him so he knows better than to play around with you.”

“I can handle myself, thank you. But if you’re good and keep Jinyoung away then I’ll send you cute pictures of Mark that I was able to capture.”

Jaebum immediately perks up at that, “Deal.”

“Hey! I’m still on the phone here!” Jinyoung can be heard and he’s not even on speaker.

It does help to have super hearing sometimes.

“I said it so you can hear it too,” Youngjae tells him as he puts the phone back to his ear.

“So when are you gonna see Jiaer again?” 

“I...I don’t know...tomorrow night maybe? Oh wait, that would be tonight wouldn’t it? Is it really this time already? Shit, hey I need to go before my Dad wakes up. I’ll call you later but it might be way later depending if I take a nap or not.”

Youngjae says a quick goodbye before Jinyoung hangs up the phone. 

“Jiaer? Did Jackson meet up with him?” Jaebum asks straight away as he turns the steering wheel to the right.

“Oh yeah, unless Jackson has a clone cause he described exactly how you said he looked in his human form, well except for lesser detail but you know what I mean.”

“I won’t lie, he does have some girth down there and he wasn’t even hard when I saw him-”

“Oh my god! Shut up!” Youngjae bursts out into laughter.

It almost makes up for getting zero sleep last night but hey, Youngjae loved to take cat naps. Get it? 

“What? I was on the toilet when he decided to shift and have it right at eye level practically.”  
Youngjae can’t help but laugh even more as he pictures it and almost hits his head on the door from how hard he’s laughing.

“I’m glad you find this humorous but while you’re laughing we’re almost to the address Yugyeom gave so tell me where Jinyoung met Jackson cause maybe it’ll help us.”

Youngjae wipes at his eyes while trying to get the rest of his laughter out before becoming serious,

“Sorry but he said a public park which I assume is the one off main street which is halfway to this address, our address and Jinyoung’s address so the radius is still big. And with him being able to run fast in his hybrid form, it doesn’t give away his location any easier.”

“Ugh! Dammit!” Jaebum groans into the steering wheel as he thinks of what direction to look in first.

“But you said you thought they lived in a bad neighborhood right?” 

“Oh! You’re right. They mentioned not having hot water and from guessing how they tried to not give us their address, I could only assume it would be in a bad neighborhood.”

“Then that narrows it down especially if they walked there from here.”

Jaebum’s eyes shine with determination now as he continues on their adventure of finding Mark.

“Man, if we had Jackson with us, he could just stick his head out the window and lead us to him,” Youngjae says as they’ve been slowly creeping around the neighborhoods.

“Wouldn’t it be funny if a cop pulled us over?” 

“Are you trying to jinx us?” Jaebum furrows his eyebrows.

“I’m trying to lighten the mood because unless it’s ass crack of dawn so unless one of them is standing out in front of their house we ain’t finding them because the vehicle is hidden from view and we’ve been through these neighborhoods for over an hour now!” Youngjae exclaims as he gestures to the window.

It causes Jaebum to look and suddenly the brakes are being stepped on. Youngjae lurches forward and ready to ask what the hell was that for when Jaebum points,

“Look!”  
Youngjae turns his head and sure enough, there’s Mark standing outside with Jackson in mid pee on some bush.

“No way...this has to be fate,” Youngjae is speechless as Jaebum got lucky again to run into Mark like this.

Jaebum just throws the car in park as he rolls down the window,

“Mark!” 

Mark’s head lifts up in the direction of the voice as if he’ll see the person but his expression lets out excited confusion because surely he heard Jaebum’s voice but there’s no way--

“Are you dumb! If you’re this loud, the whole neighborhood will hear you, meaning Suga will hear you!” Youngjae gets onto him as he clamps a hand over his brother’s mouth before he gets them both killed.

“Bummie?” Mark calls out curiously before hearing Youngjae, “Youngjae?” 

Mark must be dreaming cause he was having such a nice dream before waking up too. One where him and Jaebum got to hang out again and share more mint ice cream and when the cookies and cream got involved, oh, that one went really naughty--

Jackson’s cold nose is felt against his hand as it jerks him back to reality. It also reminds him that he’s cold as his body shivers for warmth. Soon, Mark hears the sound of a car door closing before jogging footsteps. And when the person gets closer, he can pick up on that scent he finds himself drawn too so much. Arms wrapping around him and engulfing him in the warmth and aura he craves…

Oh sweet heaven!

“Bummie!” Mark grows excited the moment he realizes he isn’t dreaming.

“Hey baby,” Jaebum says back into his ear.

You can hear how happy both of them are to be with the other again as Mark clings back. In fact, Mark tries to become one with Jaebum as he’s so warm that Mark ends up going inside Jaebum’s hoodie to get even closer. Jaebum chuckles at Mark’s cuteness and ends up taking his arms out of his sleeves just so he can hold Mark underneath his hoodie.

Meanwhile Jackson keeps looking from the two to the front of the house as he worries any second Suga might come check up on them if they don’t hurry. 

“You smell good,” Mark breathes out as he hums happily and nuzzles his face against Jaebum’s chest.

“Not as much as you. I love your scent. Strawberries are my favorite.”

“Really?!” Mark gets really happy at hearing that and when Jaebum peeks down in his hoodie, he can see that on Mark’s face too.

God, he’s too adorable!

“You can ask Youngjae. We’ve fought over the last strawberry milk before.”

Mark giggles as he imagines that before closing his eyes and just basking in everything of Jaebum.

“It’s so nice and warm too.”

“Do you like my hoodie that much?” Jaebum perks up at the perfect opportunity.

Now all Mark has to say is yes and then Jaebum can give Mark his hoodie.

“Not as much as you,” Mark says Jaebum’s line back sweetly and Jaebum feels his heart swell.

Can he just take Mark back home with him?

Jaebum starts moving as he gets out of his hoodie and adjusts it so that Mark’s head pops through. Mark’s arms come through the arm holes and make sweater paws as the hoodie engulfs Mark and is twice his size. 

Fuck, he can’t resist.

Leaning forward, he presses a tiny kiss to the corner of Mark’s lips to let him know what he wants to do. Mark responds right away with a gasp before a needy noise comes forth and hands are clinging to his shoulders to get closer. Jaebum tilts his head more this time and his lip piercing brushes against Mark’s lips first before he’s pressing a firm kiss against Mark’s pillowy goodness. Both react to the other as the kiss leaves them breathless and yearning for more. Barely parting back as they remain close; Jaebum nuzzling his nose softly along Mark’s cheek,

“I wish we had more time today so I can take you out on a date.”

Mark whines as he’s reminded that they’re not supposed to be seeing each other. In fact, Mark realizes that Jaebum shouldn’t even know where he lives. 

“How’d you find me?” Mark asks quietly.

“I know you told me to wait. That Bam said we can see each other after your hyung goes back to work but I missed you so much and I just had to see you...so Youngjae and I came looking. You see, I knew the address Yugyeom gave was an abandoned house as I tried to go see you during that time too so after searching around the area, I found you standing out here as fate keeps leading me right to you. Despite your brother saying we should be apart, it seems everyone else says we should be together and I agree.”

Mark bites his bottom lip shyly as his heart is beating that crazy rhythm with his body heating up and every nerve feeling so alive. How even now he wishes he could be closer. That they never had to part either. 

“Then do it.”

“What?” 

Mark’s expression becomes mischievous and bright, “Take me on that date right now.”

Jaebum’s expression goes from shock before a big grin is appearing.

Excuse me?! Jackson is wide eyed on the other hand and now freaking out cause no, no, this is not what should be happening! Jackson goes to try and stop them as Jaebum is already taking Mark’s hand and leading him toward the car.

“Um…” Youngjae is confused as Jaebum said he was only dropping the hoodie off after seeing Mark for a few minutes, not this.

“Jaebum, you aren’t doing what I think you’re doing are you?”

Yep, Jaebum is doing exactly what he shouldn’t be doing as he opens the backseat door and helps Mark in--

Now when Yugyeom expected to wake up this morning he figured a couple of things might happen. Mark happily eating his favorite cereal like usual. Bam being his horny self and pouncing on him like usual. Suga cleaning and messing around with his knives as Jackson demands to be loved. All the normal usual routine. But what he doesn’t expect is when he goes to look out the window to check on Mark who took Jackson out to potty, was to find Jaebum helping Mark into his car.

Eyes going wide and sucking in air, he’s quick to close the curtains behind him as he quickly looks behind him to see where Suga is. Eyes dart around the living room and kitchen but he doesn’t see Suga. Bam notices his crazy look and eyes him suspiciously,

“What’s going on?” 

The sound of the toilet flushing is heard and Yugyeom starts to panic because that means Suga is gonna come out and see Mark still isn’t inside. 

Think Think Think!

Rushing to Bam, Yugyeom quietly whispers as he shakes him, “Jaebum found us and is taking Mark away! We need to distract Suga so he doesn’t kill him!”

Bam’s eyes go wide before they can hear Suga coming down the hallway. 

But what are they gonna do?! 

Before Yugyeom can think of something, he finds Bam grabbing him and flipping their positions. Yugyeom’s back hits the couch before he finds Bam straddling him and diving right in for a dirty kiss. 

Oh!

Yugyeom catches on quickly as the two get into the kiss and start touching on the other right as Suga walks into the room.

“Really guys?! I haven’t even had my coffee yet!”

Suga shakes his head and goes into the kitchen because he can’t handle all these teenage hormones in the air and needs coffee first. The two can hear Suga rummaging around in the cabinets and grow excited in triumph that they go to give the other another kiss. A kiss that turns into another and another as the touching turns into heavy petting and you know how teenage hormones go as the two really start to go at it. They’re so busy eating each other’s faces that they don’t notice Suga walking right from the kitchen to the front door until they hear him say,

“What’s taking Jackson so long to potty?” 

Oh shit!

Both scramble to get off the couch that they collide foreheads and hiss in pain as Bam falls backwards and yanks Yugyeom forward. Suga stops halfway opening the door as he turns back toward the loud clatter as magazines and movies fall to the floor with the two bodies. 

“What is wrong with you two-” Suga starts before he hears the sound of Jackson barking.

Looking outside, he finds Jackson hopping in through Youngjae’s window right as Jaebum gets into the driver’s side.

“Why you little--” Suga seethes as he goes to rush out the door but Yugyeom and Bam wrap their arms around him.

“Please don’t kill him!” they both exclaim.

Suga watches with teeth clenched as Jaebum drives off with Mark down the street.

Oh Jaebum was dead meat when he gets his hands on him…

But until then, Jaebum and Mark are gonna enjoy some time together.


	11. Chapter 11

This was a bad idea! So bad! Like Jackson needs to get them to turn around and maybe just maybe he can keep Suga from killing Jaebum where he stands. But he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to do that in his current form without giving away to Mark that hybrids exist and that Suga is fucking hunter! HELLO! 

“Jackson, why are you barking so much?” Youngjae questions as Jackson is still in his lap and smushing him against the seat as he barks all over the place toward Jaebum.

“Gaga, it’ll be fine,” Mark tells him in their native tongue.

Jackson immediately looks to him and barks back because no, it will not be ok! If you only knew then you would know it would definitely NOT be ok!

“I’m just taking him on a date and then I’ll bring him back,” Jaebum reassures him though his expression shows that he really doesn’t want to take Mark back at all.

“Where are you even gonna take him this early in the morning anyway? Won’t Suga be heading to well known public places?” Youngjae brings up.

“Probably, but that’s why I’m not going there, especially since none of them open until later. So he can look all he wants but he won’t find us where we’re going,” Jaebum states confidently as he stops at a red light.

Jackson ends up hopping into the backseat as he looks through the back glass to see if Suga might be racing towards them now…

No sign of him. Good.

Maybe Yugyeom and Bam will keep him from murdering for at least a few minutes so Jaebum can take them to this safe place and then Jackson can get Mark out of there and back home before he has to witness the horrific scene that’s bound to happen.

Youngjae looks to his brother in confusion, “What place could you possibly take him then other than home?”

The light turns green and Jaebum keeps going straight as he speaks, 

“A place that has many fun arts and crafts that can be done in peace and for free!”

Mark looks out the window even though he can’t see as he wonders what scenery they might be passing by. If he could see, he would notice the public park where Jackson met Jinyoung at with all the beautiful trees and flowers of nature. Jackson notices though and instantly glues his nose to the window as his hot breath fogs the glass.

Oh how he misses Jinyoung already! If only he can see him again! But wait, no! He must remain focused! He needs to get Mark back home not--

“Arts and crafts...oh my god, are you taking us to Jinyoung’s house to use his art studio?” 

Jackson’s ears perk right up as he hears Youngjae say Jinyoung’s name. His head whips back toward the front seats as his tongue lolls out to the side.

JINYOUNG?!

Jaebum smirks next to Youngjae, “Bingo. It should be fine as his father will leave for work and we’ll have the whole house to ourselves where Suga doesn’t know where Jinyoung lives either.”

They’re gonna go to Jinyoung’s house! He can see Jinyoung again!

Mark giggles in excitement at being able to spend more time with Jaebum.

“Hyung can get grumpy sometimes but he’s harmless,” Mark states as he’s not worried at all for rebelling.

‘Says you!’ Jackson thinks as he rounds on Mark with a loud bark.

But of course Mark would think Suga is harmless because Suga would never hurt or raise his voice at Mark like he would anyone else. And let’s not forget the big secret that Suga is a hunter who kills for a living here!

“You better hope Jinyoung isn’t sleeping or he’s gonna murder us,” Youngjae snorts as he finds this all amusing.

“We have Mark with us,” Jaebum states proudly as he knows Jinyoung won’t tell Mark no.

“Besides, you can take your cat nap with Jinyoung,” Jaebum adds as he’s totally telling Youngjae that him and Mark will be alone for this date.

Youngjae tries hard not to burst out into laughter as he sees Jaebum’s expression when he says this. But Youngjae’s sunshine grin does appear,

“Ah, you’re right. I think I’ll do just that.”

Jaebum grins in triumph as he turns the corner and they’re going through some nice neighborhoods. 

Meanwhile Jackson can’t help but grow excited cause he knows that bush! And that tree! And this mailbox! And that flag! Because this is everything Jackson walked by with Jinyoung as they headed to his house and it won’t be long now as they turn left onto Ava street and then a right onto Fox street and then nine houses down and wa-la! You have arrived at Park Jinyoung’s home.

Jackson barks away happily as he’s completely forgetting what he should be doing and instead trying to rush upfront so he can go out through one of their doors and get to Jinyoung faster. Mark is heard giggling from the backseat as he can hear the lively chaos before he finds his own door opening and Jaebum touches him gently to help him get out.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out happily as his fingers move along Jaebum’s arms as he feels Jaebum cover the top of his head so he doesn’t bump the car as he gets out.

“Are you ready for our date?” Jaebum asks excitedly before Mark nods enthusiastically.

“I’ve never been on a date before,” Mark tells him and Jaebum really hopes he can make it something memorable.

Brushing his fingers along Mark’s palm, Mark reacts as he intertwines their fingers together and Jaebum guides him to the front door where Youngjae is already calling Jinyoung’s phone and banging on the door.

“Oh sweet glorious friend! Please let us in!” Youngjae sings loudly into the phone dramatically.

The call is hung up abruptly and Youngjae cackles as Jinyoung is definitely gonna be grumpy. He can practically hear him stomping down the stairs right now to come murder them with glee. 

“Is he coming?” Jaebum asks as they reach the porch and wait outside the front door.

Jackson barks away with his tail wagging as he can’t wait to see Jinyoung again and hopes he can control himself. Jaebum’s question is soon answered as they can pick up on movement from inside with their super senses as Jinyoung is nearing the door before the locks are being undone--

The door opens slightly and all you can see is part of Jinyoung’s body as he has a hoodie on and the strings pulled so tight around his face that his hair is covering his forehead and his cheeks and chin are mostly covered by the material.

“Didn’t I say I might be sleeping?” Jinyoung sasses straight away.

He does look like he literally just fell asleep as he rubs his eyes sleepily while leaning his one cheek against the door frame.

“You can go back to sleep. We just need to borrow the art studio for my date with Mark,” Jaebum declares.

Jinyoung instantly glares at him before Jaebum throws in a, “Please?”

Jinyoung groans at his best friend, “God, why am I friends with you?” 

He opens the door despite his words as he’s already sleepily walking back to head to his bedroom.

“Just make sure you clean up your mess and don’t disturb me or I will end you,” he sasses as they go up the stairs.

Jackson is trying so hard to hold back as he wants to instantly follow him into his room but he has other ideas as he stays by Youngjae’s side and watches Jinyoung close his bedroom door behind him.

“Hmm, well, looks like Jackson and I will just snuggle in the spare bedroom then. You two have fun!” Youngjae states loudly that even Jinyoung would hear.

But Jaebum is not listening as he’s already leading Mark away and down toward the art studio. After a few moments of silence, Youngjae takes Jackson to the spare bedroom that has a bathroom connected to it. Youngjae barely gets the door shut before Jackson is shifting.

“I see what those two mean now,” Youngjae hums out as he’s definitely checking out the whole package.

Jackson is on a mission though and is already moving to search for some spare clothes to put on.

“Tell me Jaebum or you have something in here from staying over at his house,” Jackson whines as he throws open the closet door. 

Oh thank god! 

Youngjae chuckles quietly so he won’t cause any attention to them. 

“I had a suspicion that’s why you didn’t barge your way into his room in your other form to snuggle. You want to see him in this form.”

“Stop staring at my butt and help me come up with a way to get into his bedroom,” Jackson whispers back loudly.

Meanwhile, Youngjae is sprawled out on the bed while on his side and finding all of this very entertaining.

“Like how? Jinyoung locked his door so obviously you can’t get in through that way. Though, if I remember correctly, the bathroom has a window that you can step out onto the roof and maybe climb your way to his wind-” Youngjae doesn’t even get to finish as Jackson finished throwing on clothes and is taking off to the bathroom.

He can hear Jackson cursing under his breath as he got the window open and is trying to get out but the bathroom window is much smaller than normal windows and his thighs have him stuck.

“Come on! For the love of-” Jackson is growing frustrated and when Youngjae comes into the bathroom he finds Jackson in quite the position.

“My this looks like those porn scenes where the woman gets stuck and the man has his way with her.”

“What kind of porn are you watching? Just help me here and stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just...god if Jinyoung only knew,” Youngjae says before he’s coming forth to help push Jackson through.

Finally after some dramatics from Jackson’s end and a few pushes, Jackson pops through and lands with a thud on the rooftop.

“He’s totally gonna hear that. You better hurry,” Youngjae whispers before closing the bathroom window and disappearing.

He doesn’t want Jinyoung to see them together because that would lead to a conversation they didn’t need to have. Jackson is quick to hop right back up as he heads over to Jinyoung’s window before he realizes he didn’t even take into consideration that Jinyoung probably relocked his window since last night. Upon getting closer though, he finds that it isn’t.

Oh? Was Jinyoung hoping he would come back last night? Or was he preparing for later today since Jackson didn’t give an exact time that he would come back?

Peeking in, he finds Jinyoung is still lying in his bed with his back turned to the window. Carefully and as quietly as he can, he lifts the window up enough so he can come inside before closing it back down and heading toward the bed. 

Jackson swears Jinyoung should’ve heard him earlier on the rooftop when he sees the very slight twitch that to a human, they wouldn’t notice. Jackson tries to hide his growing grin as Jinyoung is pretending to be asleep right now even though his heart is totally thumping louder the closer Jackson got to him.

Oh how cute.

Jackson can’t resist and pounces on Jinyoung. He rips the blankets back as he exclaims,

“Got ya!” all cutely and excitedly before he takes in Jinyoung turning onto his back and Jackson’s breath hitches.

Oh fuck.

Jinyoung knew Jackson was coming alright. Or at least had hoped it was him and not some creep cause he totally took his bottom pj sweats off along with his underwear and was now spreading his legs to entice Jackson even more. 

“Jiaer,” Jinyoung breathes out as his body is burning up fast under Jackson’s heated gaze.

His heart thumping wildly as he can’t help but feel like some animal in heat as the need to connect with this alpha before him has him doing crazy things. Has him dripping slick already and his hole twitching. His cock filling up and resting against his stomach to leak precum onto his abs. And the way he’s looking at Jackson with such a sexy look of need as his hoodie had loosened and all of his face was showing again.

God damn. 

They were gonna have to snuggle afterwards. 

“Fuck, babe…” Jackson’s voice is rough and affected as his hands can’t help but start running up the sides of Jinyoung’s body.

Jinyoung releases a moan from feeling Jackson’s hands caress his body,

“Need you Jiaer...missed you,” Jinyoung gets out as he tries to pull Jackson even closer.

As his own hands are trying to pull Jackson’s shirt off. Jackson helps as he eagerly lifts his shirt the rest of the way just to throw it somewhere.

“I got you, babe, but you have to be quiet...when I came to check up on you, I saw there’s a vehicle outside-”

“It’s just my friends, it’ll be fine. Just come here and fuck me.”

Jinyoung wraps his arms around Jackson’s shoulders before pulling him down into a heated kiss; Jackson sliding in between Jinyoung’s legs after hastily discarding his pants…

“Pottery?” Mark asks sweetly as he finds himself sitting with Jaebum in the same chair.

He’s positioned in front of him as Jaebum is flush against him from behind and his chuckle can be heard softly in his ear,

“Yes. That’s why we’re like this right now as we’re in front of a device that’s gonna spin the clay that we’re gonna meld into whatever we want.”

Mark grows excited as he’s never done this before.

“I figured arts and crafts would be a good date idea because you don’t need to see to enjoy it. You just need to feel.”

Mark’s heart swells at how thoughtful Jaebum was. He knows it must’ve been hard to think of a good date idea because most typical dates require seeing like watching movies, playing games, etc. And Mark can still do those things but it wouldn’t be as easy for him to enjoy. And don’t get him wrong because Jaebum could’ve taken him to see a movie and Mark would’ve loved it regardless for he can still listen and make out what was happening in his head but knowing Jaebum really put a lot of thought into their first date meant a lot to him. That Jaebum wanted to do something they both could enjoy and do together and thought about his feelings first.

It made his heart thump that crazy rhythm again.

“What do I do?” Mark asks as he’s ready for instruction. 

Jaebum is smiling at how eager Mark is and is enjoying this lovely date so far. Not to mention, Jaebum gets to have Mark close and intimate like this that makes the date perfect in his book already.

“Ok, so I have my foot on the brake and power switch. I’m gonna turn it on and the wet clay is gonna start to spin at a certain speed so when that happens we’re gonna carefully move our hands in and start forming the clay.”

Jaebum gently let's Mark touch where the clay is to get a feel of the distance before he’ll turn it on.

“It’s cold!” Mark exclaims as his fingers twitch when he touches the clay but he’s still smiling.

“You ready?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods as he gets ready.

Jaebum starts the device to a certain speed as Mark can hear it revving up and the clay starts to spin. Mark is so curious and excited that he really just wants to hop right into it so he does. Maybe just a little too excitedly though because before Jaebum can stop him, Mark ends up wiggling more in his seat and his foot slides right to the pedal as he goes to grab the clay and---

It goes everywhere. The wet clay splatters and hits them both in the face and neck and even some on their clothing as they both gasp and let out shocked noises before Jaebum can stop the machine and keep the clay down so no more flies.

Silence fills the room as the machine comes to a full stop and reality of what just happened sinks in and then Mark is bursting out into loud giggles. It’s contagious as Jaebum is letting out his dinosaur laugh, especially when he takes in the clay on Mark’s face and hair before seeing himself in the mirror and noting that he’s worse off than he is.

“Did I make a mess?” Mark worries as Jaebum gets up to go grab some towels.

“No, you’re fine baby,” Jaebum tells him as he doesn’t mention the clay on the walls, floor or ceiling.

He’ll be sure to clean it up later.

“Oh good,” Mark breathes out in relief before he feels a towel against his face.

His eyelashes flutter close as he lets Jaebum clean him off gently. Jaebum’s heart melts as Mark is smiling so softly and happily. And the way he leans into his touch when he runs fingers through his hair to make sure all the clay is out...

“Bummie?” Mark calls out as Jaebum has stopped moving and was just staring at him.

Mark can feel his breath against his face and that passionate gaze before opening his eyes again.

Oh how Mark wishes he can see what Jaebum looks like.

How his eyes try to take him in but he knows it’s futile no matter how hard he tries. Instead, his hands reach out to touch, fingers slowly mapping out along Jaebum’s thighs.

“Hmm?” Jaebum breathes out as he’s entranced by Mark’s beauty. 

As he could spend hours just looking at him and never grow bored.

“Are we gonna continue with the pottery?” Mark asks as he hopes they won’t stop after the mistake he made.

This snaps Jaebum out of his trance because of course! They’re on a date right now and Jaebum is wasting precious time by grinning like a dork while looking so damn happy from just having Mark in front of him.

“Uh right, right. Sorry,” Jaebum is quick to stumble out as he takes the towel and quickly runs it over his face and hair before getting back to business.

“Let’s get back to it,” he agrees with Mark as he helps to get them back into the same position as before.

This time, Jaebum helps to keep Mark’s excitement and wiggling in control as he guides him to the clay. He keeps his hands over Mark’s and together they go through the movements of melding and molding the clay into the easiest thing to make which is a cup. The whole time Jaebum praises Mark in between conversing with both of them full of smiles and laughter. And when they get to the end of rolling out some clay into a handle and putting it onto the cup, Mark claps happily with a huge grin.

“We did it!” Mark exclaims with hands full of drying clay.

Jaebum is proud of their artwork as he’ll be putting it into the kiln later. Setting the cup to the side, he turns back to see Mark wiggling in his seat all giddy and beaming while he tries to pick off the clay on his fingers.

God Mark was too adorable. 

“How bout we wash our hands and then move onto our next activity?”

Mark is already trying to get up out of his seat and head toward Jaebum as he’s eager to do anything he wants. Jaebum meets him halfway and fast as he doesn’t want Mark to accidentally hurt himself and takes him over to the sink to wash their hands.

“Is it painting? Tell me we’re gonna do painting cause that’s one of the only good memories I have from the orphanage as I was able to actually do an activity with the other kids and felt normal,” Mark says before he thinks about it.

It just came out so naturally as he feels so warm and comfortable around Jaebum that it doesn’t sink in to what he just said until after he said it. Instantly, fear hits him as his hands stop moving under the water. The clay water and soap rinse off and have already gone down the drain but Mark lets the water continue to run over him to try and keep him from having an attack. 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t,” Mark stutters out as his breathing does too.

He suddenly feels Jaebum’s hands taking a hold of his after turning off the water. Fingers intertwining as he squeezes back in comfort before saying,

“Tell me more, Mark. What did you end up painting?” 

“I...I um...a cat,” Mark gets out as tears well up in his eyes.

His hands are shaking but Jaebum doesn’t let go as his voice is soft and soothing,

“What color was the cat?” Jaebum keeps going, trying to get Mark to focus as his breathing is starting to come back down a bit.

Mark lets out a little noise as his mind wants to race but he tries really hard to recall more of his memory to answer Jaebum’s question.

“B-black...a black cat is what I drew because...the teacher...she told us to draw what resembled us in a way...and so I drew it because black cats are the most typically found in shelters after being abandoned just because of what they are when born…”

Tears fall down Mark’s cheeks as he confesses this to Jaebum.

Arms come to wrap around him next as Mark finds himself surrounded by Jaebum’s scent and warmth as he holds Mark safely in his arms. Holding him tightly in affection as he presses sweet kisses into his hair as he rubs his back soothingly,

“I’ll never abandon you, baby. Never. You’re perfect just the way you are-”

“But I’m blind. I can’t even...I can’t even see you like I want to so badly,” Mark states with his voice breaking, words coming out in a tiny whisper as he clings to Jaebum.

“Then I’ll show you another way you can ‘see’ me,” Jaebum tells him with determination. 

Mark perks up at this, “How?”

Mark pulled back a little look up at Jaebum with a hopeful teary expression. 

“There’s many ways to ‘see’ someone. To get to know them without just looking with your eyes. You get to know them from their voice. From the way they talk. The way they walk and move. Through what they enjoy doing. Their passions. Their likes and dislikes. From the stories they write to the art they make. There are thousands of ways and one of the main ways is through touch like you do. So...touch me...keep touching to your heart’s content,” Jaebum says as he takes Mark’s hands and leads them to his shoulders, 

“Don’t stop till you can ‘see’ me in your mind and keep going until our souls can connect and become one. I’m your canvas, Mark, so dye me with you.”

Jaebum removes his hands to give Mark free range to do what he wants as he lets his hands go down to hold Mark by his hips. Thumbs rubbing soothingly as he waits patiently for Mark to make the next move. As he watches the words he says take effect in Mark as his expression becomes so raw and vulnerable. As Mark’s hands itch to touch before they start moving to touch his face. 

Jaebum lets out a shaky breath as Mark’s touch is so simple and yet has such a huge impact on him. How it already makes him crave more. How he’s already reacting and all of him wants to come out. 

Mark’s touch is feather light as he touches Jaebum with such tender care and affection as fingers slowly trail across Jaebum’s jawline to his ears. Running over his many earrings that make a small noise when jingled as Mark wants to map out every detail. Wants to soak it all into memory to get the best picture of Jaebum possible. How his expression turns into wonder and excitement as his fingers go over sharp cheekbones before hitting the tiny nose piercing and going up. Brushing over his eyebrows and paying special attention to the twin moles above his left eye. 

Mark lets out a breath he’s been holding as a smile forms that shows his teeth and tiny canines as he can picture Jaebum in his mind. As he runs fingers through Jaebum’s raven hair and can imagine doing that in his mind…

It’s so wonderful. It’s breathtaking.

How he imagines Jaebum to be with wild and passionate eyes looking at him with such a handsome face and sharp features. That when Mark’s fingers go back down and feel the lip piercing before Jaebum’s lips actually part and air is felt against his thumb, Mark shivers as his expressions turns into a heated gaze of his own. A look of need as he bits his own bottom lip.

A blush starts to form as Mark wants more. He wants to ‘see’ more of Jaebum. To ‘see’ the alpha before him that makes his heart beat so crazily. That has him so affected and feeling things he’s never felt before.

It has him moving his hands to Jaebum’s shoulders where he grips the material,

“Take...take this off...so I can get a better feel,” he lies about the last part.

He can already feel Jaebum’s warmth through the material. Can feel over muscles without having the material off yet but Mark wants to feel all of him. Wants to get closer. Wants to get more intimate and dye his imprint into Jaebum. His touch. His love. Jaebum said he was his canvas and Mark wants to make sure he paints the best picture he can of him.

Jaebum chuckles softly though it comes out deeper than usual as he’s trying to hold himself back. As he can see how affected Mark is getting and picking up on his scent spiking so sweetly.

“Should I just get completely naked?” Jaebum asks with a smirk as Mark can hear Jaebum already taking off his top.

Mark goes beet red all the way up to his ears but he nods, “For art,” Mark tells him and Jaebum doesn’t hesitate.

The sound of his belt is heard coming off along with his pants unzipping. Mark’s heart is thumping madly against his ribcage as more of Jaebum’s scent hits him. As he feels Jaebum take one of his hands and leads it back to his body. Where he places Mark’s palm flat against his chest where Mark can hear Jaebum’s heart beating the same rhythm. 

It has Mark letting out a needy noise. The urge to get closer and connect thrumming strongly throughout his body. 

Jaebum keeps a hold of his hand and starts to lead him slowly down his body. Mark can feel every ripple of muscle. Every plane and dip. Every mole or flaw on his body that has Mark painting the perfect picture of Jaebum in his mind. As he can now get the body matching with his face as more and more comes into his mind. As his body grows hotter and hotter, hands twitching and breathing picking up as Jaebum glides his hand to his belly button before going over his defined abs and through his happy trail.

Fuck it was so hot. So intimate too as Jaebum made sure to veer off to the side as he felt the cut of the V of his hip bones before stopping right before the most intimate place. Something Mark has felt before and his hand itches to touch again. But this time, Jaebum lets go as he doesn’t want to force Mark to do anything. If he wanted to stop now, this was his chance no matter how hard it was for Jaebum to remain in control right now. He refused to pressure Mark into doing something he doesn’t want to do. 

But Mark doesn’t even hesitate. He reaches right for it and Jaebum’s breath hitches as Mark can feel he’s rock hard and standing straight up. How his cock is heavy and leaking precum against his stomach as his cock is long and thick. 

“Baby…” Jaebum moans out as his eyelashes flutter under Mark’s ministrations.

His control is slipping…

“I...I wanna be your canvas too...I wanna be dyed with you...Bummie…” Mark tries to get out as his brain is short circuiting.

As every fiber of his being wants this alpha before him. As he feels his teenage hormones taking over again and his omega instincts telling him to submit and let Jaebum take him. And he would. He’d let him do anything to him as he craves more of him. More of his love…

Is this what he’s feeling?

Mark could’ve sworn he hears a low growl but soon Jaebum is cupping his face and crashing his lips against that he soon finds himself getting lost in everything of Lim Jaebeom…


	12. Chapter 12

Mark’s breath is hitching; little fast pants coming forth as one noise is torn out of him after the next.

“Bummie…” Mark’s whine turns into a high moan as his nails dig into Jaebum’s arm.

Mark doesn’t know whether he wants to stop Jaebum’s hand from moving or keep it there as his brain keeps short circuiting as pleasure courses through his body. His which is already sensitive and now after cumming multiple times already, it’s too much. Too much pleasure that’s never ending as his sweet scent fills the room and drives Jaebum further up the wall.

His ears and tail are out as there was no stopping it. Just like there was no stopping him from worshiping Mark’s body. Where he already spent a long time just tasting Mark’s skin. Marking, biting, nipping, lapping every inch he could as he dyed his love onto the beautiful canvas before him. Watching, feeling how taunt Mark’s body would go. How he would shake and his noises would become more and more. How his chest rose up and down fast with his heart thumping so loudly in Jaebum’s ears. Like a lullaby serenading him and pulling him in more and more.

God Mark was so beautifully breathtaking.

How easily he came apart under his touch. How strongly one simple brush would affect him and have him cry out his name. Like when he was messing with his nipples. Mark would squirm and let out one needy noise after the next, telling him no and too much and yet would arch his back to get Jaebum closer. Would tangle fingers into the back of his hair and hold onto his nape to keep him there. Encouraging him to bite and tease. To pinch and pull. Crying out that he was cumming soon after.

Jaebum was addicted to him. 

To every little noise. Every body tremble. His scent. His warmth. His touch. The way his lips would part to express vocally how good he was feeling that it would drive Jaebum wild and have him stopping just for a second so he can meld his lips against his. Where Mark would eagerly kiss back, gripping onto his broad shoulders while innocently pulling Jaebum in closer. Teasing him back with kitten licks and bites. Moaning his name over and over like he knows what it does to him. Submitting to him the moment he slips his tongue in as if he wants Jaebum to devour him. As if he wants Jaebum to lose complete control and have his way with him. 

And Mark is passionate too. Just as passionate as he is. Where he keeps touching. Sliding, brushing; fingers mapping out his body constantly as he needs to touch him back. Nails digging in just to hear him groan. Just to pull out another growl that Mark shivers from hearing every time. He likes the sound of it. The possessiveness. How he can affect Jaebum like this greatly. How it makes Jaebum love harder. Stronger. More passionately and wild. 

God he’s craving it. Needing it. Becoming so addicted to Jaebum’s love.

And he can feel Jaebum’s heated gaze on him. Can feel the alpha’s aura that screams dominance and yet he’s still so gentle and caring with him. Making sure he’s ok with it before he ventures further. Goes a little harder. Showing love after a bite. After a smack to his ass or five. How he grips a hold of his hips to hold him in place. How he likes to manhandle him into positions and cage him in where Mark can’t do nothing but take--

Fuck, he’s gonna cum again.

“Bummie...Jae….nnn...no...can’t…” Mark can barely get out as Jaebum’s fingers are moving fast now.

After the slow teasing of circling his hole and making him beg to shove his fingers inside, Jaebum tortured him so pleasantly slow then too. Even when he finally entered his fingers after slick kept dripping and coating his fingers and both their thighs, Jaebum kept Mark seated in his lap facing away from him before hooking an arm underneath his left inner thigh and lifted up and away. Spreading Mark more as his other thigh hung over Jaebum’s leg so he was wide open. His cock leaking steady precum on his already cum stained stomach and abs. There’s even some dried on his chest from where some cum had reached earlier. 

Mark’s nails dig in more on Jaebum’s one arm as his other hand clings onto Jaebum’s one thigh. 

It’s too much. So much. So good though. So fucking good!

Mark’s panting is picking up. Calling out Jaebum’s name more and more as needy whines are escaping. His chest heaving and body trembling as tears are falling from how good he feels. How Jaebum has been fingering him so slowly before but after spending time stretching and spreading. After taking one finger and then doing two, three, four, before going back to two and was now fingering him with abandon. Fingering hard and fast as he keeps hitting that sweet spot that has Mark’s hole twitching. Clamping down and releasing more slick as he’s about to cum again. 

“Cum...cumming...gonna...Jae...Jae...JAE!”

Mark cries out loudly as his whole body convulses now and his head is thrown back against Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum watches as he not only feels Mark clamp down so hard but can see his cock spurt out more cum. How his mouth opens into an O and his eyelashes flutter over his closed eyes. And Jaebum just has to make it even better. More intense. How he doesn’t stop and moves Mark’s legs to come together as he hooks his arms underneath both thighs and is able to reach deeper, hitting that sweet spot dead on as he keeps going. 

“OH...Bum-” Mark cries out as his orgasm is so intense he feels like he’s gonna black out from how good it feels.

How he can’t do anything but take what Jaebum is giving him and is crying out again as he ends up spurting out more cum while juices leak past Jaebum’s fingers.

“Feel good baby? You’re so wet for me. Taking in my fingers so well. Your tight hole gripping onto them for dear life. Trying to keep me inside.”

Jaebum’s been talking so dirty to him too. His soothing deep voice rough with arousal and dominance. Guiding him further into his omega instincts. Praising him so sweetly. Making him feel so safe and warm. Making him wetter and wanting to spread his legs even more for his alpha. Making him greedy for more. Making him want Jaebum to just shove his cock deep inside and have his way with him.

Jaebum stops his ministrations for a second so he can help Mark come down from his orgasm. Mark whines, protesting right away as he doesn’t want it to stop yet. He wants more. More of Jaebum. More of his love.

“Shh, I’m still here, baby. Right here. But you need a moment to rest.”

“No,” Mark whines out needily as his eyes open and even though he can’t see, he looks right to Jaebum as he still has his head on his shoulder.

And Jaebum can feel Mark’s gaze. Can see the look of need written all over his features. How Mark’s eyes keep pulling him in further and further under his spell of love. Still so passionate. So fierce. So bright. 

“You’re so beautiful you know that? So perfect…” Jaebum breathes out as he can’t resist leaning down the rest of the way and planting soft kisses against Mark’s lips.

Mark moans into the kiss as he’s eager to have more of his alpha’s love. How his body responds so fast and strongly for him. Already moving instinctively for him to do more. Like he just knows what to do to get Jaebum to keep going. How he’s already moving his legs since Jaebum loosened his hold on them and is now planting his feet on the bottom rung on the chair and is using it to help him fuck himself on Jaebum’s fingers still inside him.

“Fuck baby,” Jaebum breathes out against Mark’s kiss bitten lips as he feels Mark’s wet heat constricting around his fingers. 

And feeling those soft velvety walls wrap around him that goes straight to his cock as he can already imagine how it’ll feel when inside him.

“You can’t tease me, baby,” Jaebum warns as Mark moans against him.

As he doesn’t stop and even takes his hand that was clinging to his arm a moment ago and tries to reach for Jaebum’s cock behind him. 

He can’t help it. He wants it. He wants it so fucking badly. His hole is twitching. He knows Jaebum can feel it. Can feel how his hole is getting wetter at the thought. How it keeps clamping down just imagining it being his cock instead. How he’s moaning now. Begging for it openly. Pleading like some whore when he’s never had a cock inside him before. But he wants to now. He wants Jaebum to enter him. To stretch him. Fill him up and take his virginity. 

He’s never felt like this before and it’s driving him crazy. It’s not like he hasn’t been through heat cause he has and it makes you crave for cock but this...this was a whole new thing. How just Jaebum’s scent alone made him want to submit. How his heated gaze made him want to spread his legs. How everything of Lim Jaebeom was making him so needy and slutty. Making his omega instincts go wild.

“Inside...shove your cock inside...please…” Mark begs so sweetly too.

Right against Jaebum’s lips as he strokes his cock firmly. As he’s still riding Jaebum’s fingers. Still begging as he knows each word is affecting Jaebum. Can feel how his cock twitches. How it pulses in his hand. How it’s so hard and aching to blow its seed. The steady precum leaking out and sticking to Mark’s hand.

Suddenly Mark finds Jaebum’s fingers leaving his body. It makes him whine as his hole feels empty now when he finds Jaebum lifting him up. Mark moans at being manhandled. At how Jaebum does it with ease before finding himself with his back on one of the tables with his legs dangling off the edge. And he can feel it. Can feel Jaebum’s cock head sliding along his hole.

“Is this really what you want? You want my cock, baby? Want me to fuck your virgin hole and claim it as mine?”

Mark moans at those words as he nods. Fingers digging into the wood of the table in anticipation of how badly he wants this. 

“Use your words baby, tell me,” Jaebum instructs gently as he can hear how fast Mark’s heart is beating.

He rubs soothing patterns against Mark’s hip bones as he watches his expression. As he can see Mark wants this just as much as he does. As Mark locks eyes with him,

“Alpha, please.”

Fuck, how can he resist that? 

His own alpha instincts are going wild. Barely under control as every fiber of his being is screaming at him to shove his cock inside right now. To take the willing omega before him and claim him. To fuck him deep and hard but he needs to calm down. He needs to take this slow. He needs Mark to understand that this was very intimate. This is his first time after all.

Both end up groaning as Jaebum’s hips move and his cock slides through the slick and up to rub past Mark’s hole and against Mark’s cock. 

“Shit,” Jaebum curses as it was getting harder and harder not to.

As Mark is so needy and willing. Looking so breathtaking with his love marks and bites--

“Can you feel this?” Jaebum asks him as he takes a hold of his cock.

His eyelashes flutter as he’s touching himself a bit before placing his cock from the base to the head down over Mark’s own cock. Mark can feel how longer and thicker Jaebum is compared to him and how Jaebum’s cock head reaches much farther than his.

“That’s how far I’m going to go inside you.”

A needy noise escapes Mark as he can already imagine it. As his hole clenches naturally.

Fuck, Jaebum is gonna go so deep. Gonna practically kiss his cervix straight away. And that thought turns him on more and more.

“Yes, Bummie, please,” Mark encourages.

Inside...inside...inside…

Jaebum curses as Mark spreads his legs and more of his hole is exposed. How his own hands are already hooking under Mark’s thighs to pull him even closer. Hands kneading his ass and spreading Mark open with his thumbs. How slick oozes out and his tight heat is just inviting him in.

Jaebum’s heart is thumping so wildly as he’s never been so out of control like this before. Where no one has ever gotten him like this. Where everything shouts at him that this omega is his.

Mate

Mate

Mine

He’s moving before he can even register. As nothing else fills his mind but Mark, Mark, Mark and how he’s already trying to push the head of his cock inside of him. 

“Please, please, please,” Mark is pleading as he can feel the pressure of Jaebum’s cockhead right there.

As his body is on fire and heart thumping fast. 

‘He’s gonna shove it inside...gonna have Bummie’s cock inside me…’

Thump

Thump

Thump

Mark’s breath hitches as he feels it. As Jaebum’s cock breaches past his tight ring and starts to push inside. 

“Bummie...AH!” 

Pain starts to rush forth from Jaebum stretching his virgin hole but Jaebum is quick to lean down and crash their lips together. With hands clinging to Jaebum, Mark’s cries are muffled between the french kiss as Jaebum pushes all the way to the hilt. 

His hole is throbbing both in pleasure and pain and he can’t help constricting around Jaebum’s cock. He can hear Jaebum’s groaning against his lips before he’s trying to kiss him passionately once more. As he cages him in against the table and holds his hips still so neither will move. 

It’s hard not to though. Mark is so fucking tight. He feels phenomenal and no woman he’s been with could even begin to compare. And the feeling of being connected like this is indescribable...

Control. Control. Fuck…

There’s no way he can keep his cat ears and tail away that if Mark could see, his cover would’ve been blown from the get-go as he can’t stop himself from reacting like this. Where Mark makes his soul and heart come right out as he desperately wants to become one with him. To give him his everything. 

Mark was truly his mate.

“Bummie…” Mark says with so much emotion.

Tears are falling slowly from Mark’s eyes at the overwhelming feeling of being connected. Blood trickles out his hole as it’s mixed with his slick. He’s no longer a virgin and he doesn’t feel an ounce of regret giving something so special to this alpha. That he’d gladly give him everything if he could. 

Jaebum nuzzles close as he presses loving kisses to help ease the pain that unfortunately comes with losing ones virginity no matter what you do. 

“You don’t know how much this means to me baby, how thankful I am...honored to be able to do this...how lucky I am…”

His tail swishes in the air from his own overflowing emotions as he tries to hold back from wrapping his tail around Mark. As he keeps praising Mark and whispering sweet words of love into his ear.

Mark’s fingers move to touch just as softly and lovingly. Sliding up Jaebum’s ribcage and around to his back before Jaebum puts their foreheads together and starts to move. He can feel Mark’s breath against his face. Can hear it hitching before a moan is torn out at feeling Jaebum’s cock sliding back before Mark cries out the moment Jaebum moves his hips back forward.

His cock goes back deep, stretching Mark’s walls that have a vice grip around him. Both let out noises of pleasure as Jaebum’s cockhead presses right against Mark’s cervix. Making him clench down and release more slick. Jaebum sets a slow pace, trying to keep himself from going faster by distracting himself with kissing Mark. 

He can tell Mark is feeling more and more pleasure as time goes by and the pain dies down. As each thrust lets out wet squelches and more needy moans as Mark clings now. As he can feel Mark trying to meet each thrust to get Jaebum in deeper. To press back up against his sweet spot.

“Nnn...good...feel so good...so full…”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Jaebum’s so big and thick. Stretching and filling him up that it’s ruining any chance for Mark to ever want anyone else. Turning him into such a needy thing as he becomes so vocal. Telling Jaebum how good he feels. How he wants him to go faster...harder...more…

Jaebum snaps as he’s unable to resist. Unable to hold back any longer as he grips the edges of the table and snaps his hips forward at the same time. 

“Oh fuc-” Mark lets out as Jaebum’s cock goes deep fast and hits his cervix harder.

His voice is getting high pitched, chest heaving and noises constant as the table begins to jerk with each movement. As Jaebum starts to fuck really passionately and Mark is taken on a wild ride as he can only cling and take, take take---

“AH...Jae...Jaebum!...There...there...d-don’t--sttooop…” Mark can barely get out a full sentence as Jaebum plunges his cock in and out of his tight heat over and over again.

He’s shaking, the pleasure so great that he feels like he can’t breathe. That he’s reaching euphoria and it courses through his body as he cries out Jaebum’s name. 

The table is inching across the floor slowly with each powerful thrust as growling is heard right into his ear and makes his thighs quiver even more. Sharp teeth nipping along his neck, lips mouthing one hickey after the next as he gets near his pulse point.

He can feel Jaebum’s getting closer and closer to the edge. Can feel his cock pulsing inside of him. How it’s growing thicker as it’s ready to explode. How Jaebum is panting and groaning while keeping him caged in. It’s so raw. So dirty. So right. So intimate. So damn good--

He wants Jaebum to cum. He wants to please his alpha and have him feel as good as he’s feeling. But the thought of Jaebum cumming inside of him…

He wants that. He wants that badly. 

“Cum...alpha...please...want it…” 

Mark even has his legs moving instinctively to keep Jaebum there as he ends up wrapping his legs around his waist; arms around his shoulders to keep him near his neck.

Bite

Bite

Claim

He’s right there at Mark’s pulse point. Right there where all he has to do is bite down and claim Mark. To claim his mate. Where his sharp teeth are already there to pierce through the skin--

There’s a clatter that has Jaebum looking up to check it isn’t any intruder when he finds it’s just some art supplies that have fallen off the other table as Jaebum had eventually moved the table they’re on now into it. But it’s at this moment that he catches sight of the mirror and sees his own reflection. Sees how human he is not. How Mark doesn’t even know what he truly is. 

It brings him back into semi control before Mark is trying to pull him back down, Jaebum is quick to go for Mark’s lips so he isn’t tempted to bite again.

“Bummie...cum...please...gonna cum…”

He wants to cum together with Jaebum this time and Jaebum knows he can’t hold back any longer. So he lets go of the table and grabs a hold of Mark’s ass. He lifts Mark’s hips higher while still kneading Mark’s ass and thrusts fast and deep with abandon. 

“Oh...yes...yes...there...right there! Cumming!”

“Fuck...Mark!” Jaebum cries out himself as he thrusts a few more times before holding Mark right there to grind his cock deep as he splatters right against Mark’s cervix and walls.

Mark feels the warm seed fill him as he’s cumming hard and squeezing Jaebum’s cock to milk every last drop out of him…

When Jaebum removes himself from inside of Mark, he can’t help but watch as his cum and Mark’s slick mix together and trickle out slowly down his ass and thighs.

It makes him want to shove his cock back inside for another round but he knows he needs to take it easy. This was Mark’s first time and he already went too hard.

Mark whines as he’s slowly coming down and Jaebum is quick to runs fingers through his hair and caress his face,

“I’m sorry, baby, I lost control there,” Jaebum apologizes as Mark leans into his touch.

“Sorry? Why are you sorry? It felt amazing,” Mark says with a dopey smile as he’s on cloud nine right now.

God, doesn’t Mark know not to be adorable right now? 

Resist. Must resist! 

Jaebum’s cock still twitches as he’s raring to go all over again. But before he can say or do anything else, he finds Mark’s eyes slowly closing before he drifts off to sleep under his touch.

How precious!

It’s all Jaebum needs to get back into control as Mark needs to rest so he takes that time to properly clean them both up and dressed before tackling the clean up of the art studio that well...seems like they might’ve splattered paint on the floor now too thanks to him with the tables colliding. 

Jinyoung is gonna kill him…

Speaking of Jinyoung, he is currently spent and also asleep as him and Jackson went two rounds in total where the first one ended up with Jinyoung blindfolded before the second one he was flipped over onto his hands and knees as Jackson had his way with him. Jinyoung wanted to complain but not because it wasn’t good. Because it was more than good. It was the best sex he’s ever fucking had hands down. But because Jackson always moves him to face away from him or like in the first round, covered his eyes. Why? Was Jackson scared he made an ugly orgasm face or something? He had wanted to ask after the second round was over but found himself dozing off moments after he came down from his last orgasm. As sleep finally took over as Jackson curled up around him…

And Youngjae, Youngjae couldn’t get a wink with all the sex happening upstairs that he went downstairs and out onto the patio where he’s been texting Yugyeom and Bam this whole time. And well, things seem to be very lively on their end…


	13. Chapter 13

Earlier:

Youngjae: Are you two still alive?

Bam: We’re currently going 100 through the neighborhoods looking for you guys

Yugyeom: How he’s turning these corners and making these moves is like out of movies

Youngjae: You guys sound mighty calm

Bam: Ah, that’s right, Youngjae wouldn’t know how hyung drives

Yugyeom: Nope. You’d really have to experience it. It’s like...professional driving?

Bam: But like still totally safe. Hyung always makes sure we’re safe

Youngjae: By going 100?!

Yugyeom: You shouldn’t have told him the speed

Bam: But it’s so impressive! You have to have such control and he looks so bad ass where if we tried it, we would’ve crashed five seconds in

Yugyeom: You would’ve but not me. 

Bam: are you telling me he let you drive like this before?

Yugyeom: He’s the one that taught me how to drive

Youngjae: Oooo, I wanna see

Bam: Now I’m getting all hot and bothered…

Yugyeom: Stop, we can’t be distracted this time. In fact we need to be distracting Hyung

Youngjae: Wait, Bam wasn’t your phone broken? Or the screen was shattered?

Bam: Hyung bought a new screen that Yugyeom put on for me. He’s very handy like that.

Yugyeom: Anything for you! *heart emojis everywhere*

Youngjae: I have a feeling Bam is already trying to kiss you

Bam: Did you put a secret camera in here?

Youngjae: *dies of laughter* I’m not good with technology like that

Bam: But Yugyeom is. I remember when you set up your phone and hid it to secretly record us getting it on that one time. *wink wink*

Yugyeom: *blushes*

Bam: God it’s such good spank material. You should try it sometime, Youngjae. Like literally seeing yourself getting fucked is such a turn on and the man doing it...now I want to sit on his dick again

Yugyeom: Bam!

Bam: he denied me getting into his lap. :( 

Youngjae is cackling so loudly that it echoes in the enclosed patio.

Yugyeom: What about on your end? Where did you guys actually go?

Youngjae: To Jinyoung’s house to use his art studio. Currently Jaebum and Mark are getting it on and apparently Jinyoung has a ‘friend’ over so feeling like the third wheel here with all these couples I’m hiding in the patio talking to you guys

Bam: See, we should be getting it on too instead of trying to calm Suga’s wrath, which by the way is not----did you just say Jaebum and Mark are fucking?!

Yugyeom: Oh my god! My brother has been deflowered! Gotta calm down. Don’t make noise...don’t alert Hyung...don’t alert Hyung

Youngjae: I love how you guys are literally typing like as if I’m there and you’re talking to me

Bam: Duh! That’s what you’re supposed to do and don’t go trying to change the subject here. I need some details.

Yugyeom: No we do not! I do NOT want to hear about my brother losing his virginity

Bam: I mean Mark got to literally hear you having sex for the first time so why can’t I?

Yugyeom: What are you talking about, Mark was asleep---oh my god---don’t tell me---he-he was awake?!

Bam: Oh, did I not tell you about that yet?

Yugyeom: ….

Bam: You should see his face right now. It’s priceless

Youngjae is clapping his hand over his knee as he curls into himself in laughter. He can just imagine all of this perfectly though he still wishes he could be there to experience it live.

Bam: Hold up! I just scrolled back up to reread in case I missed something and just saw you said ‘friend’ for Jinyoung. You can spill the details on that. 

Youngjae wipes at his eyes as he finally stops laughing.

Youngjae: His name is Jiaer and Jinyoung met him last night…

Youngjae goes into more detail with Bam about it when he notices something out of the corner of his eye. Looking up and back through the glass door and into the home, he sees Jaebum and Jackson walking past the living room area toward the kitchen.

Youngjae: Uh, hold up guys. Need to check something. Also, don’t let Suga find fox street cause that’s the street Jinyoung lives on.

Quickly closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket, Youngjae hops up and quietly sneaks back inside. He continues to sneak closer as he can already hear part of their conversation.

“You wanted to talk to me about something because I needed to talk to you as well,” Jaebum says.

“It’s about Yien,” Jackson replies hesitantly before Youngjae can hear Jaebum speak soon after,

“Same.”

Oh? What did they have to talk about that involved Mark? 

Inching forward, Youngjae stops right outside the kitchen archway as he peeks in. Jaebum is standing with his arms crossed over his chest with his back against the sink and Jackson is standing a few feet away with a torn expression on his face.

Things seemed to be super serious right now.

Especially with how wild and passionate Jaebum’s eyes were as he speaks again,

“I need you to tell me everything I need to know about Mark. About his family, his past. He mentioned to me about an orphanage, what about his brothers? Why was he even there in the first place-”

Jackson lets out a nervous laugh, “Funny you should mention his family cause uh...that’s what I wanted to talk about too.”

Jaebum’s expression turns into confusion as his eyebrows furrow from seeing how anxious Jackson is. On how he can’t look him in the eye right now and is sweating.

Just what is going on here?

“Jackson-” Jaebum calls out his name and Jackson lets out a breath automatically.

Jaebum tries to take a step forward but Jackson takes one back and holds out his hands for Jaebum to wait as he finally looks him straight in the eyes,

“Ok, look. What I’m about to tell you can NOT be told to anyone else, you hear me? The only reason I’m willing to tell you is because I...I don’t want to lose Jinyoung.”

“Why would you lose Jinyoung?” Jaebum is determined to find out answers as he’s not liking how Jackson is beating around the bush here.

“Not that Jinyoung would get hurt, at least I would hope not because there is a possibility he could get physically hurt and mentally-”

“Jackson you have five seconds to tell me just what the fuck this has to do with Mark’s family,” Jaebum threatens as Jackson is making no sense.

Jackson’s breathing is picking up and his expression shows worry and being scared that he might be fucking up everything here.

“It’s not easy! I want to tell you but I also don’t because so much is at stake here! So much! It’s not just you and me. It’s all of us. And hyung told me something with trust and by telling you it would betray him and I...I don’t want to do that to him but I feel like if I don’t tell you then the chances of everyone getting hurt is higher. And the chance of separation is likely to happen and I know none of us want that but this isn’t something you can just get out there. Hell, I literally just found out this morning! Hence why I was trying to stop Yien from going with you but none of you heeded my warning-”

Jaebum stalks forth and grasps Jackson’s shoulders to stop his rambling. Jackson stills, eyes wide and expression so raw and vulnerable. Jaebum can see it in his eyes as he wants to put his trust into Jaebum but he’s afraid it’ll backfire.

“It’ll be ok. I promise whatever it is, we’ll work through it together.”

Jackson’s mouth opens and closes as he was gonna say something but as he stares at Jaebum he finds himself falling into silence as his heart is telling him he could do this. That he can trust this alpha before him. That his eyes aren’t wavering and with seeing how Jaebum is with Mark, he doubts he’ll do anything in return that would hurt Mark. For it’s clear he loves him too much already to do so.

“Yien is…” Jackson starts as his heart is beating so fast.

Youngjae can even hear how it threatens to beat out of his ribcage as tension and emotions are rising fast. Where once he finishes his sentence, a lot of things are about to change…

“He’s…”

Jaebum doesn’t rush him as he waits patiently for Jackson to gather his words to tell him. As he tries to encourage him by squeezing his shoulders in comfort--

Jackson obviously doesn’t want to be the one to tell it. It shows clear as day on his face as he finally manages to get the words out.

“Yien is from a family of hunters…”

The moment those words leave his mouth, both Jaebum and Youngjae go into shock…

Yugyeom: What do you think is going on?

Bam notices Yugyeom privately texts him so he doesn’t alert Suga of what might be going on.

Bam: Beats me. But we should use this chance to distract hyung further.

Yugyeom lifts his head slightly to glance at Suga who decides to leave the neighborhood and hits the main road. He seems quieter as he isn’t cursing under his breath about some snot nose brat thinking he’s some bad ass. He looks more focused as he’s watching his surroundings. 

Does Suga have an idea where he might be maybe?

Yugyeom looks back down at his phone and texts,

Yugyeom: How? We don’t want him to crash the vehicle here

Bam hums as he thinks before his eyes light up with glee. He looks right to Yugyeom who catches his little smirk before Bam is suddenly leaning forward and gripping a hold of Suga’s headrest as he says,

“Hyung I really gotta pee!” 

“Right now?” Suga replies as he manages to take his eyes off from the side mirror for a few seconds to look at Bam through the rearview.

“Yes! We’ve been at this forever now! I can’t hold it much longer!” Bam whines as he goes all dramatic and even squeezes his legs together tightly.

“He’s been doing that for a few miles now,” Yugyeom adds as he plays along.

“Cause I really gotta go! Please tell me you’ll stop at a gas station so I can go or something or I’m gonna pee on myself!”

Bam starts pleading over and over as he knows it’ll get on Suga’s nerves.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll take you to a gas station, hold on!” Suga finally relents and Bam cheers in triumph before sitting back down in his seat.

He makes sure to play the part all the way to the gas station though because he doesn’t want Suga to catch onto his lie. 

“Please, please--Oh! Yay! A gas stat-” Bam starts to point at the one close by that Suga begins to turn into before Suga changes his mind last second and swerves back out into traffic and across the road to the other one.

Yugyeom and Bam let out noises at the sudden swerving before Bam finds himself smushed into the door with Yugyeom on the other side as neither expected something so wild and dangerous. There were even several honks and they moved so fast that the two weren't sure what happened actually happened but it did.

Did he not like that gas station for some reason?

The car goes into park at one of the pumps as Suga starts to get out,

“Sorry bout that, I saw the gas was cheaper on this side.”

All that to save a few cents? I mean, it was true that Suga loved to pinch pennies but still--

“Didn’t you have to pee?” Suga asks as he starts to frown toward them.

Oh right! 

Bam goes back into acting before flinging the door open and doing the pee dance before rushing toward the building with Yugyeom following behind him.

The bell dings as they go inside and Bam looks for the bathroom with haste and when he finds it, he’s quick to grab Yugyeom’s hand and pulls him inside the men’s restroom.

“We did it!” Bam exclaims before Yugyeom snorts because Bam lets go of his hand and actually enters the stall to use the bathroom.

“You really had to go?” Yugyeom chuckles.

“Not at first but then once you start shouting it and moving about and shit...yeah, it made me had to go.”

God, Bam could be really adorable.

“Well take your time since we’re trying to waste time anyway.”

“You got it Boss!” Bam states with glee and Yugyeom chuckles again.

Meanwhile, Suga fills up the gas tank as he glares at the real reason he darted in here…

Vector, who had been walking out of the gas station and was heading to his vehicle next to the gas pump.

“Should I even ask why you just put so many people’s lives at risk just to come glare at me?”

“Should I ask why you stayed to find out?” Suga throws back as they look at each other through the pump stations as their vehicles fill up with gas.

“Do you not know I work for the police force?” Vector lets out with a raised eyebrow.

“Just the police force?” Suga raises his eyebrow back as he’s not stupid.

The way Vector’s expression changes lets Suga know he’s starting to catch on to something.

“Look, if it wasn’t for your son taking Mark off somewhere this morning, I wouldn’t be in this mess, but now here I am backed into a corner and the only option I see for a way out is through you.”

“You think I’m going to help you?” Vector glares right back.

“Not me,” Suga replies as he looks to see he’s running out of time.

The tank is about to be full and he can already feel the emotions in his chest wanting to come out but he keeps them down. Knowing that what he’s about to do will be something he’s never wanted to do in his life. Something he swore that he would never let happen. Something that hurts Mark so deeply…

I’m so sorry.

Clutching the nozzle, Suga tries to calm his racing mind. He needs to remain focused. He has to do this. He can’t make a mistake or it’ll cost not only his life but his loved ones. So if there’s a chance that he can still protect them. That they can keep going, keep surviving…

He’s gonna do whatever it takes to make it happen.

“You see the four vehicles of black vans around us? One’s parked down a couple spots. Another in the restaurant parking lot beside us with another on the motel side. And then you have one across the road at the gas station I originally was gonna take.”

Suga whispers it, mumbling under his breath as he’s acting like he’s going about his business while making sure the nozzle drips out the last of the gas before slowly putting it back up and putting the gas cap back on and twisting.

Vector is the only one who can hear him with all the noises around them. In fact, Suga never once talked loud enough to start with and to others, they couldn’t tell Suga and Vector had made eye contact because of the gas pumps. It just looked like two guys just doing their business.

Vector notices Suga’s movements. Notices how he’s making all of this subtle and he’s not stupid either. Taking his time trying to do the same thing Suga does, Vector takes the chance to look and can see exactly what Suga is talking about.

“That’s why I came over here. They’ve been following for a while. I can’t go back home. I can’t risk them getting killed. I can’t let them find Mark…” Suga lets out a small pathetic laugh,

“I was pissed earlier because I thought the best option was to keep your damn kid away from Mark but it seems he came at the nick of time and took Mark away so he wouldn’t be in this mess…”

Suga opens the car door as he fights with himself not to look toward the gas station. As he knows what he’s leaving behind. At the two that’ll be so confused when they come back out and notice he’ll be gone.

It doesn’t take long for Vector to know what Suga is about to do. As he hears Suga start the car and say,

“I may not know what you are, but I trust you more than I would ever trust another hunter so…”

Vector sat in his own car with the door open as well as he goes to turn on his car but can’t as he glances over and sees Suga giving him the most raw and vulnerable expression with a sad smile on his face,

“Take care of them for me, will you?”

Suga grips the door handle the next second as he looks away and the door soon shuts. He can hear the car go into drive and then Suga is taking off, the tires spinning and making a loud noise as he whips it out of the gas station and into the heavy traffic. Where seconds later he can see the one black van leave the parking lot as well as the other ones are surely moving to follow.

And Vector, he takes a moment to let it all sink in as his hand rests on the steering wheel. The keys not even in the ignition yet when he hears two familiar voices say off in the distance,

“Hey, where did hyung go?”

“Um, wasn’t he getting gas while we went inside?”

Vector has to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He can already feel his heart aching for them. He can already picture in his mind how much this is gonna hurt them. And he can’t even imagine how Mark is gonna feel when he’s going to be the one to tell him…

Shit

Getting back out of his vehicle, Vector doesn’t hesitate to stride over to the two young boys…

“Holy shit man,” Youngjae lets out before he remembers he’s supposed to be sneaky.

Cursing again, Youngjae bangs his head back against the wall for punishment at blowing his cover.

“Youngjae, we knew you were there the whole time,” Jaebum says.

Youngjae decides to quit hiding and moves to head into the kitchen where Jackson just got done telling them what Suga told him. He can see his brother is highly upset that he’s pacing again. That he’s trying to let everything sink in on what they’ve just been told. Mark is a hunter but doesn’t know it. That Suga killed his own parents and has been on the run from other hunters this whole time. It all makes sense now as to why they’re always on the move. Why they left America. Why Mark and the others don’t hang out with other people or tell them about themselves. And as to why Suga leaves for days at a time for his job. He’s still a hunter himself. And he knows that they’re hybrids which explains why he didn’t want Jaebum near Mark.

“We need to tell Mom and Dad,” Youngjae states while Jaebum continues pacing.

His tail is out along with his ears as he’s trying to remain calm here.

“I know,” Jaebum replies as Jackson starts flipping out.

“We can’t just tell them! I just told you this can’t be told to anyone else-”

“I know,” Jaebum replies again.

“We can’t just keep this from our parents. This is something big. You said so yourself, Jackson, that it could put others in danger and not just us-” Youngjae adds.

“I know,” Jaebum says once again while Youngjae and Jackson are bickering but before it can get too loud, they hear footsteps coming from upstairs.

One of them is up.

All three stop to listen. Jaebum is able to force himself back to normal as the footsteps are getting closer--

“Jiaer?” Jinyoung calls out as he’s hoping he hasn’t left yet. 

That he didn’t wake up to find the window closed and locked because Jiaer left when he was sound asleep. He wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted to get to know him more.

Youngjae and Jaebum both look to Jackson whose expression is one of longing and pain as he wants to answer Jinyoung’s call. As he wants to go right to him but he knows he can’t push it. That his time was lucky earlier yet limited so with sorrow, he shifts back into his dog form before Jinyoung enters the kitchen. Youngjae is quick to push Jackson’s clothes he wore under the table and out of sight while Jinyoung continues to look up and at them with a sad expression.

“He’s gone isn’t he?” Jinyoung asks as if he already knows. 

Youngjae and Jaebum feel for him as words get stuck in Youngjae’s throat but Jaebum is able to answer,

“He just left not too long ago. He said something came up but that he would come back again when he could.”

Jinyoung’s expression falls further as he pouts,

“I didn’t get his number again...ugh, it’s not fair. When am I supposed to know?” Jinyoung lets out in frustration as he walks to the coffee machine to turn it on.

“Maybe you can get it next time,” Youngjae manages to get some words out now.

“Yeah, if there is a next time. Jiaer is so mysterious. He told me something intimate and private about his past but I can’t get a damn thing about his present. Not where he lives. Where he goes to school. Why he’s even in Korea when he came from China...nothing. Just that he’s charming and romantic...he’s silly and hot at the same time. Like how can one do that? How can they go from wanting to pinch your cheeks cute and then so damn hot that you want to spread your legs for him the next instant? Cause I still can’t figure it out...he’s driving me crazy!”

Jinyoung grabs a cup from above before setting it down onto the counter with a clang,

“I knew he was too perfect to be true! What prince charming comes to find me in the middle of the night out of the woods and at a park of all places? This isn’t some fairy tale story or movie here. And don’t even think about throwing in a joke or telling me about mates and fate bullshit because I need coffee before I explode,” Jinyoung declares toward the end as he looks to both Youngjae and Jaebum to even utter a word right now.

Both remain silent as they watch him fix up his cup of coffee before moving to sit down in one of the chairs. Jackson immediately goes over and puts his head onto Jinyoung’s thigh as he whines. His big puppy eyes looking up at Jinyoung with all the love and apology in the world. Jinyoung’s expression softens as he reaches down to pet Jackson,

“It’s ok, Jackson. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Those words have Jackson whining louder while Youngjae winces as he knows it must be killing Jackson right now.

“Why do you have a bandage on your face?” Jaebum asks as he noticed it when Jinyoung came into the kitchen.

It’s a big patch over his one cheek that’s secretly hiding the bruise his father put there.

“Maybe I have a pimple I’m trying to hide and run out of smaller band-aids? Can you not point out the obvious please,” Jinyoung sasses though Jackson can feel how he tensed up.

Wanting to help comfort him, he noses Jinyoung’s palm and nuzzles against him.

“Geez, someone is cranky this morning I see,” Jaebum replies.

“Well you did come over and interrupted my sleep,” Jinyoung says back before taking another sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, but I helped by waking you up so you could spend time with Jiaer. So you’re welcome.”

Jinyoung snorts at Jaebum’s response, “You didn’t even know he was here as you were too busy getting down and dirty in my art studio. So you’re welcome.”

Youngjae’s laughs at his comeback, “It was quite a surprise when he came walking out of your bedroom. If you hadn't told me about him, I would’ve thought he was an intruder since he must’ve gone through your window to get in.”

“You guys almost scared him off. He was almost afraid to fuck me.”

Jaebum’s eyebrows raise, “And you’re upset that I fucked in your art studio.”

“I didn’t say I was upset, though I know you better have cleaned up your mess, Lim Jaebeom-”

“I did, I did. I even moved Mark to the spare bedroom so I could thoroughly clean.” 

Youngjae sits down next to Jinyoung as he leans onto his arm, “You know, he seemed like a really nice guy. Mysterious or not, I think he might be a keeper.”

Jinyoung side eyes Youngjae who is beaming at him with his sunshine smile.

“I’m gonna need more coffee.”

Youngjae throws his head back in laughter as Jinyoung gets back up. Jaebum beats him to it though as he already has another cup of coffee just how he likes it ready to go. Jaebum even exchanges the cups and tells him to sit back down.

“Don’t start pampering me now, Jaebum,” Jinyoung tells him as Jaebum rolls his eyes fondly.

“I’ll take that as a thank you.”

Jinyoung smiles behind his cup of coffee as Jaebum knows him so well.

“Oh! Jinyoung, your bracelet,” Youngjae points out as he notices it looks ready to break.

Jinyoung’s smile falters as he looks down at it. It reminds him of when his drunken father lashed out at him and in his struggle to get away, the bracelet almost got torn off. 

Pulling his arm close, his fingers instinctively go to it and start touching it with care. This bracelet meant the world to him as it was given to him by his mother from an early age. Where she said this bracelet holds all the love of hers just for him so he must never take it off. And now more than ever, it means so much to him since his mother passed years ago.

“Here, let me fix it,” Youngjae says as he helps Jinyoung to tighten it carefully. 

Jinyoung stills as he worries Youngjae might pull his sleeve down to get better access but luckily he doesn’t as he’s just focused on the bracelet itself. It’s not perfect but it’s much better than before that if he’s careful enough, it should hold steady.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung tells him and he means it.

Youngjae nods before side hugging him and Jinyoung leans into his touch.

Suddenly, Jaebum’s phone is going off. It causes everyone to jump as the room had fallen into a comfortable silence just moments before.

Digging out his phone, Jaebum holds it up to see it’s from his father.

“Hello Dad,” Jaebum tries to greet as normally as possible when he already feels like he’s been caught and is about to get into some major trouble.

Youngjae is also tense as why else would their father be calling at this time if he didn’t already know right? And when Jaebum’s expression shows that he’s right, he can’t help his heart from beating faster at being in trouble.

“Uh Mark?...yeah, he’s with me but I swear I just wanted to take him out for a date and-” Jaebum tries to stumble out the rest before his father can get too upset but his father soon cuts him off with words of his own.

Jinyoung and Youngjae can tell instantly that something is up from how Jaebum’s expression changes once more as it goes into confusion,

“What do you mean Yugyeom and Bam are with you?”

Youngjae’s eyes go wide, “Where’s Suga? Yugyeom and Bam had been texting me and they were riding with him earlier,” Youngjae gets out before he’s pulling out his own phone to see if they texted more and he missed it somehow.

No, there was nothing else since Youngjae said to hold on.

“Yes, we’re still at Jinyoung’s but Dad that doesn’t explain-”

Jaebum stops as he can hear something in the background that has him closing his eyes as he recognizes it as crying coming from Yugyeom. His father says something next and Jaebum replies with,

“I got it. We’ll wait here.”

The call soon ends and Jinyoung and Youngjae look at him with worry. Jackson is whining more and more and when Jaebum looks to him, he knows it has to do with the hunters…

How were they gonna tell Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mark! Someone is gonna need to wrap him up in a burrito blanket and never let go! And Suga! Ah, my heart!
> 
> P.S. Sorry about no chapter yesterday! One of my best friends got married so I was with her for most of the day helping her for her big day. Updates might be slow this week due to holidays too so please bear with me.


	14. Chapter 14

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out softly.

Currently, Mark is still asleep and all curled up cutely underneath the covers in the spare bedroom. Jaebum really doesn’t want to wake him but he knows he has no choice. It would be better to wake him up now then right when his father arrives. 

But Mark really is too adorable.

So breathtaking too as he sleeps peacefully with his chest rising and falling slowly.

“Baby,” Jaebum says again as he leans forward from his sitting position on the edge of the bed and starts to press sweet kisses along the side of his face.

Mark starts to stir, letting out a low noise from being awakened before he wants to be. Jaebum chuckles as Mark just keeps becoming cuter and cuter each second. Mark even says no but yet leans into his touch for more kisses as well as already grabbing a hold of him to cling.

“No more, Bummie…sleep,” Mark tells him as he tries to get Jaebum to lay down with him.

Jaebum can’t help but laugh louder as he realizes Mark must think he’s trying to go another round.

“Can I keep kissing you?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods as he wiggles around a bit more.

His eyelashes flutter before his eyes open and though he can’t see, he still tries to look at Jaebum as he pictures what he looks like in his mind sleepily. 

“One here,” Mark points to his lips while puckering them.

“With pleasure,” Jaebum states happily as he leans down the rest of the way to press a slow sweet kiss to his lips.

Mark finds himself waking up a bit more as a noise escapes him while the kiss leaves him breathless,

“More,” he pleads sweetly as he tries to follow Jaebum’s lips to capture them again.

“Just one more,” Jaebum tells him even though they just did one more.

And another...and another…

Soon they lost track of how many kisses they’ve done as they’ve gotten lost in each other but then Jaebum tries to pull Mark out from underneath the covers and Mark clings.

“No! It’s cold!” Mark pouts as he instantly wraps his limbs around Jaebum and sticks to his front like a koala. 

Mark buries his face against the alpha’s neck as he tries to soak up as much warmth as he can,

“You’re so warm. You’re like a personal heater,” Mark says happily as he remains nuzzled close.

“First I’m a pillow and now I’m a heater?” Jaebum teases lightly and Mark giggles.

“All mine too,” Mark tells him as he’s already closing his eyes and about to drift back off to sleep.

“Hey now, no sleeping,” Jaebum notices as he decides to get up from the bed with Mark still attached to him.

“Bummie!” Mark says his name cutely as he pouts more,

“How are you so full of energy? I’ve never came that many times in my life before and you expect me to recover fast? I feel like I could sleep for hours.”

Jaebum admits he might’ve gone a little overboard. But he couldn’t help himself! He’s also a hybrid so he already has a bigger sex drive and stamia than the average human. And seeing as Mark is littered in his love markings he thinks he did a very good job in loving his baby thoroughly.

“Because you give me energy. And I also don’t want to miss spending time with you,” Jaebum says like the dork he is.

Jaebum can feel Mark’s smile against his shoulder as he falls for the romantic sap more and more.

“Can we at least snuggle?” Mark asks sweetly as Jaebum is already heading out the door and towards the stairs.

“Of course. I don’t plan on letting you go, baby,” Jaebum tells him.

“Stop it, you’re making my heart beat crazily again,” Mark states shyly as a blush is already forming.

He’s not lying either as his heart is beating wildly and Jaebum can hear it as it makes his grin grow even bigger. 

Making it down the stairs, Jaebum almost forgets the whole reason he went up there in the first place to wake Mark up. Just being with Mark makes him so happy and alive. Makes him feel so warm and grounded. Like heaven constantly. But the moment he steps off the bottom stairs and into the living room, he’s reminded of reality as he sees his father standing in the middle of the room.

They make eye contact and Jaebum instinctively holds Mark tighter and protectively as if he can shield him away from harm. Vector notices but instead just gestures for him to take a seat with the others who are already sitting down.

Upon taking his seat, he can see Jinyoung, Youngjae and Jackson are curled around Yugyeom and Bam who look so distraught. You can see dried tears and snot on their sleeves from where they’ve been trying to keep themselves in check. But when they look up and see Mark, tears start to well up in their eyes all over again.

“What’s going on?” Mark asks as he’s becoming more awake now for he can sense the atmosphere in the air.

Youngjae and Jinyoung look pained as they can tell something bad happened and are afraid to know themselves. And judging from Yugyeom and Bam’s expressions, it wasn’t gonna be something easy for Mark.

“It’s gonna be ok,” Jaebum tries to keep Mark calm as he can sense him tensing and his anxiety starting to rise.

“But Yuggie and Bammie are upset...and hyung...where’s hyung?”

Mark tries to get out of Jaebum’s hold but Jaebum pulls him back when he manages to turn around.

“Where’s hyung, Yuggie?” Mark asks as he looks right at Yugyeom.

If only he could see, he would be able to take in Yugyeom’s expression. The raw pain and sorrow and how hard it is for him to hold back right now. How he’s clutching Bam’s hand with Bam trying to comfort him even though he’s barely keeping it together too. 

“Mark,” Youngjae and Jinyoung say his name gently as they can see him getting worked up.

“Why won’t you answer me?! Bam?” Mark goes to reach out and Jackson rushes to his side.

Jackson can feel Mark’s fingers shaking against his skin as Mark clings to his fur.

“He’s fine right? Is he mad at me? I want to talk to him...I want to hear his voice-” 

Vector clears his throat as he tries to prepare himself for what he’s about to tell him. But boy was it hard. Already Mark can tell something has happened without being able to see. And having the precious boy look up at you with such a pleading worried expression and eyes that still shine with so much emotion...it makes it hard even for someone like Vector to just say the words.

“Mark, I know we only met briefly,” Vector starts.

Yugyeom and Bam both tense as they know what Vector is gonna say. As they both recall the moment they were standing there confused outside the gas standing and saw him coming toward them. To the moment they were in the back of his vehicle and Vector told them Suga just left. Of course they didn’t believe him. Why would Suga do that? He would never just abandon them. Never Ever. Especially not to Mark. So they made him wait. Told him they weren't going anywhere until Suga came back. 

No text. No reply. No answer.

They tried calling and it went straight to voice mail.

It’s not real right? It can’t be happening…

But the more they waited, the more it was starting to sink in. The more it didn’t make sense as to why Suga would’ve left in the first place. Cause if he was truly coming back, wouldn’t he have told them before leaving? A text or a call? Or you know, take them back home first? Why would he just up and leave like that if he had intentions of being right back. Where he’s never done this before. And why would Vector lie to them about that if it wasn’t true? He works in the police force in which they found that one out when they got inside the unmarked vehicle. Even heard him say over the radio that he had picked them up and was taking them home. Was that why Suga ran? Because he would’ve gotten in trouble with the law? But he left so fast...so easily like they meant nothing...weren’t they a family? Weren't they supposed to stick together and get through it? It didn’t make sense...whatever the reason it still didn’t change the fact of what just happened...

And it was when Vector was able to drive off with them still in the car. Where the two of them fell into complete silence and Vector called Jaebum, that it hit them hard. 

Suga actually left them. He abandoned them…

Vector goes to speak again but Yugyeom can’t. He can’t do this. He can’t tell Mark. He can’t have anyone tell Mark. For it already hurts like hell but he can’t imagine how it’ll destroy Mark. After he was abandoned by his parents because he was simply born blind and then to have his older brother come find him just to abandon him in the end too? Was this the whole reason they came to Korea? 

“Hyung had to leave for work right away,” Yugyeom blurts out before Vector can go any further.

Everyone looks to him as Bam immediately hops on the bandwagon,

“Yeah, as we were searching for you guys, we ended up running into Jaebum’s father and him and hyung got to talking when hyung got a call from work.”

“And it was something he couldn’t ignore and had to go but he was very sad that he had to leave because he didn’t find you yet and that’s why we’re sad because hyung didn’t want to leave without giving you a hug cause you know how hyung is. But don’t worry, in the meantime, hyung said we can stay with Jaebum until he returns!” Yugyeom continues to add even though his expression doesn’t match the lying words at all.

How he hopes he can fool Mark though he can’t fool himself.

He has to stop as he holds back another whine and the tears. Bam clutches both of his hands in return as his own bottom lip trembles to hold back his cries. 

Silence fills the room as all of them don’t know how Mark will react. Jaebum, Youngjae and Jinyoung haven’t been told exactly what happened but they can get the jist of it from Yugyeom as something went down and Suga left. 

Mark soon frowns though, “Call hyung,” he demands but Yugyeom’s eyes go wide and Bam cuts in,

“We can’t. It died soon after the call from work.”

Mark’s expression soon becomes fierce, “I’m not dumb. Call him now.”

Yugyeom and Bam both share the same expression as they look to one another before Mark continues,

“It doesn’t matter if it’s work or life or whatever, hyung would never leave without saying goodbye and ‘hyung loves you’. We’re the most important to him and you know that. So stop lying to me!” He ends up getting louder toward the end as he’s growing more and more upset by the second.

He doesn’t believe it for one second that Suga, even if he was mad at him, would have left without saying something. 

“Mark,” Jaebum says his name as he pulls Mark back into his arms.

“Shh, it’s ok, I got you,” he starts talking sweetly as Mark clings to his arms.

Mark is holding back tears as he’s upset and frustrated and doesn’t understand why they felt the need to try and lie to him. He just wants to know what happened. He wants to understand--

“Would you believe me if I told you hyung just upped and left then?” Bam puts it out there.

“Bam!” Yugyeom hollers at him as this was not how he wanted to tell Mark. 

He didn’t want Mark to know at all!

“Hyung would never do that,” Mark throws back as he gets angry that Bam would even say such a thing.

“Well he did.”

“Shut up,” Yugyeom warns Bam.

“No, he wants the truth so I’m giving it to him. He would’ve found out eventually because what were we gonna do when he never showed back up?! How long could we keep up the lie of why hyung wasn’t contacting us? Why he wasn’t coming back? Hell, we don’t even know why he did what he did but guess what? He fucking left us at a random gas station and took off to god knows where. Didn’t text. Phone goes straight to voice mail. Nothing. Nada. Gone.”

Bam is just as upset. Not at Mark but at Suga. At what he’s done to his brothers. At a family he raised and then just upped and left. It reminded him of his parents who messed around, ended up with him and didn’t even think twice before throwing him out into the streets. 

“I said stop lying!” Mark shouts back and almost gets out of Jaebum’s hold by how sudden he was ready to attack.

“And I’m telling you to get it through your head! You think I would joke about something like this?!” Bam tries to get up in his face too but Youngjae is quick to stop him as Jinyoung stands up to keep some distance between the two. 

Jackson watches torn as Yugyeom is crying from seeing the two fighting like this.

“You know better than anyone what it’s like to be abandoned by their parents so stop trying to defend him and listen to me! Listen to the one who is still here!”

Mark’s tears are hot as it blurs his vision and his breathing is picking up. It hurts. It hurts so much as he tries to ignore it. Tries to swallow it down but Bam keeps putting it right there. Keeps him from trying to block it out. Mark doesn’t want to believe it. But he asked for it. He asked for the truth even when the two were trying to protect him. 

“But he promised me! He came looking for me! Why would he find me and take me away from the orphanage just for this? Is it because I went against him? I didn’t want this! I didn’t want it to go like this! I wanna tell him I’m sorry...I’ll go back...I’ll be good...just tell me I can talk to him...tell me it’s not too late…” Mark is falling apart as Bam pushes him over the edge.

As his emotions overflow and he stops struggling and stands there with such a raw vulnerable expression. 

Bam’s anger dies as fast as it comes as he can’t hold back his own tears that begin to fall,

“I’m sorry,” Bam tells him as his voice cracks with emotion.

Mark lets out a pitiful noise that has Yugyeom sobbing and curling up around Jackson who got on the couch to comfort him. As everyone watches as it sinks in fully and Mark is about to break-

“Mark,” Bam calls out his name and tries to get closer but Mark shakes his head.

He’s shaking, his breathing fast as he can feel his heart ripping. 

“I’m fine,” Mark tells them though his voice betrays him.

The tears still pouring and expression so raw and breaking...it’s clear he’s anything but ok. 

Vector wants to help but knows nothing he does at this moment could make up for his brother being gone. So with a heavy heart he watches as Mark tries to fake that he’s fine. How he tries to move away from the others and ends up bumping into the coffee table. He almost falls but Jaebum catches him before Mark yanks his arm away.

“I said I’m fine,” Mark grits out as he doesn’t want to fall apart.

He doesn’t want this pain. He doesn’t want to feel like he’s worthless. Like he’s a burden. Like he’s not worthy of love. Or parents. Or siblings. Or family. 

He can show them. He can be just like everyone else. He doesn’t need people to tend to him. To pity him. To care. To show affection and love that’ll have him latching on. It’s not like he dreamt of having a home. Of having a family and just living together with his loved ones. That was all he ever thought about at the orphanage. Of how he kept pushing and pushing himself to be good. To be something so someone would want him. So he wouldn’t be left behind. Tossed aside again. Abandoned. 

He can’t...he can’t...not again…

Things are clattering to the floor as Mark stumbles to leave the room. He’s so upset he’s not thinking straight to use his other senses to get around as he blindly just goes in one direction. As he fights off the others that want to help. That want to console him. That want to show him they’re still here. All the way until Jaebum can’t take it anymore and strides forth. Mark shouts at him to let him go the moment he touches him but Jaebum doesn’t listen as he scoops Mark right up and throws him over his shoulder. Mark screams at him. Nails digging in so hard that it draws blood but Jaebum doesn’t let go. Not when Mark tugs on his hair or tries to bite him. Jaebum takes him into the nearest bedroom and shuts and locks the door behind him. He throws him onto the bed and instantly can see Mark ready to run and makes sure to be fast and swift as he gets on the bed with him and cages him and…

Just holds him.

Mark tries to buck at first. Tries to struggle and wiggle and scream to get Jaebum off him and to others this may seem like a bit much. But to Jaebum, Mark is like that black kitten. Scared. Hurt. Just wanting to be loved. To be held. Needing someone to latch onto that’ll never let go. And he wants to be that person for Mark.

So he doesn’t let go of him. He lets Mark work himself up till his body starts to go weak. As the struggling turns into shaking. As the screams and shouts turn into cries and as hands that were fighting him, are now clinging while Mark buries his face into Jaebum’s neck and lets it all out. And it’s here that Jaebum wraps him up tighter and whispers sweet love and affection into his ear,

“I know you need me, baby so I’m here...I’ll be right by your side.”

“Don’t...don’t promise…” Mark is scared of trusting. 

Scared as he’ll believe Jaebum’s words so easily. As it already has him latching on tighter and never wanting to let go.

“Then I’ll just show you. By my actions and my love,” Jaebum says with determination and passion.

As he presses loving kisses along Mark’s shoulder and where he can reach. 

“I will never let you go.”

Mark reacts to those words as more tears fall down but silently this time as he finds himself being grounded in Jaebum’s embrace…

As Jaebum is holding Mark together from completely shattering apart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! The feels! But don't worry guys, Bam and Mark are gonna make up next chapter for sure and just wait for when Vivian comes home to find the boys living there. Much more to come! Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today isn't a good day. Sorry it's so short. Hope it makes sense. Everything is overwhelming today that I want to just delete this whole story but I'm just gonna post this and try again tomorrow.

When Vivian came home that day after her shift, she did not expect to find three boys and a dog to have returned back so soon after their hyung took them away. But before she could even ask, her husband pulled her aside and told her everything…

And you bet she went back in there and immediately went into mother mode. She showered them babies in love and affection as she made sure they were comfortable and had plenty to eat and already started calling them her babies. 

She didn’t mind that they weren't very talkative that night nor did she mind that Mark clung to her son like a koala. In fact, she encouraged it as she didn’t want Mark to shut down as he’s already a shy and quiet boy. She would just make sure to pick up things they needed tomorrow and take it one day at a time as she was more than happy to help and wanted them to know what a parent’s love felt like. 

So the next morning, she got up extra early this Monday so she could prepare a hearty breakfast for the boys and before she could finish, she hears footsteps coming from upstairs as they head toward the kitchen.

“Well good morning,” she greets without turning around.

“Mmm,” the person replies and Vivian glances over her shoulder to see Bam tries to answer but is still half asleep.

He’s leaning heavily against Yugyeom who is more awake then he is,

“Morning,” Yugyeom gives a hesitant smile as he politely greets her back.

“We uh...we smelt something good and came to check it out.”

This was another topic not spoken allowed but Youngjae already told his parents about how they were living before. He didn’t go into detail about what Jackson had told him, but he did want to discuss the living situation so his parents wouldn’t ask questions that would upset his friends. And it was clear to see how the three didn’t like talking about it so Vivian wasn’t going to bring it up.

“You think it smells that good? Well, I’m very flattered! And I’m glad you two came down as I was just about to finish and come get you all to enjoy breakfast together,” she smiles at him before returning her attention to the stove.

“Oh? You made food for us?” Yugyeom perks up at that for Vivian has been so nice already.

“Why of course! My boys eat a lot, especially since they’re growing like you guys are so I wanted to make sure there was plenty to eat. So come, sit down at the dining table.”

Yugyeom looks at the dining table and then back at Vivian, “I um...you sure? You don’t need any help? I feel bad just accepting the food without doing something.”

It tugs at Vivian’s heart that the world has been so cruel to these boys.

“If you look up in the cabinet to the left there,” she points to it, “There should be some plates if you don’t mind helping to set the table.”

Yugyeom lights up as he nods and starts moving. Bam instinctively follows as he remains nuzzled and glued to Yugyeom’s backside. 

“So warm,” Bam smiles as he rubs his face between Yugyeom’s shoulder blades.

Yugyeom chuckles softly as he reaches for the plates and can feel Bam’s hands underneath his shirt feeling around his skin,

“It’s because you always have such a low body temperature.”

“Me? What if I’m normal and you’re the weird one?” Bam teases back as he’s more awake now as Yugyeom is moving about and Bam just climbs him like a tree and wraps around his backside.

Yugyeom isn’t bothered as this must be normal behavior of Bam as Yugyeom helps to set the table with ease.

“You two always this lively?” Vivian asks with a fond smile on her face.

“We’ve been told that we’re very chaotic but the good kind,” Bam replies as he freely feels up his alpha.

“You know I would say the same about my boys.”

“It’s probably why we all clicked so well right away.”

Bam and Yugyeom turn toward the doorway to find Jinyoung there with Youngjae standing beside him and letting out a big loud yawn. Jackson is seen glued to Jinyoung’s side as he wants to remain as close as possible and starts to follow as soon as Jinyoung moves.

“Finally! I got some decent sleep!” Youngjae exclaims.

“Good, cause you’re gonna need it to pass that test in Mrs. Archer’s class today,” Jinyoung sasses as he goes to the other cabinet to get a glass down.

“Ugh! Don’t remind me!” Youngjae replies dramatically as he plops down at the table next to Yugyeom and Bam while Jackson tries to plop his butt down on Jinyoung’s feet.

“Did you study?” Vivian asks her son who ends up groaning in return.

“I would’ve if Jaebum wasn’t so loud and annoying Saturday night. Would’ve gotten some sleep too,” he complains though he has a fond smile on his face.

“Speaking of Jaebum, is he still asleep?” she asks while plating up the food.

“No, he’s up but he’s afraid to move and wake Mark up,” Youngjae tells her.

“He texted me that Mark didn’t fall asleep until an hour ago,” Jinyoung adds.

Yugyeom and Bam’s mood instantly falls as well as Jackson’s. Even his tail stopped wagging in mid air as they’re reminded of yesterday’s events and the reality that this wasn’t just some sleepover. 

Jinyoung winces as he feels bad but Vivian rubs his back and helps lead him to the table.

“Let’s not waste the food and eat up ok?” she encourages as the boys nod and start to dig in.

It’s not as lively anymore as silence fills the room. Vivian smiles sadly as the boys just eat on autopilot. She knows it won’t be easy, especially with everything that just happened but she hopes that over time things will start to look up even if it’s just a little. And when she notices Jinyoung and Youngjae instinctively scooting their chairs closer and hands reaching out to touch and comfort, she feels better knowing the boys all have each other.

That they can one day become a family…

Jinyoung and Youngjae ended up leaving for school as Vivian let Jaebum stay home to be with Mark. Yugyeom, Bam and Jackson went back to lay down and Vivian didn’t disturb them as she left her number on the fridge if they needed to contact her as well as for them to write a list of anything they need and she’ll get it for them. And with that, the house was quiet once more and currently Jaebum was watching Mark sleep.

He’s tired himself but he refuses to fall asleep yet. He doesn’t want to miss any chance of Mark needing him as he knows how hard this is for him. How Mark has already had multiple breakdowns and anxiety attacks. How he even had a nightmare that left him shaking and crying as he came out of it and had fought sleep because he didn’t want to go through another. It took hours to get Mark to fall back asleep and actually stay asleep for more than twenty minutes.

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Jaebum whispers as he presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

Mark’s been trying to hold on. Been trying to not let this cruel world break him. And Jaebum hasn’t left his side once yet. Has been encouraging him and praising him. Being firm when he needs to like when Mark has a breakdown and tries to block him out and then he’s gentle when he’s holding him and telling him sweet things. But the whole time he’s passionate and gives his all for Mark. Letting him know that he’s still here. That he’s always gonna be there.

His alpha instincts are in protective mode as he wants to keep Mark in his den and love on him until he is happy and smiling again. Even right now, he doesn’t want to move and wake his baby as he wants to continue holding him so he can keep the nightmares away.

He sees the small light illuminating from his phone. His eyes take in a text coming in and carefully picks up his phone without disturbing Mark.

It’s from his Mom.

Mom: I already called the school so don’t worry. How is Mark doing?

Jaebum: Thanks Mom. I was able to get him to sleep. I’m worried he’ll have another nightmare.

Mom: Unfortunately he might have more for a while but over time it will hopefully get better. He just needs to know he still has loved ones and that it’s not because of him that they left. 

Jaebum: I don’t ever want to leave his side. Is Dad really gonna let them stay with us? 

Mom: Normally it would be a big no but under the circumstances...we already talked it out and agreed to let them stay with us but Jaebum, you have to be responsible. He’s human. You’re not. You have to remember that. There will also have to be rules set up. Like for one, he’s gonna need a collar because like it or not, we know you and if you ever lose control or get too into the moment, you’re gonna claim him. 

Jaebum: But he’s my mate! Why can’t I claim him like Dad did to you?

Mom: Because son...this is something that should be talked about in person than through text. It’s different with a human and a hybrid. How do you think hybrids came to be? It started when a pure blood alpha bit a human. Thus the human was no longer a human. They became a hybrid.

Jaebum: But you two are both hybrids

Mom: Yes but only on my side. Your father is from a line of pure bloods only. So you and Youngjae are pure bloods because we’re both panthers. And you’re an alpha so if you bit Mark, he would become one of us.

Jaebum was freaking out mentally. How come they never told him this?! You’re telling him this whole time he could’ve fucked up and bit someone and turned them?! He almost claimed Mark just yesterday!

Jaebum: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!

Mom: See? This is why I said it shouldn’t be through text. And we didn’t know if you were even interested in humans with how you were with the women but now we see you were just playing around until you found your mate.

Jaebum: I was not playing around. They knew up front. And it keeps my ruts under more control. Dad told me.

Mom: Your father gave you rut advice? Omg! 

Jaebum: What? He said it was needed for a healthy alpha like me to not ignore his sex drive cause it could cause serious problems down the road.

Mom: Well, he’s not wrong. You are a pure blood so it’s different from normal hybrids. You rely more on your instincts and tend to be way more animalistic that you could go feral a lot easier than normal hybrids. Lack of pack, love and affection as well as tending to one's needs can make you go mad.

Jaebum: Are you telling me if I don’t have sex I’ll literally go crazy?

Mom: Alphas get that strong urge to breed during certain ages so yes. Why do you think your father introduced porn to you when you hit puberty? As well as the use of condoms and birth control? If I wasn’t on the pill we’d have a whole herd of children by now.

Jaebum: OMG! We really shouldn’t be having this conversation over text.

Mom: I told you. Imagine me having to text all of this to you while in a serious meeting at work.

Jaebum: I got it! I got it! I’ll put a collar on Mark and be more careful. 

Mom: Thank you. We’ll talk more later. I love you honey. And son?

Jaebum continues to lay there as his mind is already wrapping around the fact that he can apparently turn humans. As his eyes landed on Mark and his heart aches--

Mom: I know it hurts but remember that if he’s truly your mate and you love him, you’ll make the right choice to keep him the way he is.

Jaebum: Is this what Youngjae was talking about? About why humans and hybrids don’t mix? 

Mom: Yes. He already knows since he asked if a human could claim a hybrid. But there’s also a high risk of the bite not taking either. And if that happens...they die, Jaebum. 

Oh...oh god…

Now he really could never bite him…


	16. Chapter 16

“Thanks for the ride Youngjae,” Jinyoung says as he undoes his seatbelt and starts reaching for his backpack.

“It’s no problem. I figured it would be better to just swing by your house and then both go to school together than to just drop you off and leave.”

Youngjae smiles back at him as he turns the car off before reaching back to grab his bag as well.

The sound of the car doors were heard as they both got out and stood in the school parking lot. They both didn’t feel it today as their minds were on those still back at the house. How they wished they could make them feel better. That they could take away the pain and shield them from anything bad from happening to them. That they’d rather be there by their sides than here at school learning. 

Walking side by side, the two omegas head toward the school entrance.

“Maybe after school we can go pick up some goodies that they can eat,” Youngjae suggests.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Jinyoung replies as he fiddles with the arms of his backpack.

“We really can’t stop thinking about them can we?”

“Nope,” Jinyoung gives a little smile, “We’ve only met a few days ago but I feel like we’ve been together as long as I have been with you and Jaebum.”

“It really does feel like that. And just like when any one of us is apart, I feel like something is missing.”

“Didn’t Jaebum call us a pack one time?” Jinyoung brings up as he tries to remember.

They go through the entrance doors as there’s already many students moving about.

“Because a pack is very close despite not always being blood related.”

“But isn’t that something animals do?” he chuckles a bit as Jaebum is really such a dork.

“My brother may be weird but I agree with him on this one. I feel like we’re a pack, especially with the others with us now.”

Jinyoung goes quiet for a few seconds before quietly saying,

“You think Jiaer could be part of the pack too one day?” 

Youngjae gently bumps shoulders with him,

“I thought I was supposed to talk you out of liking him?” 

Jinyoung starts to blush, “I know but I...I can’t help it. I just...I feel this connection with him...it’s hard to explain…”

Youngjae’s sunshine smile starts to come forth and Jinyoung groans,

“Don’t say it.”

“Say what? I’m not saying anything.”

“But your face is shouting it!” Jinyoung pouts cutely as he doesn’t want to admit that what he’s feeling is what he said he’d never let happen.

“It’s obvious is all I’m gonna say,” Youngjae puts out there.

“Ugh! Just wait until you spend time with your crush which by the way, Jaebum isn’t here to keep me from seeing who it is.”

Suddenly Jinyoung is the one grinning as Youngjae had forgotten all about seeing Danny after school. Jinyoung can’t help but laugh at Youngjae’s expression now.

“See? It’s not fun is it?”

“No! I’m not even dressed nicely! I just threw on some clothes without thinking! Oh my god I’m gonna die!”

“Speaking of, isn’t that him now?” 

Youngjae gasps as he ducks down behind Jinyoung who is laughing his ass off.

“You believed me! I don’t even know who he is yet remember?”

Youngjae glares at him while lightly smacking his arm, “That’s not funny!”

“It’s hilarious actually.”

“Just you wait until I see Jiaer again and show him those texts you sent me.”

“You wouldn’t!” Jinyoung gasps in horror himself at the thought of Jiaer seeing those.

Youngjae cackles as he leans against Jinyoung, “You’re right, I wouldn’t.”

Jinyoung leans into Youngjae back as they continue walking down the many hallways full of lockers.

“You know I’m kind of jealous of you right now because you’re technically going on a date. I wish I could go on a date with Jiaer or see him again. What if he goes to this school and I just haven’t been paying any attention?”

Youngjae feels for Jinyoung and wishes he could tell him where Jackson is. That he literally was in the same house! Speaking of that,

“Are you gonna spend the night again? Or are you gonna be waiting for Jiaer to appear?”

“Just so you know I’m not waiting for him like some princess waiting on her knight and shining armor,” he clarifies though Youngjae can see it in his eyes that he totally plans on waiting tonight for his return.

“But my Dad actually texted me this morning that I need to be home tonight so I can’t stay the night,” Jinyoung’s expression changes a bit as he gives an uneasy smile.

Why is that? Did he have an argument with his Dad?

“It’s cool. You practically live at our house so your Dad probably misses you.”

Jinyoung nods before stopping before his locker and starts to put the combination in. Silence falls between them as Youngjae props himself up on the locker next to them while Jinyoung gets what he needs. Youngjae notices down the hall that they’re are a few boys looking in their direction.

“Did we get new students?” Youngjae asks Jinyoung as he frowns towards the others.

Jinyoung closes his locker and slings his bag back over his shoulder, “No, why?”

“Cause I never seen them before and they’re eyeballing us hard,” Youngjae tells him.

Jinyoung looks away from Youngjae and glances over his shoulder to see a group of what looks like jocks staring at them hard. They’re even joking around with predatory smiles where one guy even smirks at him. Jinyoung rolls his eyes before looking away as he has zero interest in them. 

Of course one tries to whistle at them to get their attention back. 

“Come on, they’re just a bunch of nobodies,” Jinyoung tells him as he starts to head toward them so they can walk past.

But Youngjae immediately grabs his arm and starts leading him down another hallway,

“Hey, what is it?” Jinyoung asks as Youngjae’s grip is hard as he steers them away and fast.

“Youngjae?” Jinyoung calls out his name when Youngjae doesn’t answer.

Youngjae still doesn’t answer as he’s tugging Jinyoung along the long way around.

“You’re hurting me,” Jinyoung tells him and it seems to snap Youngjae out of whatever is happening as he lets go with a jerk of his hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I…” Youngjae feels bad as his expression shows he’s sorry, “I just didn’t get a good vibe from them.”

Jinyoung rubs his arm over his sleeve as it’s not Youngjae’s fault. He doesn’t know that there’s bruises under there, plus Youngjae really seems nervous and scared. Usually he isn’t afraid of jocks or preps. Hell, he even beat one up that tried to bully him before but this time, he looks like he doesn’t want to go near them ever.

“It’s fine. They’ll surely move on to someone else or whatever. Let’s just head to first period and wait, yeah?”

Youngjae nods as he thanks Jinyoung for heading to class early. He tries to give Jinyoung a smile that he’s fine but he can’t help but be shaken up. 

Those jocks were hybrids. All six of them were canine...maybe wolf? He isn’t sure but he didn’t want to find out. So many questions ran through his mind as they headed to class. Why were there so many here all of a sudden? They’ve been here for years and were the only few ones around but now more appear out of nowhere? And why were they fixated on Jinyoung? Is it because he smells like Jackson? 

Fuck, he wishes Jaebum was here for he’d put them in their place right away--

“Youngjae!” Jinyoung tries to warn him but Youngjae is too in his head to catch it as he smacks right into someone.

He bounces a bit off the solid chest and stumbles backwards but an arm comes to wrap around his waist. Youngjae’s head snaps up to who he just ran into and…

He wants to die! It’s Danny!

“Hey,” Danny greets and Youngjae turns into a blushing mess.

Danny is just smiling at him and Youngjae is a puddle of goo. Jinyoung watches curiously from the side with a raised eyebrow until it clicks. A smirk appears on his face as he smacks Youngjae’s arm.

“Oh! Um...hey!” Youngjae tries to reboot himself and get words out.

Youngjae then realizes Danny is still touching him and can feel his warmth burning into his skin. He takes a step back and into Jinyoung as he laughs nervously. God he’s such a mess. Don’t breathe in. Take small breaths through your mouth. Must resist!

Danny isn’t phased at all and keeps smiling softly toward Youngjae, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have stopped like I did as you looked to be lost in thought but I wanted to make sure we were still good for later since you didn’t respond yesterday.”

He can already feel Jinyoung’s growing smirk and gaze on the back of his head. 

“Trust me, he’s been excited for this,” Jinyoung butts in before Youngjae can reply.

Oh my god! Stop it! 

Youngjae whips his head to Jinyoung with a murderous expression but Jinyoung is eating all of this up with a shit eating grin.

“Really?” Danny sounds hopeful as he perks right up.

Even those dazzling green eyes were shining brightly.

“Don’t be shy now, Youngjae, tell him,” Jinyoung says as he pushes Youngjae back closer to Danny.

Youngjae lets out a noise as he’s getting redder and redder by the second. And he breathed in more of Danny’s scent! His heart is beating so fast that he knows Danny can hear it. Fuck, is he letting out more of his own scent in response? Can Danny tell he’s crushing hard on him?

“S-sorry bout yesterday, there was a lot that happened that I didn’t know you messaged me online but I’m still game for later even though I look like shit right now. I swear I’m not normally like this-” Youngjae rambles a bit as he’s so nervous and trying to remain in control here.

“I think you look beautiful,” Danny says that ends up cutting off Youngjae’s words.

“You what?” Youngjae asks cause there’s no way he just said what he thought he said.

Danny beams at him with a soft smile as he even lifts his hand up to gently caress Youngjae’s face,

“I said that you look beautiful like you do since the first time I saw you.”

Oh he’s good. Even Jinyoung is impressed at how smooth that was.

“I uh...uh…” Youngjae lets out an embarrassing noise from how affected he is.

He has to look away as Danny’s gaze is so strong and that he needs to go right now before he loses control and tugs Danny into the nearest bathroom.

The bell rings to signal students to start heading to class and Youngjae uses that chance to grab Jinyoung’s hand and run.

“Gotta go! See you later!” Youngjae shouts without looking behind him.

And good thing too because Danny was watching him with a dreamy gaze and smile…

Jinyoung: You’re still smiling

Youngjae looks up from his phone to glare at Jinyoung from across the room.

Was he really?

Jinyoung: Yes. Stop smacking your face and just let it happen.

Youngjae blushes as he puts his hood up to cover his face.

Jinyoung: No, let me watch!

Youngjae turns away more in his seat and tries not to laugh as he can see several protesting texts from Jinyoung. 

Youngjae: See this is why the teacher separated us in the first place. 

Jinyoung: Yeah yeah. Good luck on your test. Don’t be drooling over Danny now and concentrate. ;)

Youngjae snorts before typing back,

Youngjae: Says the one who is gonna let down his long hair later so his prince can climb up to him.

A wadded up piece of paper ends up hitting the side of his head where Youngjae bursts out into loud laughter…

Youngjae had to take his test outside the classroom that day.

Meanwhile, it’s been hours now as afternoon is in full swing and Jackson is very upset as he sits at the front door whining away. Howling, yipping, you name it. He’s even stomping his paws as he’s determined to be a good boy and wait for Jinyoung’s return…

But he misses him so much! 

Is Jinyoung ok? What is he doing right now? Feeling? Is he thinking of him too? What if Jinyoung needs him? 

Oh why must he be stuck in this situation?! 

He feels so useless as he can’t comfort Mark much less Yugyeom and Bam in this form and he can’t love Jinyoung properly either! And it doesn’t help that Suga actually left. That Jackson already has a feeling it had to do with the hunters as Suga mentioned having limited time when they talked prior.

He wants to tell them so bad. Wants to just reveal himself and tell them the truth. But how would they take it? And wouldn’t they then be super worried over Suga? They’d want to go search for him and that would be too dangerous. 

Ugh! Why does he keep finding himself in these situations?!

Howling again, Jackson wishes he can see Jinyoung to help make him feel better and calmer---

“I don’t understand! You just went out five minutes ago to go potty again after already having gone out five minutes before that and then another five minutes before that. Do you just want to stay outside?!” Bam lets out as he can’t take it anymore and comes from the living room toward the door.

“He’s a mess just like the rest of us,” Yugyeom says as he’s sulking on the couch in the living room.

Bam stands by the front entrance in the foyer as he flings open the door dramatically,

“Here!” He even flings his arms to gesture that the door is open once again.

He didn’t realize he about poked the poor guy’s eyeballs out as a delivery driver was about to knock on the door at the same time.

Both jerk back with Bam yelping as he notices the person. Putting a hand to his chest, Bam leans against the door frame as he tries to calm his beating heart.

“Sorry Sir, I just wanted to deliver a package to Lim Jaebeom.”

Jackson barks as his tail wags and holds his mouth open to accept the package. 

Yay! Distraction!

The guy carefully sets it into his mouth and away Jackson goes as he races through the house and up the stairs.

“That boy did not just drive me nuts for five minutes just to turn down going outside,” Bam mutters under his breath before smiling at the guy.

He thanks him and closes the door behind him but his smile falls as he quickly looks down the foyer with a vengeance.

“Oh Jackson!” 

Yugyeom can see from his spot on the couch the perfect view of Jackson who ran past and then Bam soon following as he shouts,

“You better get back here and go outside or so help me--”

Curious on to what his lover is gonna do, he gets up and follows up the stairs. He can already hear Bam and Jackson as they’re fighting over something. 

“Let me hold the package, you’re getting slobber all over it!”

Jackson barks in return but it’s muffled with the package still in his mouth.

“No this isn’t a game! I want to see what’s in it!” Bam whines as he’s chasing Jackson all around upstairs.

Yugyeom laughs as he sees how swift Jackson is while he dodges and weaves through furniture and down the hallway and into open rooms just to come right back out the moment Bam enters. Jackson’s tail is wagging as he’s excited and happy to hear Yugyeom’s laughter. Even Bam who can’t help but laugh as he almost trips and hits the wall.

Bam is out of breath but he admits he’s having fun and is quite determined to catch Jackson. Yugyeom joins in and Jackson moves faster now and at one point loses the package as it flies out of his mouth and down the hallway.

“Mine!” Yugyeom and Bam call out as Jackson barks.

All three race for it, with Bam pushing Yugyeom into the wall. Yugyeom lets out a noise at the sudden push and Bam laughs loudly at seeing his expression. But in doing so, it makes him trip over the long rug from Jackson’s running earlier and he face plants down on the ground. Yugyeom has fallen over in laughter while Jackson is almost to the package. Victory is in his hands--

The bedroom door opens and a hand comes to pick up the package right before he can get to it. 

Aw man!

Jackson looks up to find Jaebum standing there as he reads the package before growing excited.

“It’s here! Baby, look, I have a gift for you!” Jaebum starts cheerfully as he closes the door behind him.

“I wanted to see what it was first!” Bam sulks as he still remains on the ground.

Yugyeom had come over by now to check to make sure he was ok.

“What kind of gift do you think he got my brother?” Yugyeom asks him as he pats Bam’s head gently.

“It could be anything! A dildo! A ring! Maybe it’s both?!” 

Yugyeom’s eyes go wide at that for Bam to exclaim such a thing as he’s now imagining a dildo holding the ring at the tip with a, ‘Will you Marry Me?’ sign in the front. 

Why the hell did he just imagine that?

“Wait, is that what you want?” Yugyeom questions as now he’s thinking way too into it. 

“I mean, it’s not like I think about it on the daily or anything but it would be right up my alley for my man to show up with a dildo he wants to fuck me with right after purposing.”

Bam’s expression totally gives away that he’s been thinking about it a lot. Does that mean Bam is hinting at him that he should do this?

Jackson’s face is priceless even in this form as he stares at the two oddballs before deciding he needs to try and change this conversation before it escalates. So he prances forth and makes sure to give them both lots of slobbery kisses on their cheeks.

Immediate eww’s and laughter ensue as they try and get Jackson away…

“A gift?” Mark asks curiously as he perks up from hearing Jaebum’s excited voice.

Mark is wrapped up in several blankets as he’s nice and cozy like this with it smelling like Jaebum. Plus, he just woke up from sleeping a few minutes ago before they both heard the chaos outside just to find a package outside the bedroom door. 

Jaebum chuckles softly at how cute Mark is and how much he truly resembles a kitten. And the way Mark peeked his head out of the blankets so he could ‘see’. 

So damn cute!

“Yes, a gift for you that I hope you’ll accept from me. I spent a long time looking for it online before I fell asleep.”

Try as Jaebum might, but he did end up falling asleep with Mark’s warmth and scent luring him off into dreamland. They ended up sleeping late into the afternoon too as the package said it would arrive around that time.

“Can I have it now?” Mark is growing excited as he sits up more and the blankets fall around him.

“Yes, but only if you promise me you’ll give it a chance first.”

“A chance?” 

This was making Mark more curious by the second. Was it an outfit or something? Food? A drink? It didn’t smell like food at least as he can’t pick up on any scent that would indicate that unless it was in a bag or box.

“Man now I’m getting nervous,” Jaebum admits as he hesitates the moment he gets to the edge of the bed.

This gift isn’t something you typically give someone. At least between humans unless they were into that type of kink and Jaebum is worried Mark is gonna think he’s a freak and not want to be with him. But this needed to be done the sooner the better for his health and safety but oh god, now Jaebum’s mind was racing and heart was beating fast--

“Bummie, there’s no need to be nervous. I’ll love anything you give me,” Mark reassures as he reaches out to touch his hand.

God Mark is too precious!

Jaebum relaxes under his touch as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

“This gift is something that to others may be weird or not mean much but to me it’ll be something really special. A way to be closer to you more intimately.”

Mark grows more and more excited as he happily takes the package from Jaebum.

“Why is it wet?” Mark wonders as he wasn’t expecting that.

“Because Jackson got a hold of it,” Jaebum laughs at Mark’s cute reaction.

It doesn’t deter Mark as he starts to tear into the package anyway. Jaebum’s heart continues to pound the closer Mark gets to what’s inside and the moment Mark feels it under his fingertips--

“Is this…” Mark voices as he carefully pulls it out the package as lets his fingers move around it.

“Is this a collar?” 

It was made out of really good and expensive material that wouldn’t tear easily as well as be comfortable to wear without leaving marks or irritate the skin.

“It is,” Jaebum replies as he’s unsure of Mark’s reaction to it.

Did he like it? Did he hate it? Was he about to dump him?

Mark goes quiet for a moment and it’s not helping Jaebum’s nerves as Mark’s expression is unreadable but then Mark is holding it out toward him,

“Put it on for me please.”

Oh? Was he gonna give it a try?

Jaebum is eager as he moves forth and takes the collar from him to help put it on. His fingers tremble a bit as he’s not only nervous but this really is an intimate thing for hybrids. And the way Mark tilts his head to expose his neck is something omega hybrids do to their mates. 

Control. Control…easy…

Jaebum tries to remain calm as he gently puts the collar around Mark’s neck. God, he’s so close already and can pick up more on Mark’s scent. Can hear his heart beat pick up as he can’t help but nuzzle his nose just underneath Mark’s ear and toward his neck while clasping the collar on firmly. He goes one step further by pressing a loving kiss against the collar that’s right over his scent gland before having to control himself at how Mark reacted with a noise and a shiver.

He forces himself to pull back but fuck does Mark look so good in a collar and now it tempts him ten times more in wanting to take it off and do it. 

“Is it alright? Does it hurt? Bother you?” Jaebum questions straight away as he wants his baby to be ok with this one hundred percent. 

“It’s constricting but like...in a good way. It...it makes me feel safe but because you put it on...like I’m yours...I like that I feel like I’m yours.” 

Oh dear god, please make him stop talking right now or he’s gonna lose control and pounce--

Mark is blushing as he looks right at him with a sexual and intimate expression. As he lifts Jaebum’s hand and puts it back to touch his neck,

“Does this mean I’m yours forever, Bummie?”

Jaebum can’t resist brushing his fingers along the collar and parts of his neck. Mark reacts strongly as his scent spikes and little noises are coming out. How his mouth parts and he’s just begging to be kissed without even trying. 

“All mine,” Jaebum says and it comes out in a possessive growl as his eyes flash and he’s losing control. 

And Mark shivers at hearing how rough and deep his voice got. How Jaebum keeps touching his neck and the collar and how he ends up applying a little bit of pressure as he holds him. 

Fuck, it turns him on instantly.

It makes him feel safe and oh so warm and wanted...so desired as his omega instincts are going crazy and wanting the alpha before him to dominate him. To have his way with him and take him. 

“Yours...alpha…” Mark moans out as he submits.

As he tilts his head more to bare more of his collared neck while hands cling to his arms…

Oh Jaebum can’t resist…


	17. Chapter 17

How was Jaebum supposed to control himself when Mark was making such hot noises? Each needy noise going right into his ear and straight to his groin. Fueling his desire to make more come out. To have Mark’s sweet scent keep filling the room as he gets drunk off it. As he wants Mark to keep clinging to him and never let go…

How was he supposed to not react? It’s like with breathing, how simple it happens. How easy it comes that he doesn’t think about it. It’s so instinctive as it comes forth. Coming out with the steady sounding beat of his heart as he wants to connect more to this person caged in underneath him. As he wants to continue to dye his love into their skin until it’s permanent, until they meld into one person entirely…

Lips capture already kiss bitten ones. Both their bodies on fire and nerves lit up. How alive Jaebum feels in this moment. How warm, safe, loved. So how could he not want to show all of him? How could he hold back from this omega that he wants to claim so bad as his? That is calling out his name over and over again and latching on so sweetly. Begging so softly for more of his love…

Nails dig into his shoulders as he slides his tongue into Mark’s mouth. Little whimpers, little shakes. They all encourage Jaebum to do more. And when tongues meld and Mark returns the passion just as eagerly, Jaebum can’t resist keeping him pinned underneath so he can feel Mark arch up into him for more of his touch. Freely rubbing their bodies together for a delicious friction. Cocks hard and leaking precum; grinding at the right angle that elicits aroused moans from both of them.

And when fingers touch and press. Digging in and mapping out his body to express his love. To ‘see’ his lover and wanting to know more about him. To know everything. To drive him just as wild. To make it until they can become one while wanting Jaebum to feel just as good as he’s feeling. So his fingers keep moving where they can. Kneading, melding, latching on as it sends Jaebum’s body into overdrive. Riles him up further that their slow kissing is now very passionate and heated. Making Mark’s little noises grow higher pitched. Making them come out breathier as Mark’s chest rises and falls faster. As panting is heard and air has to be breathed through their noses, that sometimes Mark forgets to breathe because he’s so eager in wanting more of Jaebum’s love. And Jaebum doesn’t want to stop no matter if his lungs burn just so he can happily love on him back. Just so he can receive more of Mark’s love as well…

Mark’s fingers slide back up, trying to take Jaebum’s top with him. Jaebum tries to quickly get the top off and throws it as he doesn’t want to part, not even for a mere second as he quickly ducks back down to attach their lips back together. 

Jaebum groans at feeling Mark’s touch again. At the fire it leaves behind burning so strongly like the crazy rhythm of his heart. And he’s not the only one. He can hear Mark’s in return. Like a lullaby luring him in over and over again. Grounding him. Anchoring him to Mark as he wants to hear it always. Wants to be the reason that it’ll beat just like this. No one else. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out his name again when they’re forced to part for air.

Mark sounds so wrecked as he even looks the part. Skin flushed, clothes messed up, hair ran through and the aroused sexy look he keeps giving him. How his voice and tone every time he calls out his name is filled with so many emotions and just begging him to take him. To have his way with him and devour him whole---

Fuck. He can’t help it.

Especially with how Mark keeps leading him back to his collared neck. How he wants Jaebum to litter his skin with more hickies and love bites. And the way he keeps leading his hand up to touch his neck. To splay his fingers across and mewls just like a kitten as he gives Jaebum full control. Wanting his alpha to take charge. To keep loving him. To keep going…

It makes Jaebum growl lowly in Mark’s ear. Makes him apply a little pressure around Mark’s throat that has Mark’s breath hitching and body arching in pleasure before Jaebum has to release as his claws try to come forth. As fangs are already scrapping lightly from just below Mark’s earlobe and down carefully. Mark is trembling in pleasured aftershocks as noises rise more and more. 

“Bummie,” he keeps calling out. 

Keeps repeating. Over and over. Fingers moving once more and into the hair on the back of his nape. Latching onto the raven hair and tugging when Jaebum gives another bite just above his collar. Both let out noises, both far gone into the other that Jaebum doesn’t even notice it at first when Mark’s fingers keep going up through his hair and brushes one ear. His cat ear flicks in response but then he purrs when Mark’s fingers go to run back behind it. He leans into the touch; his tail already coming forth to wrap around Mark’s waist instinctively before he realizes what he’s doing. Of what’s happening until Mark is stilling and words are spoken,

“A cat?” 

Suddenly it’s like Jaebum’s been doused with cold water. His heart skips a beat with his breathing as eyes fly open in panic. As he takes in Mark making a confused expression as his hands keep touching something that shouldn’t be there. 

Fuck Fuck Fuck

Jaebum retracts fast as he almost falls off the bed when his lower back hits the end board with a loud thump. His heart is beating so fast, his mind racing---

He messed up big time. He just exposed himself and now how is he supposed to get out of it? How can he convince Mark that it isn’t what he thinks? But as he wants to say something, his throat keeps closing up. His mind is all jumbled as fear and worry strike him of how Mark will react now. 

Sitting up, Mark’s expression is unreadable other than the confusion that’s already there,

“Bummie? What’s happening?”

“N-nothing,” Jaebum manages to get out as everything is screaming at him to run away right now. 

His eyes take in the closed door as he starts to move,

“I...I just need a minute...need to go…to the uh bathroom...”

But now Mark was scared as he tries to reach out for Jaebum as Jaebum stands up,

“Wait, please don’t go!” Mark pleads as he doesn’t make it in time and his fingers just hit the sheets.

Mark’s breathing is picking up as well as fear is taking over. As he doesn’t want his alpha to leave him...as he’s scared Jaebum is lying and won’t come back.

Jaebum is right by the door with his quick reflexes but Mark’s pleading voice made him hesitate. Makes him look back to the bed to find Mark about to cry as well as try to reach out for him again. Mark is getting worked up fast that he doesn’t realize he’s gonna fall off the bed until it’s already happening. Jaebum reacts instantly as he rushes to catch Mark before he can fall. 

Mark’s hands cling to Jaebum as he tries to latch on like a koala,

“Please don’t go...please...don’t leave me…”

Jaebum’s heartstrings pull at hearing Mark’s broken and pleading voice as he’s reminded of how Suga left him. How so many had abandoned Mark and how he himself had promised to never leave Mark alone…

Just breathe…just breathe...

“I’m sorry I’m not trying to...I just...I don’t want...I don’t want to scare you away...to hurt you…” Jaebum tries to get out.

His parents will be upset. He’s not supposed to show humans who he is. He’s not supposed to let anyone know for his own safety and for everyone else around him. But he can’t...he can’t have Mark think he’s abandoning him. 

Mark reaches up till he’s cupping his face and looks right at him even though he can’t see the scared expression on Jaebum’s face right now,

“Whatever it is, there’s no need to be scared. I’m here.”

How precious can Mark be as he’s the one trying to comfort him when he should be freaking out right now.

“B-but the ears...you said the word cat...aren’t you...you’re not freaking out?” 

“About this?” Mark asks as he lifts one hand up to touch where the cat ears were just to feel them flick against his fingertips.

“Yeah, this is something people would normally freak out over.”

Mark makes a face as he doesn’t understand before he says, “Why? Isn’t it just those cat ears you can attach from either a headband or something?”

Jaebum’s expression goes into shock as there’s no way that Mark is thinking these aren’t real...wait, is Mark trying to give him an out because of how distressed he is? Trying to get him to calm down by approaching the subject without actually stating the obvious? Cause it...it’s actually very sweet of him to try and pretend like this. And it’s something he should take but he...he still doesn’t understand why Mark wouldn’t be freaking out over it. Is he actually ok with this? 

Jaebum takes a hold of Mark’s hand that is still feeling along his ear and squeezes before lowering their hands down so he can place a kiss against each fingertip. 

He’s going to get into trouble for this but there’s no stopping it now. If there’s anyone he would want to give himself completely to, it’s Mark. 

“Then what about this? This is not scary?” Jaebum asks as his heart is still beating fast but his breathing is coming down a bit.

After placing another kiss to Mark’s fingers, he carefully lets his sharp teeth run over Mark’s fingers just enough to feel but not puncture. Mark lets out a noise of awe,

“Those fake teeth you can find at Halloween stores?” Mark still tries.

Jaebum’s heart beat skips into that crazy rhythm again as Mark is just too precious. 

“And this?” Jaebum keeps going as he grows excited to show him more since Mark looks very interested and is so calm about this.

So he lets his tail come up to brush along Mark’s face. Mark giggles at feeling the black fur tickle his cheek before the tail wraps around his waist securely.

“Now I have a fancy belt.”

Jaebum can’t resist pulling Mark closer as he brings him into a hug.

“How are you so perfect? There’s no way you should be this calm right now.”

Mark snuggles close as he hugs Jaebum back and quietly says, “I mean, I don’t know what you are exactly but after finding out my dog can do the same thing I got used to it.”

Dog can do the same thing---wait! 

Jaebum pulls back some to look at Mark’s expression, “Jackson shifted in front of you? Cause Jackson told me you didn’t know about hybrids.”

“Is that what you guys are called? Hybrids?” 

Oh shit. He wasn’t supposed to go that far. 

“Uh...yeah?” Jaebum’s tone totally gives away that he wasn’t supposed to say that. 

“Don’t worry, Bummie! Your secret is safe with me. Gaga doesn’t know that I know either but apparently I must be a pro at getting people to think I’m sleeping cause Gaga will shift in front of me all the time when I’m ‘sleeping’. Though there was one time Gaga did it when I was awake and I guess thought it was fine because I couldn’t see. But there’s something...how do I explain it...because my senses are heightened due to not being able to see so I can like sense it stronger when he’s a doggie and then less when he’s ‘human’.”

The words sink in as Jaebum is in awe himself.

“Does that mean...you can sense that I’m different too?”

Mark nods as he smiles sweetly, “I could ever since I was little as there were some in the orphanage that were like you and Gaga. Though I didn’t understand more until I met Gaga since he’s the first one to ever shift around me.”

Holy shit...Mark can sense hybrids. A human that can sense hybrids...and a hunter at that! 

And now that he thinks about it, Jackson in a way sort of helped him out on getting with Mark because Mark wouldn’t have been calm otherwise and probably would’ve been more hesitant to hang out around him when they first met as Jackson showed Mark that hybrids can be kind and friendly.

“You’re really ok being around me?”

Mark nods right away, “I feel safe with you, Bummie.”

“And Youngjae? My parents? You don’t mind?”

“Nope,” Mark pops the p and ends up giggling as Jaebum is rendered speechless.

He really had nothing to fear from the start. 

“No wonder you were so ok with the collar!” 

Mark giggles some more, “I figured it had something to do with it so whatever cultures and that you guys had I was down for it. Plus, I do agree it's pretty intimate and I like it,” Mark says the last part as he touches the collar himself. 

Jaebum instantly wants to pounce again as he lets a low growl slip.

“And that...I like when you do that...especially with the heated gaze...I can feel it as it makes my skin tingle and shivers go down my spine.”

How did Jaebum get so lucky in finding Mark?

“Yeah? So what if I do this?” Jaebum lets out before he’s leaning in toward Mark’s neck to gently nip at the skin there.

Mark reacts right away as he moans and tilts his neck for more access,

“M-more.”

Fuck. Now Jaebum’s rock hard again.

Now he doesn’t have to hold back and can show more of himself and just that thought has him elated and blood pumping and he can’t help but pounce.

Mark lets out a noise of surprise as he finds himself being thrown over Jaebum’s shoulder just to land on his back on the bed before Jaebum is back to caging him in. It makes Mark giggle as Jaebum is purring loudly before he’s moaning again when hands touch him eagerly. 

This time, Jaebum isn’t gonna stop as he’s gonna get Mark naked and make sure he’s loved thoroughly from top to bottom. But the moment he manages to brush their lips together, the two can hear commotion from outside the room as there’s loud banging.

“Guys!” 

It’s Yugyeom and Bam as they’re pleading.

“Jackson ran away again!”

What?!

Mark starts to worry as it’s written all over his face. 

So much for love making now…

But why would Jackson run away? Was it to go see Jinyoung? 

Jaebum looks to check the time from the clock on the bed stand. Well, it was time for school to get out already so it’s very possible Jackson could’ve gone to go see him. 

“It’s your fault!” Yugyeom blames Bam.

“Me?! You’re the one who was staring at my ass!”

“Well you’re the one who bent over in front of me and said hey look at this!”

“I was talking about the bug! Not my ass!”

“Then how do you know I was staring at your ass then if that’s not what you wanted me to look at since you made sure to move your hips from side to side!”

Jaebum sighs as he can hear the constant bickering now from outside the door.

Yep. No love making now.

Sitting back, he finds himself back in control and a dying boner as the two outside are still knocking loudly while bickering between each other.

“You can stop knocking,” Jaebum tells them as he helps Mark up before looking for his shirt to put back on.

“Oh right,” Bam says as the knocking stops.

Jaebum soon opens the door before the two can start bickering again.

“Now, tell me what happened again?”

“We decided to take Jackson out to potty again cause he kept whining at the door-” Yugyeom starts.

“Again!” Bam exclaims dramatically, “I should’ve known this was his plan all along.”

Yugyeom shoves Bam out of his face so he could finish telling the story,

“And everything was fine and dandy until Jackson stopped in mid pee on the bush to sniff the air.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right! It was like the second he sniffed the air, his ears got all attentive and his fur stood up. He even growled and then just took off!”

Jaebum’s expression becomes serious now,

“Which direction?” 

The two can tell Jaebum means business and stutter to get it out,

“U-m...uh...that way,” the two end up pointing out the direction.

Jaebum follows it as he thinks in his head of where things are located and---

He was definitely heading to the school. 

“We’re taking my car,” Jaebum tells him as he takes Mark’s hand and is already moving toward the stairs.

Yugyeom and Bam are quick to follow.

“Why are you so serious? Do you think Jackson was picking up something?” Yugyeom asks.

“What? Like danger? Wait...Jackson is a guide dog,” Bam remembers.

They hurry down the stairs and pass through the kitchen as Jaebum grabs his keys,

“From the way you described it, I doubt it was anything good. And you said before that Jackson never ran off before except for one person.”

It’s when they’re in the car and putting on their seat belts,

“Jinyoung!” Bam and Yugyeom exclaim at the same time.

Jaebum clicks Mark’s seat belt in for him before pecking his cheek and then running to get into the driver’s side.

“Exactly.”

“But the school is so miles away! There’s no way a dog can smell that far...can they?” Bam asks as he turns to look at Yugyeom like he would know the answer.

“How would I know? Do I look like a dog to you?”

“You act like one sometimes,” Bam teases and Yugyeom gives him a look.

“Would that make you a reptile then with how you act?” Mark brings up as Jaebum is throwing the car into reverse soon after starting it.

Bam has no comeback for that one and Yugyeom laughs in triumph…

Meanwhile, Park Jinyoung is currently stuck behind the bleachers as school has already been let out fifteen minutes ago. He was on his way to the parking lot after remembering Youngjae drove him to school so he had to go find him just to get the keys from him and maybe, you know, tease him a bit in front of Danny again. And now with the parking lot cleared out there shouldn’t be that many people left around the school building...at least he thought so until he was cutting through the gym area just to find himself being pulled behind the bleachers and now standing before the new students that he saw from this morning. And as he looks at them all smirking and crowding him in…

He totally gets the vibe Youngjae was having earlier about them for right now the hairs on the back of his neck are standing up as everything tells him to run…


	18. Chapter 18

Previously,

Youngjae has been sitting in fourth period class just being a bundle of nerves. His heart is already thumping away fast as time is ticking along and the sound of the bell is nearing. Doesn’t this class usually go slow? Why is it going so fast? He’s not ready! 

Youngjae glances over to see if Danny’s looking his way and of course he is. Youngjae’s been feeling his gaze since class has started! Even now Danny is throwing him that sweet smile that makes his heart skip a beat and his insides melt. 

Calm down Youngjae or you’re gonna show the entire school that you’re a hybrid!

Youngjae ducks down while making sure his hoodie is high up over his head just in case his ears do make an appearance. He’s usually not this bad but the fact that he told Danny that he liked him and that Danny replied that he liked him back and then now they’re gonna technically go on a tinnie tiny ‘date’...

It’s messing with his emotions. He’s getting excited yet nervous. What if Danny hangs out with him and realizes he doesn’t like him anymore? I mean they’re both different breeds here. Cats and dogs don’t normally like each other and yet here Youngjae is wanting to rub himself all over the canine.

God he must be pathetic. Would his parents even approve of this? Shit, he didn’t even think of that. Much less on what Jaebum would do once he sees who his crush is. 

Youngjae feels his pocket vibrate before he’s pulling out his phone carefully to check without getting caught. It’s a message from Danny.

Danny: Are you ok? There’s no need to be shy. I’m not gonna bite.

Youngjae snorts because it’s dorky and when he peeks to look at Danny, he can see his hopeful expression. 

He’s trying to make Youngjae more comfortable.

Ugh! Now his heart is warm and he’s totally falling for this alpha’s charms. 

Youngjae: What if I bite though?

Youngjae sends it like it’s normal conversation because to him and his pack, it is normal but it might not be for Danny. And Youngjae realizes this after he already clicked send.

Abort! Abort!

Youngjae: I’m so sorry! Ignore that text! It was reflex! OMG! I’m gonna go crawl into a box now…

Youngjae thumps his head lightly on the desk as he already blew his chances with Danny for sure now. But he feels his phone vibrate again.

Does he look? What if it’s bad? But what if it’s good?

Come on Youngjae, you can do it! You ain’t no scaredy cat!

He’s terrified as he takes a look and slowly unlocks his phone to see,

Danny: Is that something you’re into? I’ll admit I’ve never had it happen to me before but I’d be willing to try it sometime with you. And what do you mean by reflex? You bite others? *jealous emoji insert here*

Is he...is he really jealous at the thought of him biting others? 

Youngjae lifts his head and looks over to Danny’s desk to find Danny is pouting down at his phone.

OMG! He is!

Youngjae’s heart beats even faster now but with glee as he feels all giddy and starts to text back,

Youngjae: Reflex as in how my friends and I talk. We tend to joke, prank and be very chaotic around each other though if Bam says it, he’s serious. He’s the kinkiest one out of all of us. As for me actually biting...I’ve been told when I’m in the midst of passion, that I like to latch on whether it be your arm or finger or something…but I haven’t been with anyone for a good while now.

Did he really just send that? 

Youngjae tries not to panic as he sees Danny is texting…

Danny: Thank god you’re not seeing anyone right now because I don’t like to share. And I really hope I get the chance to be in that situation with you one day.

‘One day? Honey you can have me right now. You just have to say it,’ Youngjae thinks and almost types that out but then the sound of the bell is going off to signal the end of school.

Youngjae jerks as he’s been so focused on their little chat to remember fourth period was gonna end soon and now it’s happening. He’s gonna spend time with Danny...just the two of them...alone...he’s totally gonna blow the don’t fuck on the first date rule. 

The teacher tells them to not neglect their homework as students are already piling their things back into their bags before trying to rush out into the crowded hallways. Youngjae takes his time as he tries to calm his nerves and can feel Danny coming closer.

You got this. It’s cool. Just breathe. He already told you that you look good today. No need to panic...oh my god he’s standing right there...I forgot how to breathe...how do you even do that? Now he’s touching me!

Danny gently smiles at him and Youngjae’s whole brain short circuits. He moves instinctively as Danny takes his hand and Youngjae is now out of his seat and heading toward the door with him with their backpacks slung over their shoulders.

‘We’re holding hands! We’re actually holding hands!’ 

Youngjae is ecstatic as he can’t help but keep looking down at their intertwined hands as Danny is leading them somewhere. Youngjae could care less where they went because he’s totally willing and just happy that they’re holding hands right now.

“You’re purring,” Danny leans in to whisper into his ear after stopping for a brief moment.

He is?!

Youngjae’s purring stops right away with eyes going wide and darting to see if anyone else noticed but the hallways have already been cleared of students and it was just them two.

Danny’s soft chuckle brings Youngjae to look back at him.

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Danny tells him and Youngjae goes beet red.

There goes Youngjae’s heart again and oh? He’s leaning in closer...why is he doing that? Is he gonna kiss me?! Right here? Right now? 

Youngjae closes his eyes and puckers his lips automatically as he thinks, ‘Yes, please.’ The moment is set up perfectly too. Just them two, holding hands through the school hallways. The camera zooming in as if this was a romance film and soon the two will share their first sweet kiss as lips brush---

“Youngjae!” a voice calls out.

Youngjae’s eyes snap open and he finds Danny giving him a curious yet fond look that has those green eyes shining brightly. Youngjae realizes Danny was never going in for a kiss and really turns red as he must’ve looked like a fool--

“Youngjae! I know you can hear me! I ran all the way over here because you wouldn’t answer my texts so the least you could do is stop drooling and acknowledge me.”

Youngjae snaps his head away to glare at Jinyoung,

“I was not drooling!” 

Jinyoung comes to a stop before the two and smirks after leaning into Danny’s side for a second to catch his breath, “You were definitely daydreaming away.”

Youngjae whines as he can’t deny it before he’s grabbing Jinyoung and pulling him off to the side and whispers harshly,

“Why are you here right now? I thought we agreed you weren't gonna come tease me!”

Jinyoung put his hands onto Youngjae’s shoulders in comfort as his expression softens,

“I know that but if you would’ve looked at the texts I sent you, you would know I was coming to get your car keys cause you gave me a ride this morning remember? So unless I tagged along on your little date, I’m stuck here.”

Youngjae’s expression goes to, ‘Oh shoot!’ before he’s searching for his keys to give to Jinyoung before his expression changes again as soon as he sets the keys into Jinyoung’s hand,

“Wait, you could’ve simply called Jaebum to come pick you up! You sly fox!” 

Jinyoung takes the keys before Youngjae can take them back and moves backwards as he shows Youngjae his big grin,

“I’m just having good fun here. You know I can’t resist letting my loved ones know how much I love them. But don’t worry about me, I’m going now. You two have fun and make sure to wear a condom,” Jinyoung says the last part out super loud and ends up laughing as Youngjae takes pencils from his bag and throws them at him.

“Just you wait till I see you and Jiaer together again cause I’m definitely gonna interrupt next time!” 

Jinyoung waves with that big grin still on his face and Youngjae can’t help but have a fond smile of his own showing as he watches Jinyoung leave around the corner.

“I see what you mean now by chaotic and I hope I can meet all your friends as I think it’ll be fun and lively.”

Youngjae snorts as he picks up his pencils that he threw, “You have no idea.”

Danny helps and with the last pencil being handed over and things situated again, Danny beams at him,

“I can’t wait to find out more about you.”

How is Danny so charming?!

Jinyoung plays with the keys as he walks triumphantly down the empty hallways. The parking lot was still a good bit away and he'd already gone there once before running back inside the building as he figured Youngjae was still leaving his class and he was right. But now after running that far, he didn’t really want to go the long way back. So cutting through the gym and walking through the field would be easier and faster. 

Making his way outside, Jinyoung can’t help but smile as he thinks back to Youngjae and Danny. How Danny was already completely smitten with Youngjae. It would do Youngjae some good to hang around Danny since his last relationship didn’t end well. Youngjae hasn’t tried to date or hang out with anyone since and seeing him act like this around Danny meant that kid was something special…

Now his mind is going back to Jiaer. Just like it keeps going back to him.

Was Jiaer in one of the schools nearby? What if he went to the park? Would Jiaer walk through there to get to his house? Maybe be out and about in the shopping complex? He wished he had his number so he could find out before having to go home and see his father. 

Jinyoung’s so wrapped up with thoughts of Jiaer that he doesn’t realize there’s other’s nearby until he feels someone grip his arm tightly and pull him behind the bleachers and now he finds himself staring at the new students that all have very nasty predatory expressions on their faces…

Oh this can’t be good…

“Should we go to the library or do you want to um...maybe go to my place?” Danny asks as they walk slowly down the hallways.

Danny has one hand in his pocket as he keeps the other hand intertwined with Youngjae’s. 

“As much as I like reading books, the library is the last place you’ll find me in because I’m a very loud person.”

“You’re right. I don’t think I’ve ever found you there. Just your brother.”

“I guess that answers the question then because I don’t want to chance getting you kicked out so take me to your place.”

Danny perks up in excitement as he takes his one hand out of his pocket just to have something fall to the ground in front of Youngjae’s foot right as he steps down.

“Oh? What’s this?” 

Both look down curiously as Youngjae lifts his foot and they soon see a tiny square package…

“Is that a…” Danny starts as his eyes go wide and he’s blushing.

“You actually have a condom?” Youngjae points out as he holds the package closer to inspect.

“N-no...I mean I do but like I don’t carry one on me. I keep them at home...I swear I wasn’t trying to hook up with you like that...wait, it sounds bad now because I’m taking you to my home...shit...I need a second hold on...please don’t think I’m not serious. I want more than just sex--”

Youngjae can’t help but start laughing. It shocks Danny as he’s not expecting this, especially as Youngjae is wiping at his eyes from laughing so hard. Youngjae shakes his hand to gesture for Danny to not think the wrong way as he tries to control himself.

“I’m sorry it’s just...I know it’s from Jinyoung as it has a big winky face on the back of the package and the fact that it’s an XXL. See, these are the sort of jokes and pranks we like to pull on one another. He wanted to get me to laugh to ease my nerves so I’ll be more in my element.”

“Oh...that’s...yeah…” Danny gets out as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Are you ok?” Youngjae questions before he realizes he must’ve said something wrong as Danny is still blushing.

“I hope I didn’t offend you or anything. Like literally you could have a tiny dick and I promise you that I’ll still like you,” Youngjae is quick to tell him as he touches his arm soothingly.

Danny ducks his head as he stutters out, “A-and i-if I’m actually that size?”

Youngjae almost doesn’t hear him as he said it so quietly as well as it taking a few seconds to sink in…

Wait, what?!

“You’re actually…” Youngjae looks back to the condom then to Danny because hold on here.

Youngjae’s been with a few guys but none of them were this big. Given, they were all human too but...really? 

Youngjae can’t help himself as he keeps pointing to the condom and then down to Danny’s clothed crotch,

“There’s no way...show me.”

Danny’s eyes go wide, “What?” 

“Show me, you have to be lying here,” Youngjae states as he’s already moving forward to try and look.

Danny goes beet red as he backs up till his back hits the lockers and Youngjae has him caged in.

“S-should we really do that here? Why would I l-lie about it?!”

“Because you won’t believe what guys will tell us omegas just to get into our pants. I’ve literally had so many messages sent with their first words to me being, ‘I got a big dick, wanna fuck?’ And then they’ll send pics of their dicks and you can tell it’s not even their dick or it’s photoshopped. One guy even googled and put the first dick pic he saw off the internet.”

Danny’s breath hitches as one second Youngjae is telling him all this and then the next, Youngjae is looking down in his pants,

“See, you’re average at best---” Youngjae starts as he’s literally touching his dick.

But what Youngjae soon finds is that Danny is a grower when hard and is shocked to find that Danny is not lying. 

Oh Youngjae needs some holy water because he definitely wants to sit on his dick now---

“Youngjae...wait...you can’t...keep touching me like that...I’ll cum…”

Youngjae snaps out of his haze as he doesn’t even realize he was practically stroking Danny off while just trying to get a feel of his cock. And just looking at his panting expression and aroused look in his eyes--

Whoops!

Youngjae immediately stops as he realizes how perverted this must make him look. Dammit Jinyoung! It’s all his fault! 

“Oh shi---can we start over? I’m so not like this I swear. God, now it looks like all I wanted was sex,” Youngjae lets out an embarrassed noise.

This is not how normal people date here. How do first dates even go? Not like this I tell you.

“It’s ok,” Danny reassures him as he takes a moment to adjust himself as Youngjae is pacing.

“I’m supposed to get to know you first before I touch your dick though!” Youngjae exclaims loudly. 

“It doesn’t have to go by the books you know. And sometimes you can really know a person being intimate first. And well, we’re not really humans,” Danny whispers the last part as Youngjae stops pacing and turns to look at him. 

That’s right. They’re hybrids and hybrids tend to run off instincts and if Youngjae lets his instincts take over then he would’ve long since bent over and had Danny take him…

Their gazes lock as silence falls around them. Both their bodies are lighting up as the need is thrumming strong between them. A connection, something like a red string trying them together since the first time they met that is now wrapped tightly around the other and trying to pull them closer. Hearts beating the same rhythm---

“Bathroom?” They both say at the same time as each other is already reaching out to latch on.

Youngjae groans as he’s raring to go, “God you sound like the perfect man already.”

Lips barely brush together as Youngjae teases and Danny growls when he realizes Youngjae did that so Danny would chase. And chase he does as Youngjae takes off the next second; his laughter can be heard throughout the hallways as Danny runs after him. Following in pursuit as Youngjae is leading them to the nearest bathroom but when Danny rounds the next corner a few halls down, he finds Youngjae had suddenly stopped and is looking out the large windows toward the field.

“Youngjae?” Danny questions before following his line of sight and sees what Youngjae is seeing…

Oh no…

“What do you want?” Jinyoung asks as he glares at the seven men surrounding him.

His back is against the bleachers as he has nowhere to run without one of them grabbing a hold of him.

The leader of the group stalks forth a bit as he cocks his head to the side and smirks,

“Why so feisty? Can’t we just have a small chat?” 

“No. I want nothing to do with you,” Jinyoung sasses back as his expression clearly shows he’s not interested in whatever they want.

“Are you playing dumb right now?” the guy asks with a bit of confusion on his face.

“What are you talking about? I’ve never met you before,” Jinyoung replies as he tries to back up more.

Everything is telling Jinyoung to run as his hands tremble slightly in fear of what these boys want from him. As he keeps glancing at them from time to time and can see them looking at him like he was some type of prey. Licking their lips and grinning like they’re about to have a fine feast or something. 

They wouldn’t try something like that would they? In broad daylight? But then again...majority of the people left already and where he’s at now, no one's gonna know until it’s too late.

Jinyoung’s heart starts to pound wildly and the leader’s grin seems to grow,

“Oh? Are you realizing now the situation you’re in bitch?”

Bitch? Who are they calling a bitch?

“I have a name you know,” Jinyoung counters as he stands his ground.

The others laugh and crowd in as Jinyoung is becoming uneasy with this situation more and more. As he’s trying to buy him some time to think of a way to escape.

“A plaything like you? It’s obvious from the scent alone that you’re a hole to dump cum in.”

“Yeah, you smell like a bitch in heat,” another adds.

“Can smell you for miles,” another joins in.

“So why don’t you be good and stop fighting what you’re made for and go ahead and spread your legs for us?”

What is wrong with them? Are they sick freaks or something? They have to be fucking with him. Trying to mess with his head...

“Show us how good you are for Jiaer,” one states and Jinyoung’s eyes go wide. 

“Jiaer?” Jinyoung can’t help but say his name.

“Oh look at him. He’s so confused. Did Jiaer not tell him?”

“No wonder he has no clue.”

“This poor thing must think he’s actually liked or something. Just look at his face.”

“How eager he must’ve been to spread his legs for Jiaer after some nice words were said, am I right?”

“It always works that way. How easy it is to make a move when someone is vulnerable.”

No...Jiaer isn’t like that. He wouldn’t use him like that just to fuck. Just to play with him--

“How bout we take care of you now, huh? You can become our bitch.”

“We promise to ‘love’ you real good.”

They each take a step forward as Jinyoung is still shocked. He’s confused, scared and lost as to how to feel or think. It can’t be true right? It can’t be...Jiaer...right?

Someone grabs his arm and tries to yank him forward. It snaps Jinyoung out of his haze as he realizes the danger is extreme now. He instantly fights back, biting the person’s hand so they’ll let go but once he’s free, another grabs him and then another. He’s soon becoming overpowered no matter how hard he struggles. No matter if he manages to kick one back or punch another. Someone keeps grabbing him and then soon he’s being held down on the ground and his heart rattles in his chest.

He knows what’s gonna happen and he’s shaking as he still tries to struggle. As he holds back the pleads because he’s not gonna beg for them to stop. He’s not gonna show them any weakness that’ll give them more thrill to this sick game. But he can’t help the whimper that escapes the moment he feels someone try to undo his belt---

A loud crack is heard as a fist makes contact with someone’s nose. There’s loud commotion going on and things happening but Jinyoung can’t see anything as someone still has a hold of the back of his head so that only thing he can see is the ground. But then the pressure is released and he finds himself being moved as hands touch him and pull him in close.

Once Jinyoung is standing, it takes him a few seconds to register someone is talking to him as he hears them talking into his ear,

“You’re ok, Jinyoung. It’s gonna be ok.”

It’s Youngjae...Youngjae is here…

Jinyoung shakes in his hold but Youngjae wraps him up tighter as he glares over Jinyoung’s shoulder and at the pack of wolves that were a few feet away now and pissed off. The one with their nose broken snaps it back into place with a low howl of pain before baring fangs angrily at the two alphas blocking them from getting close to Jinyoung again. 

“Look who decided to show up,” The leader announces as he stares eye to eye with Jackson.

And hoo boy is Jackson pissed off too. His eyes are bleeding red and he’s barely in control as he cracks his knuckles after he just finished punching the one. 

Danny stands next to him as he keeps looking between the two. He doesn’t know Jackson but after following Youngjae out here and how Youngjae went right to him and handed him his spare clothes, he must be a friend right? Either way, Danny is gonna do what it takes to keep Youngjae safe so if that means teaming up with Jackson he’ll do it. 

He just doesn’t know how well it’ll go with two against seven…


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on. I hope it makes sense!

Previously,

“Youngjae!” Danny calls out as one second they’re looking out the window and the next Youngjae is taking off to the nearest exit door.

Danny’s heart skips a beat as he realizes Youngjae is gonna put himself in danger and hurries to catch up. Meanwhile Youngjae is already pulling out his phone to call Jaebum.

Come on...come on...answer…

The phone clicks over and Jaebum picks up,

“Look! There’s not much time but I need you at the school right now! There’s some new students that showed up today and they have Jinyoung surrounded behind the bleachers!”

Youngjae can hear commotion in the background. Was Jaebum already driving with the others in the car with him?

“I’m almost there! Jackson took off earlier so we followed. Do you see him?”

Jackson is here?! 

Youngjae runs down the one hallway as he looks out the windows to see if he can spot him when his eyes pick up on something coming out from the many trees.

“It’s him! I see him! I’ll see if I can catch him! Now hurry up!” Youngjae exclaims before hanging up and bursting out the door.

Youngjae’s already pushing himself to run this hard but now he pushes himself even harder as Jinyoung’s life was on the line here. He can feel his backpack slapping against his back as he cuts into the field and tries to angle himself so Jackson will hopefully see him as he doesn’t want to shout his name and get caught. Youngjae reaches into his backpack while he’s still running and manages to find something light to throw that won’t make much noise and can be thrown far.

And it works! 

Jackson notices it before noticing Youngjae. Jackson comes to a stop and starts shifting the second after Danny catches up. Danny freaks out a bit because he has no idea what’s going on but he watches Youngjae digging through his bag and handing Jackson clothes to put on.

“Jinyoung-” Youngjae and Jackson both say at the same time before they lock eyes and go silent.

Words don’t have to be said as it's clear they both want to save Jinyoung. Youngjae helps Jackson to move forward again and the three race off toward the bleachers---

“What does he mean by new students?” Yugyeom questions.

“Behind the bleachers?! Nothing innocent happens behind bleachers!” Bam adds in panic.

Jaebum curses as he knows this and swerves around a sharp corner.

Yugyeom and Bam cling to one another as their seat belts pull tight and Yugyeom still tries to brace himself against the car door as they take another sharp turn.

“Are we even on the road anymore?” Mark asks curiously as it feels mighty bumpy.

“NO!” Yugyeom and Bam let out as they’re currently cutting through a part of the park now.

“It’s the fastest way to the school!” Jaebum exclaims as he continues to floor it through the dangerous conditions.

“This is kind of fun but I do worry about Jinyoung. I hope he’s alright,” Mark says as he’s the only calm one right now.

“You’re worried about Jinyoung when we can die any second too?!” Bam hollers out as branches scrape against the side of the car.

“You should’ve let me drive!” Yugyeom tells Jaebum as he sees Jaebum is a lot more brave and daring than Suga is himself.

“Trust me, I wouldn’t put Mark’s life in danger if I didn’t think I could do it,” Jaebum replies back.

“Oh that’s real reassuring to know that you’d be even more reckless if Mark wasn’t in the car with us---is that a cliff?” Bam’s tone of being upset quickly turns into shock and fear.

Yugyeom’s gasp is loud as he sees it too before both are shaking their heads cause nope.

“Jaebum,” they both plead as the drop looks big.

“Cliff. Jaebum, there’s a cliff,” the two keep telling him as they’re getting closer and closer.

“I know,” Jaebum tells them.

Yugyeom and Bam’s hearts are going so fast as they want to be anywhere else but in the car right now as hands reach out to brace themselves before they end up clinging onto the other.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Yugyeom hyperventilates while Bam is letting out random different noises.

“Everybody hold on!” Jaebum instructs as he’s determined.

Yugyeom and Bam plead before squeezing their eyes shut as they can’t watch. When the two thought they’d be going on some wild chase, they didn’t expect this nor for it to escalate so chaotically. 

“We’re gonna die!” Bam exclaims.

“I’m gonna throw up!” Yugyeom lets out as they can feel the gravity pull the second the car runs off the cliff.

And Mark...Mark is giggling. 

He’s actually enjoying this as he feels Jaebum’s arm keeps him back in the seat as they start to go down the sudden drop.

“Is this what a rollercoaster feels like?” Mark asks excitedly while Yugyeom and Bam are screaming.

It took literal seconds but the two were so worked up and let's face it, haven’t been around Jaebum long enough to know if they could trust his driving skills, so even though they were already back on the ground with the car shaking a bit heavily on the front but still going…

They still think they’re falling.

They haven’t realized Jaebum landed it smoothly given the circumstances and was already in the school parking lot where he came to an abrupt stop.

“You guys stay in the car, I’ll be right back!” Jaebum tells them before he’s hopping out and the door slams back shut.

The two finally stop making noise as they slowly open their eyes and see they made it in one piece. 

“We made it...we actually made it,” Bam lets out with a hesitant laugh before he ends up locking eyes with Yugyeom.

Time ticks by for a few before both grin and start to grow excited themselves,

“Holy shit man! That was awesome!”

“Like how did we even survive that?! That takes skill to drive like a maniac!” 

Both were in awe and super pumped as they gush over Jaebum’s driving before they notice Mark trying to sneak out.

“Oh no you don’t!” they say at the same time as they stop Mark from opening the door.

“But Bummie!” Mark whines.

“He said to stay in the car,” Yugyeom tells him when he notices Bam tries to get out now.

“And where do you think you’re going?!” 

Bam’s hand stops on the door handle as he turns to look back at Yugyeom,

“To go check it out, duh! You heard the phone call. Shit is going down!” 

“And Jinyoung could need our help! Gaga too! And what about Youngjae?!” Mark says as he wants to go help the others.

“Mark can’t go and someone needs to stay with him so I can’t chance you getting hurt with me not being there so you’re gonna sit your ass in the car and wait,” Yugyeom demands as he pulls Bam back into the car. 

Bam huffs with a big pout before he notices Yugyeom is already up and out the car.

“Excuse me?! That doesn’t mean you get to go!”

“It does. Now stay here with Mark till I get back with the others.”

Yugyeom shuts the door before Bam can say anything else and Bam watches in shock as Yugyeom takes off.

“Did he just...go all alpha on me right then?”

“Yep,” Mark pops the p before silence fills the car.

For a few seconds that is as Bam then gets this dreamy look in his eyes,

“That was so hot.”

“Long time no see, Jiaer,” the leader says in their native tongue while giving a cocky smirk.

Jackson bares fangs as he clenches his hands tightly into fists,

“Cut the bullshit, She Li!”

She Li laughs loudly as he’s getting full amusement out of this.

Youngjae and Danny end up sharing a look of confusion as they have no idea what’s being said. Obviously they’re talking in Chinese and it doesn’t seem like a very friendly conversation.

“I’m not playing games here!” Jackson shouts as he’s more than ready to throw down.

“Neither am I. I found your bitch and used him to lure you out, no?” 

Jackson can’t help but growl angrily. Youngjae can feel Jinyoung jerk at hearing the very animalistic sound. 

That can’t be coming from Jiaer is it? It sounds like a wild animal. It sounds like something that wasn’t human…

Youngjae wraps Jinyoung up more protectively as he checks his surroundings. He really wants to get Jinyoung out of here as soon as possible but worries the moment he tries, it’ll just escalate the situation faster. And Youngjae doesn’t want to traumatize Jinyoung anymore than he might already be. 

“Don’t you ever touch him again you hear me?! He has nothing to do with this!” 

“My my, someone is mighty upset aren’t they?” She Li snickers at the end as he looks at his pack to see them enjoying this too.

“And all over a toy? After years of hiding, who would’ve thought you’d be so careless to get caught because you couldn’t resist marking your territory.”

Jackson goes to launch himself at She Li but Danny is quick to hold him back,

“You can’t let what he says get to you,” Danny whispers. “Think of Jinyoung,” he’s quick to add as he hopes Jackson can calm down.

Because at this rate, Jackson is gonna lose control and Jinyoung is about to have the biggest reality check ever to happen. But the biggest thing is that Jinyoung is human and though they might be able to get out of this alive, it won’t be free of claws and biting and Jinyoung won’t be able to survive that like they can. 

Jackson’s eyes go right to Jinyoung and he finds himself stilling. Jinyoung’s face is still tucked into the crook of Youngjae’s neck as he’s terrified. This was no place for a human to witness. For a human to be around...Danny is right. One wrong move and this could be deadly for Jinyoung in a matter of seconds…

Shit. He fucked up…

“You were always soft, Jiaer. Caring for humans when you shouldn’t. Always trying to look for the good in others too. Look how pathetic you’ve truly become. To us, we would rather see you rot but for some reason the King still wants you.”

Jackson tears his eyes away from his mate to look back at She Li. 

“I will never go back to my father. I will never go back period. Whatever he wants from me, I cut ties with him long ago. Why can’t he see that?!”

“It’s not my business to know. I just follow orders.”

“And your orders were to come get me?”

“Why don’t you come with me to find out?” 

She Li and Jackson stare at each other for a long moment. Jackson is torn on what to do. He had no idea that his father had sent out others in search of him. How many? For how long? Since he’s been gone? Just recently? How many have been put into danger because of him? How long will his father search for him? Until he’s captured? Until his death? 

He can’t stay. What about Jinyoung? What about Mark? God, he’s been with Mark the most. What if they find out about him? Or Yugyeom? Bam? They can go after Youngjae and whoever this Danny guy is now too. 

He put so many people in danger because of his own dreams. Because of the freedom he can’t seem to obtain…

“Hey, Boss! That feline is trying to escape with the human!” 

Jackson’s eyes go wide as he’s taken from his thoughts to see Youngjae tried to get Jinyoung away but now four of the men surrounded them. 

Oh no!

“She Li don’t!” Jackson pleads as he can already see it happening.

As Youngjae braces himself to defend and the four men get ready to attack all while Jinyoung is shoved behind Youngjae for protection. Jackson and Danny are too far that damage will be done. Blood will be spilled and it can turn so deadly---

A loud whistle is heard that captures all their attention that they jerk their heads toward the sound and see a male standing at the top of the field. A man who looks ready to kill with his expression and lethal glare alone.

Lim Jaebeom.

“Who is that?” one of the guys asks while She Li clicks his tongue,

“Another damn feline?” 

Jaebum doesn’t know what they’re saying but he could care less right now as he sees they were about to hurt his brother and best friend.

“You have five seconds to step away from them before I snap,” Jaebum warns them in his own native tongue as he stalks forth.

“Jaebum,” Youngjae tries to warn as he can see his brother is literally seconds from losing control himself.

Cause once Jaebum gets hot headed, there’s no turning back.

The wolves are all cocky as they watch Jaebum in amusement.

“And who are you?” She Li asks himself in Korean.

“I’m someone who's gonna kick your ass for hurting my loved ones,” Jaebum replies as he’s already cracking his knuckles while approaching. 

“You think you can take on all of us?” one guy laughs and the others join in.

Jaebum’s just some feline alpha. There’s no way he can take them all on.

The wolves start circling as Jaebum gets closer. They’re surrounding them in, trying to keep them within reach as well as unable to run away. 

“Should we take him out?” one asks She Li in Chinese.

“Yeah, let’s show him who the real predators are.” another boasts.

She Li holds up his hand for them to settle down as Jaebum gets right up in She Li’s face.

“I’ll admit you’ve got some guts. But I think it’s unwise to pick fights with those that don’t concern you.”

Jaebum gestures with his head while still glaring at She Li,

“Did you not hear me? You hurt one of my loved ones and was ready to hurt another. Those two on top of this one right here, they’re in my pack. So it is my business.”

Jackson’s eyes go wide as Jaebum gestures to him too.

“Jaebum wait-” Jackson urges Jaebum to stop as he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

“Are you telling me you’re Jiaer’s alpha?” 

“So what if I am?” Jaebum isn’t afraid to get close. 

His eyes flash and dares She Li to challenge him back,

“Now why don’t you go back where you came from? You’re not welcome here in my family’s territory.”

“Family? Ah, it all makes sense now. You must be a Lim. We were warned about your kind.”

“Then kindly take it,” Jaebum states roughly. 

The tension is high in the air where a fight can break out any second but Jaebum is trying to think clearly and rationally here. It’s not just him that would be brought into this fight. As Youngjae and Jackson reminded him that there’s a lot at stake here and he doesn’t want to put their lives in danger. No matter how much he would like to punch the shit out of She Li right now. He doesn’t know what level they might stoop too or even what has gone down yet. So he would like more answers from Jackson first before making another move. Unless She Li decides to go against his warning---

“We’ve seem to run out of time for today,” She Li states as he backs off.

He looks to the other wolf hybrids to do the same as they follow his command. Danny immediately goes to Youngjae’s side as Jackson stands there speechless. She Li’s men are already heading toward the tree line when Yugyeom appears up on the high field.

She Li takes a moment to look at Jackson one last time as he speaks in their native tongue,

“Just know you don’t have much time, Jiaer. You decide on whether you want the inevitable to happen or not.”

Jackson grits his teeth as his expression shows that he knows this. 

With that, She Li walks away with his men and right past Yugyeom. Yugyeom makes eye contact and can see how scary She Li is from his expression alone. But She Li and his men keep walking and Yugyeom hurries to get to the others…

“Mark stop,” Bam says as Mark has tried for the billionth time in trying to get out the car now.

Bam has resorted to pulling Mark into the backseat and then when that didn’t work, tied the middle seat belt together with the other seat belt so he can’t escape. But now Mark is pouting and being all super sweet and trying to get Bam to let him out. 

“Please?” Mark asks ever so sweetly again.

He’s got the look down pat too and knows there’s no way Bam can resist!

“Must not look!” Bam cries out as he shields his eyes all dramatically.

“Just for a second?” Mark tries a different approach.

“You and I both know it won’t be for a second. Plus, Yugyeom went all alpha on me to stay in the car.”

“But doesn’t that make you want to disobey him so you can be punished later?” Mark brings up.

Suddenly, Bam stops his dramatics and looks right at Mark.

He’s got a point there. If he is naughty, he’ll get punished. And if he can get Yugyeom to go all alpha on him like he just was earlier but in bed...hoo boy, Bam is so down for that.

“Only for a second though,” Bam tells him as he reaches to undo Mark’s seat belts.

Mark perks right up and nods as he feels Bam’s hands moving around. But what they don’t know is that She Li and his men are making their way through the tree lines and can see right into the parking lot as they’re in their wolf forms. And She Li can see the moment the two exit the car. 

She Li watches as Bam takes Mark’s hand and leads him toward where Yugyeom went. He notices the collar right away and how Mark is blind before a sinister smirk forms on his face and he takes off deeper into the forest…

The two barely get up the hill of the field and look down and can hear Jinyoung highly upset.

“Fucking answer me, Jiaer!” 

Bam can see Jinyoung right in someone’s face.

“Who is that?” Bam asks as he’s never seen him before. “Why does he look so familiar though?” 

Danny and Yugyeom are standing off to the side as they don’t know what to do as Youngjae and Jaebum try to intervene.

“Jinyoung, let’s just take a moment to breathe. You’ve been through a lot just now,” Youngjae tries but Jinyoung is not having it.

“No, I demand answers! They knew you! You knew them! I want the truth!”

Jackson just stands there. He doesn’t know what to say. Torn on what he should do. And that pitiful puppy expression he’s giving Jinyoung is just making him angrier.

“Screw you, Jiaer!” Jinyoung shoves him before Jaebum can grab him.

Jinyoung struggles in Jaebum’s hold as he spits venom,

“I thought you were different! I thought you were special! But you’re just like them! You’re just like everyone else!”

Jinyoung is seconds from breaking down as he explodes while Jaebum is carrying him away, 

“I don’t want to see you again! I don’t ever want to look at your stupid handsome face again! Don’t ever come near me or I’ll punch the shit out of you! I mean it! I’m done with you!”

Hot tears are rolling down Jinyoung’s face before Jaebum gets far enough away and Jinyoung stops struggling as his body goes weak from how upset he is. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to change the way he’s carrying him as Jinyoung buries his face into Jaebum’s shoulder and cries all the way to the car…


	20. Chapter 20

“Um...should we…” Yugyeom starts as he isn’t sure what they should do.

Yugyeom looks from Jackson to Jaebum retreating with a crying Jinyoung in his arms. 

Who even is this person? Why does it feel like he knows him but has never seen him before? 

Yugyeom gestures between the two as he looks at Danny for help. Danny shrugs as he’s at a loss himself,

“I don’t know man, I wasn’t expecting any of this to happen on my first date with Youngjae.”

Yugyeom’s eyebrows go up, “Oh? You were on a date with Youngjae? So you’re the one Bam was telling me about who is Youngjae’s crush.”

Danny flushes a bit as he gets all bashful, “Name’s Danny.”

“Yugyeom,” Yugyeom gives a tiny friendly smile as he still wants to be polite despite everything that just went down prior.

Danny nods before the two go silent as Youngjae is trying to console Jackson,

“Jiaer,” Youngjae calls out his name and touches his face to get him to look away from a crying Jinyoung.

Youngjae’s expression falters as he can see the raw pain written all over Jackson’s face. How Jackson is barely keeping it together right now.

“I...I know, Jiaer...trust me, I know. My last relationship--”

“I hurt him, Youngjae...I hurt my mate,” Jackson manages to get out as his voice breaks with sorrow and pain. 

Jackson didn’t want any of this to happen. When he showed himself to Jinyoung, the only thoughts in his mind was that he wanted Jinyoung to smile and laugh. He wanted to make Jinyoung happy and feel safe. To have someone he can lean on and confide in. 

Not this…

Youngjae feels his heart constrict for Jackson as he knew this pain all too well and can’t help but pull him into a hug. It hurts even more when Jackson doesn’t even react to it as he’s too shaken up over the damage that has been done.

“What...what can I do? How am I supposed…” Jackson has to stop as he chokes up a bit and a low whine escapes. 

Youngjae glances over his shoulder where he locks eyes with Danny. Danny seems to get it as he immediately moves into action and directs Yugyeom’s attention to Mark and Bam up at the top of the hill.

“Who are they?” Danny asks and Yugyeom’s head jerks to see the two.

“Hey! Didn’t I say to wait in the car?!” Yugyeom lets out as he’s already taken off after them with Danny following.

Youngjae gently rocks them back and forth as he quietly says,

“You follow your heart. Even if that means it’ll lead to more heartache and pain in the end.”

Jackson finally reacts to Youngjae’s touch as hands come to grip the back of his shirt. Another whine escapes before Jackson buries his face into Youngjae’s shoulder and the tears can be felt soaking up his shirt…

“Jinyoungie,” Mark lets out as his own voice breaks and tears well up in his eyes. 

He can hear Jinyoung’s cries and it pains him as he immediately tries to latch onto him. 

“Let’s get him to the car first, baby,” Jaebum tells him softly.

Jinyoung lifts his head at that point as he tries to act like everything is fine even with tears still pouring down his face, “No, I can handle myself,” he protests but Jaebum isn’t hearing it.

“You are in no condition to be driving yourself and didn’t Youngjae take you to school this morning?”

“I have his keys. I’m sure Youngjae won’t mind if I take his car home with me today,” Jinyoung sasses though it comes out in tiny instead of confident.

“Oh he’ll mind very much. How bout you just let me drive-”

Jinyoung glares at him but it just makes Jaebum’s heart constrict cause he can see all the pain in his eyes that he’s trying to hold back.

“I want to go home, Jaebum.”

“I got it. I’ll get you home.”

Jinyoung’s glare falters as of course Jaebum has to be such a sweet alpha to him. No matter how many years go by, Jaebum hasn’t changed. He understood him and all his sassy moods and knew when to show more of his alpha side and when to back off. And right now, Jaebum knew Jinyoung needed him to be the alpha. 

More tears fall as his expression shows the pain he’s going through clearly before Jinyoung clings tighter and lets Jaebum carry him to the car.

“Yugyeom,” Jaebum calls out as he finds Youngjae’s keys in Jinyoung’s pocket.

Yugyeom and Bam were quietly discussing what might’ve gone down when Yugyeom hears his name and looks up in time to see car keys coming his way. Yugyeom manages to catch them in the palm of his hands as he eyes them.

“Give those back to Youngjae and tell him to take you guys home. I’ll be taking Mark and dropping Jinyoung off at his house.”

Yugyeom nods as he stops walking along with Bam and Danny. They watch as Mark keeps a hold of Jaebum’s clothing while he walks by his side until they reach the car where Jaebum unlocks it and helps to get the two omegas inside.

Turning back toward the field they came from, the others see Youngjae is already following behind but instead of Jiaer with him, it’s Jackson.

“Oh!” Yugyeom and Bam perk up.

“There you are!”

“Where were you this whole time? Hiding in the trees?!” 

Jackson doesn’t react to their voices though. His tail isn’t wagging either as his ears are flat and head down toward the ground as he walks closer to them. 

“He’s upset because Jinyoung is upset,” Youngjae tells them when he gets close enough to them.

“What about that one guy?” Bam asks as he tries to look for Jiaer but he can’t see over that hill unless he climbs back up it.

“He thought it was best to go the other direction so he doesn’t upset Jinyoung more.” 

Yugyeom frowns as he’s still confused on what even went down but he doesn’t want to pry right now for answers since Jinyoung is already so upset. 

“Here, Jaebum said to give these back to you so you can take us home.”

Youngjae takes the keys Yugyeom holds out for him and nods,

“Can do. Danny did you um, maybe want to come to my house instead?” 

Danny perks up at this as he nods eagerly. Bam’s expression soon shows recognition as he notices who Danny must be right away but Yugyeom is fast to cover Bam’s mouth before he can embarrass anyone.

“After you,” Yugyeom tells Danny as he lets him go ahead with Youngjae while keeping Bam beside him,

“And you, you’re so gonna get it later for not staying in the car with Mark.”

The way Yugyeom says it roughly into his ear with his alpha self and tone…hoo boy.

“Yes Daddy,” Bam replies in a whisper.

“What?” Yugyeom rounds on him but Bam just acts like nothing happened as he actually behaves...for once.

Jinyoung stays in the back of the car with Mark right there by his side. The two cuddle close as Jinyoung’s cries go silent and sniffing is all that is heard while Jinyoung wipes the rest of his tears with his sleeve.

“I just don’t get it,” Jinyoung starts as it’s all he’s been thinking about.

“Why can’t he tell me the simple things? Like where he’s from. What school he goes to. Where he lives. Hell, a phone number. I wasn’t even trying to blame him for what happened but with him not saying anything it makes me feel like he’s guilty. That he actually might’ve…” Jinyoung has to stop for a moment so he doesn’t end up crying all over again.

Mark rubs soothing patterns through his clothing as his scent helps to keep him calm.

“I can’t speak for him, Jinyoung, you know this,” Jaebum eases the words out as he drives slowly toward Jinyoung’s home. 

“See? Even you can’t make sense of this! They knew each other though. They said his name and they both spoke in their native tongue too! How else am I supposed to think and see it if he won’t tell me anything! What even is a pack bitch by the way?” 

Jaebum’s grip tightens on the wheel as he accidentally hits the brake a little too hard at the light turning red.

“They called you that?!” Jaebum’s voice is laced with rising anger.

“They kept calling me a bitch and that I reeked of one. That I was clearly Jiaer’s bitch and should become their pack bitch and spread my legs...it’s what they were trying to do before Jiaer and them showed up…”

Mark immediately reaches for one of Jinyoung’s hands as he feels Jinyoung cling back tightly.

“I didn’t know that took place!” Jaebum is furious now as he wants to go back right now and find them fuckers and beat their ass.

“Calm down and drive, the light’s green by the way,” Jinyoung sasses as he’s able to get a little grip on his emotions.

Jaebum looks away from the mirror at Jinyoung to focusing back on the road as the light was indeed green and starts driving again,

“They only got to touching my belt before they were stopped so I’m fine. I’m more upset by the fact that Jiaer turned out to be an actual asshole.”

“He came to save you though, didn’t he?” Mark brings up.

Jinyoung goes quiet as he looks to Mark who is leaning against him and using his free hand to run over the material of Jinyoung’s pants,

“He didn’t want you to be in that situation.”

Jinyoung didn’t think of that. In his fit of trauma and being upset, anger rose faster than rational thinking. But Mark is right. Jiaer came to his rescue. He tried to protect him. 

“Then why not tell me the truth when I asked?”

“Maybe he’s in a hard spot too. Maybe his past and current place isn’t something easy to talk about. Maybe he wanted to focus on the good times and live in the moment then what was happening around him.”

Jinyoung remains quiet as Mark’s words sunk in. Jinyoung is then reminded of Mark and the others. How they came here with pasts they didn’t like thinking about. Bad memories that they just wanted to overwrite with good ones.

Maybe Mark was right. Maybe Jiaer was in a place where talking about his past or present could get him into trouble or something. Maybe it was really painful. Cause Jaier understood him. They bonded over similar pain. How Jiaer kept trying to comfort him and get him to smile and laugh. Wanted to do everything in his power to help him feel better and be happy. And Jinyoung...he realizes he didn’t do that back. He didn’t tell Jiaer that it was ok that he couldn’t find the words right now. That he’s not obligated to tell him anything. He just assumed it was because Jackson wanted to keep secrets from him. That it was gonna be like with every other alpha and just fuck buddies. When really, it was because Jinyoung was scared of what he was already feeling. The love that was already blooming between them that was so powerful. He was scared of giving his all and having his heart destroyed in the end so in the process he did it to himself…

He never should’ve said those words to Jiaer…

Jaebum parks the car in the driveway of Jinyoung’s home. Jinyoung had been quiet the rest of the ride home as he was gathering his thoughts. The two let him be but Mark remained close to know they were still there. 

Glancing out the window, Jinyoung sees his father is already home and dreads having to go inside. 

“You sure you don’t want to just stay the night with us?” Jaebum offers one last time as he had noticed Jinyoung hesitate to get out of the car.

Jaebum doesn’t want to push Jinyoung as he knows some people need their space sometimes and Jinyoung is one of those people. So if Jinyoung tells him no, he’s not gonna push even though he would much rather have Jinyoung nearby during this vulnerable time. 

Jinyoung lets out a breath before grabbing the door handle to get out.

Jaebum rolls down the window as the sound of the door is heard shutting and reaches out to touch Jinyoung’s arm before he can pass. The two lock gazes and Jinyoung can see those wild and passionate eyes looking at him,

“If you need anything, just call me. Text, however you want. We’re here for you, I’m here for you.”

Jinyoung nods before he gathers himself to ask one last thing,

“When you say pack, what did you mean by that?”

Jaebum honestly wasn’t expecting this question as he’s a little taken aback by it but soon his expression softens,

“Pack has many meanings but to me, pack is like family but more. Whether by blood or not, the people inside a pack are so close they’re like one whole unit; one whole person. Without the other, they’re not complete. They’re not them.” 

“But you claimed Jiaer as pack and you don’t even know him like you’ve known me for years.” 

Jaebum gives a small smile as he squeezes Jinyoung’s arm gently,

“That’s because I’ve known you for years and if Jiaer is the one for you then I already know he’ll fit right in.”

Jaebum was willing to accept him just because of Jinyoung. That he valued Jinyoung that much to take him in no questions asked. And Jaebum doesn’t just say things to appease others. He’s a very serious and passionate alpha where they’ve argued over many things. Including Jinyoung’s past flings and one night stands. So this...how he took Jiaer right in...it meant Jaebum already knew Jinyoung was falling for Jiaer. How Jiaer affected him. And that if he felt like Jiaer had set any of that up or had ill intentions toward him, he wouldn’t have said those words about Jiaer being in his pack…

“A lot happened today. Just try to get some rest and we’ll handle everything that comes tomorrow together.” 

Jaebum was truly a great alpha and leader. 

“Thank you,” Jinyoung tells him before patting the car door and heading up the walkway to his house.

Jinyoung unlocks the front door and goes inside. He watches from the window after he closes the door and sees Jaebum’s car back out of the driveway and then takes off down the street.

“Is that you, Jinyoung?” 

Jinyoung closes his eyes for a few seconds as he can hear his father’s footsteps approaching.

“Yes,” he calls back without turning to face the man that just entered the room.

“It took you awhile in getting home, what took so long?” 

Jinyoung finally turns to face his father who immediately zeros in on his messy attire and bandage on his face,

“What happened? Did you get into a fight?” 

Jinyoung nods as he swallows down words he really wants to say. Like the reason he has the bandage is because of him. But his father will just look at him crazily as he never remembers his drunken nights. Where he drinks so much he blacks out every time. Wakes up the next day and goes about like everything is fine. So Jinyoung must do that too, right? 

“Just a couple of jocks thinking they could order me around,” Jinyoung tells him as he moves past to head toward his room. 

“I’m not done talking with you, son. What’s up with you seeming to get into fights lately? This doesn’t have to do with Jaebum now does it?”

Jinyoung stops by the stairs to round on his father,

“Why would this be Jaebum’s fault?” 

“You know exactly why it would be his fault. He gets into fights all the time since late middle school. He used to be such a good kid too but then he went and got all them piercings and tattoos-”

“Dad there is no way you’re trying to stereotype him just because of his looks. He’s still a good kid. He’s actually the one who broke up the fight. And if, I don’t know, maybe if you hung out with your son more instead of overworking yourself, you would see that Jaebum is a good influence on me! But no, you’d rather stay away then come home and see the split image of Mom living in the same house as you!” 

Jinyoung didn’t mean to say that out loud. He didn’t mean to yell it out either but after what went down today and his emotions everywhere, he couldn’t help but talk back to his father about bad mouthing Jaebum. He couldn’t help but let it slip of some of the feelings he’s been keeping down all this time.

His father is speechless as shock shows on his face before a long moment of silent passes. When Jinyoung thinks nothing is going to happen, he decides to just go to his room but when he turns to do so, his father finally speaks,

“Who told you that?”

“I don’t want to talk right now,” Jinyoung tells him as he goes up a step but his father isn’t done.

He reaches out fast to grab his arm to stop him but Jinyoung recoils back hard as he clings to the wall. His eyes are squeezed shut as Jinyoung braces himself for impact before remembering that his father is actually sober this time and wasn’t trying to harm him.

“Jinyoung,” his father lets out as a pained expression shows on his face, “I...I’m sorry I-”

“Don’t...just don’t,” Jinyoung cuts him off as he doesn’t want to deal with this right now.

It’ll be too much and everything tells him to go and hide so he does. His father doesn’t stop him this time and Jinyoung makes sure to shut and lock his door before hiding underneath his bed covers…

“Baby,” Jaebum says so softly as he looks through the mirror into the backseat where Mark still remains.

He’s got fresh tears in his eyes as he can’t help but cry because Jinyoung and Jackson are hurting. 

“I want to tell Jinyoungie so he can be with Gaga. I want them to be happy again!” 

“I know baby, but we can’t just do that or I would,” Jaebum tells him before his heart clenches at seeing Mark’s bottom lip jut out and the big tears roll down his face.

“But they love each other!” 

Jaebum ends up parking on the side of the road so he can console his mate better.

“How bout you come up here?” 

“No, it won’t make me feel better.” Mark shakes his head as he looks so darn cute.

“What if we held hands?” 

Jaebum can tell Mark is thinking about it and his hands twitch as he wants to move closer. But then Mark wraps his arms over his chest and sinks back into his seat,

“No.”

God, Mark was too adorable right now. How he’s refusing to feel better because until Jinyoung and Jackson felt better, he can’t feel better.

“What if I came back there against your will then?” 

Mark goes quiet for a second before slowly nodding as he really wants his alpha to hold him.

Jaebum can’t help the small fond smile that comes forth as he moves into the back seat and pulls Mark into his arms. Mark clings right away as Jaebum feels his pout against his neck,

“Just for the record, I still don’t feel better.”

Jaebum hums in agreement even though both know that Mark was enjoying this contact between them and was in fact, feeling better from his touch as he’s calming down.

Jaebum continues to run his fingers over Mark’s body soothingly,

“I want them to be happy too, baby. Let’s just get home and we’ll talk with Jackson and go from there, ok?”

“K,” Mark replies quietly as he sniffles a bit before nuzzling his face against Jaebum’s shoulder.

Jaebum kisses the top of his head and continues to hold Mark for a bit longer until he goes to move,

“Can we...can we hold hands still if I go to the front seat?” 

A warm smile appears on Jaebum’s face as his heart warms just the same.

“I would love that.” 

Jaebum helps Mark into the passenger seat before situating himself and by the time he gets the car back on the road, the two are holding hands over the center console…

It’s late into the night when Jinyoung finds himself waking up. His eyes slowly blink open as the clock on his bedside table tells him he shouldn’t be awake right now.

‘Did I really sleep for that long though?’ he wonders as he sits up in his bed.

He didn’t mean to fall asleep way earlier but he guessed after the adrenaline, the prior events finally took a toll on him and he was more tired than he thought. 

But why is he awake now?

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes while he still feels so tired. His body is hot and he feels a bit groggy. Feels not like himself right now. He moves his hand down as the bracelet dangles as Youngjae’s attempt at fixing it was now ruined from the way those students had grabbed him and held him down.

Jinyoung frowns as the bracelet is barely hanging on by a thread from the moonlight shining in through his window to show him.

Great. Another thing to have happened to him to make things worse. 

Tears well up in his eyes but Jinyoung refuses to cry again. He needs to hold himself together here. But why must he feel like shit? Is he getting sick now too? Why is it so hot?!

Jinyoung throws off the covers as his clothes stick to his skin.

Ew, he even sweated so much. Was he going into heat? No, he just had his heat a month ago so that’s not it. So great, he probably is getting sick which is rare for him. He’s always been a really healthy child since he was born. Must be the stress and shit that keeps happening to him weighing down his immune system. 

Whatever.

He’ll just change the sheets and his clothes before going back to bed. Cause why in the hell was he awake again? He wants to just sleep everything away and forget reality for a while longer.

A tiny noise is heard that captures Jinyoung’s attention. His head jerks behind him to the window as he swore it sounded like a tiny pebble had hit the window pane. Sure enough, his eyes take in another small pebble hitting the glass with the moonlight shining down on it. 

Hello?

Wait...no...it couldn’t be. Jinyoung’s heart starts to beat faster as he practically rushes to the window to see if it is who he thinks it is. But it couldn’t be because Jinyoung said all those words to him. There’s no way it would be Jiaer standing outside wanting to see him again---

It is!

Jinyoung sees him through the glass as he stands there ready to throw another pebble until he locks eyes with Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat before his instincts shout at him to let Jiaer inside. So he might’ve looked really eager as he fumbles with the window latches and lifts the window up. But he wasn’t the only eager one as Jiaer was already climbing up the side of the house to come inside faster that by the time Jinyoung got the window open and looked back up, he found Jiaer right there mere inches from him.

Both let out a breath of air as eyes lock once more.

“Jiaer…” Jinyoung lets out breathlessly as he feels like he must be dreaming.

Jiaer gives him a shy lipped smile with those big puppy eyes before saying,

“I want to explain...I want to apologize-”

“No, it’s ok, you don’t have to. I’m the one who should apologize. I never meant to say those words-”

Jiaer stops Jinyoung’s rant with a kiss to his lips that quiets Jinyoung right away as he’s left breathless once more. Jiaer slowly pulls back from the kiss as the two open their eyes to meet. It’s clear of how both feel from the look in their eyes alone. 

“I want to show you...will you let me?”

Jiaer seems really nervous as he searches Jinyoung’s eyes for the answer. Jinyoung is reminded of Jaebum and Mark’s words and nods as he squeezes Jiaer’s knee before moving back to let him come inside.

“Show me, I’m here,” he reassures Jiaer that whatever it is it will be ok.

Jiaer lets out a shaky breath as he comes inside the room.

“Ok, you’re right. It’ll be fine. Everything will be fine. I trust you...I like you...I really don’t want to lose you…” Jiaer starts pacing as his breathing picks up a bit and he just chews on his nails a bit.

“Jiaer,” Jinyoung cups his face to stop his pacing and they look at each other again.

Jiaer can’t help but stare at the beautiful person before him. At the love of his life...his mate.

Everything tells him to do this. To give his all. To show his mate the truth. His heart beating that crazy rhythm as it feels right.

“Just...sit down for me.”

Jinyoung does as he’s told as he keeps eye contact and Jiaer gets more and more nervous by the second.

“An-and close your eyes.”

“Jiaer,” Jinyoung whines a bit as he doesn’t want to close his eyes again like he’s done all the other time but still obliges.

“Just for a second I swear.”

“Ok,” Jinyoung agrees and waits patiently for what’s to come.

Jiaer takes another second just to bask in everything of Jinyoung as the moonlight highlights his beauty even more.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Jiaer carefully takes Jinyoung’s hands in his and squeezes before he slowly lets parts of him come forth to the surface and lifts one of Jinyoung’s hands up to touch his ear…


	21. Chapter 21

The sound of a phone ringing is heard; a voice frantic as Vector answers,

“Mr. Lim I need your help! Please! My son-”

Previously;

“So like what even happened?” Bam questions as he taps on the back headrest.

Youngjae and Danny share a look as they’re in the front with the others in the back.

“They were just some new jocks that came to school and thought they could pick on Jinyoung is all,” Youngjae says as his eyes tell Danny to follow whatever he says.

“They randomly picked Jinyoung though?” Yugyeom was confused by that as Jinyoung didn’t look like the typical guy one would pick on.

Then again, Yugyeom never went to public schools so he wouldn’t know.

“You’d be surprised at how others see male omegas as easy targets because they’re different,” Youngjae points out as he’s had many experiences with that as he’s been growing up. 

“Plus Jinyoung was walking alone toward an empty parking lot so he was in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Danny adds.

“He’s ok, right? I didn’t get to check to see if he was physically hurt too,” Bam worries.

“He’s fine physically. He’s just shaken up and more upset over things with Jiaer is all,” Youngjae reassures.

Yugyeom and Bam pout as Jackson whines pitifully. Youngjae tries to keep his expression neutral as he hadn’t meant to say it like that but well, he can’t exactly not say it since Bam and Yugyeom don’t know Jiaer and Jackson are the same person.

“It’s ok, buddy, Jinyoung will be ok,” Yugyeom pets over his back in comfort.

“I’m just glad no one got seriously hurt. You couldn’t see anything until you climbed over that big hill so it was a sigh of relief to look down and see those jocks had already left and you guys were ok.”

“I think that was thanks to Jaebum,” Danny says as he recalls what went down.

“It looked like it was about to be bad too,” Yugyeom agrees as he had gotten there right as things were breaking up and the tension had still been high. 

“I thought I heard some of them talking in Chinese too,” Yugyeom adds, “Though Mark would be the only one who would’ve known what they were saying.”

“See?! We should’ve been there!” Bam tells him and Yugyeom frowns,

“No. It was too dangerous. What if the fight had broken out? You two would’ve been caught up in it.”

Bam pouts as he crosses his arms over his chest, “I could’ve protected Mark and I just fine.”

“Do you think they’ll back off for good now?” Danny asks as they ignore the two’s bickering in the back.

He’s worried Youngjae will still be in danger.

Youngjae taps his fingers along the steering wheel as they’re stopped at a stop light.

“I’m not sure. Those guys just arrived at school today so I’m sure they’ll still be around but as far as them leaving us alone…”

Youngjae has a feeling it won’t be that easy. 

“Until everything is settled for good, I would like to accompany you to your classes...that is if it’s fine with you. Your brother will most likely be in protective mode and already be doing it but there are seven of them so it wouldn’t hurt to have more in a group just in case,” Danny says as he starts to lose his confidence a bit as he doesn’t want to come on too strong but can’t help himself as he really likes Youngjae.

The light turns green and Youngjae slowly pushes on the gas pedal as they begin to drive again,

“You can bet my brother is gonna be right there with us. We’ve never actually called him our leader or anything but it just kind of happened naturally as he’s taken on that role since we were all younger. I doubt he’ll have a problem with it and if he does I can put him in line because I would like you being there...I actually prefer it because I’m not gonna lie, that was some scary shit back there…”

Danny doesn’t hesitate to reach out and squeeze Youngjae’s knee,

“Even if we just became friends, I promise I will be there whenever you need me.”

Ah, Danny was too sweet! Youngjae can already feel his heart melting again from the kind alpha.

They come to another stoplight and the two can’t help but lock gazes for a long moment.

“Do I smell love in the air?” Bam’s voice suddenly rings through as his head pops out from the backseat.

“Shh, Bam! Don’t ruin the moment!” Yugyeom tells him as he shoves Bam’s face back out of the way but it’s too late.

Both Danny and Youngjae blush and Youngjae fumbles to pay attention to the road again as the light turns green and you can hear Bam’s laughter filling the car…

“Couldn’t you guys just stay home for the rest of the year?” Yugyeom asks as Youngjae parks the car.

“Yeah! That’ll solve this problem right away so you’ll never have to see them again!” Bam adds.

“It’s not that easy and my parents are gonna want to know why,” Youngjae replies as he gets out of the car with them.

“And by that point they wouldn’t be able to leave their house then cause we could all easily run into them going to the store or something,” Danny states.

“Shoot,” Bam lets out as they’re so right, “We got so used to just moving from place to place and staying inside as much as possible to ever really have such problems.”

“Where are you guys originally from then?” Danny asks curiously.

That’s right! Danny has a lot to catch up on.

“How bout we talk more inside,” Youngjae suggests as he gets his keys ready to unlock the front door. 

Bam is already talking away though as Yugyeom is right behind them and Jackson slowly trudges his way inside with his head hung down low. Youngjae was hoping to get to talk to Jackson more when they got inside but Jackson makes his way to the stairs and Bam is already pulling Youngjae toward the living room and telling him Jackson is just gonna pout over Jinyoung so come hear the amazing story of how him and Yugyeom met again! And by the time that was over, they were already moving on to more stories of how they ended up in Korea and then how they all met and before Youngjae knew it, his parents are home and well now his chance kept getting pushed further and further…

Hand in hand, Jaebum leads Mark toward the front door as they finally arrive back. Youngjae already texted him and warned him that they’re parents are home and good thing too because he was able to prepare himself as the moment he stepped into the house, he can already hear his dad’s voice,

“Jaebeom, living room, now.”

Mark perks up at the authoritative tone and how Vector knew the moment they entered the home. He remains quiet though as they go to the living room and see the others all sitting up straight and quiet as well with Vector in full alpha mode. 

Vivian remains by her husband’s side with a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

“Sit,” Vector tells his son who obeys straight away and helps Mark sit first before himself.

“Now tell me why I got a phone call today about a car that looks exactly like yours cutting through the park earlier?! Do you even realize the amount of trouble you could’ve been in?!”

Oh, Vector was mad. 

Yugyeom and Bam’s eyes went wide as Danny leaned into them to make himself smaller while Mark’s immediate reaction was to cling and become teary eyed. 

Vector’s aura demanded attention and his voice was all alpha with that piercing gaze ready to tear into you. 

The guys quickly realize how scary and deadly Mr. Lim could be when angry.

“Vector, stop it. You’re scaring them!” Vivian soon cuts in with a pulling on Vector’s ear that has him hissing in pain.

It seems Mrs. Lim can be just as scary as she’s in Mother mode and her eyes bore into Vector’s to tell him he better cool it or she’ll whoop his ass. 

“Now Jaebeom, I know you must have a good reason for doing something so reckless so please tell us before your father explodes,” Vivian says as she looks to her son. 

“I needed to get to the school to go help out Jinyoung. It was seven against him and Youngjae had told me to hurry as he was right there running to help Jinyoung so I had no choice but to make a split second descion so I could get there in time to protect them both.” 

“Seven against Jinyoung?! Is he ok? Why isn’t he here?” Vivian demands to know.

“We got there in time so he’s fine. He wanted to go back home so Jaebum took him home while I drove the others,” Youngjae speaks up.

Vector seems to be calming down a bit now that he knows the reason behind Jaebum’s behavior but his expression still remains serious. And when he locks eyes with his son, he can tell this matter needed to be discussed without others around.

“That was still a reckless thing to do that could’ve gotten yourself and others seriously injured. Now, I’m glad no one was hurt, but next time, why don’t you try calling me or your mother first.”

Jaebum and Youngjae nod.

The room falls silent before Vivian offers a loving smile,

“Since that’s over with. How bout we all have a nice dinner together, no? Especially you, I haven’t seen you around before,” Vivian looks to Danny who immediately tenses.

“Mom please don’t,” Youngjae begs as he can already see the smirk she’s forming.

“What? I’m not doing anything. I’m simply asking for his name,” Vivian says with a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

She’s not dumb as she can definitely smell Youngjae on Danny and vice versa. She also can tell this boy is a hybrid alpha and she might be making sure this boy knows not to mess with one of her babies. 

And with Vector looking over her shoulder and right at him with a piercing gaze as well, it can be very awkward and uncomfortable.

“Oh my god! Stop it! You’re not scaring away Danny!” Youngjae lets out as he gets up after taking Danny’s hand.

“We’ll join you guys for dinner but not until it’s ready so please don’t disturb us until then,” Youngjae says as he leads the alpha out of the room.

The two don’t even make it to the stairs before they can hear Vector,

“That door better be left open.”

“Yes, Dad,” Youngjae groans as he stomps up the stairs.

“Would you guys like to help me?” Vivian asks the others.

Yugyeom and Bam nod right away as Mark finds his hand being taken by Vivian. Jaebum follows right away and Vector goes to walk away but finds himself being grabbed by the hand too,

“You too, mister. You need to show these boys that you’re an actual sweetheart and you’re not interrupting their alone time.”

“But,” Vector pouts as his fatherly alpha instincts tell him he must interrupt whatever might be happening upstairs. 

“Youngjae is old enough to be responsible and I think we’ve raised them well don’t you think? Plus, he has the door open so we can hear if anything goes down which I doubt since dinner won’t take long to prepare.”

Vector gives his grumpy expression but follows after the others. Vivian smiles in triumph as she makes her way into the kitchen with Mark and starts to guide the others in what to do. 

“I’ll give them ten minutes max before I must assert my dominance. I was a teenager once, I know how hormones fly,” Vector mumbles under his breath. “It’s exactly how we ended up with Jaebeom and Youngjae.”

“Vector,” Vivian warns as she calls out his name ever so sweetly.

“Coming,” Vector answers back as he enters the kitchen soon after…

Making dinner was not peaceful at all. In fact, it was pretty chaotic and loud. But it was very lively. A mess might’ve been made in the process but it was fun and fond memories were created as Vector and Vivian bonded with the young adults. Vector did last ten minutes before bringing Youngjae and Danny down before Mark demanded Jackson must join too and then all of them were in the kitchen together. Jackson didn’t interact much but he did find himself watching the others. Soaking them into memory. From their voices to their laughs. To the way they looked. 

He never would’ve gotten this chance if he had stayed back in China. He never would’ve met people he could connect with. Be in a place he felt like he could belong. To have friends...a family...love...and affection…

Vivian sets a bowl down for Jackson that has the exact same meal that they’re eating as she knows he’s a hybrid too but never once asked why he stays in this form. Never pressured him to shift or to talk. She just goes right along with it and the same as Vector as he nods and gestures for Jackson to eat. 

They’re all too nice. So loving and kind to someone like him when they shouldn’t. He has nothing to give in return. Nothing good anyway…

A hand comes down from underneath the table after Vivian returns to her chair. Right away Jackson can tell that it’s Mark’s fingers that are running over his fun in comfort. 

Mark is the sweetest to him. Always has been right from the very start. 

Images of when they first meet come back to him as Mark was all teary eyed and frustrated but then became concerned and tried to comfort him. Mark told him everything would be ok and that he’d never have to worry about being lonely as they could be lost together until they found home again. Jackson just didn’t know at the time how impactful his words were. How his home became people instead of a place. How he gained a best friend that never left his side and even now is trying to tell him through touch that he’s here. That they’ll get through this together. Markson forever! 

Jackson’s heart feels so warm and torn at the same time. And as dinner continues on and he listens to them talk amongst themselves...as he feels one hand after the next come down to touch him...one foot brushing...one hand patting...petting...showing love and affection...trying to help comfort him as he starts letting out tiny whines…

His heart is telling him what he must do…

Mark rubs at his eyes as he’s growing sleepy. After all the laughter and fun with bellies fun, Mark can’t help but feel tired after today’s events. And it didn’t help that Jaebum pulled him into his lap at one point so he got all nice and warm and dozed off toward the end with everyone still conversing. 

“Someone’s tired,” Bam smiles as he takes notice and points it out to everyone.

Mark can barely keep his head up and eyes open as a big yawn escapes before he tries to bury deeper into Jaebum’s hold.

How cute!

Yugyeom and Youngjae chuckle fondly as even Danny is smiling at such a sight. Jaebum is on cloud nine as he gets to hold his baby and watch the adorableness.

“Jaebeom, why don’t you go on ahead and take Mark to bed,” Vivian suggests.

Jaebum nods as he wants to go snuggle with his baby but then notices the look his parents are sending him.

They want to talk privately. 

Ah, that’s right. He can’t forget what took place today after such a lovely dinner and afternoon. Bad things still happened and they needed to be discussed. 

Jaebum catches his father saying their bedroom before Jaebum scoots his chair back and starts to get up. He lifts Mark up into his arms with ease and Mark clings to him like a koala and he rubs his face against his shoulder. 

“N’t tired, Bummie,” Mark tells him quietly as his voice is laced with sleepiness.

Jaebum chuckles softly as he hums in response on the way up the stairs.

“Then you don’t have to sleep but you’ll have to wait for me in bed as I have to do something, ok, baby?” Jaebum tells him.

Mark rests his chin on Jaebum’s shoulder as he lets out a little noise and sees Jackson is following behind them.

“You won’t be gone for long?” Mark asks as his fingers touch and knead along Jaebum’s chest.

“Nope. I’ll be right down the hall too, I promise.”

Mark looks away from Jackson as he readjusts his head so he can breathe in more of his alpha. Jaebum makes it up the stairs and moves down the hallway to Jaebum’s bedroom where he moves the door open with his foot before heading straight to the bed.

“Do you need something more comfortable to wear first?” Jaebum asks sweetly as he lays Mark down. 

Mark curls up against the pillows as he shakes his head,

“I’ll wait for when you come back. But don’t be gone too long cause I already miss you.”

God, how can Mark be this cute?!

Jaebum leans down to press a kiss on Mark’s forehead,

“I miss you too, baby.”

Mark giggles as Jaebum nuzzles close and even rubs their noses together before backing away. Jackson is already up on the bed and laying next to Mark who reaches out to stroke through his fur as Jaebum stops by the doorway,

“I’ll be right back, beautiful.” 

Mark smiles at him before the door closes and Jaebum is gone. Silence fills the room other than Mark’s and Jackson’s steady breathing. Mark looks toward Jackson even though he can’t see him. His hand reaches out again to brush along his fur as he curls toward him. He lets his fingers softly do patterns as there’s many words he wants to say to Jackson. 

“Gaga...you know that you’re loved right? That we’re still in this together. That no matter if we get lost along the way once more, we’ll always find our way back home. And whatever may happen, I just want you to be happy.”

Mark gives him a warm smile as his eyes shine with many emotions toward Jackson.

Jackson can feel Mark’s fingers slowing down. Can see his eyes starting to close as sleep is trying to take over. But Mark is determined to at least get out a few more words that Jackson can hear ever so quietly before Mark drifts off to sleep,

“Markson forever…”

Jackson feels his heart swell at that while he watches Mark asleep with his breathing evening out. This human was the first human to ever be kind to him. To show him how humans can be and that they would love you no matter if you were a dog. No matter if you weren't human like them. Jackson wants to keep cherishing this special person. He wants to protect him even if that means protecting from afar…

That means he needs to leave. But he doesn’t want to. It hurts too much when he thinks about it. Could he find a way to stay? If he tells Jaebum, would they even let him stay? And Jinyoung…

His mind is a mess along with his emotions as everything screams at him to go to him.

He needs Jinyoung. He can’t help it. He needs him…

But he shouldn’t. He needs to stay away. He needs to leave it as it was for it’ll be better that way. But he can’t...the need to see him is so strong. There’s no way he could ignore it forever. No way he can part from his mate. He doesn’t even know how he functioned before without him.

Jackson stares back at Mark. 

This might not end well. It might go horribly wrong and not even Jackson will know what might take place. But Youngjae’s words ring in his head. About following his heart. And his heart leads right to Jinyoung. 

Jackson shifts without a second thought as Mark is asleep and Jackson is determined to go see Jinyoung. He can’t wait another moment. He needs to go before it’s too late. He needs to make things right one way or another. 

So he finds some spare clothes and rushes to put them on, sliding on shoes as he plans to go out the window and into the dark of the night--

“I’ll be here for when you come back.”

Hands still on the open window sill as eyes go wide. Jackson’s heart thumps loudly before he turns his head to look over his shoulder and sees Mark looking right at him with those bright blue eyes of his. 

“You knew…” Jackson is speechless.

Mark should’ve been asleep. He heard his heartbeat. He watched him go to sleep and yet...Mark tricked him. Somehow, someway, he’s able to act like he’s deep asleep as he waits for Jackson to do what he already knew he was gonna do. How this whole time, he’s known that Jackson was not just a dog.

Mark just beams at him though,

“You got this, Gaga.”

Mark was truly his best friend as he encourages him even in this moment. Even when all odds are against him, Mark was still there for him. 

“Yien,” Jackson gets a bit choked up as he had no idea Mark knew all this time. 

That their bond was that more special and closer than he imagined.

“Go. We’ll talk later.”

Jackson manages to gather himself as he whispers, “Thank you,” before continuing with his task and leaving out the window…

Jaebum enters his parent’s bedroom where he finds his parents entering after a bit. If he had known they were gonna take this long, he could’ve stayed with Mark for longer. The door soon shuts and locks behind them as they want this as private as they can get so no humans accidentally come in.

“Sorry that we took so long. Your father had to make sure he saw Danny off properly,” Vivian says with a little huff toward the end as she side eyes Vector.

“What? I can’t see him out the door?” Vector chides back with a smug grin on his face before Vivian rolls her eyes but then a smile forms as Vector is already pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“The growling wasn’t necessary, nor the threatening.”

“He got the point though, did he not? He hurts my son, I hurt him. Now, shouldn’t we be discussing something else?”

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this. You promised me you wouldn’t let your alpha instincts come into play when our children started dating. We will be having a talk after this one,” Vivian states as she even points her finger toward the ground to signal to Vector that he’s not leaving this room until she says so.

Jaebum can’t help but smile at his parents' interaction with one another as his father is already pulling her in close and loving on her. Those two have always had a close relationship where they’re both very strong and passionate people that can butt heads from time to time but their love for one another is stronger and they balance each other out. Where Vector has a more wild side, Vivian keeps him calm. And when Vivian loses her temper, Vector can ground her right back. And it’s never long before you find the two being lovey dovey and affectionate everywhere they go. Like right now for example,

“Should I come back later?” Jaebum teases.  
The two pull back from their kiss to having serious expressions on their faces,

“No, we need to access the situation here,” Vivian says first.

“I need you to be clear with me, son. Who were those people?” Vector asks as they want to make sure there’s no other immediate danger.

“I can’t really tell you. All I know is that they’re apparently new students that showed up today and targeted Jinyoung,” Jaebum tells them as he looks between his parents.

“Hybrids?” Vivian asks and Jaebum nods.

“Wolves. You can tell they’re obviously not from around here. They spoke Chinese.”

Vector and Vivian immediately react to that,

“Jackson-” they both say and Jaebum nods,

“I’m not sure if Jackson had picked up on their scent or Jinyoung’s distress, but he knew something was up first that alerted me to follow before I got the phone call from Youngjae. By the time I got there, Jackson was in his ‘human’ form and trying to keep them away from Jinyoung while conversing with them in their native tongue. I just managed to break up the fight as they knew who we were. The leader said they had been warned about us.”

“That’s because your father and I have been protecting and claimed this territory for years since before you were born,” Vivian replies.

“I also have allies and there’s been plenty of word spread about me,” Vector adds.

“But why would these wolves come all the way here? Just for Jackson?” Vivian wonders.

“Jinyoung told me they could smell Jackson all over him so they definitely used him to lure Jackson out and him and the leader seemed to know each other. As far as if they were originally out looking for him I don’t know. All I know is that they were playing dirty and were ready to bring harm.”

“We’re gonna need to talk with Jackson,” Vivian tells her mate who nods in agreement.

“He could at least help us identify the attackers and we can go from there.”

“I feel like whatever it is, Jackson isn’t a part of it or at least didn’t know. He seemed really shaken up and just as upset,” Jaebum is quick to put in as he worries what his parents might do.

“You’ve become attached to them mighty fast haven’t you?” Vector says as he can see Jaebum is ready to go against them.

“I’ve bonded with them, yes. And I might not know everything about Jackson but he’s been with Mark for years and I trust him.”

“Son you know people can be deceiving right? People do it all the time in order to get what they want.”

“I know that but he’s different. The same with Yugyeom and Bam. They’re different. I can’t explain it...I just have a feeling. Besides, Jackson told me upfront something that should’ve been kept secret from us.”

His parents give him a look as Jaebum worries this might backfire on him but he’s determined to stick up for Jackson.

“He told me about Mark’s family secret. Something that Mark doesn’t even know. The reason Suga actually left.”

“If you’re gonna tell me it’s because Suga is a hunter, I already know this,” Vector states.

“What? You already knew?!” Jaebum is shocked.

“I didn’t at first but when I ran into him at the gas station it was made clear.”

“And you weren't gonna tell me that?” 

“You didn’t seem like you were gonna tell me either!” Vector throws back.

“Because I didn’t want to chance you keeping me away from Mark!”

“You think I’m that heartless?” Vector is astounded as he even points at himself.

“You were against me being with all those other humans!” 

“Because you were just playing around! I thought you were going down the same path I was.”

“Wait, you were a playboy?” Jaebum’s expression is priceless as Vivian tries to keep her expression neutral when the father and son interaction was too priceless.

God, they’re so much alike.

Vector winces as he’s not proud of himself, “I was until I met your Mother. Like you, I saw no interest in them other than sex.”

“He was named the heartless beast with his feral and cold hearted ways,” Vivian claims and Vector whines,

“Can we not bring that part up?”

“What? It’s true, was it not? You were a grumpy feral feline until you met me and got to experience love and now you’re a family man with the ice melted off and their loving heart revealed.”

“Now you’re just being dramatic. And you, we’re a family here. A pack. You know you can come to me about anything. Is there anything else I should know about?”

It’s Jaebum’s turn to wince now as he hesitatingly says, 

“I might’ve you know...told them that I was Jackson’s alpha.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Vector and Vivian round on him.

“Lim Jaebeom, do you realize what those words imply?!” Vivian’s temper is flailing now.

“That I’m his alpha-” Jaebum states before his cut off by his mother.

“That you take responsibility for him. You claimed him as a pack member. That means whatever baggage Jackson may have is now yours and you put yourself in grave danger. Not only that but you basically challenged that wolf pack that they have to go through you to get to Jackson.”

“We need to talk to Jackson now,” Vector demands but suddenly a phone can be heard ringing.

Vector’s hand reaches into his pocket where he pulls out his phone and frowns down at the caller I.D. before answering it. He doesn’t get out any words as the person on the other line is already speaking fast,

“Mr. Lim please! I need your help! My son-”

The line cuts off and Vector instantly looks to Vivian. Jaebum can feel the tension rising as he could overhear the phone call.

“What’s going on? That was Jinyoung’s father wasn’t it?” 

Jaebum tries to follow but Vivian holds him back as Vector takes off.

“Mom! Why can’t I go too? What if Jinyoung’s hurt? What if those wolves came back? I should go with him!”

“Jaebeom, listen to me. Let us handle this. Stay here-”

“Bummie?” Mark calls out Jaebum’s name as the two find him leaning against the open door from where Vector ran out.

He may not be able to see but he can sense something is wrong.

“Is everything ok? You sound distressed...did something happen to Jinyoung?” 

Jaebum is quick to go over to Mark’s side where he tries to soothe him,

“I...I don’t know. His father called but then the line went dead.”

Mark clings to Jaebum’s arms as fear hits him,

“But Gaga went to him...you don’t think…”

Jaebum’s heart skips a beat at those words…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for the cliffhanger! I wanted to get to the part so bad but alas, time got away from me again even on my day off. Still, I hope you guys can enjoy and the next chapter should have what we've all been waiting for! Happy new year!


	22. Chapter 22

“Jaebeom!” Vivian calls out as Jaebum takes off down the hallway.

Yugyeom, Bam and Youngjae come out of their rooms with concerned looks on their faces and see Vivian with Mark as Jaebum disappears down the stairs.

“What’s wrong?” Youngjae asks and Jaebum can hear them asking questions upstairs as he hits the bottom steps and keeps going.

Did his father already leave? 

Running as fast as he can, he makes it to the front door just to see his father has already backed out of the driveway and was taking off down the road.

Shit!

He’ll have to take his car then. Fumbling for his keys, he praises into the air for not taking his keys out of his pocket yet and rushes out the door to his vehicle…

Previously;

The moment Jackson sees Jinyoung’s house come into view, his heart begins to beat that crazy rhythm again. Nerves settle in as well as the last prior events as Jackson isn’t sure if Jinyoung will even answer him, much less let him inside. Still, he pushes forward as he’s determined to show his mate the truth. To show his love.

His hands shake a bit the second he steps onto their grass. He can see Jinyoung’s vehicle is there next to his father’s as he rounds to the side of the building toward where Jinyoung’s room lies. He’ll most likely need to be quiet but he still has to find a way to alert Jinyoung that he’s here.

Crap...what if he’s sleeping? He doesn’t want to just barge in there and scare him or alert Jinyoung’s father that he’s here and get him into trouble. 

Argh! This is why having a phone would’ve been perfect. But then again, Jinyoung might’ve just ignored him and surely the window latch is closed.

Standing there in the dark with the cool air around him, Jackson thinks of what he should do when he spots little pebbles nearby. 

AH! This is something they did in those old romantic movies no? He remembers watching them with Suga in the early morning from time to time and how Suga would totally be invested in them but would tell you straight to your face that he doesn’t have a sappy bone in his body. 

Jackson lets out a sad smile as he runs his fingers over the pebbles. He wonders if Suga was ok. What he might be doing right now. If he was trying to find a way back to us. He can already picture Suga trying to hunt down those wolves. Getting onto him for being so reckless yet try and give him love advice. And how upset he would be when he found out Mark had been deflowered. It makes him let out a slight chuckle before his heart clenches in his chest. He truly misses Suga. 

Letting out a breath, Jackson tries to focus back on his task as he doesn’t want anymore emotions to get in the way. Doesn’t want his wandering thoughts or racing mind to make him back out of this. He’s going to follow his heart and his heart says this is the right thing to do. So he takes one small pebble and he aims it at the window pane and throws it. It hits the window perfectly and he waits, listening to see if he can hear any movement from inside the house.

His ears pick up on many surrounding things as he also wants to keep a lookout in case he might need to run if he gets caught but he perks up when he can hear the rustling of bedsheets from above.

Jinyoung must’ve really been sleeping and now he’s woken up. He waits for a moment or two as he doesn’t want to startle him or seem like he’s impatient when he really is right now because everything is pulling at him to go up there. But he’s a good boy so he throws another pebble and is gonna wait for permission---

Everything short circuits the second he sees Jinyoung at the window. How the moonlight illuminates his features perfectly for him to see and makes his instincts overtake him as he finds himself already climbing up to get to him. How the moment he reaches the window, it opens and Jinyoung is right there. His whole world right there resounding in those eyes. His mate…

He can hear Jinyoung’s heartbeat beating as fast as his. Willing, eager to connect again. Wanting to understand. Wanting to go back to what they were. Jackson can’t help but zero in on Jinyoung’s face again. Taking in all his beautiful and handsome features that the moonlight continues to illuminate for him. Like the moon is showing that his mate is right here. It makes him want to kiss him. To meld his lips against his and push him back against the bed and love on him. But he must resist. He has to do this, even if everything else tells him not to.

Listen to your heart. Your heart...your heart…

Jackson takes deep breaths as his hands shake and Jinyoung waits patiently. He’s glad he told Jinyoung to keep his eyes closed for he knows he must look like a fool right now as he bites back a nervous whine. 

Just do it. But start easy. Slowly...slowly…

Jackson takes Jinyoung’s hands in his and squeezes to comfort both of them as he starts to shift partially. Leading Jinyoung’s one hand up to touch his ear where Jinyoung reacts right away as his face starts to contort---

Thump

Thump

Thump

Jackson doesn’t even know if he’s breathing right now. He can only focus on Jinyoung as his nerves are so high and he feels like he might throw up any second now before Jinyoung shows confusion and his eyebrows furrow,

“What is...is this fur?” Jinyoung asks and is gonna open his eyes but Jackson rushes out,

“Don’t look!” Jinyoung squeezes his eyes shut before he can take a peek and Jackson tries to calm his breathing, “...not yet...please...just...just feel first…”

Jinyoung nods as he lets out a breath of his own and uses his fingers to feel around the ear. It tickles a bit when Jinyoung traces along the edges that he can’t help but flick his ear before Jinyoung applies more pressure and it actually starts to feel good. Jackson ends up leaning into the touch instinctively as he lets out a little hum.

“Jiaer I don’t,” Jinyoung starts as he’s growing more confused by the second.

Because this is an animal ear right? It feels just like a dog’s...feels really familiar in fact as weird as it sounds. But-wait, isn’t this human hair though?

Jinyoung’s fingers move around and he can feel the top of his head but also hair. Human hair. It’s soft just like the furry ear and when he feels the other furry ear, his fingers twitch a bit,

“I don’t get it...they feel so real...but it’s not a headband?” 

Jinyoung can’t feel any sort of head band that would indicate them being fake and it didn’t make any sense on why Jackson was showing him this to explain why he hasn’t told him much about his past or present. 

Jackson is still nervous as Jinyoung is trying to figure everything out but it seems like a good sign as Jinyoung is still calm and collected despite what he’s feeling. So Jackson takes it one step further and brings his hand down to touch his face. 

Jinyoung’s fingers map out the familiar face that Jinyoung always found himself looking at because he can’t help himself and it makes him want to look now more than ever.

“It’s still you,” Jinyoung says with a little laugh at the end because he’s not sure where this is going but it’s very sensual in a way.

Jackson lets out a smile as Jinyoung brushes fingers over his lips and can pick up on Jinyoung’s sweet scent spiking a bit.

“Is this just your way to get me to like you all over again or something? Acting all cute and showing me how sexy you are?” Jinyoung is amused by this as a smile of his own comes forth.

“I’m showing you me,” Jackson tells him, “Showing you...all of me.”

Ok, so Jinyoung totally thinks Jackson is a romantic dork now and goes to comment on this while Jackson is gently kissing his fingertips when his smile suddenly falters and his breath hitches.

Jackson had parted his lips slightly after kissing Jinyoung’s fingers and Jinyoung accidentally brushed against something pointy. Very pointy...and very sharp. 

“Babe,” Jackson calls out as he can feel Jinyoung’s heart beating faster.

He can pick up on a tinge of fear seeping in and wants to comfort him but Jinyoung cuts him off,

“Let me feel it again,” Jinyoung demands and Jackson stills before Jinyoung moves his fingers forward again.

Jackson’s teeth aren’t normal. The fangs are huge too and the second Jinyoung tries to feel them again, he applies too much pressure and nicks his finger easily. Jinyoung hisses as he jerks his hand back. Jackson lets both his hands go as he can hear Jinyoung’s breathing picking up. His heart rattling in his chest and his eyes, his eyes are open now and looking right at him as he holds his hurt finger close to his body.

“What the...you...you’re…” Jinyoung’s eyes go from Jackson’s nonhuman ear to the teeth and then down. 

His breathing turns into pants as he can see claws. As he can make out the tail that’s trying to tuck underneath between Jackson’s legs now. 

“Jinyoung,” Jackson calls out his name and tries to move toward him but Jinyoung is freaking out more.

“It’s ok, It’s me...it’s just me,” Jackson tries to reassure him.

Maybe if he shows him his full shift it’ll be ok. He’ll see he means no harm. That Jinyoung’s been around him in his other form. So he shifts. Right in front of Jinyoung, he shifts from Jiaer and into Jackson. 

Jinyoung’s eyes go wide in shock as he sucks in air and goes completely still. There’s no way. There’s no fucking way! This...this was Mark’s guide dog. This was Jackson who loved to be glued to his side and in his lap. 

Jackson even wags his tail a bit as he’s hopefully now that Jinyoung will be able to calm down…

It’s the complete opposite as Jinyoung freaks the fuck out the second Jackson tries to come near him in this form.

“No! No, no, no, no! Just no!” 

Jinyoung moves backwards as his voice shakes and his heart is ready to burst from shock and fear. Jinyoung’s back hits the headboard hard as Jinyoung holds his hands out in front of him for Jackson to not come any further.

Jackson shifts back, not caring that he’s naked now as he just wants to console his mate.

“Please babe, let me explain. It’s me. I won’t hurt you...I...please,” Jackson pleads as this wasn’t how he wanted things to go.

He never wanted to scare Jinyoung or upset him. He didn’t want Jinyoung to cower away from him or think for one second that he wasn’t safe. But god, the way he’s looking at him now. How scared he is--

Jackson tries to reach out for him again but Jinyoung smacks his hand away,

“Don’t touch me!” he screams it as his breathing is coming out in pants.

It all happened so fast too. Like Jinyoung actually slapped him inside of just hitting his hand away. How Jackson’s claws ended up catching on Jinyoung’s bracelet and the beads fell to the ground everywhere. Scattering so loudly in Jackson’s ears. The whimper that comes next from Jinyoung pains Jackson greatly.

He’s scared of you. He’s shaking so bad. He doesn’t want you anymore...he doesn’t want you---

“I’m sorry,” Jackson says it with his voice breaking and his expression shattering along with it.

Footsteps are racing up the stairs and Jackson can’t take it anymore as he shifts before jumping out of the window. The door flies open and Jinyoung’s father appears and a pained howl is heard loudly through the night air…

“Jinyoung?!” his father calls out as he’s pulled away from the window to his son who is curling up in pain.

He rushes forth to catch his son who cries out in pain before more whimpers come forth.

“You’re burning up!” he exclaims as Jinyoung is having a hard time breathing.

It’s coming in too fast in between whimpers as Jinyoung shakes and tries to cling to him. 

“S-something’s wrong...with me,” Jinyoung manages to get out.

Jinyoung cries out as pain rocks through his body before his father notices the bracelet is gone. His eyes dart around and he sees the beads all over the ground but muttering,

“Oh no…” 

Jinyoung cries out again but louder as his body rocks forward and then suddenly his eyes roll back in his head and he’s having a seizure.

“Jinyoung! No, no, this wasn’t supposed to happen!” 

He tries to keep his son from falling off the bed as he doesn’t know what he should do now. The one that would know was no longer with them and this was never supposed to happen as long as Jinyoung wore that bracelet.

What do I do? What do I do Jade?! 

Jinyoung’s body finally stills as his father is racking his brain on what to do next. He has limited time as he thinks back to the conversations he’s had with his wife long ago when he recalls Jade telling him if it ever happened to get Vector immediately. Why him, he doesn’t know but if Vector can help him in any way he’s all for it.

Cursing, the father realizes he left his phone back in his bedroom and takes off to go get it. He manages to get it after fumbling to grab it and calls Vector’s number. It rings for a few times before it picks up and he rushes to get the words out while he can.

“Mr. Lim please! I need your help! My son-”

But he can’t get out any more words as he hears a noise coming from down the bedroom and curses. 

He left the window open!

In his haste, the call ends as he races back to the bedroom to find his son trying to go out the window. He doesn’t think twice as he grabs his son and keeps him from going out before shutting the window and latching it tight.

A loud growl is heard that has him stilling with his son in his arms. The uptick of his heart goes faster as he can’t help but have fear take over. The growl grows as he can feel claws digging into his clothing.

Oh this was bad…

When Jaebum arrives, he finds his father’s vehicle in park with the driver’s door left open.

Shit, that can never be good.

Quick to park the car himself, he barely has it in park before he’s out and heading inside the broken through front door. He stops for just a second so he can listen out. He zones out his own breathing and picks up on the loud commotion upstairs. 

He grabs a hold of the railing and flings himself up half the stairs as he hears loud growling and snarling with something slamming into the wall.

“Please don’t hurt him! This was never supposed to happen! He doesn’t even know this was always a part of him!” Jinyoung’s father shouts.

“I can’t just let him run loose either, Zoro!” Vector is heard next before a crashing sound is heard.

Jaebum makes it down the hall and to the open doorway to Jinyoung’s bedroom where he grips the door frame and peers inside.

The room is a mess with Zorro and Vector on one side and Jinyoung crouched low in the other corner as he’s trapped and wants to leave the room. Jaebum gasps in shock as his best friend was no way human right now as his eyes bled of his omega, fangs and sharp teeth out with each growl and snarl as claws were raring to go. Not to mention Jinyoung has furry ears and multiple fluffy tails.

Um what?!

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum asks as all attention is brought onto him now.

“Dammit, Jaebeom! This isn’t the time! You’re just gonna make it-” Vector starts before Jinyoung’s growls and snarls suddenly stop.

Vector looks back to Jinyoung to find him staring hard at Jaebum.

“Better?” he lets out in a question for this could go bad quick. 

“Alpha,” Jinyoung lets out as he perks right up.

Jinyoung heads right toward him as the three just watch and soon Jinyoung is letting out a happy noise that vibrates through his chest as he clings to Jaebum. Jaebum is a bit confused as he looks up to his father who huffs lightly,

“Just get him to the car.”

“The car? We’re taking him home? But what about the others, they don’t-”

“There’s no hiding it now is there? And if you don’t mind, someone and I need to have a little talk,” Vector looks to Zoro who flinches.

Jaebum can see his father means business. So with Jinyoung practically climbing him like a tree right now, Jaebum can easily carry Jinyoung out to his car but first, he needs a blanket to cover him up with. 

With the two now gone, Vector turns to face Zoro who is taking in the damage his son just dealt. 

“Care to explain?”

“You know more than me, Vector since I now know you’re a hybrid too.”

Zoro sighs as he ends up plopping down on the end of the messed up bed as he hangs his head in his hands,

“Jade...she was a fox hybrid but hid it by using special binds so she could be with me. Of course when we had Jinyoung, it was much easier to hide if you binded at the moment of birth. Or so Jade told me.”

“He’s been suppressed for years, Zoro. He’s a feral omega right now. We’re lucky he still registers Jaebeom!”

“This was never supposed to happen! The bracelet was never supposed to fail but she...she died,” Zoro’s expression shows raw pain.

Vector’s anger dies a bit as he feels for Zoro. Even though he’s human, you can tell he loved Jade with all his heart and still did.

“You can’t get rid of what you are. Sure you can hide it, try to fight it. But it’s a part of you that’ll always be there and it’ll only destroy you if you can’t learn to live with all of yourself.”

Zoro gives a sad smile, “It killed her in the process…the reason she got so sick…”

It all made sense now to Vector as he moved forward and put a hand onto Zoro’s shoulder. Zoro’s shoulders shake as tears start to fall.

“We just wanted to be together...to be a happy family...but I was human...she needed an alpha hybrid...she never should’ve started binding herself away...but every time…she would just smile at me and tell me how happy she was...she would hold Jinyoung tighter and thank me for loving her back...and that if she were to die then so be it because she didn’t regret a thing...that she got everything she could’ve ever wanted...but now I failed her...I broke the moment she died...I haven’t been the father I was...and now this...now Jinyoung…”

He can’t finish as a sob escapes and he buries his face deeper into his hands. Tears fall to the floor of the torn apart room.

“There’s still hope for Jinyoung. He may be borderline feral but I will do everything in my power to help your son. Besides, he became like a son to me too over the years and with Jaebeom’s help, I think we can save him.”

“But what if he gets sick like she did? What if he doesn’t have much time?” 

“He’ll make it. My son won’t let him down.” 

Zoro pulls his hands away from his face to look up at Vector. Those words struck a chord with him as he reminded of his son telling him earlier today of how good of an influence Jaebum has been for him.

Maybe he was right…

“Do what you gotta do. Just please get my son back.” 

Vector nods before leaving Zoro alone…

“Alpha,” Jinyoung keeps saying over and over.

Keeps trying to rub himself against him as he lets out happy little noises one after the next. 

“Yes, I’m an alpha,” Jaebum tells him as he tries to get the boy detached from him but Jinyoung has already wrapped his legs around his waist and refuses to let go.

“Alpha.”

For crying out loud! Not even Youngjae was this clingy while the two grew up together. And he’s talking about the cute clingy not this sexual extremely intimate clingy as Jinyoung keeps trying to nip at his ear.

“Stop that. Why are you like this? What about Jiaer?” 

Jinyoung stills before instantly growling in anger.

Oh, maybe he shouldn’t have brought that up.

“Ok, ok, let’s remain calm, my bad,” Jaebum puts his hands up in surrender before Jinyoung huffs and tries to go back to nuzzling close.

It does make him wonder what happened. Jackson had to have shown up. Mark said he was heading there. What did he do...did he show him his true self? Did it somehow trigger Jinyoung to show himself back? But he could’ve sworn Jinyoung was purely human before this. And Jackson wouldn’t have run because of that. Or did it not go well and Jackson took off before he even knew this about Jinyoung? 

It would make a lot more sense with how strongly Jinyoung reacted negatively to his name now. Which is also bad because Jinyoung’s fox does not see Jackson as a good alpha currently. And where did Jackson go? Did he go back home? Would he be there when they got back? He should call Youngjae to find out so he pushes some buttons and calls him through bluetooth.

Jinyoung’s ears perk up as he hears the ringing before zeroing in on the center dash as he tilts his head to the side when it clicks over.

“Bro! Just what in the hell is going on?! Mark is all upset. Mom is ready to take off herself which means something went down and I swear to god if I don’t hear Jinyoung’s voice soon I’m gonna claw someone’s face off-”

“Youngjae,” Jinyoung manages to get out though with trouble.

“Yes, Jinyoung, it’s me--wait a second! Jinyoung!” 

Jinyoung is intrigued for a second as he can hear Youngjae’s voice.

“Jinyoung is...well...he’s with me right now.”

“Why did you say it like that and what is with that noise in the background?”

Youngjae can pick up on Jinyoung’s happy little noises he’s letting out.

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you right now so just wait till you see it. Also, keep Bam and Yugyeom in their room until I say ok? And I just need to know if the dog is there or not.”

“Dog? You mean Jackson? No, he hasn’t come back yet why-” Youngjae’s voice is cut off as Jinyoung growls loudly at hearing Jackson’s name before punching the dash.

The system cracks and is now broken as Jaebum sighs loudly. He should’ve seen that one coming. At least he got his answer.

“Alright, time to get you home.”

He tried to put Jinyoung into the passenger seat but it wasn’t happening as Jinyoung’s claws latched on.

“Ow, ow, ow, you know what? Fine! Just sit and be good then!” Jaebum tells him as Jinyoung makes himself comfortable while Jaebum throws it in reverse.

Jinyoung is good for one whole minute before he tries to scent him. 

It was gonna be a long drive…

It isn’t until Jaebum actually gets home to realize that this might have not been a good idea at all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a mess we are in now! Where did Jackson go? Can they get Jinyoung back to himself? How will Yugyeom and Bam react to finding out about hybrids? And how is Mark supposed to handle Jinyoung being all over his man? The chaos ensues! :D


	23. Chapter 23

“Why do we have to stay in here? Where’s Jaebum? What about searching for Jackson?” Bam is firing out questions left and right as Youngjae tells him and Yugyeom that they must stay in the bedroom for a few minutes.

“You won’t even let us have Mark! I want to at least comfort my brother!” Yugyeom adds on.

“He’s still with my Mom right now but don’t worry everything will be explained as soon as things get settled ok? So stay right here, bye!” Youngjae is quick to say before slamming the door shut behind him.

The two hear a lock before their eyes go wide.

“Did he just lock us in here?!” Bam exclaims as he tries to the door and sure enough, they’re locked in

“Since when do people get locks like that on guest bedrooms?” Yugyeom questions in confusion.

“Dude, something is up here. Like big time. From how this whole family reacted just then to how weird it’s gotten since meeting them. Hell, there’s probably a big neon sign pointing out the obvious right now and we’re just too blind to see it,” Bam lets out as he plops his butt down on the edge of the bed.

Yugyeom sighs as he comes to sit down next to his lover, “Do you think they’re gonna eat us or something?” 

Bam raises an eyebrow, “Like in those horror films?”

Yugyeom nods, “I mean when you look at it, it all leads up to it, right? From how nice they all have been to our hyung telling us to stay away and then he suddenly disappears and the father appears. And now we’ve been living in their household and all these things are going down and we’re currently locked in the room just waiting to be eaten after they eat Mark first.”

“That’s what you got from all this? A cannibal family? No wonder hyung would keep you from watching those movies. I would’ve taken a family full of killers before I believed they ate people, Yugs.”

“Well then you tell me what’s happening cause none of this is making sense,” Yugyeom whines before flinging himself back against the bed.

“We need to think harder then,” Bam replies as he props himself up on his lover.

“All that comes to mind is the fight from earlier,” Yugyeom says.

“Same. I have a feeling it has to do with that in a way. You think those guys found Jinyoung’s home and that’s why Mr. Lim took off? He is in the police force for starters so it would make sense. And Youngjae keeping us in here might mean those guys are on the loose and we might get in the way or become a target. Then again, maybe Jaebum actually killed one of them so we’re not supposed to see it as they get rid of all the evidence.”

“Now you watch way too many crime shows,” Yugyeom snorts toward the end as he runs fingers through Bam’s hair and stares at him.

Bam keeps his head on Yugyeom’s side as he stares back, “I had to have something to occupy myself with from time to time. Plus, it's good to be full of knowledge in case it’ll come in handy.”

He throws in a little wink and Yugyeom can’t help but smile,

“Not all of them are real, you know. A lot of them are just acting and making up shit as they go. And it doesn’t mean you should do it too. I thought I broke you of your bad habits?” 

“You don’t see me stealing as much right? And I stopped selling my body since I met you. Besides, we all know old habits are hard to break and if there ever came a time where it would help you or my loved ones, I’d do it. Just like when we planned to steal the groceries that day before Jaebum paid for them. And that time when you fell sick while hyung was gone. I didn’t even hesitate when I stole the medicine that you needed to get better.”

Yugyeom falls silent as he gets lost in those eyes. Each small breath he takes, he finds himself breathing in Bam’s scent as he soaks up every detail he can of him. He truly loved this male before him. Of course, Bam has to be Bam as he can’t be normal for long as he leans into Yugyeom’s hand caressing his face before trying to suck on his fingers seductively. Yugyeom chuckles as playfulness is seen shining in his eyes,

“You’re such a dork.”

Bam laughs himself before coming to straddle Yugyeom, “But you love me.”

The smile that comes forth on Yugyeom’s face melts Bam’s heart,

“I do.”

“Man, why do you gotta be all romantic and shit? It makes me want to suck your dick even more now.”

Yugyeom’s laughter grows and Bam whines, “I’m serious! Making my heart beat crazily and my stomach doing flips on top of making me feel ooey gooey warm. And all you can do is laugh at my suffering?” 

Bam is grinning himself though as he always enjoys when Yugyeom is happy and having a good time. Yugyeom’s laughter slowly comes to a stop before they’re locking eyes and just staring at one another in silence. Yugyeom’s hands are rubbing random patterns into Bam’s hips as they’re both content just being like this until Yugyeom says,

“You wanna try going out the window and sneak our way around?”

“God, I thought you’d never ask,” Bam lets out before planting a kiss on Yugyeom’s lips.

Yugyeom smacks Bam on the ass as Bam gets off him before getting off the bed himself.

“You know it was coming as I’m always down on going on an adventure if it’s with you.”

Bam stops at the window to turn around and point at Yugyeom,

“I mean it. Stop being romantic right now or you’ll find me riding you next.”

Yugyeom mimics his lips are sealed though he can’t help but laugh again as Bam fumbles with the latch cause of him.

“It’s because you’re being too cute now!” Bam tells him before he finally gets the latch open and raises the window up.

Yugyeom doesn’t help as he presses sweet loving kisses all over Bam’s face and pulls back to see Bam going beet red. It makes him chuckle again because Bam is so adorable before he presses a small peck to his lips and starts to go out the window. Bam remains standing there just watching the lovely view for a moment before he soon joins Yugyeom on the rooftop…

The two thought of if they should just see if they can peek in through another window or just go to the ground when they hear a car pulling up. Looking off the side, they find Jaebum's vehicle. 

“Down, down, hurry!” Bam whispers as it’s been decided on what to do now. 

Using the siding, the boys go from the second floor down to the ground safely just as Jaebum is opening his door. The two remain hidden in the bushes when they see someone is trying to be covered in a blanket but aren’t cooperating.

“Work with me here, Jinyoung. It’s just till I can get you inside,” Jaebum tells him when the two hear the person under the blanket let out a non human noise.

Wait, didn’t he say it was Jinyoung? Then what---

The person snatches the blanket off their head as they growl and try to tear it into shreds. Yugyeom and Bam watch wide eyed in shock as they look right at Jinyoung...well a fox like Jinyoung. 

“Bro,” Bam smacks Yugyeom’s chest as if he isn’t already looking.

“I know. Look at them claws...and teeth...and ears...and...and…”

“Do you see his tail?!”

The two look away long enough to share a look before their shock turns into something else…

Excitement. Total in awe moment as they can’t help but grow louder.

“How fucking awesome!” 

“He looks so bad ass!” 

Jaebum’s head snaps from fighting with Jinyoung as he finally picked up on them through Jinyoung’s growling and snarls.

“Oh shit!” Bam exclaims as he tries to duck back down but let’s face it, Yugyeom was too tall for this anyway even squatting down.

The front door soon opens and Youngjae is coming out as Jaebum scolds him,

“I thought I told you to keep those two away!”

“What are you talking about I did--” Youngjae follows Jaebum’s gesture of head and spots them immediately.

The two laugh nervously as they wave back at him.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?” Bam throws in to try and ease the situation.

Jaebum sighs before taking Youngjae’s attention away from the two.

“At least I don’t have to attempt to cover him up anymore. Come help me, Youngjae.”

Youngjae nods as he jogs over but stops the moment he sees Jinyoung.

“Wow...”

Jinyoung stops growling as he picks up on Youngjae’s scent. His ears perk up and he tilts his head as he looks at Youngjae before reaching out for him and tries to climb him like a tree. Youngjae goes to the ground with a yelp as Jinyoung scent marks him away.

“Pack,” Jinyoung lets out with his tails swishing back and forth happily.

Jaebum gets out of the car with the distraction and shuts the door behind him before looking down at his brother who is still in awe.

“He’s a fox…” 

Jaebum nods, “He’s borderline feral too since he’s so detached from his human half. I can’t get our Jinyoung to come out.”

“But this is our Jinyoung,” Youngjae tells him.

“You know what I mean. The fox doesn’t know us like his human side did though they’re still one person and so he still recognizes us as pack but as far as everything else goes…”

Youngjae lets out a loud, ‘Ow’ when he feels a sudden nip on his earlobe before he’s trying to get Jinyoung to stop.

“You see my point?” 

Jinyoung was very animal-instinctual right now as if he never had a human side to him. Which could be due to his fox taking over cause it’s been suppressed for so long but it could also be because of Jinyoung not wanting to come back. Many normal hybrids that go feral tend to do so because of huge trauma or giving up on the will to live, mental illness or loss of a loved one. Suppressing or fighting with the animal side of you could also lead to going feral over time or getting extremely sick and dying. 

As for Jaebum and Youngjae, they’re pure blood hybrids so it was different for them since they were born already animal-instinctual with human traits learned over time to blend in with actual humans. 

“His tails look so fluffy! Can I touch them?” Bam says suddenly as he’s already close and reaching out.

Jaebum curses and is quick to grab Bam’s hand,

“First of all, you can’t just touch an omega’s tail. It’s intimate. Secondly, why aren’t you two freaking out over this?”

“What is there to freak out about? This is like out of those anime,” Bam states.

“This is so cool! Can I have a tail? I want a tail too,” Yugyeom adds in his excitement.

“Why doesn’t this surprise me?” Jaebum speaks out loud his thoughts.

“Because it’s them two. They were never normal to start with,” Youngjae explains as he manages to get up with Jinyoung still clinging to his side.

“Hey! I would take that as an insult but it’s true so I got nothing,” Bam shrugs.

“Inside. Let’s go,” Jaebum instructs as he gently pushes the two forward toward the door.

“Is this why you locked us in the room?” Yugyeom brings up to Youngjae.

“You did what?” Jaebum rounds on Youngjae.

“You told me to keep them away! How else was I gonna do it?” 

They all manage to get inside as Jinyoung goes right back to latching onto Jaebum.

“Why won’t he do that with us?” Yugyeom is curious to know.

“Probably because you guys haven’t been around long enough to be considered pack yet,” Youngjae voices.

“Aw, that’s not fair! I want Jinyoung to hug me like that!” Bam exclaims as he watches Jinyoung climb Jaebum like a tree again.

“Trust me, you don’t,” Jaebum replies as Jinyoung starts letting out more noises. 

Youngjae’s eyes go wide as he watches Jinyoung trying to scent mark Jaebum across his neck before Jaebum can stop him.

“Bro!”

Jaebum snaps back at Jinyoung, baring his fangs when Jinyoung refuses to stop. Jinyoung glares, baring his back as he tries to do it again but Jaebum then has Jinyoung slammed up against the wall and growls loudly.

The two see Jaebum’s eyes change along with claws coming out on top of that before letting out excited noises,

“This just keeps getting better and better!” Bam exclaims.

“The moves! The action! Bad ass!” Yugyeom agrees.

Youngjae face palms as of course these two would be ecstatic over a situation like this.

“Bummie?” 

Oh no. Youngjae’s head snaps up as he can hear Mark from the other room. He can pick up on his footsteps as well as his mother’s that are approaching the room fast. 

Shit! Quick, he needs to restrain Jinyoung before---

Youngjae focuses his attention back on the two when he hears Yugyeom’s sudden,

“Oh my.”

Oh fuck.

“For crying out loud, Jinyoung, you don’t even like Jaebum like that!” Youngjae lets out as he takes in Jinyoung currently trying to devour Jaebum’s mouth with his own.

“Guys?” Mark questions as he appears in the room and Vivian gasps loudly.

All three start to panic as if Mark can see what is taking place. Yugyeom and Bam rush forth and try to shield him from the current display before he thinks Jaebum is cheating on him. 

“Nothing to see here!”

“How bout we go to the other room?”

“My brother will be right there.”

They all move Mark back toward the living room before they can hear a loud growl being muffled.

Jaebum manages to get a grip onto the back of Jinyoung’s neck and digs his claws in. Jinyoung backs off with a yelp as he’s tossed to the side and away from the alpha.

“You’re not my mate!” Jaebum tells him point blank before wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

He didn’t mean to snap so hard but he couldn’t help it. It didn’t help that now he reeks of Jinyoung and can barely smell Mark on him. It makes him upset and he finds himself heading toward Mark to fix that.

“Alpha,” Jinyoung calls out as Jaebum doesn’t pay him any mind now and starts to go past him.

Jinyoung’s eyes show hurt at the alpha’s retreating back before letting out a pained noise. Jaebum stops in his tracks and turns to see Jinyoung looks so lost and broken. Reaching out for him as tears begin to roll down his face.

Jaebum’s heart clenches in pain for his best friend before he finds himself going back to Jinyoung and crouching down to his level.

“I have a feeling I know what happened now between you and him. And that you’re latching onto me like I can fill that void and stop what you’re feeling. I can’t do that though, Jinyoung. You know this,” Jaebum states gently as he reaches out and touches Jinyoung’s face.

Jinyoung leans into his touch as more tears fall down. It hurts to watch as Jinyoung isn’t one to cry so easily. In fact, he’s one to wait till he’s alone before showing how much pain he’s truly in so with him crying like this once more, it shows how greatly Jackson affected Jinyoung.

“Oh Jinyoung,” Vivian’s voice is laced with sadness for the boy and wants to come forth to comfort but knows it’ll get a negative response so she stays back. 

Instead, she watches as her son gather Jinyoung up in his arms and carries him into the living room where Youngjae is already explaining what hybrids are…

“My brain is gonna explode,” Yugyeom states while cupping his face.

It was a lot to take in. With Vivian and the two sons filling them in on everything they needed to know, the three humans sat there trying to let it all sink in.

“Wait, wait...so Jackson-” Jinyoung instantly growls and Bam hurries to fix his mistake, “I’m sorry, our dog is actually a hybrid like you guys?! Your whole family are a bunch of felines...Jinyoung is actually a fox that had been suppressed somehow that everyone thought he was human...and now this is happening...um, Mark?”

Bam takes notice that Mark had moved during their whole conversation and was now farthest away and facing the corner.

“You’re turned the wrong way,” Yugyeom points out as they can only see Mark’s back as he curled up with his legs in the chair.

“I know I’m facing the wall,” he says short and sharp.

Their eyes all go wide as they’ve never heard Mark talk like that before.

“Is he...jealous of Jinyoung being in Jaebum’s lap?” Bam leans in to whisper to Yugyeom though the hybrids can definitely hear.

Jaebum perks up at that as he looks back to Mark to find him wrapping his arms around himself and pouting.

“Mark’s never gotten jealous before. He’s always been sweet and shares everything with others.”

Bam starts to smile a bit, “Looks like he doesn’t like sharing Jaebum though.”

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out his name and Mark instantly reacts to it with a twitch of his body but refuses to turn around.

“I’m fine. Jinyoungie needs you.”

“So you put yourself in time out?” Youngjae doesn’t understand as he tilts his head curiously.

“It’s for the best to be safe.”

“Honey, we wouldn’t let Jinyoung hurt you if you wanted to get close to Jaebeom,” Vivian is quick to reassure Mark. 

“I didn’t say for my safety,” Mark replies and the others are shocked.

Oh, Mark sounded possessive there over Jaebum. But the fact that he was doing this because he knew Jinyoung was hurting and needed Jaebum was still super sweet. He was restraining himself and putting his friend before himself despite how jealous he was or longing to be by Jaebum’s side again. 

They smiled at how precious Mark truly was before Vivian spoke,

“This is only temporary. We’ll find a way to get Jinyoung back to himself, don’t worry.”

“Ah, that plan is to find Ja-I mean our dog right?” Yugyeom asks and they nod.

“It’ll take more than that as Jinyoung will need his pack and to learn about himself but he will be the main key in the end,” Jaebum says as he’s sure of it.

Because even though Jinyoung can’t or won’t say it, he’s longing for that alpha despite his anger and overflowing of emotions. He’s hurt that Jackson left and lied to him from the beginning and he’s scared of everything that he’s feeling. All these strong emotions. Finding out he’s a hybrid too. How he’s feeling love for that alpha and he’s fighting that. He doesn’t want to feel this pain. To be hurt. So he’s trying to block it out. Trying to cope. Trying to go off his instincts and get another alpha to distract him with even if that alpha was Jaebum. Though right now, Jaebum was just his alpha, his leader. Not the Jaebum he grew up with and is his best friend. 

“Has Dad found anything yet?” Youngjae asks his mother but she shakes her head with a sad smile,

“Not yet but he’s still looking for more signs of him. He had followed his trail but it ends at the forest line and we’re not as good as tracking great distances as wolves and canines are.”

Damn. Where did Jackson run off to? He didn’t try to go after those other wolves did he? What if they found him instead?

All of them were lost in thought until Jinyoung decided to try and straddle Jaebum again.

“Not again,” Jaebum whines as Jinyoung is tempted to try again in seducing his alpha.

But Jinyoung doesn’t get far as the next second a knife comes flying past his face and in between him and Jaebum before the blade sticks right into the table behind the couch.

“The fuck!” Bam exclaims before everyone looks to see where it came from and are shocked to find Mark was the one who threw it.

And with such perfect accuracy too.

“Back off, he’s mine,” Mark states with warning in his voice.

The tension in the room rises fast as the two have a stare off…

And this is where Jaebum thinks it might’ve not been a good idea to bring Jinyoung here so soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I explained well. I'm sorry if it confuses anyone or is all jumbled. I tried my best. I hope it was still enjoyable as now the guys know (though the hunter part was left out because lets not overwhelm these poor boys much further) and Bam and Yugyeom are all for it. and our sweet Mark tried his best to not let his jealousy take over but Jinyoung went too far and now L.A. hunter (gangster) Mark has come out to play! What will happen next?! Until next time... :D


	24. Chapter 24

“Is that one of our kitchen knives?” Youngjae is in awe that Mark managed to sneak one during dinner without anyone knowing.

And that aim and precision? It’s amazing enough with the ability to see but with him being blind? Definitely bad ass.

“Well hyung did teach us a thing or two about safety,” Yugyeom explains as he eyes Jinyoung and Mark having a stare off.

The tension is growing and growing as Vivian tries to simmer it down,

“Mark, honey, I know this is upsetting but Jinyoung isn’t in his right mind at the moment-”

Jinyoung growls loudly as he bares his fangs, “My alpha.”

“No the fuck he ain’t,” Mark is quick to retort as he’s not backing down.

“Baby,” Jaebum pleads as he’s already trying to hold Jinyoung back from getting up.

Mark points at Jinyoung as he growls back himself to be on Jinyoung’s level, “Human or not, that’s MY alpha and I’m HIS omega. Hence the collar or do I need to put you in your place?” 

“Don’t challenge him! Mark he’s a borderline feral hybrid!” Yugyeom exclaims.

“Damn boy!” Bam exclaims at the same time.

Seconds. Just literal seconds is all it takes after Mark’s statement that has Jinyoung snapping. Everything happens so fast too. Bam swears all he did was blink and Jinyoung went from being in Jaebum’s lap to attacking Mark.

Where Jinyoung used his big long tails and shoved Jaebum back into Youngjae before he slipped out of his hold and over Bam and Yugyeom toward Mark. 

“Jinyoung no!” Vivian hollers as in the process things are being knocked over and Yugyeom is gasping at how fast Jinyoung can move. 

The three hybrids move to catch Jinyoung but it doesn’t stop him from his few seconds head start as he reaches Mark first. But Mark expected it and had moved his chair instinctively to use it to keep distance between them as claws shred into it instead. Mark uses that chance then to barrel Jinyoung backwards and to the ground as the chair lands on it’s side with a loud clang while Mark attempts to straddle him. 

Before Jinyoung can try and grab a hold of him, Jaebum is scooping Mark into his arms and out of claw reach as Youngjae and Vivian struggle to hold him down. Bam and Yugyeom get a front row seat of the action as they watch how all three had partially shifted and Vivian is hissing at Jinyoung to get him back under control. It doesn’t work and without being able to hold down his tails, they’re used again and send the two flying back. Youngjae hits the wall hard as Vivian lands in the chair that almost topples over on impact.

“WOW!” The two are struck speechless as shit is going down.

Picture frames fall from the wall and a table is now tossed aside as Jinyoung tries to come at Mark again but Jaebum keeps him back at arm’s length and is pissed. Snapping his own fangs as he’s ready to take Jinyoung down to the ground but this was Mark’s fight and he wasn’t about to let his alpha do it for him. Oh no. He was gonna show Jinyoung that he’s worthy of being Jaebum’s alpha dammit. So before Jaebum can intervene too much, Mark doesn’t hesitate to use Jaebum as he grips his shoulders to help in twisting his body and kicking Jinyoung back.

“SO COOL!” Bam let’s out.

“Ah! It’s part of the moves hyung taught him!” Yugyeom adds on while Youngjae and Vivian see it happen too.

Jaebum is stunned in the moment as he didn’t know Mark could move like that and watches as Mark goes for the knife still stuck in the table behind the first couch. 

“Mark!” they all call out his name when they see Mark is feeling for the knife as he’s on the couch before Jinyoung is snarling and launching himself at him.

Mark grabs the knife and pulls it out at the same time Jinyoung lands on the couch. The force rocks the couch and causes it to flip while the others all panic in horror from hearing Mark’s high pitched gasp and can smell blood before silence.

Jaebum is about to lose it as they all had rushed forward the same time the couch had been flipping. The couch covers them both as it leans over the table and hides what lies underneath but soon Jaebum yeets the couch out of the way and now they could see...

They find Mark on his back with Jinyoung straddling him but still as Mark holds the knife to Jinyoung’s throat with only applying enough pressure to be noted as a threat but not to draw blood yet. But it’s easily seen that Jinyoung has lost this fight as any other move and it would be all over. And Jinyoung...he knows that as he goes all quiet and just stares at Mark with an unreadable expression.

“I win,” Mark smiles happily as he’s proud of himself.

“Oh thank god, he’s ok!” Yugyeom cries in joy as Bam slumps against him dramatically in relief.

“But the blood,” Youngjae starts until they can see Mark’s lip was busted as he must’ve bitten it during the tumble.

Jaebum feels his heart start to calm down from threatening to beat out of his chest while his mother huffs fondly from how Mark went right back to being cute. All of them can’t help but take a moment to bask in Mark’s cuteness as they’re happy he’s alive and ok. That is until Mark moves the knife away from Jinyoung’s neck and Jinyoung instantly moves again.

All of them suck in air of horror as they think he’s gonna attack again when they’re all surprised to find Jinyoung…

Is trying to make out with Mark now.

Mark was even taken by surprise that he accidentally parted his lips before finding Jinyoung shoving his tongue inside as he let out a low hum of satisfaction from tasting Mark.

“No. No, no, no, no, no,” Jaebum growls out as he doesn’t hesitate to pry Jinyoung away now.

He goes all alpha as he gets Jinyoung off him and throws him onto the couch next to where Yugyeom and Bam used to be.

“He’s mine!” Jaebum declares before then picking up Mark in his arms bridal style and kissing him right in front of Jinyoung and everyone so that they know.

Mark can’t help but let out a noise as his body heats up in reaction to Jaebum and how the alpha was very possessive and passionate in his kiss. It left Mark breathless and in a daze when they parted for air. 

Jinyoung whines but stays put in his spot.

“Oh, Mark did it. He got through to Jinyoung,” Youngjae goes all sunshine smile.

“My baby,” Jaebum voices as his alpha instincts are going crazy and he’s now searching to make sure Mark isn’t hurt anywhere else.

His tail is wrapped around Mark tightly as he’s set back down on his feet while Jaebum does his thing and Mark can’t help but giggle at how kind and adorable he’s being right now.

“He really is a big cat. Look, now he’s nuzzling against him,” Yugyeom snorts.

“He’s putting his scent back on Mark as well as putting Mark’s scent back on him,” Youngjae explains.

Jinyoung lets out another whine and they look to see him pouting in the corner of the couch away from everyone. 

“Looks like someone wants to join in,” Bam teases with a growing smirk and wiggle of eyebrows.

“Shut it. You’re not gonna be the third person Jinyoung’s gonna make out with you next,” Yugyeom states before Mark’s giggles die and his expression gets very serious.

“What do you mean by that?”

Bam goes, ‘Oh snap!’ as Yugyeom starts to get super nervous. Mark’s looking at him like he just did to Jinyoung a few minutes ago. Man, does he resemble Suga when he’s like this.

“Um...um...nothing...I was just-” he stumbles over his words before Mark says,

“He kissed Bummie too?”

Yugyeom’s mouth hangs open as he doesn’t know what to say. Youngjae tries to fix the situation.

“It was for only a second before Jaebum got him off and declared he wasn’t his mate. You remember hearing him say that right?” 

Mark’s eyes go right to Jinyoung and the others fear another fight might break out but Jinyoung just stares at Mark curiously when Mark walks before stopping in front of him. Mark’s eyes are fierce when he grabs Jinyoung by the back of the neck before leaning down to crash his lips against his.

“The fuck?!” Youngjae exclaims as he wasn’t expecting that.

Jaebum instantly gets jealous and raring to go as Bam and Yugyeom both have their mouths open now. But before anything else can happen, Mark pulls off before going back to the Mark they all know and love,

“There. I took his kiss back so it never happened,” He beams happily.

Youngjae starts cracking up as Bam snorts in laughter. Yugyeom can’t help but join in as of course Mark would think like that. And he’s adorable too which goes right to their hearts. Jaebum’s jealousy instantly deflates as fast as it came at knowing Mark did that to steal the kiss back. But then it comes right back again as Jinyoung pulls Mark into his lap and starts to nuzzle close with him while letting out happy noises.

“Mark,” Jinyoung voices in a sweet tone even while in this state too.

Now Jaebum is ready to throw down.

“Someone please give me strength,” Vivian mumbles as she pinches the bridge of her nose before making sure to have a firm grip on her son’s shoulder.

“Oh no, we’re not doing this again tonight. How about we clean up this living room before your father comes home.”

“Mom!” Jaebum whines as he makes grabby hands toward Mark.

“You heard me, Jaebeom. Mark will be fine.”

Jaebum goes right into grumpy cat mode as he starts to clean up. It’s not fair as he’s tortured to watch Jinyoung cuddling with Mark. And he swears he can see Jinyoung smirking from behind Mark’s shoulder. Youngjae, Bam and Yugyeom help to clean up the mess faster as they get amusement out of watching Jaebum being jealous. Jinyoung’s having the time of his life too as his tails move about happily while holding Mark close while taunting Jaebum by letting out little noises that sound like snickering to the grumpy alpha.

At least he doesn’t have to worry about either of their safety now…

When Vector finally arrives home, he finds his wife had stayed up to wait for him as she’s sitting in the living room that’s been put back together the best it could. And when he takes in that her feet are propped up on the broken coffee table, one of his eyebrows raise,

“What did I miss?” 

“Oh you know how the kids used to be when they were younger and fights would break out,” she says while throwing him a little smile and setting the book she was reading down.

Vector walks over as Vivian gets up and the two instinctively reach out to pull the other closer.

“Those were some days we had. Jaebeom and Youngjae would fight over toys and things would go crashing everywhere. Claws in the walls, doors, floors...Youngjae riling Jaebeom up on purpose to play,” Vector starts to list off.

The two sway in the dim lighting as they reminisce about the past.

“There were a bunch of cute moments too. Where the two would snuggle when they napped. How protective Jaebeom is of Youngjae and would try and fight anyone who dared to make him cry. How they would eat of each other’s plate without second thought. They bonded very well while trying to adapt in this world.”

“It was even cuter when Jinyoung first came around. They were so careful around him. Afraid of accidentally hurting him or scaring him. All until Jinyoung and Jaebeom got into a fight one day and fists were involved and the two became best friends ever since. Then all three of them were chaotic goodness.” 

Silence falls between them before Vector nuzzles close and rubs noses with her,

“How’s he doing?”

“Well after him and Mark fought, he’s made another pack member and is currently attached to his hip now.”

She smiles as she recalls it, “He’s very protective over Mark too. Doesn’t want him to stray too far so they’re currently snuggling in bed upstairs with our son upset he can’t love on Mark properly.”

That brings a smile to his face, “It’ll do some good for Jaebeom to have some restraint. It’s a whole learning experience for him really. Finding a pack is one thing but keeping a pack and leading one, it’s something else. Which is why I don’t lead one anymore.”

“Oh stop it. You did just fine and you act like you still don’t have one. You know if you asked each and every one of them they’ll tell anyone that you’re their leader,” Vivian states as she runs hands softly over the front of his chest.

“Well they shouldn’t. We moved on. Life happened. We had to adapt and here we are now watching our sons getting into the exact thing we tried to avoid.”

“You know it was only a slight chance of them actually living a full ‘human’ life.”

“I know I just...I was hoping I’d never had to worry about their safety like this. I didn’t want to worry about if hunters found them...or other hybrids starting shit. I just wanted to give them a normal life that I never had with a loving family. Maybe see some grandkids in the future.”

“You say that and yet you make sure to hop right into danger the second it happens. And I think we’re doing great so far. We’ve accomplished a lot by doing what we do and the people we know. So I know that no matter what may come our way, we’ll get through it. We’ll make sure our sons are ready for the real world.”

Vector sighs as Vivian is right. Even if they lived a boring life, he would still worry about them. Just like any good father, he wants the best for his children and will do anything in his power to help them and nurture them to live on their own and get through life.

“I couldn’t find the kid,” Vector says quietly as he holds her close and rests his head on her shoulder.

He breathes in her scent as he tries to calm himself after all the crazy events that have been taking place lately. 

“I tried several trails but I knew the moment I lost his scent the first time that I wouldn’t be finding him tonight but I was still hopeful.”

No words needed to be said on how Vector feels about the kids that have come into their home. How each and every one of them they’ve become attached to and wanting to keep them safe and healthy too. And now they lost one somewhere out in the forest with no idea if they’ll ever be able to find him again.

Vivian runs soothing patterns across his back,

“We’ll find him. I have a feeling he won't stray far for long. Whatever may have happened between him and Jinyoung, I know he’ll come back. He won’t be able to leave his side. Plus there’s Mark. Jackson has a special bond with Mark as well. All of them do with him.”

“I agree. There’s something about Mark that draws you in and you find yourself wanting to protect him the next.”

“Mhm,” she agrees with him before pressing a kiss to the side of his face,

“Let’s try to get some sleep for now before the boys wake up.”

Vector finds Vivian taking his hand and leading him to the stairs to head to their bedroom. Where they pass by open bedrooms to find them empty just to find Jaebum’s room is cracked. Peeking in, the two find all of them snuggling in one bed with everyone curled around Mark and Jinyoung in the center and Jaebum is at the foot of the bed in his panther form closest to the door. He opens one eye to check on who is there as he braces himself to attack if need be. But soon finds it’s his parents and lays his head back down before closing his eyes. His tail softly patting the sheets as he relishes in the soft breathing of his pack members and steady heartbeats…

Even though they’re all missing Jackson. Even though Jinyoung had a nightmare and was calling out for his alpha while Mark cried silently for Jackson himself. How Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bam all came to the room feeling incomplete...they were able to get some sleep that night as Jaebum watched over them and they dreamed that Jackson showed back up with tail wagging, tongue out and his excited bouncy self.

But it was only a dream as the next morning came and still no sign of Jackson…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson come home boy! :( This has some cute humor parts though right? Did you guys enjoy? I also miss Suga if you can't tell by me talking about him in the recent chapters again. >< What will happen next? How is Jinyoung gonna be around Yugyeom and Bam the next morning when eating breakfast? How is Jaebum gonna handle it having Jinyoung stuck up his butt and hogging Mark? And Danny ends up going to school alone to have something happen...find out more of this exciting journey next time! :D


	25. Chapter 25

“No, like this.”

Mark listens as he feels hands guide him firmly into the proper position. He lets himself be moved as the person goes over it one more time. Slowly moving Mark into action in self defense against an unknown invisible attacker. Mark concentrates hard as he doesn’t want to disappoint and after being shown again, he does it himself but faster and more animated.

“Yes! You did it!” They congratulate him with arms wrapping around him in a loving hug that brings a bright grin to Mark’s face.

Mark can hear Jackson barking excitedly as he comes closer to rub against both of them in joy.

“It’s all because of you hyung. You’re a good teacher.”

Suga chuckles as he pats Mark’s back, “I don’t know about that but I’m happy I can teach you guys a thing or two.”

“But I suck at doing martial arts and that!” Yugyeom is heard whining nearby.

“But you’re good in other areas,” Suga reminds him, “Like how Mark isn’t as techy as you are he makes up for it in his flexibility to maneuver his body. And don’t forget, everyone is different.”

“But Mark and you move so cool! I want to move like that too!” 

Jackson barks in agreement as he wants to be part of this conversation too.

“This isn’t about being cool though. It’s being able to protect you and your loved ones in times of danger with split seconds in making a descion that could cost you your life or theirs. And you’re only supposed to use it if it’s the only option. If you can run, you run. If you can hide, you hide. But if you’re stuck in a position where you can’t get away, you stand your ground and do what it takes to survive. Now, you two remember what I taught you about wielding weapons, right? Let’s take it from the top with me holding the knife that you want to disarm me of. Yugyeom you first.”

Yugyeom is eager as he attempts to do just that. He makes mistakes a few times but Suga encourages to try again and again as he goes over what he’s doing wrong. Mark listens to them interact with a fond smile on his face as he tries to imagine it in his head. There are moments like this where Mark truly wishes he could see. Where he wants to be able to look at his brothers and see them smiling while hearing their laughter. While feeling Suga squeeze his arm gently or when Yugyeom does his dance moves. They may not seem like much to others who see so much that it’s just something simple. But to Mark, it would mean everything to be able to see moments like those. He still cherishes what he can though and holds onto what he can feel and hear even more.

“Alright, that’s good. Take a break while Mark and I go up next,” Suga tells Yugyeom who is catching his breath after sitting down off to the side next to Jackson.

Mark feels Suga take his hand and lead him into position even though he knows Mark could do it himself. It makes Mark smile as Suga is so kind and loving toward him and never fails to have a gentle tone when it comes to him,

“Ready?”

Mark nods as his expression becomes determined and focused.

“Alright cause I’m not gonna go easy on you just because you’re blind. Your enemy is always gonna try and take advantage of that because they’ll see it as a weakness. But what they don’t know is it’s actually a strength of yours because it allows your other senses to be heightened. You may not be able to see them but you can hear them on top of feeling them from their aura. You can also pick up on their scent too so use it to your advantage. Try to always become familiar with your surroundings and let your instincts guide you.”

Suga moves into action, catching Mark off guard as he can feel wind come at him fast from the left side. He’s able to move and grab Suga’s wrist in time but Suga is already moving again. Twisting, turning Mark with the knife trying to be put near his neck. Mark goes with his instincts and lets his body be turned but before the knife can get toward his neck, he’s using his foot to hook behind Suga’s leg and tries to make him lose his footing while pushing back with his body. He’s able to break free and twists his body back around, keeping a firm hold of Suga’s wrist and being able to move Suga’s arm back enough to disarm the knife. 

He can hear Suga’s laughter of proudness as well as ruffling of his hair as fingers touch the top of his head,

“You make hyung proud, Mark.”

Mark beams before hugging Suga tightly in thanks. Suga’s arms come back around him to hug him for a bit,

“Just a little rest before we go over throwing knives and hiding weapons on your person, alright?” 

Though both know they’re gonna hug like this for as long as Mark wants to. Mark feels so warm too. Happiness radiates through him as he hears Yugyeom and Jackson playing nearby and Suga’s steady heartbeat against him. He loved moments like these as he’s surrounded by people that love and care about him. Where it made it worth going through all that hell at the orphanage. Where it made him feel like he was worth something. Like he belonged. He loved his little family as home became the people he cherished. And he wished to remain together with them always.

“Hyung loves you, Mark. Always remember that.”

The words were spoken into his ear, coming out as a soft whisper before it seemed to grow distant along with the warmth and scent of his brother. All until the brightness of happiness slowly faded into black----

Mark’s eyes blink open. Darkness. Sometimes it’s still a bit scary when Mark wakes up and his brain will forget that he’s blind so when he opens his eyes and expects to see but only finding darkness, it can make his anxiety pick up. His hand reaches out on instinct to find something to ground himself with. To remind him that he’s not alone and that he’s in a safe place while trying to wake up fully. But a whine escapes as he can’t feel Jackson.

He’s so used to Jackson always being there. Even if he doesn’t need guiding, Jackson helped calm his anxiety. Would love on him with affection that always cheered Mark up and helped him on days where things felt like too much. And today was one of those days.

Another noise escapes Mark as his fingers keep reaching, searching for Jackson. Hoping that Jackson came back while he slept and that he didn’t lose another loved one.

“Gaga,” Mark voices as tears well up in his eyes and his breath hitches.

Where Mark recalls their last time together as he expected for Jackson to come back home. And it’s another moment that he wished he could’ve seen Jackson’s expression as he’s got nothing to go on but darkness. As already the warmth and scent of Jackson is trying to fade away---

Fur brushes against his fingertips before it becomes firmer and a warm body is felt headbutting into his palm. For a brief second he thinks it’s Jackson before finding the feel of the fur is different and the scent that begins to surround him is of another alpha. 

Bummie?

Mark feels the head move along his hand. Ears flicking when brushed against and whiskers tickling him. A cold nose is felt next like little kisses against his palm before a feline sound vibrates through their chest and into Mark’s ears.

“Bummie,” Mark hiccups out as he moves to curl closer.

Jaebum reacts right away as he nudges his body flush against him and wraps his tail around him. Mark can feel Jaebum nuzzling against his face next while letting out little whines himself at seeing Mark upset. 

“I miss them...I miss hyung and Gaga…” Mark gets out through fresh tears falling and hands clinging to the panther.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to shift back now as he’s quick to hold his mate.

“I know baby...I wish there was something I could do. Something that’ll bring them both back right now, especially Jackson.” 

“He promised me...we made a vow...Markson forever,” Mark cries out.

“I don’t think he’s breaking that promise. I may not know where he went but I know he wouldn’t leave you or Jinyoung.”

“But those wolves, the ones that tried to hurt Jinyoung. They knew Gaga. What if they found him? What if he went with them because he was threatened? I never should’ve let him go alone. I should’ve gone with him. I was prepared to fight. That’s why I had the knife on me. I was ready--”

“Shh, baby, breathe for me,” Jaebum tries to soothe as Mark’s breathing was picking up again.

Jaebum peppers kisses over Mark’s face while Mark lets out tiny hiccups and pained noises. He didn’t stop until the noises died down and Mark’s breathing slowed. Even kissing at the tears falling as he catches them to try and take his mate’s pain away.

“We’ll find him. We’ll bring him back home too and I won’t stop until it happens. I even planned to go looking after breakfast as everyone is downstairs eating right now with my parents already keeping an eye out while at work.”

Mark calms down more as Jaebum runs hands soothingly across his body with his deep tone and warmth surrounding him. Mark takes deep breaths and nods after a few silent moments.

“Thank you,” he tells Jaebum as he means it.

It comes out softly as his fingers trace over Jaebum’s arms and up to his face. Jaebum lets him map out his features once more before making sure to press loving kisses when he stops at his lips.

“No thank you. For coming into my life. For remaining by my side and accepting me for who I am. You have no idea how much you mean to me.”

A small smile appears on Mark’s face even though he misses and worries about Suga and Jackson. Jaebum never fails to make him feel safe, warm and loved. Where he can bring happiness to him as well as hope that everything will be ok in the end. 

“Is that why you have a boner right now and I can feel it against my thigh?” Mark asks with a cute tilt of his head.

Jaebum flushes, “I’m sorry please ignore that. I can’t help but react to you and it’s been hours since I got to hold you last without somebody trying to hog you from me. Plus all the chaos and maybe just maybe I found it really hot how you fought against Jinyoung that my brain short circuited during that time and I got an instant boner then too.”

Mark giggles as he smacks Jaebum’s arm, “Don’t be over dramatic.”

“I’m serious! You think I would say that just to hear you laugh?” Jaebum replies as his hand reaches out to touch Mark’s.

“I think you would,” Mark admits as his eyes stare right into his as if he can see Jaebum’s warm and loving expression.

Of the way Jaebum is looking at Mark right now with all the love in the world.

“It was really hot though. If I didn’t worry about you getting hurt soon after or when Jinyoung tried to make out with you, I would’ve pounced right away.”

Mark bites his lower lip as he blushes shyly, “I didn’t realize it was something sexy. I just wanted to prove to Jinyoung that I was your omega.”

“Baby, you did a lot more than that and that’s why it was even hotter. You not only staked your claim on me, you were bad ass in doing what it took to prove it without hesitating. Even right now as I recall it, I want to pounce so bad.”

Jaebum can’t keep his hands off Mark as his tail pulls him flush against him again. Where Mark can feel that Jaebum is rock hard and heavy against his stomach now with aroused noises escaping past Jaebum’s lips as he trails his mouth up his collared neck.

“Nnn...then why don’t you?” Mark lets out in permission and Jaebum growls in response to remain in control.

“Trust me, I already would be caging you in underneath me but a certain fox is currently thinking he’s sneaky behind the closet door.”

Jaebum then turns right to the closet door that’s behind him at an angle and can see a pair of fox eyes staring at them from in between the slotted door. Jaebum noticed him sneaking in when he thought the two were still sleeping and Jaebum was still in his panther form.

“So? That hasn’t stopped you before,” Mark tells him as he cups Jaebum’s face and is leading him closer to his face, lips brushing softly.

Fuck. When did Mark become so dangerous?! So naughty?! And still so cute and sexy at the same time?!

Given, they did do naughty things with Jackson and Yugyeom in the same bed but those two were actually asleep and thought Mark would be too shy...apparently not. Showing how strongly he feels for the alpha that gets Jaebum even more riled up.

He’s totally ready to pounce and is already moving Mark underneath him as he smirks, lips moving to meld against Mark when---

Jinyoung’s fat ass sits on top of Jaebum’s back. His many tails slap against the back of Jaebum’s head as even in his fully shifted fox form, he’s anything but cute right now with him cockblocking.

Growling is heard from upstairs as Yugyeom and Bam sit at the dining table with Youngjae calmly eating breakfast.

“Can you pass the syrup?” Yugyeom asks as loud noises and clatter can be heard.

The light above shakes a bit as Youngjae passes over the syrup and Bam is taking a bite out of his pancakes.

“I wonder when Jinyoung would strike. Seems the Jinyoung we know is already starting to show himself again,” Youngjae beams.

Soon the slamming of the door hitting the wall is heard along with more angry growling. Happy yips are also heard in between as the sounds get louder before the panther and fox come flying into the dining room. 

Yugyeom is quick to lift up his plate of pancakes along with Bam’s as silverware and the syrup go flying. Youngjae is laughing away in amusement as Jaebum tries to go underneath their feet to gain some seconds when Jinyoung goes over the table. Too bad Jaebum is too big as the clattering of chairs being move and hitting the table is heard next before Jaebum is clawing at the floor to help him get out all while Jinyoung waits by the door snickering and flicking his tails all sassily. 

Yep. Their Jinyoung is still in there. And that was some good news to hear…

Meanwhile Danny is currently sitting in first period missing Youngjae and wondering why none of them came in today when he sighs while looking out the window. Class was boring so maybe the scenery would help him get through the school day that seemed to be dragging. That was until he notices out by the tree lines of a very familiar dog just walking out into the open...

Jackson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, time got away from me today! Also, I realized I bought two of the same thing online today and now I'm bummed at wasting money and have no idea what to do with all these extra Got7 cards. XD I like to make collages and frame them as decor in my home and the pictures they showed on amazon were not what I received so now I got copies. But maybe the ones coming will be a little different so it won't be a huge waste. Either way, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! :D


	26. Chapter 26

Danny’s eyes go wide as Jackson has to be crazy to be out in the open like this right now! Then again, he passes off as Mark’s giant guide dog. But why was he here? None of the others were and he seems to be acting weirdly…

Danny abruptly stands up causing his desk to make a loud scratching noise against the ground. Everyone stops to look right at him as Danny flushes in embarrassment,

“I um...I don’t feel good. I’m gonna go to the nurse’s office!” Danny is quick to stumble out as he grabs his stuff and rushes out the door.

No one stops him and he’s glad for it as he’s quick to head to his locker to shove his bag inside before taking off toward the nearest exit while dialing someone’s number…

Meanwhile,

Happy humming is let out as Mark sits at the dining table and swings his feet as he’s nice and warm in Jaebum’s lap while eating his cereal. Another light crunch is heard as Mark wiggles and moves his head from side to side, fully content with how things are going. And it’s fucking adorable.

All of them watch fondly and pay no mind to the mess they still need to clean up from Jinyoung and Jaebum’s chase earlier around the home. With syrup and juice everywhere on top of some broken things, the others were gonna clean up but then Mark came downstairs hungry. Bam rushed to get his cereal and milk while Yugyeom moved the table and chairs back at least before Youngjae was helping Mark into his seat so he can enjoy his breakfast. And when Jinyoung came back around a second time, he stopped instantly as he saw how happy and excited Mark was over his cereal. He shifted back fully nude and not caring as he tried to go snuggle with him, but Jaebum managed to shift back and pull him away before he could. Bam quite enjoyed the view of the two before Yugyeom covered his eyes and Youngjae pulled out spare clothing from one of the drawers of a cabinet nearby, don’t ask me why. This house is full of secret places and compartments on top of spare clothes as the hybrids tend to shift a lot. At first, Jinyoung refused to get dressed as Jaebum hurried to put his own clothes on but only managed to get his pants on before Jinyoung attempted to snuggle with Mark again. Tension rose again as the others thought Jinyoung was gonna actually fight Jaebum on this when Mark simply pats the seat next to him. Jinyoung immediately sits down while Mark reaches out for the clothes and starts to help Jinyoung in them. Jinyoung doesn’t fuss or fight him and soon pants and a loose shirt is put on him before he clings. 

Jaebum was both in awe, jealous and grumpy. But soon Mark calls out for him and Jaebum rushes forth to sit together and now here they were, all watching in full amusement as Mark ate his cereal.

“I don’t know how you’re doing it, but you just know how to tame hybrids it seems,” Youngjae states with a sunshine smile as he leans into his hand and absent mindedly eats more of his pancakes.

“Yeah, isn’t Jinyoung supposed to be borderline feral? Cause he’s acting like a pet animal right now,” Bam adds as he watches Jinyoung trying to get more of his affection.

And then there’s Jaebum, who they’ve seen in his panther form now and he’s huge by the way in that form! Such an alpha beast all big and bad and yet at this very moment, he’s like a giant house cat as he nuzzles close and is smiling like a dork while holding Mark in his arms.

“You think I can reach over and pet-” Yugyeom wonders out loud as he goes to do so when Jinyoung instantly growls and bares fangs.

Yugyeom retracts his hand away as Bam whines, “Aw, come on! We want to be a part of it! Aren’t we a...what do they keep calling it? A uh...ah yes! A pack!”

“Yes, though normally you wouldn’t have a bunch of humans together with hybrids in a pack. Nor do you typically have different types of hybrids together in a pack either,” Youngjae tells them.

“Well we already established that we’re not normal and newsflash, you guys aren’t either,” Bam points out and Youngjae laughs.

“I never said we were. Besides we had Jinyoung in our pack for a long time now though back then we thought he was merely human. Boy how fast things can change,” Youngjae replies as he thinks more about it.

“Speaking of that, I’ve never heard of things that can bind someone,” Jaebum speaks up. 

“Would it really just be out in the open for you to know though? I mean, hybrids have been kept a secret from us humans so who knows what else is out there or what can be hidden from hybrids too,” Yugyeom throws out there.

“Plus Mom and Dad are no doubt keeping secrets from us, especially since you know,” Youngjae gestures to the collar around Mark’s neck.

“True. Mom did send me a link to get these certain ones,” Jaebum lets out.

“So there’s probably a lot more we don’t know like the special binds that kept even us from knowing Jinyoung was actually a fox hybrid,” Youngjae continued.

“But isn’t it weird that he has multiple tails? I’ve never seen a fox with more than one tail,” Bam says around a mouthful of food.

They all look to see Jinyoung’s multiple tails lightly moving about from side to side.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to go into that territory yet,” Yugyeom says nervously.

It’s already enough from finding out about hybrids existing and learning there’s a whole world out there he didn’t know about.

“Oh, Jinyoungie’s bracelet is gone,” Mark says as he had gone quiet earlier to listen to them all conversate.

His fingers keep a firm grip of his spoon as he scoops up more cereal to put into his mouth while his free hand moves over Jinyoung’s bare wrist. 

“The bracelet his Mom gave him?!” Jaebum and Youngjae both look and sure enough they find it’s gone.

“You’re shitting me! Of course it would be that! Jinyoung’s worn it since we first met and his mother wore a similar one too which means...his mother was a fox hybrid,” Youngjae speaks as his voice trails off toward the end.

A noise escapes Jinyoung that has them looking at his expression. It’s full of many emotions as his eyes look to his wrist where the bracelet used to be.

“Mom,” he mumbles and a single tear falls down his face.

It pains the others as Jinyoung is hurting but it’s another good sign as it means Jinyoung is still in there and trying to come out even if just for a brief moment.

Mark is quick to tighten his fingers a bit like the comfort of weight from what the bracelet used to give. Trying to provide the same warmth and security as he says,

“She’s still within you, Jinyoungie. Loving you, trying to protect you, guide you. Residing here,” Mark raises his other hand and puts it flat against Jinyoung’s chest where his heart beats.

He gives him a sincere smile as he looks at Jinyoung, “I know it hurts. From not having a parent to losing a loved one...but I’d rather hold and cherish those loving moments then block out the love they showed. So please don’t keep shutting us out and shielding your heart, Jinyoungie. Or you’ll be blocking out your mother and everyone else’s love that they hold for you and I don’t want you to lose that. Something so precious…something you just can’t get back or gain from another. Just like how your love is unique with every single loved one you have. I miss it...I miss you...and I don’t want to lose another loved one. Not hyung...not Gaga...not you.”

Mark is growing a bit emotional as tears of his own are falling but he still tries to smile for Jinyoung. Wanting to be someone he can lean on. Someone that is there for him whenever he needs someone. Someone to remind him that he’s loved and needed. Someone that just wants to ease his pain even when he’s going through his own pain and sorrows. 

“Mark,” Jinyoung calls out his name before he flings himself at him. 

Jaebum lets out a gasp as the chair goes back fast and now he’s stuck there as Mark is squished between them with Jinyoung stuck to him like glue while holding onto him. Jinyoung lets out sad little noises that have Jaebum feeling for his best friend as he slowly and firmly puts his hands against his back in comfort. Jinyoung reacts more to the touch and Jaebum gives a sad smile as he begins to rub soothing patterns against his back with the others having their hearts clench with multiple emotions---

Youngjae’s phone goes off. Reaching for it, he looks away for a brief moment to look at his phone.

It’s Danny!

But shouldn’t he be in class right now? Ah shit! He’s probably worried because he didn’t show up today with the others and didn’t text to let him know anything after so much went down yesterday after he left.

Getting up and leaving the room, he answers the phone quickly so he can reassure Danny that everything is fine.

“Danny I-” Youngjae starts the second he puts the phone to his ear and exits the dining room.

“Youngjae!” Danny cuts in and Youngjae can hear him running.

“Are you ok? Why are you running? Don’t tell me those guys showed back up-”

“No. At least I don’t think so. But it’s not because of them that I’m running. I’m trying to catch up to Jackson-”

“JACKSON?!” Youngjae’s voice is loud as he wasn’t expecting Danny to find Jackson.

There’s noise from the dining room as the others clearly heard him but Youngjae is trying to focus on Danny,

“What do you mean? Are you still at school? Why is he running?”

“I was hoping you’d be the one to tell me. I was sitting in class when I saw him come out of the forest. I just now got outside and he’s running across the field in broad daylight-”

“He ran away last night. We’ve been trying to find him since he took off from Jinyoung’s but we lost him-”

“What about Jackson? Where is he?” Jaebum’s voice is heard as he’s right there beside Youngjae.

Youngjae ends up putting the call on speaker phone as Yugyeom and Bam pop their heads out from around the corner.

“He’s acting strangely. Like he seems to be in a panic...no stressed? He’s not running in a straight line and is cutting through the school parking lot now where all the cars are at.”

“Can you cut him off? Get any closer so you don’t lose him?” Jaebum asks as he’s gesturing to Youngjae for them to get moving. 

Jaebum then looks to Yugyeom and Bam, mouthing silently for them to stay here so they can go after Jackson. The two nod as Jaebum is moving Youngjae forward toward the front door. 

“I’m trying to but it’s a lot harder to run like him in this form.”

Jaebum grabs a shirt on his way through the kitchen and Youngjae ahead of him a bit,

“Just do the best you can,” Jaebum tells him.

“Don’t do anything that’ll get you caught and just try to keep him in your sight. We’re on our way now.”

“You said he ran away last night? Why?”

Youngjae rushes to the car as Jaebum unlocks it. They both hop in and Jaebum smoothly puts the key into the ignition and starts the car.

“It’s a lot to explain right now. Do you still see him?”

Jaebum floors it into reverse before throwing it into drive and pushing down onto the gas pedal to take off down the street.

“We’re still in the parking lot as he dodges and weaves through the cars but...oh shit...where’d he go? Did he stop?”

Danny goes quiet as Youngjae’s heart is beating so fast. He glances over to his brother who is concentrating on driving. So much can happen even with them speeding toward the school. Will they make it in time or will Jackson get away? And why is he running? What was he doing at the school in the first place? Why wouldn’t he come home? 

“Danny?” Youngjae asks as worry rises the longer Danny doesn’t say anything. They can hear him breathing but they can’t make out anything else that might be happening currently.

And they wouldn’t as Danny had stopped in the middle of the chase to look around his surroundings in search of Jackson. He couldn’t have exited the parking lot yet or he would’ve seen that. Meaning Jackson was hiding somewhere in the line of cars but where and why? Did he realize he was chasing after him? 

“Jackson?” Danny calls out just in case Jackson might think he’s an enemy.

He moves very slowly as he keeps his eyes open while he calls out again, “Jackson? It’s me, Danny. I was with Youngjae yesterday, remember? I was ready to help you fight those guys…”

Danny hears something that draws his attention to another line of cars when he sees a reflection of Jackson crouched down low. Wait...is that? Danny’s breathing picks up a bit as he moves closer. Where before Jackson had kept quite a distance that Danny couldn’t get a good look at him and the closer he gets, the more he can pick up on that scent. A scent that had dried a bit so it wasn’t as prominent and with the wind blowing strongly today, it made it harder to pick up on it too. But now as he’s just feet away and the reflection of Jackson becomes clearer and clearer, he finds he maybe shouldn’t have chased after Jackson alone---

“Danny, dammit, say something!” Youngjae exclaims as he can’t take it anymore.

Danny can hear his concerned voice in his ear but he doesn’t register it as he stares at Jackson before him, dried blood all around his face and where it had dripped down one side and matted into his fur. Where fangs are bared, eyes bold of his alpha and piercing right at him before a low growl is building up and up with alarm bells ringing in Danny’s head.

The two can hear the growling through the phone before Danny mutters,

“Oh shit, is he feral?”

WHAT?! But before either can get another word out, they can hear Danny’s gasp before the phone call suddenly drops.

“No...no, no, no, Danny!” Youngjae pulls his phone closer as he sees the call ended and fumbles to call him back.

“Youngjae you have to remain calm. Anything could’ve happened,” Jaebum tries to keep Youngjae focused while looking back and forth between him and the road. 

“Yeah, he went after a feral hybrid is what happened!” Youngjae is growing upset by the second as his breathing picks up while listening to the phone call ring.

But only for a second as it goes straight to voicemail. Did the phone break? Just what is happening?!

“Ok, you’re right. It looks bad. Very bad in fact but we’re almost there. And Danny is a hybrid too. Very athletic on top of that and is smart so he’ll survive until we can get there-” 

“Jaebum stop trying to make me feel better and go faster before I shift right now and jump out of this car!” 

Youngjae even threatens his point more by rolling down the window as he’s seconds from just shifting when they suddenly hear a loud howl as they near the school--

Meanwhile,

Panting is heard on top of the sounds of branches and twigs snapping with each step. Leaves shuffling and light shining through in random parts of the forest as Jinyoung ran into the trees that surrounded the panther’s home.

Racing toward where his instincts tell him to go. Where he isn’t fighting them right now after hearing the howl cry out into the sky…

Alpha


	27. Chapter 27

“Should we go after them?” Yugyeom asks as him and Bam stand out in the kitchen. 

They had followed and watched as Jaebum and Youngjae had taken off in one of the vehicles and now were at a loss on what to do. Yes, Jaebum told them to stay here as it was clear he wanted them to watch over Mark and Jinyoung and keep them out of danger. But it had them torn because Jackson was found and out there and they wanted to go find him too. They wanted to bring Jackson home just as badly as them and worried their chance of bringing Jackson back might slip away if they stay put.

“We can’t just leave Jinyoung and Mark alone though,” Bam replies as he runs fingers through his hair as he can’t decide, “And there’s no way we’re doing the you stay here and I go thing because you know my ass is gonna eventually follow.”

Yugyeom frowns as his eyebrows furrow. There were in a hard pickle for sure and the clock was ticking. Speaking of that, the clock on the wall chimes as they spent way too long away from the others. But before they could do anything else, they heard a loud howl coming from outside.

“What the-” Bam expresses as Yugyeom jumps from the sudden noise.

Their heads turn in the direction where the howl was coming from.

“Is there a window open in here? Wait, didn’t Mark tell us Jackson had gone out the bedroom window last night...was the window never latched close after that?” Bam’s eyebrows furrow now before Yugyeom’s face pale.

“It’s coming from upstairs!” 

The two go wide eyed before rushing out the kitchen and toward the dining area. Skidding to a stop in the doorway, the two look in to find the table abandoned with no sign of Jinyoung or Mark.

“Don’t tell me they tried to sneak out like we did!” Yugyeom wails as they’re fumbling with each other to book it to the stairs.

The loud howl ended and now the clatter and stomping of racing upstairs has taken over as the two were not quiet in their haste to make it to the bedroom where the sound had come from. Pushing each other to get there faster, Yugyeom steadies himself with a hand to the wall and panting between them both as they finally make it to Jaebum’s bedroom. Where the wind is blowing and the curtains are floating about as an unconscious Mark lay on the bed. 

“Oh god, oh god!” Bam is freaking out as he cups the side of his head.

Yugyeom goes over to Mark and finds him breathing with no signs of injury. Did Jinyoung knock him out gently or something? 

Fuck, Jinyoung!

Yugyeom curses as he heads to the open window next as clearly it wasn’t this wide open before or they would’ve noticed it last night and this morning--

Ah! There he goes! 

Yugyeom notices tails slipping into the forest with bare feet as Jinyoung takes off into the backyard and surrounding forest area of the house. 

Jinyoung must be going after that howl. Was it Jackson calling out for help? Just what is going on here?!

“What do we do? What can we do? Fuck...fuck. Fuck. Just fuck!” Bam lets out as he’s going through it right now.

Yugyeom soon directs his attention to him as he grabs Bam firmly by the shoulders.

“We have to go after Jinyoung and bring him back-”

“What about Mark?!” Bam cuts him off to ask as Yugyeom is already moving.

Yugyeom shuts and latches the window properly,

“We make sure the house is secure and then go. Now, come on, we don’t have a choice!”

Bam sees Yugyeom running out the bedroom and is quick to follow after glancing at Mark one last time and closing the door behind him.

“Wait up!” Bam calls out as he hurries to catch up…

“Call Dad,” Jaebum tells him as he runs through a red light.

He’s super speeding right now but he doesn’t care. He has to get to the school now as that howl had to have been Jackson’s. He’s not sure if it was a cry for help, one in pain or what, but he just knows he has to get there and he has to get there now.

“Youngjae, now!” Jaebum demands as his tone becomes a bit authoritative but it’s what Youngjae needed to kick him back into gear.

“Shit,” Youngjae curses as he goes through his contacts to find his dad’s number before dialing it.

The phone rings twice before it’s answered and Youngjae starts talking, his voice shaking with worry,

“Dad it’s Jackson he-”

“I know. I heard it too.”

“He’s in the school parking lot! Danny found him and we’re almost to the school now,” Jaebum adds on and Vector speaks right after,

“Floor it, son! I give you full permission to do what you need to. I’m on my way as well!”

Previously,

Fear strikes Danny as he hears the growl and how Jackson’s sharp teeth become more prominent in a threatening way. As Jackson gets ready to attack---

But it’s in this moment that Danny notices something else. It’s in this moment that Danny gasps with eyes going wide as he can see something reflecting off the car behind Jackson. Something that is behind him--

Danny moves just in time as an arrow whizzes past his ear and straight into the phone instead. Jackson moves, pushing Danny down to the ground as more arrows go past overhead before Jackson is heard howling at the same time the phone shatters on impact of hitting the ground. Danny barely has time to register the chaos happening as he takes in multiple people in dark attire heading toward them from the reflection off the car. 

Who were these people? Why did they have arrows?!

Danny looks to find Jackson tearing into one before darting off to the side as more arrows layer the spot where he was just at. 

Well no wonder Jackson was acting weird. He was making it harder for the enemy to land a shot. And now here Danny was caught in the middle of such chaos.

Suddenly a cold nose is pressed against his hand and he turns his head to find Jackson there and nudges him to move. Danny swallows before nodding as he gets up into a low crouch behind the vehicles. The two listen out as they can hear their footsteps nearby. With the help of the reflections off the cars, Danny manages to get away and behind them. 

But what should they do? They’re still in the middle of a school parking lot for crying out loud. Shifting could be bad even if just partially and what if someone innocent happens to walk by? He doesn’t want them getting hurt for whoever these people were, they didn’t seem to care about harming others to get to Jackson. 

Jackson remains low and close, stance ready as Danny picks up on the sound too. One of them has gotten closer again, just a few cars down. 

Shit. Any movement now can alert the guy and set a chain reaction off. 

Thump

Thump

Thump

One footstep after the next is loud in his ears over his own fast beating heart. He has to make a split second decision of either waiting it out or taking the guy down. His hands twitch, eyes looking to Jackson as they silently debate when another sound is heard from a radio or walkie talkie,

“Dispatch, come in. I repeat, dispatch, come in. There appears to be another hybrid on the loose. It’s running toward where the howl came from and toward you guys. We’re trying to intercept it now.”

What? Another hybrid...wait, was it Youngjae? But wouldn’t they have said two cause Jaebum should be with him or did they split up? 

Shit, shit, shit--

“Roger that, we’ll head that way. If it’s connected to the one we’ve been chasing he’ll come. It’s probably the whole reason he’s been running us around in circles trying to divert us from the other.”

Just how long has Jackson been running from them? Since last night? Unable to find a way to contact us...trying not to bring us harm or get us caught too…

Danny looks to Jackson as they hear the guys retreat back toward the forest lines. As he realizes that it’s been hunters that have been chasing him. 

Oh this wasn’t good. Not good at all.

The wind changes direction and Jackson is seen sniffing the air. How his ears stand at attention with a sharp tilt of Jackson’s head in the direction of the forest. Where Danny too can pick up on a scent of a hybrid but that’s weird...cause it smells like someone familiar but yet...it can’t be...that person was human and this, this was a fox…

Jackson takes off. Bolting from his spot and through the line of vehicles as he’s racing toward the forest line.

“Jackson,” Danny calls out under his breath as he’s in awe at he’s determination to get to the other hybrid.

But that would mean…

Danny scrambles to get onto his feet and takes off after them. Where the moment he hits the tree line, he shifts as well to catch up to Jackson’s trail…

It wasn’t as easy to run like this. Where twigs and rocks dug into the bottom of his feet. Where he knows he should shift. It would be faster. Easier...but he can’t. He’s fighting with himself. Where one part of him says to stay away. To turn back around. To ignore that alpha. You’ll just get hurt. He’ll leave you again. He’ll lie. He’ll only bring pain and sorrow. But then there’s a part of him that tells him he needs to go to him. Needs to help him. Needs his alpha. 

Jinyoung trips as a branch hooks his foot and down he goes. He hits the dirt and Jinyoung lets out a little whine as the branch causes him to twist his ankle since he had been running prior. He tries to move and his ankle throbs. 

Claws dig into the ground as Jinyoung is ready to push himself, not wanting to waste more time. Everything screaming alpha, alpha alpha--

“Jinyoung!” 

Yugyeom and Bam come into view and try to stop Jinyoung from hurting himself further. They had seen how Jinyoung struggled to get up on his hurt ankle and were there to catch him and ease him up slowly. Jinyoung lets out frustrated noises that come out in tiny growls and yips as he bares fangs at the two humans to let him do what he wants.

“You can fuss all you want but we’re not about to watch you continue hurting yourself so get over it,” Bam tells him.

“You can claw, bite, nip all you want too on our way back home,” Yugyeom adds.

The two aren’t scared of Jinyoung at all as they get ready to carry him back when they hear a twig snapping nearby. All three jerk their heads to the direction just to find dark suited attire men standing there. All with nasty smirks and the guy in the front with a gun pointed at them. 

Instantly, Yugyeom moves Bam and Jinyoung behind him as he stands his ground.

“Who are you?” he asks them and the guy just laughs.

“Shouldn’t I be asking the questions? Now how bout you move out of the way as we’ll be taking the fox with us.”

“Over our dead bodies!” Bam isn’t afraid to tell them as he holds onto Yugyeom’s arm and peeks over his shoulder.

The men all share looks before the one holding the gun shrugs,

“Suit yourself then,” he states before cocking the gun back.

Bam’s eyes go wide and he pales but Yugyeom is quick to talk.

“We haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Wrong? What you’re doing right now is wrong. Creatures like the one behind you shouldn’t exist and yet you’re protecting it. Now that makes me believe you might be one too.”

“We’re not...we’re human. But it shouldn’t even matter. He’s just like us, human or not.”

“Boy, you have no idea what you’re talking about here. And as a hunter, it is our sworn duty to bring justice and peace to the world around us. No matter the cost or rule that might get broken in the process. So I’ll give you one more chance. Move and your life will be spared. Or stand there and die for a useless being.”

Bam’s hands shake as he can feel the tension in the air. As he looked from the men to Yugyeom and the gun still pointed at him.

“Yugyeom,” Bam calls out his name with his voice laced with emotion.

His heart hammering in his chest as he fears the outcome of this. As he worries they’re not gonna make it out of this alive.

The men take a step closer, Bam’s eyes darting back to them before he feels a hand touch. Feels an arm slowly reach out behind and around him before he feels a hard shove. A gunshot goes off as Bam hits the ground and watches Jinyoung fly over him and attacks the guy after Yugyeom had grabbed the guy’s wrist to make the gunshot go up into the air instead. So much is happening at once. Moving so fast as growling and snarling is heard. Jinyoung’s tails flinging the other men back and into the trees hard as he tears into the one that tried to shoot them. Blood splatters, Jinyoung’s teeth dripping blood as the body lays there motionless with Jinyoung crouching over him. But then Bam sees Yugyeom rushing toward Jinyoung. And this is where things for some reason go in slow motion as Bam hears Yugyeom telling Jinyoung to move. As Bam notices what Yugyeom had as something shiny catches his eye and he looks up to see there was a hidden hunter from above. A hunter that was now launching himself at Jinyoung with a machete ready to impale him with.

Bam’s breathing picks up, his body not cooperating as fear strikes him frozen. As he can’t even hear himself screaming out as his hearing goes deaf, his blood running cold and his heart stopping as he watches the horrific scene. Of Jinyoung finally noticing the hunter too late at the same time as Yugyeom gets in between them. Jinyoung’s eyes going wide as he takes in Yugyeom’s gasp. The feel of blood splattering onto him and Yugyeom crying out as the machete goes right through his side. But that’s not all as the hunter is also crying out in agony as a giant dog wolf has claws digging into his back and teeth now clamping down onto Yugyeom’s shoulder. 

Jinyoung falls to the side from the brute force and watches the hybrid let go of Yugyeom instantly and moves to get the hunter off of him. He doesn’t hesitate to kill the hunter before the hybrid shifts and Jackson is panicking.

“Shit, no, no, I didn’t mean to bite you...fuck I didn’t mean it. I was aiming for the hunter...aiming to get to him but didn’t know you were gonna intervene-” Jackson’s breathing was picking up fast as he kneels down by Yugyeom’s side. 

As Jackson is careful as he takes out the weapon and is applying pressure to his wound---

Suddenly more hunters appear but that’s not all. Jaebum and Youngjae appear as well with Danny still in his wolf form as they come to a complete stop when they see the scene before them.

“Oh no,” Youngjae breathes out as he can smell all the blood. 

Can see it leaking past Jackson’s fingers onto the ground below and Yugyeom’s breathing--

Jaebum moves into action, attacking the hunters that try to get close. Youngjae forces himself to keep pushing forward too. Letting his anger rise as he launches himself at a hunter with Danny in tow. 

Fighting is happening all around. More blood spilt. More loud noises and fast movements. But Jinyoung catches one noise that goes right to his heart as his eyes follow and find Bam hyperventilating. His eyes glued to Yugyeom’s injured body before he lets out a cry that is not human. Where he cries out in agony and sorrow before his eyes are changing, teeth growing fangs and Bam is moving. Sharp nails digging into hunter’s skins as the hunters dared to get close to his mate. The hunter’s cry out in agony themselves as their skin literally starts to burn and they fall to the ground just to die a very painful slow death as Bam tries to go to Yugyeom. Jinyoung moves, as his ankle is now healed and tackles Bam to the ground before he can accidentally bring harm to Jackson.

Jaebum has made his way to Jackson and is now trying to help stop the bleeding. Taking in the damage and seeing the bite on Yugyeom’s shoulder and Jackson crying,

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to...please tell me he won’t die...please…”

By the extent of Yugyeom’s wounds...this was something a human wouldn’t survive. Not unless they could get him to a hospital in a few minutes and that was impossible...but the bite--

Jaebum recalls what his mother told him. That a pureblooded alpha hybrid could change a human into one of them. And he remembers Jackson telling him that both his parents were hybrids. 

There’s a slim chance.

“He might. If the bite takes then he might,” Jaebum says and Jackson looks at him with wide eyes as he had no idea.

“We gotta knock him out but be careful of his nails and fangs. He’s got venom in them!” a voice directs.

Jaebum looks to find his father directing Youngjae and Danny about Bam while he tries to take down the rest of the hunters. Bam was hysterical and obviously a hybrid that they have no clue how he went undetected either. 

But that’s not all either as the last of the hunters try to do a surprise attack just for the hybrids to watch as knives come flying out from the trees and right into the hunter’s necks. A small body moves fast from the treeline and down onto other hunters as a sword comes into play and slashes heads off of bodies before the person lands on their feet and the last dead hunter plops to the ground. 

Jaebum stares in awe as the person flicks blood off his sword before sheathing it and grabbing each and every knife thrown just to do the same. All of them watching as the person approaches them very pissed off and looking right at Vector,

“You better hope the bite takes or I swear on everything you ever loved that I will kill you very slowly.”

It was Suga!

“I told you to protect them and keep them safe! Keep them out of this and now just look!”

They follow Suga’s pointing and back onto Yugyeom where Bam was now there cradling him in his arms. Rocking him back and forth as he cries. As his new found self is barely in control. Bloody fingers trying to caress Yugyeom’s paling face as blood surrounds them. The noises Bam releases are heart clenching. Hearing him calling out for his alpha over and over...for Yugyeom to not leave him…

The moonlight shines down onto them in the clear opening of the forest. Yugyeom’s motionless body showing the harsh truth of why hybrids and humans don’t belong together. Why hybrids remain hidden. Why humans don’t know about them. Why relationships between them don’t tend to last long.

And this, this is what Suga wanted to avoid. Them being involved in such a world. The underworld. The world of darkness and evil. With hunters and hybrids. With creatures unheard of. Things not meant to be seen. Heard or felt. He wanted to keep them safe from such a fate. To protect them so they could try and live a normal life. And yet here they are. The hunters had locked onto the pack of wolves that came by and then onto Jackson. Suga had tried to take them all out and almost succeeded but it was too late. The damage was done…

A human was lost tonight


End file.
